The Legend of Link
by Twilinkzem
Summary: As a fourteen year old boy, Link hears that Zora's domain is freezing over again and investigates. He falls through the ice and wakes up in the 21st century, He will make new friends, some may not be as new as they seem, but what happens when a revengeful spirit seeks to end the life of our hero and his friends. The Legend of Link complete. Sequel included and in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Frozen

"Navi, where'd you go?" Navi heard her companion's voice. They were playing hide and seek with Saria in Lost Woods. She heard Link draw closer. He spread the grass out where Navi was hiding. "Found you."

"How did you know I was here?" Navi asked.

"I saw the grass move. Grass moves on it's own in Termina, not Hyrule." He recently got back from being in Termina.

"Link! Come quick!" Saria came running over to him..

"What's the matter Saria?" Link asked.

"The way to Zora's domain, it's frozen." The two girls saw the shock in Link's eyes. "Follow me." The two companions followed Saria. It was true. The way to Zora's Domain froze.

"I'm going to go to Zora's domain and have a look." Link said.

"Ok, but be careful. And contact me as soon as you get there." Saria said. She wanted nothing bad to happen to him.

"Always. See you soon." He smiled and ran to a short cut out of the woods. The went over the bridge connecting Kokiri forest with the rest of Hyrule. As soon as he stepped out of Kokiri forest, Link stopped.

"Um, Link...?" Navi started to ask. He pulled out his Ocarina and played Epona's song. A small, red, horse ran up to them.

"How you doing Epona?" He hopped on Epona's back. "Let's go!" Epona started to ride over to Zora's domain.

"Why did you get Epona? You could have traveled on foot, it doesn't take long to get there?" Navi asked. She found it pointless

"It's quicker." he explained.

"Whatever you say." Navi rested on his shoulder. As soon as they got to the stream, they both shivered.

"No doubt, Zora's Domain is freezing." He got off Epona and swam to the other side of the stream. Navi followed close behind.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Navi said. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She couldn't do anything.

"Don't worry Navi." He gave Navi a reassuring smile and ran up the way to the waterfall. Link pulled out the Ocarina once again and played Zelda's lullaby. The waterfall parted and Link hopped in. Navi still close behind. She hid under his hat to keep warm. "It wasn't Ganon's fault that the place froze." Link stepped forward. "All the Zoras are probably trapped underneath. Navi, any ideas how we can free them?"

"Nothings coming to mind." Link carefully took another step and almost slid on a patch of ice. He struggled to keep his balance. "Be careful."

"Thanks for the obvious Navi." Link said. Normally he wouldn't snap like that, he was a bit edgy.

"I'm only trying to help." she pouted.

"I know. I just came close to falling to my death, so I'm a little jumpy." Link pulled out his ocarina once more and played Saria's song. During this, Link stands still and continues to play, unaware of what goes on around him.

_"Hey, you made it?" _Her voice was in his head.

_"Yep. The place is frozen solid."_

_"That's what I thought. Can you find Princess Ruto? She may need help."_

_"Ok."_

_"Thanks, be careful."_

_"I will." _

_"See you soon."_ There was no reply. _"Link?" _Still no answer. Navi was trying to break the connection.

"Link, we need to hurry, that stalagmite's going to fall." He snapped out of it. "Watch out!" The stalagmite fell and nearly crushed him. He fell back and slipped on some ice, he fell over the edge and landed on the ice down below. The wind was knocked right out of him. "Link!" Navi flew to him. He sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that hurt." He stood up and there was a cracking sound. He looked down to his feet. He went wide-eyed. He started to run, only making it worse. He slipped once again and the ice broke around him. "Navi." Link started to fall through the ice. "Navi, help!" He was trying to get himself back up, but wasn't able because of his numbing limbs. Navi tried to pull him out.

"Link, hold on." Link felt something wrap around his leg.

"Navi, get out of here!" Link was pulled under the ice water.

"Link!" She saw little bubbles come up to the surface. "Link." She started to cry. A stalagmite fell and hit the ice, causing Navi to fall in. She managed to swim down and hide in his hat.

* * *

A diver swam down. He looked around to see if he could find anything out of the ordinary. He saw a faint glow in an unexplored cave extreamly far down. Curious, he swam down into the cave. He found a little boy, his mouth was partly open and he appeared to be asleep. He wore a green tunic and had blond hair. The diver reached out and picked him up. He swam up to the surface. He waved as a signal he found something. A few people helped him and the boy out of the water. They made the boat go to a dock. One of the people on the boat picked up the boy and carried him into a small house.

"Heart monitor on." A screen appeared on a screen. They hooked up the heart monitor to the boy. A blue light flew up.

"What are you doing?" The thing questioned loudly. The people stared in amazement. The heart monitor just showed a strait line.

"Go away little thing. Quick, the boy needs the defibrillators." One of the people nodded and pulled out said item. The fairy refused to move away. One of the people grabbed a jar and caught her in it. One spotted a blue instrument and got it from him. They started up the defibrillators and pressed them against the boys chest. The heart monitor spiked then went down again.

"Come on, we can do this."

"What are you doing to him!?" the thing was freaking out and tried breaking out of the bottle. They pressed the defibrillators against his chest again. It spiked once again, but dropped down instantly. They repeated this a few more times. One suggested they give up. One of them, the only girl, refused and pulled the defibrillators from the one who had them and pressed them against the boy's chest. The boy gave a sharp gasp of breath. The heart monitor spiked and stayed spiked.

"Told you not to give up on him." She turned off the defibrillators and looked at the boy who was coughing up an abundance of water. "He seems to be ok."

Link woke up with a blurry vision. He could see light and people hovering above him.

"Let me out! I need to see him!" Navi's voice sounded a bit muffled. Link's sight became clearer and clearer until he could see everything. He looked around, very dazed. "Please, let me out!" One of the people went over to a jar and unscrewed the lid. Navi immediately flew out and went to Link's side. Link shuddered. "He needs something warm." Another one of the people pulled out a fire blanket from the cupboard. He gently placed it on Link.

"Kid, can we ask you some questions?"

"Nh zzure?" He could hardly speak, but what he could say sounded very shaky. He coughed quite a few times.

"Where did you come from?"

"I'll answer that, ok? We come from a land known as Hyrule." Navi answered.

"What's Hyrule?" One scientist asked. Navi's tiny eyes grew wide. Just how far from home are they.

"I don't know exactly how to describe it. It's a land somewhat small, and the people have pointed ears. There are the Zoras, the gorons, the Hylians, and the Kokiri. My companion here is a Hylian." She explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about, floating thing, but this is America. More specifically, Chicago Illinois." Said another scientist

"How far away is Hyrule?" Navi sounded a bit distraught.

"There's no such place called Hyrule." Said the first scientist.

_"Has Hyrule disappeared?" _Navi looked down at her feet. She heard shifting and saw Link trying to sit up. Link looked around the room.

"Wh-where are we?" His voice still sounded shaky. He coughed a few times.

"In a study chamber, to study things we find in the lake." answered one of the scientists.

_"Lake? As in Lake Hylia?" _Link thought.

"We're scientists." The man continued. "We found you in the lake. You were lifeless, but thanks to technology, we brought you back."

_"Tek-na-ledge-ee? Is it made from Tektites?" _Link thought. He looked confused.

"I think the kid bumped his head." One of the men whispered to another. "How'd you get in the lake?"

"I d-don't know. I was just checking out Zora's domain and I fell into the water. It froze over and I couldn't get out." Link explained. A scientist walked over to a computer, he started typing and a screen popped up.

"Zora's Domain, Legend of Zelda. Now I understand. He must have bumped his head and now he thinks he's Link from Legend of Zelda."

"Ok, I bumped my head. But that doesn't mean I'm still not Hylian." Link said. He knows who he is, and nobody will tell him otherwise. A thought came across Link's mind. He felt for his ocarina. "Where is it?"

"Where's what, Link?" Navi asked.

"My ocarina." Said person answered.

"Oh this, we found it in your hand when we found you. Here you go." The scientist that spoke extended the blue ocarina toward Link. Link took it hesitantly. He tried to play it, but it made a weird sound.

"What's going on?" He tried playing it again and managed to get it to play a few notes. He looked at it, then shook it to get the water out. He then played Saria's Song. _"Saria? Are you there?" _No response. _"Saria, please answer. Are you mad at me or something?"_

_"W-Who, who is this? What are you doing in my head?" _Someone replied.

_"Um, are you not Saria?" _Link asked.

_"N-No. Who are you?" _Said the girl.

_"I'm Link. And for how I'm in your head, I played a song on my ocarina and now I have a telepathic connection with you."_

_"Well get out. This is weird."_

_"Wait, first can you tell me your name?"_

_"Why would I tell a stranger in my head my name?"_

_"I told you my name."_

_"Ok, my name is Moriko."_

_"Ok, Moriko, can you tell me what's going on?"_

_"Fraid not Link."_

_"Oh."_

_"So, tell me about yourself."_

_"Um, ok. Well, of course I'm a boy. I may be fourteen, but I still like playing games, like hide and seek. I am told I sleep more than the average Hylian. I am clever and courageous. Tell me about you."_

_"Um, I like to play games too, mainly board games and video games. I've been told I smile a lot. My favorite color is dark green, I like keeping my hair back in a headband. I love the water."_

_"I think I've seen enough water to last me a life time."_

_"Hmm, hmm, you're funny. Maybe we should meet face to face."_

_"Ok. Where do you want to meet?"_

_"How about my house? I live at 15629 Twinburry Road."_

_"ok."_

_"I will be home around 3:00, I hope to see you there."_

_"I will be there."_

_"I've got to go now."_

_"Ok, bye then."_

_"Bye." _Link cut off the connection.

"Well that lasted a long time. Did you get a hold of Saria?" Navi asked anxiously.

"No… It was some other girl…. named Moriko." Link managed to say between breaths. "That reminds me…. Can anyone tell me where 15629 Twinburry Road is?"

"We can look it up. Why?" Said scientist 1

"I want to meet this Moriko I talked to." Link told him.

"I advise against it." Said scientist 2

"Yea kid, you were in the water for a long time. You might not be stable." Scientist 1 explained.

"That'll be my problem. Please." He pleaded. You could see it in his blue eyes.

"Ok. What time?" Said one of the scientists. So many scientists. Actually there were only four.

"She said around 3 o' clock." Link explained.

"Alright, in the mean time, you better get washed up. Your cloths are still wet." Suggested one of the scientists. Link nodded. A scientist led him to a shower and showed him how to work it, showed him the shampoo, conditioner, and the soap, then handed him a robe. Telling him to put it on after he dries with a towel. Link did as told. Still amazed by the shower. Then his stomach started hurting, it got worse and worse as time went on. He finished his shower and dried off. He put the robe on and tied the little strings to keep it over him. He walked out of the bathroom. His stomach growled at him.

"Wow, you must really be hungry Link. I could hear your stomach growl from here." Navi said.

"I'm so hungry." Link said. His stomach rumbled again. Navi smiled and grabbed one of his fingers. She led him to the scientist.

"Um, excuse me. My friend is hungry. Can he have something to eat?" She asked.

"Sure." The scientist put a hand on Link's back and led him to the kitchen. "What would you like. Ramen, Macaroni, sandwich, anything?"

"Um, a sandwich I guess? I don't know what the others are." Link said. _"What the heck is Ramen?"_

"Ok, what would you like on it?"

"What do you have? Do you have any cuckoo meat?" he asked. Cuckoo is a chicken in this world.

"No, but we have chicken, turkey, and ham." She said.

"Ok, ham."

"Want some cheese?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. How many do you want?" Link felt like he could eat a horse. Link's stomach growled. "I'll take that as more than one." She made two sandwiches and handed them to Link. She directed him to a table and set down a small glass of water.

"Thank you."

"No problem kid. We looked up how long it will take to get to your friend's house, so we will get going once your cloths are done."

"Thank you again. Especially for helping me. I don't think I could have been found by better humans. I had no idea there was another race that looks so similar to Hylians. Everyone was pointed ears where I'm from." The scientist smiled. She sat across from Link.

"Never thought I'd meet someone with pointed ears. However, here's some advice. If you don't want to be thrown in an asylum, don't mention anything about Hyrule or anything like that. Humans won't understand. They will put you away if you say those kind of things. Unless you're with the right people." Link didn't understand.

"Why, I'm not ashamed of who I am? Why do I have to hide it?" Link asked.

"Trust me, kid. I don't want to see that happen to you. You seem like a good kid. Very smart and fun. Humans are not what you're used to."

"I understand." There was a buzz sound.

"Excuse me, your cloths are dry. Finish up your food and then you can change."

"Ok." The scientist stood up and walked away. Link continued to eat. The scientist walked in with a clean, green, tunic. She set them down on the table in front of him.

"Your boots are going to take a bit to dry, but I figured it would be good to get dressed in your tunic." Link nodded, finishing his sandwich. He brushed the crumbs off his face and drank the rest of the water. It tasted weird to him. He was used to lake Hylia water. "I'll handle your dishes, you get dressed." Link nodded and got up. Grabbing his tunic, he reentered the bathroom. He removed the robe and put on his cloths. It felt so good to be back in his old cloths again. He exited the bathroom once more.

"How do you feel, Link?" Navi asked.

"A lot better. The only thing I'm missing is my hat. That reminds me, how come I'm not dead?" He asked. He wondered.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it was my magic. That kept you from becoming fish food."

"One of the reasons I'm glad I found you." The female scientist approached Link.

"We threw yours boots in the dryer. As soon as their dry, we are going to head out."

"Ok, thank you." Link smiled, the scientist couldn't help but smile.

"I've got a question for you. Why didn't you give up on him like the other scientists did?" Navi asked.

"I had a son your age and he died. The doctors gave up after a few tries with the defibrillators. I didn't want to see that happen to another child. So I continued on."

"Thank you so much. I bet Link will never forget about this, will you?" Navi said.

"No, you saved my life. I don't know how I can thank you more." Link thanked her.

"You can thank me by staying safe out there. You may be a hero, but here, things are far worse." The scientist warned.

"How worse?" Both Link and Navi spoke in unison.

"Worse than redeads, I can tell you that." Link shivered at the word redeads. There was another buzz noise. "That would be the dryer. Stay here, I'll go get your boots." She walked away.

"She's a nice lady. I hope I can see her again in the future."

"I do too." The tiny fairy landed on his head.

"Why do you do that?"

"Your hair is so soft." Link rolled his eyes.

"And I'm the weird one?" The scientist came back with his boots and he put them on. The scientist smiled again.

"Ready to go?" Link nodded. "Alright, lets go." They left the house like place. Link saw a black car sitting in the drive way.

"What's that thing?" Navi asked.

"A car. I'm guessing you only had horse drawn wagons, huh?"

"Yea. But I don't see any horses, are they in a stable?" Link asked.

"No, there are no horses, there's horse power. Its got ten horse power. It goes faster than any horse. Go ahead and get in." Link hesitated and walked up to the car. "Pull on that handle and the door will open." He did as told and was surprised as the door opened to reveal leather, black, seats. "Pretty nice isn't it? Don't be afraid, hop in." Link obediently went inside the car. The scientist opened the driver side door.

"I just realized, I never learned your name."

"Oh. My name is Laura." She turned on the car. "Buckle up Link." Link saw how she buckled her seat belt and mimicked it. "This may seem cool, but I want you to promise me something. Do not, I repeat, do NOT, go into a car of anyone you don't know. Or if it is a driver under the age of eighteen. One that's illegal, two it leads to more car crashes. Understand?"

"Yes." The inside of the car stayed silent for half of the trip. Until Laura spoke up.

"So, did you have any parents?" She asked.

"N-No. I only heard about what happened to my mother. She was trying to get me to safety."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it's ok, better to except it than mope about it, right?"

"You know, you're right. You seem pretty mature for your age." Link smirked a little.

"Let's just say, I know what it's like to be an adult." Laura had no idea what he was talking about. She just shrugged it off. The rest of the ride went silent until a robotic voice came out of nowhere.

_"In, 7.3, miles, make a, Left, turn."_

"What was that?"

"Oh, Shanae-nae. She's the GPS, I call her Shanae-nae. My grandmother named hers Snowbird. I don't know why, but my grandma was a bit of a psycho. Also she was racist. That's one reason her and I never got along. I am completely against racism. Everybody is different, that is the only thing everyone has in common." She started to get a bit angry.

"Wow, sounds like you really didn't like her." Link inferred.

"Not at all really, she shunned my sister and me as if we didn't exist because we went against family tradition. It's not like it's my fault I had to move here. Enough of that, I have more advice for you. This is mainly related to school, because being a new student is rough. No matter what happens, you can continue on. Let nothing drag you down. Don't let anyone walk all over you either. If someone tries to fight you, just stay calm and don't fight back. Just calmly tell them to leave you alone."

"Thank you for the advice. I'll try my best to remember, Laura." Laura smiled. They finally approached the house labeled 15629 Twinburry Road. Thus began the new life Link was going to live and the challenges ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New clothes. Icecream!

* * *

Link got out of the car. He looked at the big house.

"Nice house." Laura said.

"I'll say, this place is huge." Link was amazed.

"It is probably not what you're used to." Laura said exiting the car. "_I'm kind of worried for him, oh I know." _Laura searched through her purse and got out a pen and paper. She wrote something on it and tapped Link on the shoulder. "Link, if you ever need me, call me on this number, or email me. I'm sure your new friend will teach you how." Link took the paper.

"Thank you." Link said.

"Don't sweat it. Come on, I'll see that you get situated." They went up to the front door. "Ring the door bell." Link looked around for a little bell.

"There's no bell." Link was confused again.

"Press that button." Link saw the button she was pointing to. He pressed it and heard a 'ding-dong.' The door opened.

"Yes?" A girl stood at the door. She wore a pair of pants that went up to her mid-leg and a t-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back with a dark green headband. Link thought she looked familiar.

"Um, are you Moriko?" Link asked.

"Yes, and I take it you are Link, right?" Moriko asked.

"Yes." Link answered.

"Great. Would you like to come in?" She offered.

"Yes please." Link stepped inside.

"Ok, come on in." She held the screen door open. "You can come in too." She directed her attention to Laura.

"Ok." She stepped over the threshold. "I'm not going to stay long, just to see that Link get's situated. Will he be living here?" Moriko paused for a moment, thinking. She hadn't really thought about that.

"I'm sure I can work something out with my parents." A girl on the top of the stairs appears.

"Sis, who's at the door?" She came down. The girl had darker blond hair than Moriko. She had deep blue eyes and her hair was cut short like boy's hair, with bangs trailing down the side of her face. She wore shorts up to her knees and a t-shirt with wolves on it. "Who are these people?"

"This is Link. And…." Moriko trailed off, she didn't know the other lady's name.

"Laura." Laura answered.

"And Laura." Mory said.

"Hmm, so that's why you zoned out in 7th period?"

"Yep."

"Huh? Well, why is he here?"

"Uh, we don't know. But, he's looking for a place to stay and I thought this place would be best."

"We're going to have to talk to Dad about it, but I see no problem with it."

"Ok, now that, that was all settled, I better leave. Don't forget to call me if you need anything Link." Laura said.

"Ok, thank you for helping me, Laura." Link said.

"Any time, kiddo. Nice meeting you girls. Bye now." She ruffled his hair and Laura showed herself out.

"Your name's Link huh? Like, the hero of time and stuff like that?" The girl asked

"Correct." Link told her.

"Ok. I'm Avalon. You can call me Avy. Want anything to drink?"

"N-No, thank you though."

"Are you usually this nervous. I thought you had the triforce of courage." Mory said.

"Moriko, remember, Courage isn't the ability to live without fear, but to embrace it." Avy explained.

"I know." Avalon rolled her eyes and walked to the couch. A small dog hopped to her side as she sat down.

"So, are you two twins?"

"Sort of. The third, died before it was born." Mory explained.

"Oh." Link kind of wished he hadn't spoken.

"You're free to sit down if you want." Link hesitantly sat down. He didn't realize Navi was still on his head.

"Moriko, I don't think we've thought this through. What are we going to do about Dad and school for him? Ok, we can convince Dad, but how do we explain that on his head?"

"Not to worry. Ask your boyfriend for clothes for him. I can pull some of my savings that will pay for all of his books and stuff. As for the fairy, we can tell him that it's a robot." Mory suggested.

"Are you sure you have enough money? I can chip in. I mean he's my friend too."

"Ok. You probably don't have to chip in as much, so you can get the cloths for him."

"Oh and I have to ask my boyfriend? I'm kind of worried to do that, for three reasons. One, He may think I'm cheating on him. Two, he may think I'm crazier than before. Three, The clothes might not even fit him."

"You have a point. Hmm….Ooh, let's head over to the mall. It's within walking distance, we can get there." Avalon moans.

"I hate the mall." Link noticed that they talk way too much.

"I do too, but it's the closest clothing store to us and he needs cloths. Then we can take him to cold stone to get some icecream." Avalon perked up at icecream.

"Ok, I'm in." Moriko smiled.

"Ok. Let's get going." The three stood up. "I guess you can borrow one of our jackets, it is kind of cold out there." Link nodded. Avalon went to the coat closet and pulled out three jackets.

"Luckily neither of us is girly, so you won't be walking around with a pink jacket." Mory said.

"Pink is a curséd color." She pronounced cursed like curse- ed.

"That is true." She handed a jacket to Moriko and handed another to Link. Moriko's was a grey jacket that looked inside out, it sported a Union Jack on the back. Avalon's was green and in a Celtic pattern. The one Link was borrowing, was grey and it had the Ireland flag on the back. Moriko went to the coin jar and grabbed a secret stash of money.

"Avy, I'm not sure we should do this. Dad might get mad if he finds out we left the house."

"Well, we are going to have to put up with punishment, Link needs us."

"Ok." They headed out and went to the mall.

* * *

They went to Burlington Coat Factory first. After searching for cloths, Link went over to the changing stalls.

"_These clothes are so weird. Why is everyone being so nice to me? People I met were mainly unpleasant. Save for a few friends."_ Link exited out of the changing stall once he got his original clothes back on. A boy spotted him and walked toward him.

"Hey, you're with Mory and Avy, right?" The boy asked.

"Um, yea."

"Great, I'm their friend, Chris."

"Oh, nice to meet you. _Ok, I need to think of a name here. Hmm, ok, I have no idea where this name came from, but I'll use it. _My name is Aaron."

"Aaron? Nice to meet you. The girls wanted me to check up on you, to see if it all fits."

"It does."

"Ok, let's go back to the girls." Link nodded and they went back to the girls.

"We are going to pay for all the stuff, then head over to cold stone creamery." Mory explained.

"Mory, I could have sworn I spotted a certain someone, someone we do not want to introduce our friend to." Avy said.

"Really?" Mory looked behind them. Indeed they saw someone who they do not like. "Chris, I just remembered, could you take Aaron over to that area over there?"

"Ok. Why?" Chris asked.

"9-31." She spoke in code.

"Oh. Ok, come on Aaron, let's go." Link was confused but followed anyway.

"What do you want?" Avy said.

"Oh, nothing really, I just spotted you and wanted to tell you something." Said the girl.

"Can we skip that part and we go right to you walking away." Avy snapped.

"Oh Avy, you seem a little crabby today."

"Don't call me by my nickname."

"Whatever. I just wanted to say it's weird that you are at the mall. You never come to the mall for clothes unless for a certain reason."

"What do you know? You don't know Mory, and you don't know me. So don't make assumptions if you don't know what you're talking about." The girl just turned on her heal and walked away. "_Finally she left. _I can't stand that lady."

"Nobody can Avy, nobody can. Let's bring the boys back."

"Wait, if Link is here then maybe we can use Saria's song and talk to him."

"I don't think it works that way. It has to be Link and Saria who communicate."

"Darn it. Why don't we try? I mean, he contacted you."

"I don't have my ocarina."

"I have mine."

"You carry your ocarina?"

"Of course. I always have. Never know when I just want to calm my nerves." Avy pulled out her ocarina and handed it to Mory. Mory felt like a weirdo standing in the middle of public playing a light green ocarina.

"_Hello? Can you hear me Link?" _Avy was watching as she continued nonstop playing Saria's song.

* * *

~Link~

"Why are we over here?"

"Don't worry about that." Link looked at Chris for a few seconds.

"Why, what are you guys so worried about?"

"Shh." After a few minutes Link just started staring forward, he wasn't blinking and he didn't seem to be staring at anything. "Aaron?" Chris shook Link's shoulders. "Snap out of it."

"_Hello? Can you hear me Link?"_

"_S-Saria?"_

"_No, it's me, Mory. Tell Chris that you guys can come back now. It's safe."_

"_Can you tell me why we had to run off?"_

"_I'll explain later." _

"_Wait." _It was too late, she already cut off the connection.

"Aaron, can you hear me?" Link blinked a few times. "What happened back there?"

"I don't know, spaced out I guess." Link lied. "It happens from time to time."

"That is just…weird."

"Thank you for that complement."

"Ok. You are really like Avalon."

"Hmm. Anyway. I think it's safe, we can probably head back."

"Ok. If you insist." Chris stood up and Link followed him to the girls. "Is she gone?"

"Yes. I say it is time we get icecream." Mory said.

"I think that is a good idea." Avy said excitedly.

"You always think that's a good idea, Avy." She said

"Well, like my over night bag says "Reduce global warming, buy me icecream."

"Don't blame you there." Link was confused once again. He didn't know what icecream was. "We'll show you. Come on."

"He doesn't know what icecream is?" Chris was curious to this as they left the store.

"He is from somewhere, where icecream doesn't exist." Avy said.

"Hmm. Where would that be?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's just ask him. Where are you from Aaron?"

"I don't know, I have amnesia."

"Hmm, that's a shame. Oh well. You get to try ice cream now." They made it to a red tiled store with a sign at the top labeled 'Cold stone.' At the end there appeared to be a picture with a bowl and a spoon.

"Welcome to cold stone, what can I get you?" Said the server.

"Hold on. Ok, there is the icecream label and there are some toppings you can choose." Link looked inside the glass, he did not know how to read this stuff.

"Is there any chocolate?"

"Yes. Would you like any toppings? There's cookie dough, Hershey syrup, Reese's, sprinkles, and chocolate chips." Mory asked.

"I personally recommend the cookie dough and chocolate chips." Avy suggested.

"That's because you're a chocoholic."

"And I am happy with that. I appearently am the weirder one of us." Avy said excitedly.

"I second that." Chris said

"So supportive of your girlfriend aren't you Chris?" Mory asked.

"What, she's weird. To her weird is a complement, Mory, you should know this."

"Ok, then I will insult her," She turned to Avy, "You are perfectly normal."

"How could you say something so mean?" Avy pretended to cry, she had fake tears and everything. "I've never insulted you like that." Avy started to laugh.

"You should join the play." Chris suggested.

_"Not only do the twins talk a lot, so does their friend. How can they be so talkative. I'm hardly ever talkative." _Link thought.

"I have thought about it." She wiped the fake tears. "It's Fiddler on the Roof, right?"

"I think so."

"Match maker, match maker make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch, match maker match maker look through you're book, and make me a perfect match." Avy sang. She had a pretty good singing voice.

"Match maker match maker, I'll bring the veil, you bring the groom slender and pale, bring me a ring for I'm longing to be, the most envious of all I see." Mory sang after.

"For papa, make him a scholar." Sang Avy.

"For Mama, make him rich as a king." Sang Mory.

"For me well," They started singing together. "I wouldn't holler if he were as hansom as anything. Matchmaker matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch. Night after night in the dark, I'm alone, so find me a match, of my own."

"Bravo, Girls. I hope you two get their parts." Chris said.

"I hope I don't get Chava's, She get's disowned." Avy said.

"Let's just order." She turned to the lady over the counter. "I'll have Reese's with Hershey syrup in Vanilla icecream, love it sized."

"Ok, what about you three."

"Um, I'll take the cookie dough, with chocolate chips in chocolate icecream." Avy said

"Same." Link agreed.

"Ok, what about you?"

"I will have coffee icecream with toffee bars and Hershey syrup." Chris answered.

"Ok, all love it sized?"

"Yes." Mory answered.

"It will be ready in a moment." There was a lot of clanking of things being stirred and scooped up. "Coffee with toffee?" She handed one to Chris. "Chocolate lovers." She handed one to Link and another to Avy. "And the Reese quickie." She handed that one to Mory. Link took his first bite.

"What did I just eat? It tastes so good and cold." Link was astonished.

"It's icecream. The best thing in the world." Avy smiled.

"Your world would be over if you developed lactose intolerance." Mory said with a smirk.

"Yes it would. I feel so bad for Misty."

"I miss her."

"Yea, she was a good cat."

"You guys have the most randomest conversations."

_"Do they ever stop talking?"_ Link thought.

"Well, we did both get an award last year for most random. If we keep it up-" Mory said

"We'll have had it three years in a row. That-" Avy spoke

"Is awesome. Isn't it?" Mory finished.

"You read my mind." Avy rested an arm on her shoulder.

"Pfft, twins." Chris scoffed.

"Hey, you're a twin too." Both the girls said that at the same time.

"Yes, I know. He can be just annoying sometimes. You two don't seem to get annoyed with each other, how do you do it?"

"We don't know, we just no it's pointless to fight. Right? Of course right. We are great sisters to each other." They said that all in unison as well.

"Stop doing that, it's creepy." Chris said.

"You do it too." They spoke in unison again.

"Yes I know." There was a loud beeping. Avy looked down at her watch.

"Um, Mory, Dad is going to be home soon." Avy said, a little bit panicky.

"Oh great, better get going now. I'll grab two bags and you grab two bags."

"Ok. Aaron, you just finish your icecream as we leave."

"O-ok."

"Let's go."

"It was great seeing you Chris."

"Bye Avy." Chris waved.

"Goodbye."

"Bye Mory and Aaron." Chris said

"Bye." This time, those two said it in unison. They all left the mall.

"Oh, I'm so glad to be out of there." Avy said.

"I know right. What about you Link?" Mory asked

"I don't really care for shopping." Link answered.

"Same here." Avy said.

"Now my feet hurt." Mory complained.

"My feet don't hurt." Avy said

"Well, my feet tire easier than yours, you're used to running, you're practically at the top in track." Mory exclaimed.

"You are the good at arts one, and I'm the good at sports one. We are both equally good at studies." Avy said.

"I wonder how Link is for matball tomorrow."

"Matball?" Link wondered

"Ok, what happens is you kick the ball and run to the bases. You can go as long as you want, but you can't get out. If the ball touches you at all for any reason, you're out." Avy explained.

"If your feet step off the mat, you have to keep going. If your shoe falls off while kicking, three outs." Mory also explained

"You get it?" She asked.

"I think so."

* * *

They walked to their house, but they noticed a jeep grand Cherokee in the driveway.

"Oh no, dad's home." Avy said worriedly.

"Just don't worry, we have our story." They walked through the front door.

"Girls, there you are. No note, no call, why not? I was so worried"

"Sorry Dad. A friend of ours needed help. This is Aaron." Mory explained. She was better at staying calm.

"Aaron hmm, I've never seen him before, is he new?"

"Yep, he moved here recently and goes to our school, but something tragic happened today."

"His house burnt down and both his parents were inside." Avy said.

"Why is there part of me that doesn't believe you? Out with it, tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Mory asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Ok, here it goes. This is actually Link. He fell into Zora's domain and he came out Lake Michigan, we decided that if it was alright with you if he could stay." Avy explained.

"Well, that seems farfetched, but I believe you. Like I always say, nothing is impossible, it's just highly unlikely."

"You're weird." Avy said.

"You say that like it's supposed to mean something. Ok, Link can stay. But, he has to follow the rules of the house."

"Ok."

"Alright. Now, who wants Arby's?"

"I do." The girls talked in unison again.

"I suggest ordering the same thing Avy gets, so far they show they have the same pallet." Mory suggested.

"Ok. I will be back."

"See ya." Avy said.

"Bye, Dad." Mory said.

"Bye." The dad left.

"Ooh, let's show him legend of Zelda." Avy suggested excitedly.

"I think you are too cheerful sometimes Avy."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope."

"Good, I was about to say, pot meet kettle."

"Ok, anyway to the game playing."

"Yes, which one do you want to play. You turn into a wolf and are ridden by an imp so that you can fight an over emotional snake. Or play as a sky child who is stalked by a sadistic diamond freak."

"Wolf."

"Ok. Twili it is. My favorite." (I call it twili for short of Twilight Princess. I don't know if anyone else does, but I do.) Avy went over to the tv and turned it on and turned on the GameCube.

"Since you're left handed, I thought GameCube would be best. Take a seat." Link sat down on the couch and made an account.

"What do you want the name to be?" Avy asked.

"I don't know, I can't read any of the letters." Mory and Avy looked at eachother.

"Ok, we'll help you. What name do you want?"

"Um, I don't know what name to put." He said.

"How about we just leave it as Link?" Mory suggested.

"Ok." Mory took the remote out of his hand and hit the button and he started with his adventure. Mory and Avy reading what the text boxes say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Hero in middle school

The father came home with the food, they ate dinner, got the books Link needed for school, paid the school for an extra admission, and the girls showed him how to work an alarm clock. The next morning, Link woke up to a loud ringing noise by his bed. He looked blurry eyed at the object. He remembered what the girls told him and hit the top of it and it stopped.

"What was that thing?" Navi asked.

"I think Mory said it was an alarm clock." Link explained.

"It's annoying." Link nodded and got out of bed, after flipping the switch for the alarm to turn off. He opened the dresser to get cloths for the school day. He chose a green shirt with black pants, with a grey jacket, the one he borrowed. They got him some shoes that were grey and blue with black laces. He got changed and stuck his ocarina in his pocket of his jacket. He walked out of his room, not realizing Navi was on his head.

"Good morning Link." Mory was yelling from the kitchen.

"Good morning." Link said back.

"Someone sounds tired." Mory said, still in the kitchen.

"I am tired. I'm not much of a morning person." Link said.

"Join the club." He looked and saw Avy lying on the small couch.

"Yea, she's more of a night owl." Mory walked into the living room. She was wearing her hair back with a dark green headband and had a green beaded necklace with a leaf in the center.

"I prefer partly cloudy afternoons rather than the night time. Darkness always reminds me of the shadow temple." Link said.

"And I prefer a deep blue night sky, lit by a full moon. It especially makes the snow look pretty." Avy was smiling a similar grin as her father would.

"I hate the winter. I don't like the cold or how the plants look when old man winter shows his face." Mory did the motion with her hands saying 'no'

"Oh yea, the trees lose their leaves and all the flowers die. Saria would feel the same way. She probably would hate it even more if she were still alive." Link said.

"Oh, because Zora's domain took you from her? I can tell there was a love connection between you two."

"Oh really?" Link blushed a little.

"Yea. And we're really sorry we can't get you back home. If we could we would." She said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. I'm positive I can adjust myself here. I'm glad you are doing all you can for me. I really appreciate it." Link said.

"Of course. We'll try to make this a great home for you. Now, lets get some breakfast. There's a bowl of oatmeal with your name on it."

"Sis, don't you mean gruel?" Avy said, still laying down on the couch.

"No, it's oatmeal. It's better than cereal and healthier than pancakes." She explained.

"Yes, but it doesn't give you energy. Just fills you up so your not hungry. Don't forget, we have to play mat ball."

"Ok, fine, I'll make eggs and bagels."

"Yay bagels." She pronounced bagels as bag- els. She sat up as her sister went back in the kitchen. "Oh, I have a riddle for you."

"a riddle?" Link asked.

"Yes. Ok, I am a vessel without hinges, lock or lid, but within my walls a golden treasure is hid. What am I? And don't you answer Mory, I already know you know."

"fine." Link thought about it for a minute.

_"Vessel without hinges. Lock or lid. Golden treasure. _Eggs." Right at that moment, there was a sizzling as an egg fell down to a skillet. Avy broke out in laughter.

"Um, Avy?"

"Don't worry about her, she goes through giggle fits from time to time. It will pass. She's a bit crazy." Avy finally stopped laughing, with a few giggles still coming out.

"I'm good."

"You sure?" She broke out in laughter again, this time not as long. "Like I said, crazy."

"Ok, I think I'm good, possibly."

"I think you're right about the crazy thing." Link agreed.

"Yea, just the littlest thing can set her off. If someone is laughing to make fun of her laugh, she laughs harder. She is no where near normal." (The reason she does will come up later)

"I blame dad." Avy said.

"Well, since we don't know what mom's like, I can see how you'd reach that idea. Anyway, breakfast is ready." Avy got up and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Ave." Link grabbed a plate with an egg on a bagel.

"Thanks for making breakfast Mory."

"Your welcome, Link." She grabbed a plate and they sat down at the table.

"So, what's the plan?" Link asked

"You are going as Aaron McKendelowy. Just be yourself, but don't mention Hyrule." Mory explained.

"Laura already told me that. She said its an easy way for me to get sent to an asylum."

"Ok. We are going to say you are out penpal from Maine. Everything should work out. Oh and your going to have to leave Navi here." Mory said. For once, Avy wasn't speaking that much.

"What why?" Link asked.

"What if someone were to see her? They won't know what she is. As far as people know, fairies don't exist." Mory explained

"Ok." Link didn't want to leave Navi here. She was his guardian. They finished eating breakfast and Mory cleaned up the kitchen mess as Avy cleaned the plates. Their puppy, Mieka, clawed at Link's leg wanting food.

"Um, I think your puppy is hungry." Link said.

"I'll get her some food in a minute." Mory said.

"So, where's your dad?" he asked

"Oh, he left for work already. He has to be there by 7:30 and it takes 45 minutes to get there." She explained.

"Ok."

"Speaking of which, the bus will be here soon to pick us up. So you are going to have to wash up your face. You have some butter on your nose." Link crossed his eyes to look at his nose.

"Haha, that looks so funny." Avy said, laughing a little.

"Avy!" Link shouted.

"What?" She asked.

"Here, let me help." Mory came over with a damp cloth and got the butter off his nose. "There."

"As you can see, Mory is the motherly type." Avy explained

"Someone has to be the mature one, remember." Mory said.

"I only think it's because you're older than me."

"By how long?" Link was curious. He's never met twins before. Well, that were pleasant, oh yea, and didn't try to kill him!

"Mory is older by, twelve minutes." Avy said.

"I thought it was 20 minutes." Mory corrected.

"I have no idea. Wait, this isn't relevant. We need to get to the bus stop." Avy said.

"Oh crap, your right." Avy ran out of the kitchen and came back and had a necklace with a crescent moon.

"Whoa, I just realized how similar you two are. You look like twins." Mory said.

"I doubt that. We have different hair and my eyes are a darker blue." Avy said doubtfully, obviously.

"Yea, and you also have dog-like tendencies. Like, barking or scratching behind the ear or wanting to follow the laser pointer."

"I only bark to freak Mieka out."

"Um, guys, I think we're running out of time here." Link pointed out.

"Your right." Mory picked up her book bag and put it over her shoulders. Avy grabbed her satchel. They both handed Link his book bag.

"Caution, it's heavy." Mory said. Link grabbed hold of it. The bag immediately fell to the ground, but Link didn't let go of it.

"What's in here, bricks?" Link asked a bit strained.

"Pretty close guess. There are three text books, five binders, 7 notebooks, and two folders." Mory said. "Appearently we're Marry Poppins, fit several things in a bag."

"Who?" Link had no idea.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it." Mory and Avy put it on his back and he fell backwards.

"Haha, you look like a turned over turtle." Avy said.

"Very funny, Avy. Now let's help him up. He's lucky he didn't hit his head on that corner there." Mory said.

"Yea." They helped him up. Mory kept him up, while Avy removed a few of the books. The bag felt very much lighter.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Avy said.

"Oh, don't forget your lunch. It's better than middle school food." Mory said.

"yea, last year, I found a bone in my chicken sandwich." Avy complained.

"that was the last time we ate Cafeteria food." Mory handed him a black and white lunch box. They headed for the bus stop.

"We're the first stop-" Mory said.

"So that means we get first dibs on seats-" Avy spoke after.

"But we usually like sitting near the front-"

"You can get off the bus faster." The bus came to a stop with a loud screeching sound that made Avy cover her ears.

"Oh yea, she has sensitive hearing." The three got on the bus. Avy sat in a seat close to the front. "You can sit by me Aaron." Link sat in the seat that Mory was going to sit in. Mory sat down. "Next stop is Chris's stop. And also a kind of unpleasant person, Nathan."

"Let me guess, Nathan is your ex-boyfriend."

"Yes." The bus stopped and two boys got on the bus, they looked similar.

"Your in my spot, elf." Said the boy.

"Who are you talking to?" Mory asked. A bit of annoyance in her voice.

"The boy by the window, that's my seat." Said the boy.

"You don't claim the seats. Now sit down before you bust your head open." Mory was looking directly at him, glaring daggers at him.

"Yea, trust me, it is not fun." The boy sat behind them.

"You once had your head bust open Avy?" Link was leaning forward so he could see her.

"Yes, we were two and-" Avy started.

"-We were spinning to Cuban Pete from the mask." Mory finished.

"I fell backwards and hit my head on the corner of the bookshelf." Avy said.

"I of course was freaking out and went to get Dad." she said.

"I had to get three stitches in the back of my head." said the other twin.

"She still has the scar. If you shaved her head, you could see it." Chris mentioned.

"I don't remember it, but Mory remembers." Avy explains

"Yea, and your still rather clumsy. I'm surprised you could even escape the house." Mory said.

"I loved being on an adventure. You were the queen of eggs."

"Well, at least I didn't make Dad worry."

"He was probably worried about your mental health."

"At least I wasn't so scared of dying."

"You know that was because I had a near death experience."

"Girls, calm down."

_"Well, my life here is going to be interesting. _Do you two fight all the time?"

"Well, these two don't fight as much as others I've seen."

"Your one to talk, You get into fights with Nathan all the time." Mory said.

"He starts it." Chris defended.

"Shut up, all of you." They all turned to Link. "Just calm down, ok." The bus was quiet for all about five minutes until Avy started talking.

"Someone say something or play music or something or I'll go mad." Avy said.

"I think you've already reached that point, Sis." Mory said.

_"There they go again." _The bus stopped and they were at school. The group got off the bus.

"Welcome to Stratford Middle school. Home of the stallions. Hopefully eighth grade will go by fast." Mory said

"Well, it is March, so we have April, May, and part of June." Avy said.

"And the play auditions are today." she said.

_"I wonder if they are always so talkative."_ They started getting into a conversation about which character they want. A girl with a bright pink shirt walks over to them and talks to Link.

"Hello." Said the girl.

"Hi." The girl's shirt was just barely covering her stomach and she wore blue jean shorts that were just a little off the dress code. She wore a lot of metal bracelets and all she had on her feet were flip-flops.

"You must be the new kid. I'm Clare." She held out her hand.

"I'm Aaron. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too. Here, I'll show you around." Clare said.

"Ok." Clare led Link inside the school building. Neither twin noticed he was gone, until Chris piped up.

"Hey, where is Aaron?" The girls looked around.

"Oh no." Avy said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Chris assured them.

"Chris, Aaron is to be watched over by us until he's ok to go off on his own. He doesn't know the school." Mory said

"Or the threats. We don't want him making friends with the wrong group of people." Avy said worriedly.

"You know, Spencer, Geo, _Clare_." Mory put extra emphasis on Clare.

"Oh great." Chris said as they ran inside the school. They caught up to Link and Clare.

"Oh, hi Avy, Mory." Clare said.

"I see you two met. We'll take him off your hands now, ok Clare?" Avy said, politely and calmly even though she wanted to slap her.

"Ok, see you Aaron." Clare said, doing a small flirty wave.

"Bye." Clare walked away. Once she was out of earshot, they pulled Link over to the side.

"Don't get mixed up with the likes of her. Trust me." Mory warned.

"Yea, Mory knows what that girl can do to you in school." Avy said. "She's like the Gossip stone of this world, Link. It's all false."

"Really, she seemed nice, except for her appearance." Link said.

"That's her lure for her victims. She acts nice and friendly, then she betrays you by spreading rumors behind your back." Mory said. A bell rang through the halls. "We need to get you to your locker and to class." They continued down the hallway and to a classroom.

"Hello students." The teacher said.

"Hi, Mrs. Thorson." Mory and Avy said.

"We need a lock for Aaron's locker. He's the new student." Mory said.

"Oh, um, let's see." The teacher, Mrs. Thorson was checking her desk for the lock that the office sent her. "Ah, here it is. Are you two capable of telling him what to do?"

"Yes." Mory answered.

"Ok. I will excuse you if you come in a little later than the bell." The three students went out into the hall.

"Ok, pick the one that doesn't have a lock on it." Mory told him. Link walked over to an unlocked, locker. "Um, that one is in use. The person who owns it never puts the lock on. Which I find stupid."

"There's nobody directly next to me." Avy walked over and put her hand on a locker that had a few marks on it. All the other lockers didn't have any marks that were noticeable.

"It's a good thing that she always gets a marked locker. She'd forget where her locker is and go to someone else's."

"I have a bad memory, you know." Link opened the locker next to Avy. "Just put your books inside, all you really need, is a math binder. You can leave everything else." Link grabbed a white binder.

"Is this the math binder?" Link asked.

"No, that's the science binder. What color was the binder that was math?" Avy said.

"I think that was the green one." Mory said.

"i thought it was the blue one." Avy said.

"No, it's green."

"no, it's blue."

"Green."

"Blue.

"Green"

"Blue."

"Guys! Which one says math? I pulled them both out." Link asked. He wanted them to stop bickering. Avy and Mory looked at the binders he was holding up.

"The blue one is math. Green is spanish." Avy said pointing to the blue binderLink put the rest of the binders in his locker, along with the books, just as the last bell rung. Once Link was finished, Avy taught him how to use a lock and they headed inside. (Avy and Mory were putting their things in their locker in the mean time.)

"Late!"

"Shut it Cattenag. We were excused." Mory said.

"So, what all do we do in this class?" Link asked

"Sit around and talk, sometimes we would do Minute to Win it competitions, but all the entries are in already. Luckily you didn't miss the play auditions." Mory explained.

"Hopefully, Moriko doesn't get stage fright like last year." Avy smiled.

"It was my first time auditioning."

"Try using my trick, pretend nobody else is there as if you were practicing."

"Wait, we have to sing, no matter what?" Link asked, kind of scared.

"Yes." Mory said.

"I can't sing." Link backed away.

"Of course you can. Everyone can sing if they hit the right key in they're throut. Let's practice." Mory said.

"Here?" He asked.

"Yes. Avy translated the songs so she could touch up on her Hylian. I suggest singing If I were a Rich Man or Sunrise Sunset." Mory said. Avy searched through her folder until she found the songs.

"Ok." Avy handed him the paper and he looked off of it. "I'll do sunrise sunset."

"Ok." She started humming how the song goes. Link started singing. Luckily there was only the teacher in the room.

"Sunrise, Sunset…Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly fly the days. Seedlings turn over night to sun-flowers. Blossoming even as we gaze. Sunrise, Sunset. Sunrise, sunset. Swiftly fly the years. One season following another, laden with happiness and tears." Link finished singing. "So, how was it?"

"That was amazing. Luckily I made the song in ancient Hyrulian." Avy said.

"How did you do that?" Link asked.

"Oh, A legend of Zelda geek has her ways. Anyway, you have a great voice Aaron. I've never heard a voice like that."

"Thanks." He said.

"Now, knowing our teacher, he wants you to pronounce flowers as flars, making it flow more smoothly. When saying Sunrise make sure to open your mouth wider. Pronounce it kind of like Sunroys. Other than that, you are sure to get a great part." Mory said

"Wow. That was long, Mory. I may be talkative, but I don't talk _that_ much." Avy said.

"I just want to make sure that he gets a good part." She explained.

"What if he doesn't want to join the play." Avy said.

"He doesn't have to." Mory said.

"I want to. I'm curious about it." Link said. The bell rung to signal the end of class.

"Time for Gym. We'll meet up with Chris and he can take you to the boys locker room. We will see you in the large gym." Mory said. They went down the hall to the locker rooms.

"Hey." Chris came up. "Come on Aaron, I'll take you to Mr. Grossman. You can get a uniform and a locker." Link followed Chris to the boys locker room. They all met in the hallway for the gymnasiums.

"Oh, another thing that I've noticed with little miss adventure is that she likes to run around the school in her costume for the play." Mory pointed out.

"It's just so fun. I was a villager and I had a white skirt with a green shirt and a red corset that goes over. Oh and also a bonnet, but I didn't wear it. I kicked off those annoying shoes that I had on and ran out of the small gym." Avy said.

"So, you were barefoot?" Chis asked.

"Yes. I prefer to be barefoot. If I could go to school barefoot, I would. I can run in snow for a long time barefoot." Avy said.

"Like I said, she's weird." Mory said. The gym teachers came out. Immediately, Avy ran to the large gym to hold open the door. Link decided to help with the other door. The kids piled into the large gymnasium.

"Ok, class, my girls will go to the small gym with Van-Dinther's girls and the boys will stay here." The girls all left the gymnasium. "My team is up to kick first." The Grossman team went up to the first mat. Chris tapped Link's shoulder.

"You know how to play?"

"Yes, the girls told me."

"Good."

"Start!" Mr. Grossman shouted. After a few turns, it was Chris's turn.

"I wish you luck Aaron." The ball came and Chris hit it, unfortunately it was caught by a person in outfield. Link's turn was next. The ball came and Link kicked it hard, it made a basket on the other side of the Gym. Link ran as fast as he could to the bases. He made first and second, people were shouting for him to stop, that he was going to get out. He didn't stop, he continued and made it to the 7th base where he caught his breath. All the kids stared in amazement. They were not expecting the new kid, who was small and scrawny looking, to hit it that well. Link watched as the pitcher was about to slide the ball to the next kicker, but the pitcher was going to fake it. Link smiled,

_"Why not take risks?" _Link got up and started running, just as the pitcher faked it and threw it at Link. Link rolled out of the way as it was aimed as his head and he rolled onto the mat, now standing on it. The first point went on the score board. Class was over after a half hour. After Link was changed, his teacher pulled him off to the side.

"Aaron, may I talk to you for a second?" The gym teacher asked.

"Yes, sir." Link walked over to Mr. Grossman.

"Aaron, never in my years of teaching here have I seen that kind of performance. You should audition for track."

"I was going to audition for the play this afternoon."

"Ok, then. We have more tryouts tomorrow after school. If you're interested."

"I might."

"Great. I wish you luck with your play audition."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me write you a pass. You know where your headed?"

"No. I was following Moriko and Avalon."

"Oh, I see. Well, here, take this pass to the office and ask for your schedule. They should be able to print one up for you and you can use it to find your next period class."

"Thank you." Link took the pass and left. _"I won't be able to understand it. I can't understand their lettering." _Link started humming Saria's song, maybe he could contact Mory. Nope, he needs his ocarina. Luckily he has it in his pocket of his jacket. He pulled it out. He probably would cause a disturbance in the halls if he played out there, he went to the closest boy's bathroom. He went into a stall and started to play the song.

_"Mory? Are you there?"_

_"Link, what happened to you, where are you?"_

_"The gym teacher had to ask me something and he gave me a pass to class, but I don't know the next class."_

_"Ok. Where are you?"_

_"I'm in the boys bathroom in front of the office."_

_"Ok, when you leave the bathroom, go down the hall until the first group of classrooms. The classroom you want is to your left, closest to you."_

_"Thank you."_ He broke the connection and started to leave the bathroom, but was stopped by a teacher.

"Excuse me, what's your name, young man?" Said the teacher.

"I'm Aaron McKendelowy."

"Oh, you are in my music class. I'm Mr. Brachmann. You should have me right now."

"Oh, ok. I'll just follow you."

"Ok." He followed Mr. Brachmann to the music room. Mory, Avy, and Chris were already there. "Go ahead and take a seat next to Avalon." Link nodded and went to Avalon. They were going to play pianos. They were just free-styling today. Avy told him what the notes CDEFGAB were on the keyboard. Link knew what the notes were on an ocarina. He decided to play Zelda's lullaby. He played all the songs he knows. Even from when he was in Termina. Music class was soon over and it was time for math. Now that he was with the twins again, Link made it to math without getting lost. They walked in.

"Mr. Morgan, Aaron is a new student." Mory explained.

"Oh, yes, Aaron. Ok, um. Sit…" He looked around the room. "Ah, sit next to Nathan. He's that one over in the corner." Link nodded and went over to the boy he recognized from the bus. "I will be right back class. Talk quietly amongst yourselves." Mr. Morgan left the classroom.

"You're that elf boy sitting next to Mory." Nathan said.

"Yes, and please don't call me an elf." Link asked.

"What were you doing taking my spot on the bus. I've sat next to Mory since she moved here."

"She invited me to sit by her. I don't know anyone else."

"Save it." Link rolled his eyes. There's no reasoning with the kid. "You are not aloud to sit next to my girlfriend."

"I can't turn her down if she asks me to sit by her." Nathan threw a punch toward Link's jaw, but he rose his hand to block it. "Please calm down, I don't want to fight." That made Nathan angrier and he threw another punch, again, being caught. Link just, simply and quickly, crossed his arms over his chest while still holding onto Nathan's fists.

"Ow." Nathan shouted. Link let go.

"You know, maybe if you change, Mory might take you back." Link set his head down on his arms and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The fight, and meeting the family

The teacher walked back in and Math class went on. Afterwards, it was time for Language Arts. The teacher, Ms. Campbell was a really nice teacher, she was also kind of crazy, but she knows that Link doesn't understand english lettering, so the girls are going to teach him and go get the work later. They went out into the hallway.

"Ok, write the alphabet going down the paper, leaving space in between." Mory ordered. Link did as told. Avy filled in the letters of her alphabet. "There you go. This is our alphabet. Study this and you should be able to read." Mory was writing something down and set it on the ground. "Use this as a key and you can write this. We'll do this until you learn."

"Ok." He filled in the letters from his alphabet underneath what Mory wrote. "I am glad that we are friends now.' That's what this says."

"Yep." Mory said smiling.

"I'm glad we're friends too." Link said, returning the smile. Avy smiled at the two.

_"It may be too soon to tell, but maybe, there could eventually be a relationship around those two. I hope that's the case." _Avy thought. They continued to practice. Class was over after an hour and a half. Link made really good progress. He still needs to practice with looking at words without the key and he will know how to read and write english in no time. Time for lunch. The three go to their lockers, get their lunch boxes and walk to lunch.

"Within a few days, you should be able to walk the halls without us." Mory pointed out.

"I prefer walking with you guys." Link said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Aaron, meet the rest of our friends. Or as we call them, our lunch table friends." Mory introduced them to the whole group. There was seven other people. "We've sat with them since we moved here in 6th grade. Next to Chris is just a group of boys who sit there. Nathan usually sits here. I guess you can have his spot." They sit at the table. It doesn't take long for trouble to arrive. Nathan walks in.

"Hey! Shrimp! Your in my seat." Link ignored him. "You think you're tough huh? Ignoring me?" He grabbed Link's arms and pulled him off the seat.

"Don't you think you're going a bit far Nate?" Chris said.

"I didn't ask you Chris. I'm going nowhere until this kid throws a punch and fights. He's a coward if he doesn't." Nathan said.

"Hah, I like your definition of coward. Someone who doesn't fight hmm? I guess under your definition, I am a coward. I don't fight pointless fights. So, sorry, you've got the wrong person." Link said. He sat back down. Nathan was aggravated. He walked away.

* * *

School continued and eventually school was over, it was time for the play auditions. They called the names one by one until it was Avy, Mory, and Link's turn to audition. They enter the music room.

"Ok, first will be Avalon. What are you going to sing?" Said the music teacher.

"Can Moriko and I do the song together?" Avy asked.

"Ok, go ahead." She cleared her throat and the teacher started the song up.

"Matchmaker, Matchmaker make me a match. Find me a find. Catch me a catch. Matchmaker, matchmaker look through your book and make me a perfect match."

"Matchmaker, matchmaker, I'll bring the veil, you bring the groom slender and pale. Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be, the most envious of all I see."

"For Papa make him a scholar."

"For mama, make him rich as a king."

"For me well, I wouldn't holler if he were as a handsome as anything. Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch, night after night in the dark I'm alone, so find me a match….of my own."

"Wow, that's great. Ok. Your turn Aaron, what song?"

"Sunrise sunset." Link said.

"Ok." He pulled out his copy of the script and got to the song.

"I will start at the part sunrise sunset."

"Ok. Go."

"Sunrise sunset, sunrise sunset, swiftly fly the days. Seedlings turn overnight to sunflaurs, blossoming even as we gaze. Sunrise sunset, sunrise sunset, swiftly fly the years. One season following a-nother, laden with happiness and tears." He stopped singing.

"Ok, you three may go. The character list will be up on Monday, enjoy your three day weekend."

"Thank you Mr. Brachmann." Avy and Mory spoke at the same time. They left the room and the school and headed home.

* * *

"I'm going to go play some Twili." Avy said.

"Ok." Avy ran upstairs. They heard the door slam. "Link, can you help me with something?"

"What?" Link asked.

"Well, tomorrow is our fourteenth birthday. I want to go and get a present for her. Can you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Great, thank you. Let's get going."

"Ok." They left the house and headed to the mall, they have game stop. "So, what are you getting her?"

"There is a few games she's wanted to play. I wanted to buy all three. It's Kid Icarus Uprising, Rhythm thief and the emperor's treasure, and Majora's Mask."

"I wish her luck with Termina."

"What was Termina like?"

"Well, I always felt déjà vu. I kept getting turned around. Then there was that freaky statue. That I didn't care too much for. Then the creepy happy mask salesman who probably had something wrong in the head."

"I've never played the game, but I've seen let's plays of it."

"So you understand most of what I had to go through."

"A little. I agree that that statue was creepy." They made it to the mall, got the games, got them wrapped, then went home.

* * *

"See you guys soon. Bye." The Dad, Eric, set the phone down as they walked in.

"Hey." Mory said.

"Hi. Listen, go upstairs and get the other guest room ready." Eric said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Joshua and Natalie are coming over."

"Really?" Mory was getting excited, it's been forever since she's seen her older brother.

"Yes. They decided on a surprise visit. Erika and Julia might come too."

"Is Kayla coming as well?"

"I don't know. I doubt it." Avy came down stairs.

"Hey, Avy, did you know that-"

"Josh, Sissy, and Julia are coming? Yes. I already prepared the guest rooms."

"How did you know?" The Dad asked.

"I have a phone in my room and I saw the caller ID." She answered.

"But, we only have one other guest room." Mory pointed out.

"I know, I'm letting Julia and Sissy sleep in my room. That room is the furthest from the other guest room. And we aren't going to kick Link out of his room." Link was confused.

"Oh, Erika is our sister, she is four hours away and lives in our home town. Julia also lives there. She is our cousin. Kayla is her little sister. Josh is our older brother who lives in a town two hours from our home town. He is four hours away as well. Natalie is Josh's wife." Mory explained. "She is whinny, rude, and unpleasant. One thing she still has to learn is that you don't yell at Avalon. Especially if she hadn't done anything wrong."

"Why?" Link asked.

"It's the only way to get her to cry. It has to be genuine rage, it can't be playful or half hearted, it has to be full on rage, anger, yelling. She can't handle it and she cries. She's more sensitive than I am." She explained.

"Yea, but you're talking to the girl who ran from the dark." Avy said.

"Yea and into more dark." Eric said.

"How do you run from the dark?" Link had no idea.

"Her light bulb in her room went out and it scared her. So she ran into Dad's room, which was still dark. Darker I might add."

"I can be a chicken sometimes." Mory said.

"I can too. Just because you have the triforce of courage, doesn't mean you won't get scared. I mean, have you ever been through the shadow temple. I had a feeling I was being followed my ghosts." Link said

"Well, it says the warriors of Hyrule were buried there. Maybe it was your dad's spirit. He died in the war that caused your mother to get injured and get you to safety." Avy said.

"How do you know that?" Link asked

"Some people don't know there is actually a history of Hyrule. There's actual records, but people just think it's an awesome game. Someone must have found the records and made them into a game. Only a few people know how to read them."

"Wow. Can I see these records?" Link asked again.

"Sorry, I don't have any, we can go to the library tomorrow and I can check out a few of the books."

"Ok."

"The day is still young, you have a few hours until nightfall, go ahead and go to the library while you can." Eric told them.

"Ok. Thanks Dad." The two look alike teens walked out of the house. "Luckily I know how to get there. Follow me." Link felt something fall on his head.

"You think you'd leave me behind." Navi's voice was heard.

"Hey Navi. You know you're not supposed to be out here, people will start to suspect things." Link said.

"I know, but I haven't seen you all day."

"I came home an hour ago."

"I was asleep."

"You're silly, Navi."

"Thank you." They made it to the library.

* * *

"Wow. I can't recall last time I saw so many books."

"Yea, amazing isn't it." A lady walked up to them.

"Avy, you're back. Welcome. Want to check out more Mystery or supernatural books." The librarian asked.

"Possibly, probably not for me. For my friend. For now we came to check out the Hyrule History section."

"Oh ok. Take as long as you want. Oh and I hear you and Mory's birthday is coming up. Give this to Mory as a gift from me would you?" The librarian handed her a book. "I've seen her check it out so many times." On the title it says "The Lion, The witch, in the Wardrobe."

"She loves this book."

"I know, so, she can have it. Here's one for you."

"Wait till Helen comes?"

"I know you really love Mary Downing Hahn books."

"Yes, very much, thank you."

"Your welcome. Oh right, the Hyrule History. Follow me. We moved the display." They followed the librarian.

"I've never seen so many books." Link exclaimed. He was amazed. Saria and him loved to read together.

"Wait, I thought you already read them." The librarian asked.

"Yes, but my friend hasn't." Avy pointed out.

"I hope he can read this version. Someone checked out all the English versions."

"He only knows Hylian."

"Oh, great. Then he won't have any problem reading them."

"That's ok."

"How does he know full Hylian?"

"I grew up learning how to read that." Link said.

"Wow. Interesting." They made it to the display. "Here we are. We have several volumes of the Legends. Which one do you want to read. Hero of Time, Legendary Hero, Thief, Master of the Rosa Sisters, Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature, Hero of Winds, Hero Chosen by the Gods, Hero Chosen by the Ocean King, Royal Engineer, or The Goddess's Chosen Hero?"

"So many." Link said.

"How about the Goddess's Chosen Hero Volume, The Hero of Time Volume, The Hero of Winds, and the Hero Chosen by the Gods."

"Ok. Let's get these checked out for you. Is there anything else?"

"Some Mary Downing Hahn books too."

"Yes. You can browse, while I bring these over to the check out desk."

"Ok. Follow me Aaron." Link nodded and followed her down the steps and into one of the isles. "Ok, what do you think this says?" He pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at the title of the book. He matched up the letters.

"L, o, o, k, f, o, r, m, e, b, y, m, o, o, n, l, i, g, h, t. Look for me by moonlight."

"Good. What's this?"

"Deep and Dark, and Dangerous."

"Yep. You're getting better. What about this one?"

"Witch Catcher."

"Yep. This?"

"All the Lovely bad ones."

"Yes, that time you didn't use your chart. Here, I'll get these books so you can read them. They are all supernatural. Except for Look for me by moonlight. That one is about vampires. I have a feeling that a few of the books are connected with others by Mary Downing Hahn."

"Ok. I can't wait to read them, then I can learn how to read English better as well."

"Exactly. Come on." They carried the books over to the check out.

"Well, how was the search?" the Librarian asked.

"I think it went well. These are mainly for Aaron. He hasn't read any of these books."

"Well, I hope he enjoys them. May I have your library card?" Avy handed her the library card. "This is Mory's."

"We got them confused again?" Avy face palmed. She can't believe she did that again. Their pictures were very similar. They were taken last year. They had the same hair color, but Avy's hair got darker as the year went on and she got it cut short. It was cut like Twilight Princess Link's hair.

"I think so."

"Darn. We don't have enough time to go back and come here before it's dark."

"Maybe your friend here can have his own library card. All I need is the information."

"Well, he lives with us."

"I see. Welcome to Carol Stream, Kid."

"Thank you." Link said.

"I'll just need to take your picture."

"Ok." She pulled out a camera and a light flashed.

"Ah, that was bright." Both Link and Avy said at the same time. Their eyes are both sensitive to light.

"Sorry, should have warned you, but I will have your library card made in a jiffy. You are a boy, right?"

"Yes." Link answered.

"What's your birth date?"

"Um." He looked to Avy for help.

"It's March 12th 1998." Avy said.

"Ok, and the age?"

"fourteen." She said.

"Ok. Name?"

"Aaron McKendelowy." She said again.

"Student ID?"

"109597."

"How do you know it better than I do?" Link asked.

"I memorized it."

"Living location."

"15629 Twinburry Road."

"Ok, all set. Keep your card on you at all times, never know when you want to get a book." She hands him a card with his picture on it and words he does not understand yet.

"um, Avy, what are these letters?" Link asked

"Let me see." He pointed to the letter. "That is a 1. I'll teach you numbers later. Let's go home."

"Ok."

* * *

They walked in. Avy was immediately hugged.

"H-Hey, Julia. You're here early." She said.

"Yep. I wanted to hug you, I missed you so much. Who's this guy?" They stopped hugging after Julia asked that question.

"Oh, this is Aaron. He's living with us now."

"Nice to meet you. I'm their cousin."

"Nice to meet you too, Julia." Link said. he smiled. She was only ten.

"Want to play a game?"

"Sure."

"Great. Come on." The girl grabbed Aaron's arm and led him to the backyard. "Avy, we're going to play ghost in the graveyard, want to play?"

"Sure." Avy answered.

"Great, Mory, Joshie, and Erika are already going to play."

"Joshie is here?"

"Yep, so is Nat. She's playing too. Aaron, you'll be it first."

"Ok, how do you play?" he asked.

"I'll teach you." They all went outside, the others were already there. "You, lay on the ground and we go around you saying ghost in the graveyard. Then, you say scatter, then give us 10 seconds to run and hide. Then you'll find us, it's almost like hide and seek."

"Ok, I get it." Link said.

"Ok, lay on the ground." Link laid down on the ground. They circled around him saying ghost in the graveyard. Joshua was being a weirdo and saying it creepily.

"Scatter. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." He got up and looked around. He walked a little ways down. "Found you Mory."

"Wow that was quick." She said surprised.

"You have the same hiding strategy as Saria."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Ok, now, let's get Avalon."

"How?"

"Well, you hide in that tree, I'll shout for her, she'll come running, that's when you come out of the tree and do a surprise attack."

"Ok." Link climbed the tree.

"Avy!" Avy came running to Mory.

"What?" She was a bit panicky.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Oh really?" Link jumped down from the tree and tapped her shoulder.

"Did you know Link caught you?"

"You cheated." Avy said with a smile.

"Yep." Mory smiled. "It's because you are almost impossible to catch." They helped Link find the rest of them. It was soon time for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Link~

Link was tossing and turning and suddenly woke up from a nightmare. He sat up.

"why am I always having nightmares." He felt something on his head.

"You ok, Link?" Navi asked from atop his head.

"Yea. Just, another nightmare." He answered.

"What was it about?"

"It was when I was fighting Sharp when I was in Termina. I just started getting weaker and weaker. I couldn't breathe. I eventually pulled out my ocarina to play the song of storm. It was scary." Then they started hearing the puppy, Mieka, bark. Link got up and left his room. He saw Mieka on top of the stairs. She looked up at Link, then back down the steps.

"I think she wants you to follow." Link went toward Mieka and she started going down the stairs. Link followed her to a door in the kitchen. She was starting to paw at the door. He opened it and looked inside. It had a string to turn on a light, but Link didn't understand.

"What's the string for?" Navi flew up and grabbed it. The light turned on, making both of them jump. "Ok, that was so cool."

"You are still a child inside, huh?"

"Of course." Link looked around the place. It had stairs going down.

"Looks like a basement. I wonder what's down there."

"One way to find out." He went down the steps. He couldn't see much, except for a tarp over a table. He went up to it and removed the tarp. He saw the table had English lettering on it, the same letters for the alphabet. What else he saw, he was glad to find. There was a sword in a sheath. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out a little out of the sheath. "It's the guilded sword." He pulled it all the way out. "I haven't seen this in forever." He swung it. It felt so good to have his old weapon in his hand. He also found the Kokiri emerald. "Mory would love this. Avy would love the sword too. She seems to be into that kind of stuff."

"You are too cheerful sometimes."

"Is that a bad thing?" Link felt a lot of Déjà vu.

"Nope."

"Good, because I was about to say, pot meet kettle."

"Let's just get back upstairs." She felt the Déjà vuness to it too. Link smiled and headed back upstairs to his room.

* * *

~Avy and Mory~

Avy and Mory were sharing a bed in Mory's bedroom. Avy woke up. She smelled something. She tapped Mory's shoulder.

"M-Mory, wake up." Avy tapped Mory's arm. Mory started to wake up. "Mory, come on."

"What?" Mory asked tiredly.

"Mory, I think I smell smoke." Mory bolted awake.

"What!?"

"I definitely smell smoke, Mory." Mory started to get up.

"Ok, I'll check it out. You stay here. Ok?"

"No, I don't want to stay here by myself."

"Stay here, little sis. I'll be right back." Mory got up. Avy was about to get up too. "No, stay here, or I will tie you up."

"Fine." Mory went over to the door and shut it. She went downstairs. Then the fire alarms started going off. "Mory!" Avy got up and ran out of the room. She bumped into Link, who was running out of his room and they both fell back.

"Ow. I'm so sorry, are you ok? Yea, I'm fine, no need to worry." They spoke in unison. Avy got up and helped Link up.

"I was trying to find out what was going on and what that alarm is. What's happening?" Link was a bit panicky. Navi was still on his head.

"There's a fire. Go down stairs and outside, ok? There is a tree in the front yard, go there."

"what about you?"

"I'm going to find Mory." The others started getting out of their rooms. "Help get the others out."

"Ok." Link went over to Julia who was freaking out and was trying to calm her down. Avy jumped over the banister and landed on the couch in the living room. The hallway banister looked over the living room. She turned around and went into the kitchen.

"Mory!?" Avy shouted.

"Avy!?" Mory shouted back.

"Mory, hold on, I'm coming."

"Avy, get out of here."

"no, I am not letting you get burned up. I know how much you are terrified of fire." Avy moved through the flames and got to her sister. "Come on, we need to get out of here." She grabbed Mory's hand and they went to the back door.

"Avy! Your shoulder." Mory was about to freak out.

"Huh?" Avy looked at her shoulder.

"You're hurt." Her shoulder was burnt because of the fire.

"I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt."

"How can you not feel it?"

"It just doesn't hurt. Come on, let's get to the front." They went around the house, everyone was there and accounted for, almost.

* * *

~Link~

He got Julia downstairs and everyone got out. Link looked around.

"Where's Avy and Mory?" Link asked. Everyone looked around. Link ran back inside. "Mory! Avy!"

"Raff, raff!" Link heard their puppy, Mieka. He ran and found her under the armior.

"Mieka, come on girl." She came out and licked Link's hand. "That's a good girl. Head to the door, ok. I'll try to see if I can find Mory and Avy, ok?" Mieka walked to the front door. Link ran to the kitchen. "Mory! Avy! Are you still here!?" He looked around and couldn't find them. "Mory! Avy!" He started getting dizzy and he didn't know why. He's been around fire before, he's been burned by it a lot before, why was he starting to get dizzy? "M-Mor-" He passed out. After a few minutes, someone found him and got him outside.

"No, no this can't be happening, Link." Mory got next to him. He wasn't breathing very well. "Where's the fire department or an ambulance? He needs help immediately."

"Mory, he'll be ok. He will wake up soon. He just breathed in too much of the toxic fumes. See, his breathing is starting to get faster." Indeed, his breathing was getting faster.

"How do you know this, Avalon?" Josh asked.

"Instinct. I've only known him for a couple of days and I already know he'll be ok." Link started to regain consciousness.

"Link?" Mory asked. She was so worried. His eyes fluttered open, just in time to get hit on the head twice. "You idiot, you scared us half to death."

"Mory, calm down. He was just trying to find us." Avy said.

"So what? He almost got himself killed. If Josh didn't go in there and get him out, he'd have been a goner." Mory said.

"You really did scare us Link. Are you ok?" Avy asked. She was being more serious than usual.

"F-Fine." Link answered.

"Thank goodness." Mory hugged him. She gets very attached to things and people quickly. She somehow felt, like she'd known him her entire life. Avy got down next to them.

"Avy, your hurt." Link said.

"No, it doesn't hurt, I'll be ok. It feels like a sunburn." Avy explained.

"But…" Link said, but trialed off.

"I'm ok. I can handle pain. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea. I don't know what happened. I just felt weaker for no reason."

"The important thing is you're ok. Dad, looks like we'll have to go to a hotel. We have everybody here safe and sound." Link realized how serious Avy was being.

"You're right kiddo. Come on, you three ride with me in the jeep." Eric felt a hand grab his arm.

"Can I ride with you uncle Eric?" Julia had big green pleading eyes.

"Sure you can. Will you three make it there?" Eric said.

"Well, which hotel is it?" Josh asked.

"The Mariot. I'll pay for your rooms with my points that I saved up."

"Are you sure, how many do you have left?" Mory asked.

"What's he talking about?" Link was confused yet again.

"Dad travels a lot, so he has to stay at hotels and earns points that he can use to lower the price of rooms." She explained.

"Wow." Mory helped Link off the ground. "I have another question, why is Avy suddenly so serious?"

"She is always serious in a situation like this. Ever since she was little. She does it, to keep me calm. I sometimes over react and I stay more calm if she's calm. She knows this and continues to act like that even if she's feeling very panicky on the inside."

"Wow, the more I'm around you guys, the more I learn about you." They went inside the jeep. Julia was in front, the three 8th graders were in the back. Mory and Avy at the window seat, Link in the middle. Two cars, a black one with Josh and Natalie. And a red one with their sister Erika. They finally made it to the hotel. They got two rooms. Natalie, Josh, Julia, and Erika share a room while Mory, Avy, Link, and Eric share a room. Before entering the room.

"Natalie, I do not want you to call your parents with the hotel phone like last time. Got it?" Eric told her.

"It was an accident, I didn't know." Natalie was saying in her usual annoyingly whiney voice.

"I understand that." He as keeping calm. "Just don't do it again, ok?"

"I understand."

"Good, now go." She entered the room. The 8th graders went inside their room.

"What happened last time?" Link asked.

"Oh, we were in our home town for our great grandfather's funeral. It was two hours from Natalie's home town and she was homesick when she got to the hotel there. She asked if she could call her parents and Dad said yes, but later. Then, she used the hotel phone which adds money. Dad found out that it cost about the equivalent of a red rupee." Mory explained.

"Wow. How much was was the bill in total?"

"the equivalent of 100 rupees." Link's eyes went wide. That's insane.

"I don't think you can find modern money like rupees."

"nope." Mory looked over to Avy. She was staring out the window. Link followed her gaze. Avy seemed lost in thought.

"Avalon." She didn't take off her gaze from outside. "Avy?" Link went over to her. He got a closer look at her. She was crying. "Avy, why are you crying?"

"I almost lost you guys. I was so scared." She answered.

"Don't cry." Link said.

"But, you almost died."

"I'm ok, I promise. You're burned on your shoulder. Mory and I are fine, you're the one that's hurt."

"It doesn't hurt." Link poked it. "Ow!"

"Yea, it doesn't hurt?"

"Avalon Lizzie Mac, you shouldn't hide your pain. Now, we'll take you to the hospital." Eric said.

"You're over reacting. It only hurts when touched."

"Avalon, you are going to the hospital."

"What can they do? It doesn't hurt, I just need some Aloe Vera and I'll be good. Plus, I don't want to cost you more money that we'll need for that whinny twit on the other side of the wall. I'll be ok, I think I've experienced worse than this. I refuse to go to the hospital and there is no way you can make me." Everyone was surprised by Avy's outburst. "We need the money, our house burnt down, we can't afford a hospital bill." Her voice lowered drastically. Link put a hand on her good shoulder. She turned to him. He said nothing. They both looked eachother in the eye. "Thanks, Link. You're a good brother." Link smiled.

"Glad you understand. Now, maybe you should go to bed, and we'll see about getting some Aloe Vera."

"Ok." She went over to the bed and pulled back the covers and laid down.

"You three'll be ok here by yourselves?" Eric asked.

"Of course." Mory answered.

"Ok, I'll go get some Aloe Vera gel."

"Ok, see you soon." He left. Mory sat by Avy. "Avy's outburst, she usually keeps all her emotions bottled up inside, then it just explodes out of her. This night, she was so scared and worried, yet she bottled it up like she always does. Even that one day, close to the end of second grade."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you."

* * *

~Flash back~

The teacher let the kids go out for another recess. Avy and Mory are usually picked on by a group of boys. Avy wondered off from Mory while watching her play tetherball. Avy found a basketball and was trying to shoot baskets. Then, those group of boys that pick on the twins found her.

"Gimme the ball." One said.

"No, say please." Avy said. Then, the group of boys attacked her. She was getting kicked and pulled, but she was protecting the ball because she knew they didn't deserve it. She screamed. Mory heard the scream and immediately came running. She saw what was going on.

"Hey! Get off my little sister!" The boys got up and looked at Mory. They started running. Mory ran to Avy's side. "Avy." She saw developing bruises on her and scratches.

"D-Don't worry, Mory. I'm ok. I won, see." She held up the ball. "They didn't deserve to have the basket ball, because they didn't say…please." Mory cried. She can't believe those jerks would go as far as to beat her up, just for a stupid basket ball. She helped her up. One of the boys decided to be an idiot because he was angry that she was able to scare them. He came and punched her little sister in the back. Mory balled up her fist and socked him in the nose. She was so angry. Avy stopped Mory from throwing another punch. "Come on, it's not that bad. I'm ok sissy. Let's just go, ok?" Avy smiled.

"Ok." Mory nodded. They went back to the teacher. Mory told her who'd done it. They were suspended. Mory thought they should have been expelled.

~End flashback~

* * *

"So, Avy always kept in her pain and bad emotions. She always showed her happiness and shares it with others. That's why she always laughs and smiles and giggles over the tiniest things. She also does it to assure me that everything is ok." Mory said.

"Those boys, why did they want to do that to her over a basket ball?" Link clenched his fists.

"Because, they saw her as a weak little girl when I wasn't around. Like she couldn't defend herself. She didn't defend herself against them though. She's much stronger than me. My punch, just bruised his nose. Her punch, she could break his nose in three places. She can fight, but chose not to, I don't understand why?"

"She knows when to fight and when not to fight. That's something I still have yet to learn and she beat me to the punch. She is very strong, more ways than one."

"I don't know where she got that from. Dad told me mom wasn't like that. Someone hurt her, she'd punch them in the face. Same thing with my dad. Avy, she just doesn't fight, unless it's to protect me."

"Just because the parents don't have that trait, doesn't mean the child can't develop it. It could have been her past life that gives her that."

"you believe in reincarnation?"

"Yea, and maybe her past life was like that too."

"Reincarnation, to me, isn't a possibility. It's just, so, farfetched. How can someone become a new person?"

"I don't know how it works, but I know that I am a reincarnation. My past life was pretty similar to me."

"Let me guess, he was a sky child?"

"Yep. Link, the goddess's chosen hero. The person who destroyed Demise even when things were getting too tough." The dad walked in.

"Can one of you wake her up?" Mory nodded.

"Want to see what I do when I need to get her awake?" Mory asked.

"What?" Link asked. Mory pinched her nose and she woke up.

"What?" Avy said as she sat up.

"Dad has the Aloe Vera gel. Want me to help you with it?" She explained.

"Sure." Eric handed Mory the gel and she opened it and gently applied it to Avy's shoulder. "Haha, it feels weird."

"You feel no pain?" Mory asked.

"no, I said it didn't hurt. Haha." Avy said with a smile on her face.

"Like I said, happy, bubbly, and giggly." Avy had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sorry for my outburst earlier. I was just tired." Avy said.

"we understand. You had a long day." Mory said, even though she knows why Avy just burst with emotion.

"Yea. I hope there were some things that were saved from the fire."

"I doubt it, it was a giant inferno." Mory said.

"Who knows?" She smiled. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I just remembered something that was funny."

"What was that?"

"Remember when we were in Tenessee with our cousins. Kayla was trying to scare you, but you managed to scare her instead."

"Oh yea. That was hilarious." Mory smiled. Link smiled.

_"My life is definitely going to be interesting here. I might not have to worry. Looks like they are much closer than they seem." _

"Well, time for bed you three. Ok, can you three fit into the king sized bed?" Eric told them.

"Yea, we're all small." Avy said cheerfully, as if her outburst never happened.

"Ok. Good night you three." Mory and Link crawled next to Avy. Link was in the center. Mory was to his left, Avy was to his right."

"Warning, Avy kicks."

"So, you slap people in sleep."

"No I don't, you're the one who rolls out of bed."

_"There they go again."_ Link thought.

"I haven't done that since I was eight when that happened, that was six years ago." Mory shut up when she heard that. The three fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning. Mory was the first to wake up. She found it funny of what she saw how Link and Avy were. They both were facing the ceiling and their left arms were both behind their heads and their right hand was resting on their stomachs. They looked exactly alike. They were both pale, they had similar face structure. Other than the hair color, they looked like twins. Mory decided to go to the hotel cafeteria and bring back some food for everyone. She heads down and sees two suspicious men. While she's getting some things that Avy and Link would like. The two men head over to her. They hit her plate down and it shattered.

"Hey girly." One said.

"What do you want?" Mory asked, she tried showing no fear.

"We just want to get to know you better." Said the other.

"Not to be rude, but I don't want to know you. Leave me alone please." Mory said, getting a bit more scared.

"Nah, chicky. You've got a cute face, we want to really know you." He grabbed her chin and made her face him. Mory whistled. High note, low note, long high note. Soon, the man fell down.

"What did you want to do to my sister?" The other guy tried to grab her, but she kicked him in the gut. "you are lucky I am not armed right now. None of you mess with my older sis, got that?" The two guys got up and ran. Avy turned to Mory. "You ok?"

"Yea, thanks to you." Mory said gratefully.

"Why wouldn't I help you? Luckily you remembered our signal." Avy smiled. "So, what did those guys want?"

"They were just pedofiles most likely. Avy, everything is ok."

"Good. I didn't even hit them very hard and they got scared."

"Well, you do kind of look like a boy. They probably thought you could do much worse. Seems like you held back this time." Avy smiled her signature smile. Her signature smile was her eyes closed and she turns her head to the left and she has a wide smile on her face. "Let's hope those guys don't mess with us again."

"Right. They better not if they know what's good for them. Especially if a certain protective father is nearby."

"Yea, if they were afraid of you, imagine what they'd do if Dad knew about this."

"Let's get this cleaned up for the hotel people and get some breakfast."

"Ok." They found the broom and dust pan and started to clean up. Once they were done, they took some food to their room. Avy chose the food that she liked, which most likely would be the same for Link. They agreed not to mention the encounter to them.


	6. Chapter 6

The revengeful spirit finally awakens. He doesn't do much yet, but he is there. He will show up more in the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

The revengeful spirit

Later that day, the fire department came by and dropped off the stuff that survived. They managed to stop the fire in time before it got to the twins' presents under Link's bed. Eric has spent the whole day with his girls. The next day, which was Sunday, he was searching for houses for rent. He received $10,000 for insurance. Sunday, Erika, Josh, Julia, and Natalie have gone home. Eric soon walked in after a long day of searching for houses.

"You won't believe it. I managed to find a house, I'll be looking at it tomorrow after I drop the three of you off at school." Eric said that Sunday evening.

"How much is it going for?" Mory asked.

"It's going for just twelve-fifty a month." Eric explained.

"Wow, that's very low on our price range." Mory said. She usually talks more that Avy.

"Yea, I know. It's a two bedroom house with a third bedroom in the basement. It's got a large fenced in backyard. It has a half bath on the main floor, a full bath on the top floor and a full bathroom down in the full finished basement. There's even enough room to set up for videogames." Eric explained more.

"But, we don't have any game systems anymore. They all burned up." She pointed out.

"Oh, there's another thing." He went to the bag that he had with him. "I know it's a day later, but, happy birthday girls." He handed them both a Wii system, still in its box. It had a Wii-U controller also, along with a Wii Motion Plus.

"Yay! Thank you so much Dad." Avy said, a bit smile was on her face.

"Thanks a bunch." The smiles on the girls' face were so wide like a Cheshire cat.

"You're welcome girls. Oh, I have something for Link too. Since his Ocarina didn't survive the fire." He went into the bag and pulled out a blue ocarina. Around the mouth piece, it had a triforce. It looked exactly like his old one. Eric handed it to him. It had the same feel to it too.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to get me anything." Link said.

"Of course I did. You went into the house to try and find my girls. You are also part of the family now." Link smiled. He never really been part of a family before. Sure the Kokiri were sort of like his family, but most of them either were mean to him, or just shunned him away. The only friend he had, was Saria. He felt sad when he thought of Saria. He wished he could see her again.

"Thank you very much for the ocarina." Eric tapped his shoulder.

* * *

That night, they went to bed. This time, Link decided to sleep on the pull out bed inside the couch, mainly because he thought it was so cool that a huge bed could fit in a tiny couch. While they were sleeping, Link was tossing and turning. He was having another nightmare.

"N-No…s-stop." He suddenly snapped awake. "Why do I keep getting nightmares?" The nightmare he had scared him. It was in the bottom of the well, in the shadow temple, in the forest temple, he remembers having to fight it, but he would just end up back at the front of the temple. The wall master. Without warning, it would drop down and snatch him up. It scared him so much. Sometimes the Wall Masters would go as far as to choke him.

"Link?" Link looked up to see Mory's worried face. Link realized how similar hers and Saria's face is. "you ok?"

"Yea, just another nightmare."

"Another? You've had one before."

"Yea, the night of the fire."

"Want to talk about them?"

"No, it's ok. I'm used to it already."

"Come on, it's better on you if you tell people what your nightmares are."

"Ok, this time it was Wall Masters. They would grab me out of nowhere and put me at the beginning of the temple. Sometimes they would choke me. It was so scary."

"Don't worry Link. It won't happen to you again."

"I hope not." Mory smiled.

"Just try to get back to sleep. Ok?" Link nodded. They both laid back down and fell asleep. Link was yet again having nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, the twins woke up at the same time. They both looked at Link. He'd rolled off the bed.

"Well, looks like he's a lot like you." Mory said.

"Hey!" Avy shouted.

"It's true." Mory smiled. "I wonder if the thing I use to wake you up will work for him." She pinched his nose and he snapped awake.

"Huh?" Link had no idea what was going on.

"Yea, it worked. Come on sleepy, it's time to get ready. We'll be walking to school. Dad already left for work. Luckily, the school is not very far." She helped him up. Navi landed on his head.

"You were a very restless sleeper?" Navi said.

"Hmm." Link said wearily. His still really tired.

"You better go take a shower, Link. That'll wake you up." Mory told him.

"It works for me, sometimes." Avy agreed.

"You still've time."

"Ok." Link said, still very, very tired. He is not much of a morning person.

"Want one of us to show you how to work it?" Avy asked.

"No, Laura showed me how to work a shower." he explained.

"Ok." Link walked into the bathroom and turned on the tub, then the shower. Mory knocked on the door just as he removed his shirt. "Link, I have some clothes for you to change into." Link opened the door.

"Thanks Mory." He had the same smile as Avy. Mory was surprised to see such big scars on him. Though she lightly blushed. She was not expecting that. Mory handed him the clothes. Link took them from her. "I won't be long." He realized something, "Navi, get off my head."

"Here, I've got her." Mory reached up and got Navi off his head. (Probably wondering where the clothes came from. Eric took them shopping for clothes on Saturday. If you weren't wondering, now you know.) Mory shut the door. She turned around.

"Why are you blushing?" Navi asked, still in her hand.

"I sort of saw him without his shirt." Mory said nervously, still blushing a bit.

"Haha. Mory, are you possibly falling for Link?" Avy asked, a large mischievous smile on her face.

"No, of course not."

"Then why are you blushing more?" Avy teased.

"Sh-shut up." She gained her composure and the blush went away. "He had so many scars."

"Really?" Avy asked.

"Yea. I just wonder what could have happened to cause all those."

"I could tell you." Navi landed on Avy's head. "They were mainly caused by Ganondorf. The last battle."

* * *

~Flashback~

~Navi's Pov~

Zelda, Link, and I had just managed to get to the bottom of Ganon's tower. Surprisingly we didn't get crushed as it was still falling apart. Once it was all destroyed, it was all just rubble. Then, we heard a loud noise.

"Zelda, stay here. I'm going to go check it out." She nodded.

"Be careful." He said nothing. He walked forward and I stayed by his side. Suddenly, there was a ring of fire around us. Link, no doubt, was a bit afraid. Then, Ganon popped out of the rubble. He was breathing heavily. Then, he transformed into a large beast. Link was definitely scared. Ganon knocked the master sword out of Link's hand as he was trying to shield himself.

"There's no way I'm letting this guy hold me back. We fight together." Link nodded.

"Navi, distract him." I nodded my tiny head and flew around Ganon's head in yellow light. I can change the color that is around me all the time. Ganon yelled out and spun around. I heard Link shout in pain. I look over to him. He has a giant cut on his side.

"Link!" I flew over to him. He was resting himself on the wall. His face showed pain. Then his eyes went wide and he shot a light arrow. I turned to see Ganon stunned. Link quickly ran up behind and shot his tail. Ganon spun around and his tail nicked his chest, causing a cut. Ganon slashed his swords, but Link rolled out of the way in time. After a few more times, Ganon had to rest. So, Link hurries and grabs his sword. "Link, you should heal before going back into battle."

"I'll be ok." He ran back in. I followed. The ending wasn't so happy and nice as you probably saw in the videogame. No, Link had me distract Ganon again while Link hit his tail. Link got hurt again by Ganon's tail on his stomach. I could tell Link was really struggling to keep himself strong. After one more hit with the tail, Link fell to his knees. He was dying. Zelda used her power to make him still.

"Link, finish him!" Link got up and slashed Ganon in the face a few times and when Ganon lunged toward him, he stabbed him in the face. Ganon pulled back and started slashing out randomly in pain, hitting Link once again on his side. He was knocked against the debris that was left. I flew by him. He was struggling to stay awake. Zelda eventually made her way over once Ganon was sealed up. Link was hardly breathing.

"Please, stay awake Link." I said desperately. He was trying to keep his eyes open.

"I know of a way to fix this." She grabbed the ocarina from his belt. "I'm going to send you back in time. Ganon will still remain sealed up. Your wounds will heal." Zelda moved the bangs out of Link's face. I was crying. She started playing her lullaby. Everything just faded and we were suddenly back in time, before Link pulled the sword out of the pedestal.

"Link. You ok?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's finally over Navi."

"Yea, it's finally over…Listen, Link, I have to leave."

"What?" He was surprised.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now, ok?"

"But, Navi…"

"Everything will be ok. Go back to Kokiri forest. I'm sure Saria will be happy to see you." I started to fly toward the window.

"Wait!" He tried following me on foot, but knows he can't. I left the temple of time and Link behind.

~End flashback~

* * *

"So, the reason he still has those scars is because they came from swords created by the Triforce of Power. Because of that, those scars will remain." Navi said.

"Why did you leave?" Avy has been curious about that for a long time.

"I wanted to keep him from remembering what happened during the fight. Just as long as he knows he won." Navi said. Link stepped out of the bathroom.

"I'm done."

"Ok, lets head to breakfast."

"Ok. Those, I think they're called waffles, those were good."

"I knew you'd like it." Avy said.

"You and Avy definitely have the same pallet." They went to the breakfast then walked to school, got the character list for the play, went to class, had lunch, had more classes, and accidently went on their bus to their house that is now in burnt pieces.

* * *

They made it to the house...wait a minute...

"uh, guys.." Link said.

"We know." The twins said in unison. Link remembered something.

"Guys, I wanted to show you something I found in the basement." They both looked at him. "Come on, I had no idea what it is. It might have survived the fire." The group went inside the house. Avy started to tear up for some reason.

"Avy, why are you crying?" Mory asked.

"I-I just…feel like I lost someone important to me in a fire."

"hmm, well, I know it wasn't Mieka she's back at the hotel."

"I know." There was a breaking noise and Link fell through the chard floor. He grabbed the ledge before he could fall.

"Mory! Avy!" Link shouted.

"Link!" The twins helped him out. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though."

"Didn't expect the floor to give way. I mean-" Mory started.

"-It just seemed more stable. Though-" Avy continued

"-guess it isn't considering you almost fell to your death." Mory finished. They continued and went to the basement. Link opened the door. He felt a hand push him has he was starting to go down. "Link!" He rolled down to the bottom of the steps. The girls both rushed down the steps. Avy help him up.

"This house must have something against you." Avy said.

"I guess so." He seemed to be alright.

"Are you ok?" Mory asked.

"Yea. Better press on." They went over to the table with a cloth. Link took the tarp off of it. Avy and Mory gasped.

"You didn't use it, did you?" Mory asked.

"No. Why?"

"It is said those who use this board will have spirits follow them. It is forbidden."

"Ok, good thing I didn't use it, but it looks like someone did. Look. When I saw it. The little glass thing was along the side, now it's on the letter G."

"Natalie!" Mory said as she realized who had used it.

"Huh?" He was confused.

"She's into this kind of stuff. We need to get out of here. Come on." Mory grabbed Link's hand and Avy followed close behind. They ran upstairs and out of the house.

"We better call Dad and tell him to pick us up." Avy suggested.

"Right, but, with what phone? We left our cell phones down stairs and nothing survived downstairs."

"I forgot completely. What do we do now?"

"I wish I had Navi, she's very fast. She could fly to our dad and give him the message and he can pick us up." Link said.

"Hmm, is there any way you can contact Navi?" Mory asked hopefully.

"I don't think so."

"great, what are we going to do?" Mory was lost as to what they should do.

"We can always walk there, I mean, we've walked to the mall. It's near the mall." Avy suggested another suggestion

"Aw, I hate walking." Mory complained.

"I know." They started walking when Mory fell. "Mory!"

"Are you ok?" Link asked.

"Yea. It's my ankle. It hurts." Her foot was caught in the sewer grate. Avy tried to get her foot unstuck. "Ow!" Link came over. He knelt down beside her. She was starting to blush a tiny bit.

"Just close your eyes, ok?" She nodded. "You can close them as tightly as you want. Hold my hand. If you feel any pain, just squeeze my hand." She nodded and grabbed his hand and closed her eyes tightly. "Ok, just relax." Link quickly pulled her foot loose. She squeezed his hand tightly. "Ok, you're free, Mory." She opened her eyes. Link was looking right at her and she blushed a little more. Avy smiled.

_"If things keep going how they're going, those two will end up together."_ Avy thought.

"Here. I'll carry you on my back. Ok?" She blushed a little bit more, but nodded. With Avy's help, Mory got on Link's back and they started walking.

"Thank you." Mory was grateful to him.

"Don't mention it, we're best friends, aren't we?" Link said with a bright smile. He usually had a bright smile.

"Yes, of course." Mory smiled. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. She rested her head on her arm, which was on his shoulder. Avy smiled she thought they looked so cute together. They walked the several blocks to the shopping district that had the hotel. They got inside and found their Dad there.

"Where have you three been?" Eric  
asked.

"We accidently got on the bus back to our house. Mory may need to go to the hospital though." Avy explained.

"Why?"

"Her ankle might be broken."

"Ok, let's get over to the hospital and get it checked out."

"No, please, I don't want to develop cancer."

"You're not going to develop cancer from one X-Ray."

"I know, but, please. I don't like hospitals. I can move it, see." She moved her ankle and she cringed, "It's not broken. It's just sprained."

"Alright, we'll put a splint on it."

"Yay." Link sat her down on their bed.

"I know exactly what kind of splints to get. They'll be angled to keep her foot still." Eric explained.

"Ok." Mory said.

"You three stay here."

"Ok." Eric left.

"Are you ok, Mory?" Avy was worried, a lot.

"Yea, it doesn't hurt very much thanks to Link carrying me."

"I'll be right back guys." Link walked to the bathroom. Navi plopped on Mory's head.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like him." Navi now had a smile on her tiny face.

"No I don't, I've only known him since Thursday. You don't truly fall for someone in a range of four days."

"Yea you can. Mory, don't you remember Hotel Transylvania? You might have found your zing."

"Avy, you are so weird."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Think about it, you blush when he's mentioned. You over reacted more than you usually do when Josh carried him out of the house."

"Don't you remember what you told him while we were getting the video games?" Navi asked.

* * *

~Flashback~

They were at GameStop in the mall.

"So Link, what do you think of being here?"

"I still have to get used to it, but it's pretty nice."

"Well, I'm glad I've met you. You're awesome."

"Thanks, you are too." Link smiled. Mory blushed a little.

"You're so cute." Mory smiled back.

~End Flashback~

* * *

"I meant cute as in adorable." Mory explained.

"Right, whatever you say." Avy said. Eric walked inside, Link exited the bathroom. He looked a bit pale, well paler than usual.

"Here, I have the splints." Eric said.

"I'll put them on her." Avy took the splints and started putting it on Mory's injured foot.

"So, what of the house?" Mory asked.

"Oh, it was in great condition. It has furniture that comes with the house, so we don't have to buy new furniture. It had good sized rooms. Everything is in good condition with the furniture. I told him that before I rent it, that I want you three to see it."

"Ok, when do we see it?" Avy asked.

"Well, I wasn't expecting Mory to injure herself, but how about tonight."

"Yea, I can't wait to see it." Avy said, she was overly excited sometimes.

"Me either, I'm curious." Mory said. Avy finished up with the splint.

"Ok, what about you, Link?" Eric asked.

"Uh, um, sure, I guess."

"Great, let's go."

"Ok." Mory said.

"Here, I'll carry you Mory." Link offered.

"Ok." Avy helped Mory onto Link's back and they went out to the car.

* * *

After a long drive, they made it to a house.

"Whoa, this place is cool." Avy said in amazement.

"It rhymes too. 535 Canterbury Drive."

"Come on." The person came out and over to them.

"I see you brought your kids. Come on, let's let them check it out." The man said, he had a bit of a creepy smile on his face.

"Ok, come on." They walked inside.

"Wow." Avy said, she was awestruck.

"Avy, Mory, Aaron, what do you think?" Eric asked.

"It's so huge." Mory looked around.

"Go on, check out the rest of the house." The man said.

"Can you walk by yourself, Moriko, or should I still carry you." Link asked.

"I can walk, thanks, Air." Air is the nickname Mory made for Link when they are in public.

"No problem." Link set her down. The group went upstairs. They checked out the first room. It was painted dark blue and light green.

"Wow, I love this room. It's got midnight blue on the top and light green. It even has painting of wolves. They look so real." Avy was against the wall.

"Well, I know what room Avy and I will be staying in." Mory said.

"It already has a two person bed." Avy said, in excitement once again.

"You want us to share a bed." She asked.

"Why not? Why have dad spend more money when we can compromise?"

"Ok. Let's check out the other room." They walked down the hall to another room. It was darker in here. "Dad would probably like this room, it's closer to the bathroom, and it's darker, you know how he can't stand sunlight."

"Well, that's because sunlight is evil." Avy said.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." Mory pointed out.

"That a bad thing?"

"No." They went downstairs and to the basement. It had a room down there and they checked it out. It was painted green and it had a good sized bed. It was sort of like a bunk bed style, but there was no bottom bunk. There was a computer desk too, with a working computer.

"Nice. Let's check out the bathroom." They went out and went to the bathroom. It was also painted green. "It's like this guy knew exactly what each of us were like."

"That's kind of creepy." They went back upstairs.

"So, what did you think?"

"The rooms were great."

"Well, what do you think Mr. McEldowney?" The man's smile got even more creepy.

"I think it's a great house at such short notice. The kids really like it, I'm sure Mieka will like it."

"Who's Mieka?" The man asked.

"Our puppy."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a dog, that's awesome. So, the deal is $1,250 and the house is yours for buy."

"Buying it?" Eric was surprised.

"Yea."

"Ok. We'll discuss it."

"Ok, Kids, why don't you check out the backyard?" The man suggested.

"Oh yea, come on." Avy said. The kids went to the backyard.

"I have a question for you, Link. Why were you so pale earlier before we left the Hotel?" Mory asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just not feeling too well."

"Really?" She felt his forehead. "Well, you don't seem to have a fever. Maybe once we get to the hotel, you can rest, ok?"

"Ok." Eric came outside.

"Hey, kids." Eric said.

"Hey." They all spoke in unison.

"Hi, listen, what do you guys think about moving into this place tonight?"

"Tonight?" Mory asked.

"Yea." Eric said.

"Great. We'll go back to the hotel and get our things. I'll sign the check and the place is ours."

"Oh wow."

_"I find it a bit fishy though. The man seemed to know about us a little. Especially Avy's love of wolves. The price is really low, which normally you don't see that for a house that comes with all this furniture and is three bedroom, 2½ bathroom, large backyard. It's too good to be true."_

"The first thing I'm going to make in that kitchen is our family recipe for chocolate dream pie." Avy said

"What's that?" Link asked.

"Its crust is made from chocolate gram crackers and you use Dream Whip for the filling, _chocolate_ Dream Whip filling. Then, you put chocolate chips on the top. It's so good. Dad got the recipe from his mother and taught it to us. I remember all the ingredients."

"That sounds so good." Link was now wanting to try it. He loves chocolate.

"I knew you'd like it. We're the chocoholic siblings." They went back to the hotel and got their things. Then, they went back to the house. This was the beginning of Link's worse nightmare.

* * *

Like I said, the revengeful spirit will show up more in the next chapter. I want to thank, ZeldaFan123 and Demon Princess of Time for favoriting. I also want to thank ZeldaFan123, Demon Princess of Time, CuriosityCat, and Guest for your reviews. Also, thank you Demon Princess of Time, ForeverSavior, Yoru95, sephchipmunk, and tr1pp89 for following. You guys are great, you kept me motivated to write this. I don't know how much more I can thank you. :D

-zoozo00 (Zem)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Spirit Strikes

After they got all their things, which wasn't very much, into the house, they went to the store. They chose out bed sheets and blankets. Mory and Avy agreed on the pillow covers and sheets. They are blue and green small circles bunched up together. The blankets they chose, Avy's has wolves on them and Mory's has trees. Link's sheets are dark green. He chose the blanket that has horses on them. You can tell he misses Epona. Avy also got all the ingredients for Chocolate Dream Pie. They made it home. Avy started on the pie immediately while Mory and Link set up a Wii system down stairs in the basement, and one on the main floor. Link noticed Avy was tapping her foot a lot.

"Hey, Avy, why are you so fidgety?" Link asked.

"I haven't played my ocarina in so long. I really miss my ocarina." Avy said, still very fidgety.

"It will get replaced eventually." Mory told her.

"I hope so." She shoved the pie into the fridge. "The pie will be ready in an hour. Wait until you try it, Link. It's so good."

"I can't wait." Link said. He was really looking forward to trying the pie. Mieka walked over to Avy.

"Hey Mieka. You get no pie." Avy said. Mieka perked her ears down. "I'm sorry, but you can't digest chocolate." She whined. "Oh don't give me that." Mieka just walked away. "Well, I'm going to go explore. I'll be back."

"Don't get lost." Mory said.

"I won't." She said as she left the house.

"She does realize that she wasn't wearing shoes, right?" Mory asked.

"No idea." Link replied to her.

"So, what game do you want to play?"

"I don't know."

"How about, Twili?"

"Ok." Mory set up the game. It started up.

"See if you can read what they say. See how well you can remember."

"Ok." Link read what each of the characters were saying.

"Wow, you learn fast."

"Avy helped me by reading off book titles."

"Haha, that bookworm." Avy walked inside.

"Link, I have something to show you." Avy was very excited.

"Um, ok." Link paused the game.

"You can come too, Mory."

"Ok." They got up and followed Avy.

"I know Link will love this." She led them down the road and to a parking lot. "Come on." They got to the end of the parking lot. It was a large open field. "Not only is there this field, but over there, take a look." There was a fence. Inside that fence was something Link was happy to see. He ran to the fence. It was a reddish brown horse with a white spot on its forehead. "I saw her and I thought of you."

"She looks so much like Epona." Link said. He probably was about to cry. Avy started doing a clicking that sounded like a horse gallop and it started coming toward them. Link was able to pet her. "Hey." The horse nudged his head.

"She likes you." Avy said with a smile on her face. They spent a few more minutes there and then they had to leave. Mory promised that he can visit her tomorrow. They went back. "Well, it's time for pie." Avy went to the kitchen and pulled out the pie. She cut it in equal eight slices and pulled out three plates, then handed Mory and Link a slice. She grabbed a slice for herself and they sat at the table.

"This is so good." Link said.

"I knew you'd like it." After they were done eating their pie, they cleaned their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. "Link."

"Yea?"

"You have dream whip on your nose." Avy said. He crossed his eyes again to look at it. "Haha."

"Grow up Avy." Mory grabbed a paper towel and removed the dream whip from his nose. "There, all clean."

"Thanks." Link said and smiled. Mory blushed again. "Why does your face go red when I smile?"

"No reason. I'm going to go take a shower." She ran upstairs.

"I know why." Avy said.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Heehee." Avy went into the living room after putting the pie away.

_"Why can't she tell me? I'm extremely curious now."_ He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around. Nothing was there._ "Ok, calm down, you've had a long day."_ He left the kitchen and went to the basement door. "I'm going to bed, ok?"

"Ok, goodnight, sleep tight."

"Goodnight." Link went down to the basement and to his new room. He put the sheets on his new bed, which was a bit difficult since his bed was high up, but at least he won't fall out of bed, there were little protective bars to keep him in bed. He soon crawled into bed once his sheets were on. He fell asleep reasonably fast. There was no alarm clock, so Avy and Mory will wake him up. Little did Link know, as he slept, a dark shadow was watching him.

* * *

The next morning, Mory came down to wake him up. She first knocked on the door. When she got no reply, she entered the room. Link was still sound asleep.

_"Aw, he looks so cute when he's asleep. What am I thinking?"_ She reached over and grabbed his arm to wake him up. "Link, it's time to wake up." He just turned to the other side. She got onto his bed and pinched his nose. He sat up. "Come on, time to get ready."

"Huh?" He was kind of dazed and dizzy.

"School is today. It's Tuesday." She saw how pale he looked and felt his forehead. "You have a fever. Lie back down, ok?"

"Ok." He said wearily and got back under the covers and fell back asleep.

_"Poor kid."_ Mory went back upstairs. "Link's sick, Avy."

"Aw, poor kid."

"Exactly what I thought. I might ask if Dad call me and him in, that way I can take care of him."

"Aw, Mory is going to take care of her future boyfriend." Avy teased.

"Stop saying that." Mory felt Navi rest on her head.

"Stop fighting it already. You are in love with him. Admit it." Navi said. Navi had a smile on her tiny face.

"I do not love him."

"You're blushing, you like him." Navi sang. "You're blushing, you like him."

"I do not, stop saying that." Mory went over to the phone and called her Dad's work phone.

"Can you ask dad to call in for me too?" Mory nodded.

"Hey…well, Link is sick, can you call in for the three of us so we can take care of him… ok, thank you…bye." She hung up. "Dad will call in for all three of us."

"Great." Avy immediately went to her videogames.

"Is that the reason you wanted to stay home?"

"No, I'm concerned for Link. We'll take turns taking care of him every hour."

"Ok, I'll take first hour I guess." Mory went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of chicken soup and set it down on the counter for when he eats lunch. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster. Once they were done, she put them on a plate and went down to the basement. She woke Link up. "Hey, come on, you've got to eat, ok?" He wearily nodded and picked up a piece of toast. After he was done eating, Mory took the plate and went back upstairs. She felt so bad for him. She got up there and heard Mieka growling at the door.

"I have no idea what she's growling at." Avy said.

"Hmm." She shut the basement door and she stopped growling.

"That is a crazy dog."

"Yea." Suddenly, they heard Link screaming. Mory instantly opened the door and ran down the steps. Avy followed quickly. They ran into Link's room.

"Link!" He was tossing and turning.

"Make it stop!" Link shouted. Mory got next to him and pinched his nose. He snapped awake. He stopped screaming. He had tears running down his face. "Mory!" He hugged her.

"Shh, shh, everything's ok now." She hugged him back.

"It was him, Mory. Ganondorf. He was in my nightmare this time. He was torturing me. It's like I could really feel the pain. I was so scared." He was crying hard.

"Everything's ok now, he's not going to get you." Mory comforted him. Avy climbed up.

"Want some pie?" Link looked up at her. "Chocolate usually makes _me_ feel better."

"S-Sure." He still had a lot of tears running down his face. Mory helped him down. They went upstairs. His breathing was still wavering. He's never been that scared in his life. They went upstairs. Mory got a napkin and started wiping the tears off his face.

"It's ok to be scared you know. Just because you have the triforce of courage, doesn't mean you can't get scared." Mory said. Avy got some slices of pie and gave one to Mory and Link. "Thanks sis." They sat at the table. Link seemed to be very distant from them. Mory and Avy were very worried. Normally he's talking and joking around with them. What happened to their little hero? They ate their food in silence. After they were done, Mory told Link to lay down on the couch so they can keep an eye on him. Chris came over after school with their homework. Avy answered the door.

"Hey."

"Hi Chris." Avy said.

"I've got your guys' homework and notes." He pulled out a folder and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So, how's Aaron?"

"His fever has gone down a bit. Hopefully he'll be back at school tomorrow." She explained.

"Wait a minute, how'd you get this address?" Mory asked from the living room.

"Avy gave it to me." Chris explained.

"Already?"

"Yea."

"Avy you are insane."

"Well, to be insane is to be _in_ sanity. So, yea, you can call me insane." Avy explained.

"You are weird." They heard Link say from the couch.

"Says the guy who always gets things on his nose." Avy said.

"Yea and you laugh." Link replied.

"He's fitting in great." Chris said.

"Of course you'd say that." Mory said.

"Well, I have something to ask Avy real quick."

"What?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me to the Picture Show and have some Dinner?"

"Uh, sure, I just have to ask my dad."

"Great."

"I'll call you once I have an answer."

"Ok. Maybe we can make it a double date."

"Who else would come?"

"Mory and Aaron."

"Ok, what do you think, Mory?"

"W-we have to ask Dad first." She was trying to hide her blush.

"What about you Aaron?"

"Sure, sounds like fun. What's a date?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." Avy told him.

"Ok. Haha the ceiling looks weird when you look at it lying down." Link said.

"And he's still delusional. Ok, I will ask Dad and I will give you my answer. Oh, what day?"

"Saturday."

"Ok, we'll see what Dad says and I will give you a call."

"Ok, I'll be off." Chris left.

"The ceiling looks white." Link said.

"That's because it is, Link."

"Oh really, that's so cool."

"That fever has really gone to his head." Mory said.

"Poor kid." Avy said.

"Hey, where's Navi?" Link asked.

"She's on your head." Avy answered.

"On my head? Haha." Link smiled. Avy giggled.

"He is so funny." Avy said.

"He's very cute." Mory spoke subconsciously.

"Aw, you are falling for him."

"No I'm not." She was blushing like mad. "Plus I recently broke up with Nathan."

"Heehee. Mory's face is red. She's cute when her face goes red." Link said.

"Aw that's so adorable. Looks like a certain girl might have a new guy." Avy teased her.

"Haha, her face is turning redder." Link smiled wider. Mory walked upstairs. "Where'd she go? She disappeared, Avalon. That's so cool, does she know magic?" Link was amazed. Avy couldn't help but laugh, she couldn't contain it anymore.

* * *

The next day

Link was now in good health. They went to school that morning. They rode a new bus. It was now lunch. Trouble decided to rear its ugly head. Nathan walked in.

"Hey!" That caught everyone's attention. Nathan got Link off his seat. "I heard my brother going on about a double date, including you and my Mory."

"She's not your Mory. She belongs to nobody. She's not your property." Nathan shoved Link. Link just allowed the shoving. "I'm not afraid you know. You aren't intimidating. You just don't seem like that kind of person." That made Nathan angrier and he shoved Link harder. Everyone wanted to see how this would pan out.

"Shut up, don't act like you know me, elf."

"I wasn't saying that I know you. I met you last Friday. You just don't seem like that kind of person."

"Shut up!" He shoved Link into a table holding recyclables in bins. He got up. "You don't know when to quit."

"I haven't fought you yet. You might want to stop now though, you're kind of making a fool of yourself."

"I said shut up." He sent a punch toward him. Link moved out of the way. Link crouched down and started cleaning up the mess from the table. He lifted the table up and started putting the bins on there. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up the mess I made. My clumsy self fell back and made the table fall over, it's only right that I clean it up, isn't it?" Link started putting empty juice pouches inside the juice pouch bin.

"You are such an idiot."

"Whatever. According to your standards I am an idiot. So, go ahead and call me an idiot." Nathan balled up his fist and threw another punch. Link stopped it with his hand.

"Do we really have to fight with violence?" Nathan threw another punch and Link caught it again. He had no other defenses. Link crossed his arms sharply.

"Ow."

"I'm warning you, picking a fight with me is not going to help you win her back, but I don't think Mory wants a guy who will lash out whenever he's mad or jealous." Link released him. "Promise you'll leave Moriko alone." Link started to walk away. Nathan punched him at the base of his neck. It knocked him out.

"You don't know Moriko either." He started to walk away. Chris got up and grabbed his older twin brother's arm.

"How could you do that?" Chris asked.

"Easy, I got angry."

"That doesn't mean you lash out at people, Nate." Mory and Avy got up. Avy went over to Nate and slapped his face.

"What kind of guy hurts a sick person? He was so sick yesterday that he was having hallucinations. I will never allow this to go. You are my worst enemy."

"Nathan, you are an idiot. Any enemy of Avy's is an enemy of mine. Don't expect me talking to you for awhile." Chris and Avy walked away. Mory was so worried about Link to the point she almost cried. Nathan fell to his knees. He started to tear up. He just lost his brother and a very good friend. Chris got Link onto his back and carried him to the nurse's office. Mory and Avy went along with.

"You know, that slap felt pretty good." Avy said as they walked.

"I knew he had a bad temper, but, to do this. The fact that I was too scared of him hurting me, I did nothing to help Aaron."

"It's ok, Mory, don't beat yourself up about it, ok?"

"But, what if Link falls sick again?"

"I don't know, but don't worry. He's ok, I can tell." Mory sat next to Link. So did Avy and Chris.

"How can you tell?" Chris asked.

"Instinct." The nurse walked in.

"Oh what happened?" She asked.

"A fight broke out and Aaron got hurt." Avy was close to accidently called him Link.

"Oh, well, should I call for him to be picked up."

"No, he'll wake up soon. Can you call for one of us when he does?" Avy asked.

"Sure."

"We better get to class guys." Mory and Chris nodded. They got up and left the nurse's office. They were in ninth period when an earsplitting, pain filled, scream broke through the halls.

_"That's Link."_ Mory thought. Avy and Mory instantly got up.

"Girls, what are you doing?" The teacher asked. She was in the middle of teaching.

"That's Aaron screaming." They both said and ran out of the room. They ran to the nurse's office. They saw the nurse trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" Avy asked.

"I don't know, he started freaking out." Mory sat next to him and pinched his nose he stopped screaming and woke up.

"Link." Mory hugged him and Link hugged her back. He was starting to cry.

"Mory, it was worse. It was much, much, worse. I could actually feel it. It hurt so badly. In fact, I can still feel it." Link was crying.

"Shh, everything is ok now. You are ok."

"My stomach hurts." Link said.

"Mory, I smell blood." Avy said.

"Hmm?" She lifted his shirt, there were cuts across his stomach. They didn't seem very deep, but they were long and narrow. Like someone took the edge of a knife and ran the blade across.

"Link….Nurse, do you have any bandages?" Avy asked

"Only for minor cuts." She explained.

"Well, I always come prepared." Avy pulled out a roll of bandages. "Take off his shirt. I need a clean wet and a clean dry towel." The nurse nodded and left the room in a hurry. She came back with some towels and ran one under warm water. Avy took the wet towel and started cleaning off the cuts. Mory was crying badly. "I need some peroxide." The nurse quickly grabbed it out of the cupboard and handed it to her. She poured some on the towel and started dabbing it to the wounds. Link cringed. It hurt a lot. "I need the clean dry towel." The nurse handed her the clean dry towel. Avy started to dab the cuts with it and then wrapped the bandages around his waist.

"Wow, you should be a nurse." The nurse said.

"Actually, I'd like to be a math teacher. Are you ok?" Avy asked.

"Yea. It hurts a lot though. I've had worse."

"I know. Come on, let's call Dad and get you home." Avy said.

"No, I want to go to class. I missed too much already." Link said.

"Out of the question. Nurse, call my dad to pick us up, please."

"Right." The nurse said. She went to the phone. Mory was still crying.

"Mory?" Link moved to her. Link grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Mory, don't cry. I'm ok." The nurse came back over.

"Your father is on his way."

"Ok, thank you." They sat in silence for a half hour until Eric arrived and got them home.

* * *

What do you think? Poor Link. What will the spirit have in store for him next? Find out in the next chapter. I hope you liked the chapter. :D

-zoozo00 (Zem)


	8. Chapter 8

This came out much later than I wanted. My computer was having problems and I couldn't get the mouse to work. It lasted for a while. I got it working yesterday and I've been typing this story and thinking about more chapters. This chapter, I got the freezer idea from ZeldaFan123. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Freezer

The group got home.

"I need to go back in, ok?" Eric told them once they were inside.

"Ok, dad." Mory said.

"I will be back around four o'clock. Be good."

"We will." The twins said at the same time. Eric hugged his girls and left to go back to work.

"I need to go get something." Avy said and went upstairs. Mory went over to Link.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea. I just, don't want to be here. I think, there is a ghost here and it has something against me. Every time I fall asleep, he's there."

"I don't know why it's happening to you."

"I don't either, but I hope it ends soon."

"Me too. I don't like seeing you in pain." Avy walked down.

"I felt like crocheting." She had a ball of yarn and a hook. "I'm going to crochet a rope and use a basket, so when I need something from downstairs I can just lower the basket and ask Dad or someone else to put it in there." Avy explained.

"That sounds like a cleverly weird idea, like most of your crazy plans and builds." Mory said.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, Link, you better lay down and rest. You don't have to fall asleep, but you look like you're about to fall over."

"Ok." Link said and went over to the couch and laid down. He eventually fell asleep. This time, no bad dreams for once.

* * *

~Saturday~

Eric drove Mory, Avy, and Link over to Chris's house. Nathan was the one who opened the door.

"Chris is still getting ready. Want to come in?" Nathan asked. There was some tension in the air. The three stepped in.

"We'll see you later Dad." Mory said. Eric nodded and went into his car and drove away.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Nathan was nervous and didn't know what to do.

"No, I'm good." Mory said.

"Same." Her twin said.

"Ok." He started to walk away.

"Hey." Link called out. Nathan turned around.

"I'm very sorry I hurt you. I just, can't control my emotions very well. I know I don't deserve forgiveness." Nathan said immediately.

"Who told you that? Believing in your friends and embrace that belief by forgiving." Link told him.

"So, you think of me as your friend?" Chris asked.

"Yea."

"How are you able to forgive me so well?"

"I don't hold a grudge. It's pointless anyway. Why hold a grudge?" Link smiled his usual smile. "We'll be great friends."

"Thank you. I really don't deserve this. Anyway, um, can I talk to you alone, Mory?"

"Sure, but you better not try anything." Mory said. They walked out of the room.

"Listen, Mory, I understand now why you broke up with me. So, can we be friends again?"

"Sure, friends. As long as you don't hurt Aaron again."

"Great. And uh, I think, personally as a friend, you should as Aaron to be your boyfriend. I see the looks you give him. You always blush when he smiles. Ask him, you know you love him."

"You really think I should?"

"As your best friend, I want you to be happy. Ask him after dinner. You're strong enough, you can do it. I really want to see the two of you together."

"Ok. I will certainly try." They walked back into the room. Chris came down.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Yea." Mory said.

"Have fun you guys." Nathan told them.

"Thanks, bye." Link said. The double daters left and went to the car. They made it to the Picture Show. They watched Hotel Transylvania, even though Mory and Avy saw it, they thought Chris and Link should see it. Back and forth on the way to the restaurant, Link and Avy kept going blah blah blah all the way there, driving Mory crazy. They were both cracking up because of it. Mory was glad to see her little sister having such a great time, though.

"I do not say Blah blah blah."

"You just did." They both laughed. They made it to the restaurant.

"Hello." The waitress said.

"Hi, table for four please." Chris asked.

"I'm sorry sir, we only have tables for two at the moment." She explained.

"Ok, do you guys want to wait or should we go ahead and sit."

"Let's go ahead and sit I guess." Mory said.

"Ok. Aaron and Mory, you go together. Me and Avy will sit together. How does that sound?" Chris said his plan.

"I'm ok with that." Mory said nodding.

"Alright. I will lead Mory and Aaron to a table. My coworker, Chase, will lead you two to a table." Link noticed she had a creepy smile, like the man who sold them the house.

_"Must be related or something."_ Link thought. The lady led them to a table.

"So, what would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Um, is it Coca Cola or Pepsi?" Mory asked.

"Pepsi." She answered.

"Ok, can I have a sierra mist? What would you like Aaron?" Mory asked.

"Um, I'll just have a glass of water." Link answered.

"Ok, let me know when you're ready to order." The waitress walked away.

"It's a good thing Avy isn't the only one who comes prepared. Dad gave me fifty bucks just in case."

"I think I'm getting used to the currency here." The waitress comes back.

"I am very sorry you two, but this table is under reservation, so I will gladly move you to a different table." She told them.

"Ok, do you mind?" Mory asked.

"Not at all." Link replied. Mory and Link stood up and pushed in their chairs. They followed the lady until she spun around and grabbed their shoulders. They started feeling dizzy and fainted. The lady dragged them over to the freezer and locked them inside.

* * *

~Few moments later~

Link and Mory soon woke up.

"What happened?" Link asked, still dazed.

"I don't know." Mory said. They both shivered. "Someone locked us in a freezer!" Mory got up and started banging on the door of the freezer. "Hey! Is anybody there!? Let us out!" Link got up too and started banging on the door.

"Please, someone, help us! We're locked in the freezer!"

"Nobody's coming." Mory said in despair. Link wrapped an arm around her to comfort her and they sat along the wall.

"Everything will be ok. You'll see. Someone will notice we're gone and start looking for us." Link told her.

"Thanks for keeping my spirits up." There was some silence for a while. Mory started shivering. Link removed his jacket and placed it around her. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm not the one wearing a tanktop." He smiled at her.

"You have a short sleeve shirt on though."

"I'm used to the cold. My room is always freezing at night."

"Wow. You're lucky though, you don't have to sleep next to Avy. She's always kicking me in the middle of the night." She giggled.

"She said you always smack her."

"Hmm, probably to stop her from kicking me." They sat in silence once again, until Mory broke the silence. "You know, Nathan told me to ask you to be my boyfriend."

"Really?" This time Link was blushing.

"Yea. What do you think? This is sort of a serious situation, but do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"S-Sure, I mean yea. Of course."

"Great. So, it's official. We are now Link and Mory, new couple."

"I like the sound of that. Wait until we tell Ave." Link smiled.

"Yea." Mory started to fall asleep in his arms. He continued to hold her close to keep her warm.

_"I hope someone finds us soon. We'll die of hypothermia if we don't get help soon." _Link started to fall asleep, but he instantly snapped awake. _"Avy was entrusted with Eric's cell phone. We have no way of communicating with her." _Link started feeling like he was being watched. He looked around and saw nothing.

* * *

~Avy and Chris~

"Well, that was delicious." Avy exclaimed.

"Yea." Chris agreed.

"Well, let's wait for the check and ask if Mory and Link are done eating." Avy realized what she just said and mentally facepalmed.

"Link?"

"Oh, hehe, yea, I sometimes call Aaron, Link because he's got pointy ears and is great with an ocarina."

"Ok." The waiter came back. "Excuse me, how much longer until our friends are done eating."

"I didn't see them, they might have left the restaurant already." The waiter told them.

_"Where can they go? There's no car and they would have waited for us. Something's fishy." _Chris thought.

_"Wait a minute. Why would they leave the restaurant? Also, Mory is a slow eater, it would have taken her longer to eat than me and we're done. _Where's their waitress?" Avy asked.

"Let me go get her." Their waiter said and left the check book and went to find the waitress. He came back with her.

"You needed me?" She asked.

"Yes, um, where is my sister and my friend?" Avy asked her.

"Oh, Mory and Aaron? Mory already paid the check and left the restaurant." The waitress explained.

"That's impossible. She always eats slower than me and they can't go anywhere since there is no car for them to leave."

"Maybe they called your father to pick them up."

"Hmm, that's strange considering I have my Dad's cell phone and Mory has no cell phone, neither does Aaron. Also, my Dad would have waited for me and Chris to finish eating."

"Well, maybe they went to explore the stores."

"Mory is not one to walk around a lot. Now, enough of the excuses." Avy stood up. "Where. Is. My. Sister?"

"I'm not telling."

"Fine. Come on Chris. We'll go look for them. _I can sense Link somehow. He's still in the restaurant."_ Avy said. Chris got up and followed Avy. They went into the kitchen.

"Hey, you are not allowed back here." A cook shouted at them.

"Shut up, I'm trying to find my sister and my friend." Avy said and she walked to the freezer. The waitress came and blocked her.

"There is no way they would be in there. Now leave the kitchen before we call the police." She said.

"Shut up and move out of my way. Obviously you're hiding something." Her cell phone rang. "Hello…? Oh really…how come you sound so different, Link…? Oh, ok. I'll be out soon." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Sounded like my friend, but his voice sounded weird." Avy kicked the lady in the stomach. She doubled over and then Avy kicked her side and she moved from the freezer. Avy unlocked it and opened it. She saw Link and Mory resting against the wall. Link had an arm around her and he lifted his head up.

"Avy." Link said wearily. Mory woke up and looked up.

"Avalon." Mory said in a similar voice.

"Mory, Link." Avy ran to them and hugged them. "I'm so relieved you're ok. Come on. Let's get out of here and get you warmed up." Avy said. Chris ran in and helped Link up, while Avy helped Mory up. Their limbs were numb from the cold. "What happened?"

"We're not too sure." Link said. They got outside.

"As soon as you two get home, you're taking cold showers." Avy said.

"Shouldn't they take hot showers?" Chris asked.

"No, because that would shock their bodies and that would not be good." Avy said as she took off her jacket and put it around Link because he put his around Mory. "Thanks for keeping my sister warm and comforted."

"Of course I did. Oh, Mory and I have something to tell you when we get back home though." Link said.

"Ok." They waited until Chris's mom came and picked them up. She made sure to bring blankets to keep Mory and Link warm on the way there. They made it to their house. They went inside. Eric was upstairs taking a shower. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

"Well, which one of us should tell her?" Link asked Mory.

"You should." Mory answered.

"Ok. Well, Mory and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." Link told her.

"Wait…what? Y-you're not serious." Avy didn't believe it at first.

"Totally serious." Mory also told her.

"N-no, this…" She smiled and hugged both of them. "It's about time!"

"So, you're ok with it?" Link asked.

"Ok?" She stopped hugging them. "I'm ecstatic. Oh we should have some ice cream to celebrate." Avy ran into the kitchen and pulled out three bowls and put the thing of icecream in the microwave and put it in for 20 seconds. "Dad bought cookie dough ice cream." She pulled it out and started scooping some out for them. "Here you go." They ate their ice cream and there was a knock on the door. "Mory, could you get that while I clean the dishes?"

"Ok." Mory got up and opened the door. There was a news person and a camera crew. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Are you one of the freezer victims?" the news person asked.

"Yea."

"Great, mind if we have an interview?"

"Uh, Avalon!" Avy looked around the corner.

"Yea Moriko?"

"Um, can you come here?"

"Sure." She walked over to her. "May we help you?"

"We want to interview your sister." The news person said again.

"Ok. Come in." They walked over to the couch. "Aaron." Link walked out of the kitchen and over to them.

"Yea?"

"You're being interviewed for the freezer incident with Moriko." Avy asked.

"Ok." The three sat on the couch and the person pointed the microphone to Mory.

"What happened that caused you to be in the freezer?" The news person asked the first question.

"Well, the waitress we had said there were only two seating tables so we had to split into two. Me and Aaron, Avalon and her boyfriend. Then she said we had to get up because the table was under reservation. We got up and started following her. Then she spun around and grabbed our shoulders. Next thing we know, we're in the freezer." Mory explained.

"Do you agree with her story, Aaron?" She asked.

"Yes, that's exactly how it happened." Link replied.

"What did you do when you woke up?"

"Well, first Mory got up and was banging on the door. Then I got up and started banging on the door too. Nobody came to get us. Mory was starting to get cold, so I took off my jacket and placed it around her to keep her warm." Link explained.

"aw, that's sweet. What happened after that?"

"Well, I put an arm around her to make her feel safe and also keep her warmer. She soon fell asleep. I don't know how long we were in there, but Avy came and got us out."

"I see. Avy, when did you realize something wasn't right?"

"When our waiter said he didn't see them at all. He went to get their waitress. She was making all sorts of excuses as to where my sister and my best friend were. Saying Mory called our dad to pick them up or they were exploring the shops. Mory isn't one to walk off without me and she doesn't have a cellphone so I thought that was complete bull crap. So, I decided to look around and thought of where you could find two fourteen year olds. I immediately thought the freezer and went over to it. She tried blocking me from it, but I got her out of the way and got them out. I…felt like hurting that lady so bad because she hurt my sister and my best friend, who I think of as a brother. To think someone could do that to someone…." Avy explained. She balled up her fists.

"What were your thoughts when you were locked in the freezer?" She put the microphone to Link.

"I was terrified, I didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to stay calm for Mory because she stays more calm when others are calm." Link explained.

"That's so sweet. So, are you dating Moriko?"

"Um, yea."

"Ooh, since when."

"Since we've been in the freezer."

"O-oh. Well, congratulations. Do you live with them, or are you just visiting?"

"I live with them."

"For how long?"

"I've been here for over a week. They took me in when I had nowhere to go."

"Aw, that was sweet. So, where do you sleep?"

"I sleep down stairs in the extra room in the basement."

"I see. Where do you go to school?"

"I'm not telling. I don't tell people that information."

"Well, you are smart. What happened to your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about it. All I'm telling you, is it involves war and fire."

"Oh, well, I say it's time to go. Let's go guys." They got up and left.

"Why were they asking all those questions?" Link asked.

"Who knows?" Avy replied.

"Well, I'm going to start on homework." Link picked up his bag and went to the kitchen. Link has practically mastered English words, so he no longer had to take those special lessons from Mory and Avy.

* * *

Later that night. Everyone was sound asleep. Link was able to sleep without his torture nightmares. Though he was still having nightmares. He was tossing and turning. He heard a voice and woke up. He looked around and saw a girl that looked like she was glowing.

"Um, hello." Link asked. His voice didn't wake Navi.

"Hi, I don't have much time, follow me." Link got out of bed and went down the ladder.

"What do you want?"

"Just follow me, ok?" Link nodded. The girl looked familiar. Her face had a great similarity to Mory. The girl walked through the door. Link opened the door and followed her upstairs, to the back door, into the back yard, to the back gate and out to the forest behind the house.

"Where are you leading me?"

"Just keep following." Link followed her to an open area. "I needed to get you alone so I can talk to you." He couldn't see her anywhere. "You're in danger, Link. Ganondorf has definitely woken up and he seeks to end your life."

"Who are you? Where'd you go?"

"I am Saria. Past life of Moriko. I am everywhere. I need to make sure Ganon isn't going to hurt you here."

"Wait, you're Saria?"

"Yes. I died 20 years after your disappearance. I am so glad to see you're alive." Her voice was echoing around the trees.

"Why does Ganon want to kill me now?"

"He wants revenge for what you and another Link did to him. He can't find the other Link who killed him, so you're kind of the substitute."

"So, those torture dreams, those were because of him?"

"Yes. Link, you need to be careful, Ganon is going to kill you if you're not. I have to go now. Mory is starting to wake up. Link, head back to the house. I won't be able to see you again, but, don't forget what I told you."

"I won't."

"I feel, this place will be important someday in the future. Goodbye, Link."

"Goodbye, Saria." Link felt like crying. Saria came out in spirit form and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you, but always know I'm nearby." Link gave her a hug back and then she disappeared. Link fell to his knees and cried.

"I won't forget." Link wiped his tears and turned around and started walking out of the clearing.

"Saria will always be…your friend…" Link made it back to the house and opened the back door and shut it once he was back inside. He went back down to the basement and curled up under the covers.

"I'll always be your friend too, Saria." Link fell asleep. He had no nightmares and slept peacefully.

* * *

Ok, the ending was a bit cliché yet kinda sad. I hope it was enjoyable and sorry for the late update.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is out later than I wanted. I had computer troubles and relatives visiting out of nowhere, but here it is, what you've been waiting for. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

The accident

It was eventually Monday. Monday was a rehearsal day for the play.

"Hey, is Avy any closer to coming down?" Mory asked from the sidewalk in front of the house, to the boy who was walking toward her.

"No, she seems to be searching for something and can't find it." Link replied back, walking up to her.

"This is why she needs to organize her stuff. She's always been messy though. The only time she's organized is when she has a plan." Mory said. Link smiled. "Let's just head to the bus stop. We'll tell the bus driver to wait up for her."

"Ok." They headed out, hand in hand. They were so happy, but all happiness has to fade. Sometimes in the blink of an eye. A car, driving at 30 miles an hour was driving down the road and made a sharp turn and they didn't see it. They both were hit and it threw them a few yard away. Link was first to be hit, then Mory. The driver kept driving and didn't stop to see if they were alright and was wearing a very creepy smile as he drove off. Avy walked out.

"Mory! Link!" She shouted and ran to them. She was crying. The bus came. Avy ran to the bus window. "Bus driver, radio the school to call an ambulance, Mory and Aaron were hit by a car." The bus driver nodded. Nathan and Chris were already on the bus and they ran out.

"Oh my gosh." They spoke in unison. Nathan and Chris checked their pulses. "They're alive. But they need to go to the hospital immediately." The twin boys spoke in unison again.

"At least you're ok, Avy." Chris said, he was relieved she was ok. Nathan was crying. Chris comforted his older twin brother. "Everything will be ok, big brother. They'll live, I know it. You'll see, they'll be ok."

"But, their hardly…breathing." Nathan said through tears.

"Shh, everything will be ok." Chris comforted him. Chris was the mature twin by far.

"He's right. It's just instinct, but they will be ok." Avy said.

"An ambulance is on its way." The bus driver called. Students were gathered at the windows to see what happened.

"Thank you." Avy said to the bus driver.

"Nathan, please stop crying. Everything will be ok." Chris said. The ambulance soon came and got the two to a hospital.

* * *

~Few hours later~

Link woke up.

"Well, the sleeper bug wakes up before the morning bird." He heard Avy's voice. He looked around and spotted Avy sitting between his bed and a bed that had Mory on it. Link got up and went to Mory's side. "Well, looks like you aren't in any pain."

"Avy, what happened? I don't remember." Link asked.

"You were hit by a car." Link couldn't believe what he just heard. Link sat next to Mory's bed and held her hand.

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, but she will eventually."

"Did they catch the driver?"

"No, they couldn't find any car that was damaged. You guys somehow didn't get too hurt. You have a concussion, but no broken bones. Mory, she has a concussion and that's it."

"Avy, the spirit in the house is able to possess anybody. It might have possessed the driver. It could have possessed that lady in the restaurant and that man who sold us the house."

"Ok, this can't go any longer. We need to exercise the house. I'll call my grandma this weekend and she'll come out. She can cleanse houses and rid them of spirits."

"I hope that works. _Ganon is going after Mory. I can't believe he'd stoop that low. Oh wait…yes I can."_

_"Oh, is that so?" _He heard Ganon in his head and was immediately scared.

_"Wait what?"_

_"Surprised? I'm in your head. I can hear all your thoughts. I know the best way to get to you know. Be prepared Hero."_

"Link?" Avy asked, she was worried because his face showed a lot of fear.

"I'm fine, Avy." Link rested his head on Mory's bed. "I hope she wakes up soon."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Avy asked.

"Of course. I love her. _Maybe, if I run away, Ganon will come after me and leave them alone. I can use the computer in my room to print a map and I can head up the state. I don't want Mory to get hurt, or Avy for that matter. My coming here was a mistake. I never should have gone to Zora's domain. When should I leave? When we are back at our house. I will leave in the middle of the night and I can get pretty far. _Mory, please, wake up. I want to see your smile again." Link said. He was starting to tear up. _"It was a mistake to meet her. I never should have contacted her. It was a huge mistake. I'll never forgive myself, especially if she gets hurt again."_ Link held her hand.

"Here, let me go get you something to eat from the cafeteria. It's around lunch time, so…" Avy left the room.

_"I'm so sorry this happened to you Mory. I hope, you'll be able to forget about me and find someone else who could love you, but I doubt they'll love you as much as I do." _Link thought.

"L-Link?" Link looked up at Mory's face. "Good, you're ok. I was worried." Mory said with a slight smile on her face.

"I was more worried about you since you wouldn't wake up." Link told her.

"But, that guy, that car, what happened?"

"They guy managed to get away, but we aren't hurt that much, just concussions. I don't know how but we're going to be ok."

"That's good. Maybe it was my luck charm." She held up her leave necklace. "According to Dad, this belonged to my mother, my grandmother, my great grandmother and so on. It's stayed this clean and vibrant since it was created. I've had it since I was a little girl."

_"That's…no way…well, that gives me more proof that Saria reincarnated to her. That's Saria's necklace. _It's a really cute necklace. It brings the green out in your eyes. Makes it stand out." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Mory said.

"I love you too. Even though we've only been together for two days, I love you." Link said with a smile.

_"He seems to slowly forget his life back in Hyrule. Like, it never happened."_ Mory thought.

* * *

They were eventually let out of the hospital, it was finally after school hours, but they were excused from school for three days anyway. As soon as they got home, Link went down to his room. He found the suitcase in the closet and started filling it with his clothes. He then hid it back in the closet and went on the computer to find a map to get far from this place. Looks like a far place he can walk to is Wisconsin. He prints up the map and directions, then closed out of the internet. He hid the directions in his suitcase.

_"Am I making the right choice…? Of course I am, I want no danger to come to the ones I love. That will happen if I stay. It's nothing against Mory and Avy, I love them to pieces, but I have to go. I'll write a letter and put it on my bed, let them know, just not where I'm going, just why I left." _He thought. He climbs up the ladder and rests on his bed.

"Link?" He felt Navi land on his forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, just a bit shaken by this morning. It could have been much worse. Navi, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Wake me up sometime in the middle of the night. Ok?"

"Ok, but why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok." She flew off his forehead. Link grabbed his Ocarina from the top of his dresser and started playing any song he knows. There was a knock on the door. He stopped his playing.

"Come in." Avy walked in. "Hey, Ave."

"Hi. Is something wrong? Normally you don't isolate yourself like this." Avy asked.

"Everything's fine, I just don't like playing my Ocarina in front of people unless it's Navi." Link replied.

"I can understand that. Usually I'd play the Ocarina to calm myself down or if I need to think."

"Same thing with me, too. I just need to calm myself down. I kind of was freaked out earlier and I'm still jumpy because of that car."

"I bet. So, want some ice cream?" She asked.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Ok. I'll leave you to your ocarina playing, if you're not upstairs by dinner, I'll come back and get you, ok?"

"Ok." She left the room and went upstairs. Link stayed in his room all day.

* * *

Avy came back to get him for dinner.

"Come on, it's dinner time." Avy said from the bottom of the ladder.

"I'm not hungry." Link replied.

"Come on, you've only had breakfast, you haven't eaten all day, how are you not hungry?" She pointed out

"I'm just not hungry."

"Ok, I guess, come up when you are and reheat some food."

"Alright." Avy went back upstairs.

"Where's Link?" Mory asked.

"He said he's not hungry." Avy replied.

"Something's not right. Something's up, I know it."

"Maybe he's still in shock from this morning."

"He usually gets over things though. I'm going to go talk to him."

"Ok." Mory left the room and went down to the business. _"Something is bothering him. I can tell. He said he was playing the ocarina to keep himself calm, he doesn't like to play in front of others. Has he been playing all this time?"_ Avy thought. Mory came back upstairs.

"He doesn't want to come up." Mory said.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but I can tell something's bothering him."

"I wonder what?"

"He was saying something about a spirit that can possess anybody. The lady at the restaurant, the driver, the man who sold us the house." Avy said.

"The old man and the restaurant lady disappeared." Mory told her. Avy didn't know that.

"Hmm…" Avy got to thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Link's nightmares revolve around Ganon torturing him. The weigi board had the cup on G, G for Ganon. Ganon torturing him in his dreams and he gets cuts on is stomach. Ganon wants revenge against Link for making him get locked up. The spirit has to be Ganon."

"That makes so much sense. Though, Link didn't kill him. You think he'd want revenge on the Link that killed him, if he could find him." Mory said.

"I'm suddenly not hungry."

"Me either." The twin girls went to the living room to play videogames.

* * *

~Later that night~

~Link~

Navi woke him up in the middle of the night like she promised.

"Thanks Navi." Link said.

"Why did you want to be woken up?" Navi asked. Link didn't answer her. He just went down the ladder and opened the closet and pulled out the suitcase. "Link, what are you doing?" He still didn't answer her. He opened the door and carried the suitcase upstairs and went to the front door. "Link."

"Shh, be quiet." Link opened the door and shut it before Navi could follow. He went down the road specified on the directions. Luckily he could read English. He continued to follow directions. It started to rain, so he pulled out his jacket and covered himself. He made sure he had his Ocarina. He packed it after he was done playing his music. He just wondered how far he would get before feeling tired. His body isn't used to this sort of travel anymore.

* * *

~That night W/ Mory and Avy~

After Link left, Navi flew upstairs to Avy and Mory's room. The door was shut and she couldn't get in, so she waited and waited until one of them came out, it was Mory.

"Navi, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Link is running away." Navi replied.

"What? Where is he?"

"He already left. I couldn't get in so I waited until one of you came out. I don't know why he's running, but he is. I don't know where he's going either." There was a rumble of thunder.

"Oh no. He's out in a storm. We have to find him. Can you sense him?"

"Sort of."

"Come on, we have to find him. I'll leave a note for Avy."

"You'll leave a note for who now?" Mory heard someone say and she turned to see Avy in the bedroom doorway. "I heard everything. Now, let's go find him. If he printed directions, we can look at his history and see. Dad still hasn't left yet. Which one should go?" Avy asked.

"I will." Mory said.

"Are you sure? I am more of a runner."

"I want to find him myself. I'll take the horse or something. I can make a deal with the owner."

"Do you know how to ride a horse?"

"Yea. I have a pretty good idea."

"Are you sure, your sure? You do know what could happen right?"

"Yes, I know the consequences."

"Ok, dress warmly."

"I will." Mory ran back into their room to find something warm while Avy ran down to the basement and searched Link's history on the computer.

"Wisconsin? Ha, cheese head." Avy smiled.

"How can you make jokes like this in a serious situation?" Mory asked, she was in the doorway.

"I just can. Ok, steal Dad's cell phone and I'll give you directions as you go." Avy ordered.

"Ok." Mory said.

"He couldn't have gotten far on foot. When did he leave, Navi?" Avy asked.

"Um, somewhere around three in the morning." Navi replied.

"Yea, it's six o'clock, only three hours of traveling time. Hurry, Mory. You know the plan." Mory nodded and ran upstairs with Avy. Mory grabbed her Dad's cell phone and put it in her pocket. Avy grabbed the house phone. They nodded at eachother, Mory headed toward the barn house, while Avy went back down to the basement.

* * *

~Mory~

She walked down the road to the farm house. She knocked on the door.

"May I help you?"

"I need to borrow your horse."

"Why?"

"I need to catch up with a friend. He's running away and I need to get him back."

"Oh. Well, I'll set it up then. Come follow me." Mory followed the farmer and went to the horse stable. He put a saddle on the horse and gave her a riding crop and a helmet. "Be careful with her. Get your friend back."

"Right." Mory got on the back of the horse and rode off. _"Link, please be safe." _She called Avy with the cell phone.

_"Hello?" _Avy answered the phone.

"Avy, where's the first direction?" Mory asked.

_"Uh, head down Canterbury and onto Burke. Take a left on Burke and take a right on Kuhn. Do you know how to get to Hanover?" _Avy asked.

"Yes."

_"Head that way on Barrington Road."_

"Got it. I'll call once I need more directions." She hung up. She knew the way to Barrington by heart. She continued along the way she knew and made it onto Barrington. The storm was starting to get worse. Mory was terrified of being out in storms, but not as much as losing her boyfriend. She eventually spotted him. "Link!" The boy heard his name and turned around. Mory stopped in front of him.

"Mory?" Link was surprised. Mory got off the horse.

"Of course." She replied smiling.

"Why did you come and find me? Everything was going perfect." Link asked.

"For you maybe, but not for us. Why were you running?" Mory said.

"Because, Ganon is a spirit and wants revenge. He knows that you being hurt or Avy being hurt is better at torturing me than physically hurting me. I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't handle it if you did."

"Link, you are an idiot! We can deal with it. We would prefer to get hurt just for you to be around us. We love you so much and to never see you again, that would just break my heart. I love you, Link. Avy loves you like a brother. You made our lives happier when you came to us. You make me complete in my heart. So, please, come home."

"But, you'll get hurt."

"I don't care, as long as your there with me, it won't hurt as much. You shouldn't suffer alone." She reached her hand out to him. Link took her hand. She smiled and led him over to the horse. She removed the shoe strings from her shoes and tied Link's suitcase to the saddle. They both got on the horse's back and turned around. They eventually made it to the farmer and gave the horse back to him. Then they went home. Avy heard the front door and ran upstairs. She nearly cried when she saw Link. She walked over to him and slapped him.

"You freaking idiot! You worried us to death!" She yelled then hugged him. "I'm so relieved you're safe though. Don't ever scare us like that again. If I lost you, it would be like losing Mory. You're my brother." She stopped hugging him. "From now on, tell us if something is bothering you."

"Ok." Link said. Avy nodded and went over to Mory and gave her a hug too.

"I was worried for both of you. I didn't want to lose you either."

"I know. Everything will be ok. Everything is normal again, we have Link back, safe and sound." Mory said.

"Ah, Navi, stop it!" They looked at Link who was being attacked by Navi.

"No, you're an idiot. You had me worried sick." She zoomed around his head and made him dizzy. He fell over the arm of the couch. The twins laughed. Link got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed an empty tomato sauce jar and caught her and sealed the lid. "Let me out of here."

"Nope. Unless you promise to stop."

"You deserved it for scaring us like that." Link took off the lid.

"I'm sorry. I just, wanted you all to be safe. I want nothing to harm you."

"We'll take the damage, we aren't helpless little girls, you know. As long as you stay around, we'll endure it. The pain of losing you would be far greater than anything that creep can do to us. Now, go change your clothes before you catch a cold." Avy said. Link nodded and ran downstairs to his room. "So, did he tell you anything?"

"Yes, it is Ganon who's threatening him. He thought if he ran away, Ganon would follow." Mory replied.

"He should have come to us about it. I was so worried about him running off. He's my brother. If I lost him, it would be like I was losing you." Avy gasped when she got a good look at her sister. "Mory, do you have a headache, feel really hungry, or anything of that nature?"

"I do have a headache. I'm sure it's nothing." Mory started to walk into the living room when she fainted out of nowhere.

"Mory!" Avy ran to her side. "Looks like you're sick again." Link came upstairs and was about to panic.

"What happened to Mory?" He asked. You could hear he was scared by his voice.

"Don't worry, she fell sick. She always faints when she's sick and doesn't wake up until she's better." Avy told him.

"She will be ok, right?" Link relaxed a little bit.

"Of course. I just have to give her, her medicine every four hours." Avy, with Link's help, got Mory onto the couch. "Everything will be fine. The symptoms are, headache, dizziness, and feeling hungry. She then faints and won't wake up. The most she's out is probably two or three days, then she'll be back on her feet."

"Ok." Avy got up and went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a prescription bottle labeled: **Mory McEldowney.**"Hmm, one pill by mouth every four hours." Avy walked back out and went to the kitchen. Link got up and followed her.

"I have a question. When she was in the hospital, why did she wake up if she doesn't until she's better?" He asked.

"She wakes up when she can sense someone is in distress that's close to her. I know this, because it wasn't the first time. We've been haunted before, but Dad chooses not to believe we were." Avy answered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'll explain once I give Mory her medicine." Avy grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled it with water from the fridge filter. She, then, walked over to Mory, sat her up. Put the pill in her mouth, let the water go in her mouth and had her lay back down after she made her swallow. Link came into the room with her blanket and placed it on her.

"So, what happened with your ghost?" He asked.

"The ghost would try to scare us, she once tried to choke me, and Mory had fainted a few hours before, but she could sense something was wrong and woke up. She came to my rescue and the ghost went away. She didn't faint until the very next day while we were at school. This is the first time it happened in four years."

"Wow. So, if she wakes up early, most likely she'll faint?"

"Yes. According to Dad, Mom had this disease too. I was lucky enough not to inherit it, but I get puffy cheeks when I touch poison ivy, I get that from Mom."

"Hmm. So, how did she fall sick?"

"It was storming and she was out in it."

"So, it's my fault. I really am an idiot aren't I?"

"Don't blame yourself, Link, you didn't know. You thought you were doing the right thing. So, stop worrying, ok? She'll be ok. I know she will."

"But it's my fault. If I didn't run away, she wouldn't have come after me."

"It was her choice to come after you. She knew the consequences and she did anyway because she loves you. I would have gone, but Mory insisted on herself going."

"Why? She knew the consequences, so why?"

"She did it for you, you are everything to her. She loves you so much."

"I love her too."

"great." They watched Mory sleep. Not knowing that a man was staring at them, devising a plan that would surely work.

* * *

Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. I just needed to make a chapter and this was an idea from the previos Legend of Link that I made. It wasn't as good as this one so I deleted it. The Link running away part was not in the original. For those who don't know, this is actually a rewrite because the previous one was pretty bad. So, i guess this is the new original. Hope you enjoy it.

-Zem :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day, Mory woke up. Eventually, they were able to go to school and were still able to participate in the Musical Rehearsal. Link was Perchik, Mory was Hodel, and Avy was Tzeitel. On the first day of school for Link, Mory and Avy made a bet, whoever got Chava had to do chores for a week, neither of them were Chava, so neither had to do chores. Time passed quickly and before they knew it, it was the day before the play. Though things were not going well for the trio that day. It was May 14th. Avy didn't look so good.

"Avalon, are you feeling ok?" Mory asked.

"What did you say? I can hardly hear right now." Avy replied.

"Oh no, don't tell me." Mory was beginning to say.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Link asked.

"She might have an ear infection." Mory felt her little sister's forehead. "She has a bit of a fever. Let's take you to the nurse."

"No, I'll be fine, really." Avy said.

"Avy, ear infections are no joke for you. When you get them, you can hardly hear." Mory grabbed Avy's hand and led her to the nurse. "We'll be back, stay here." Link nodded and sat down on the bleachers.

_"It's been about two months since I came here. I don't remember Hyrule that well, it's like a distant memory. I can't even remember what I even did there or what all happened. Ganon has also been quiet since the day I ran off, that was a little over a month ago. I wonder what he's planning." _Link thought.

"Hey, Aaron." Link turned to see Chris and Nathan walking up to him. It was revealed that it was Chris who spoke because he asked, "Where did Avy and Mory go?"

"To the nurse. Avy might have an ear infection." Link answered.

"Oh, I'll go check on them. I'll be back." Chris ran out, leaving Link and Nathan behind.

"So, um, why do you have pointy ears?" Nathan asked.

"It's a birth defect. They developed that way, I'm not sure why." Link answered. He didn't want his secret getting out.

"You also have blond hair, blue eyes and seem to be very courageous and noble." Nathan pointed out.

"So, so does Avy." Link pointed out.

"Are you, by chance, Link?" Nathan asked. Link was a bit shocked but didn't show it.

"No, I'm Aaron. Link is from a game." Link told him.

"Though there is some history on Hyrule and Avy always checked it out at the library. Link existed, he was a real person. He was reincarnated to do the same thing over and over." Nathan said.

"I've read the books, but I am no Link, just because I look how did, doesn't mean I am."

"So, you must be his reincarnation."

"I am not his reincarnation. I am not a hero. I'm Aaron, forever and always." Link was calm about this. He knew if he shouted, it would show that he was lying.

"Now that I think of it, Avy looks similar too. She must be a reincarnation of Link. But both of you can't be a reincarnation. Or maybe…yes, that is it. You are Link. The Hero of Time. Now, how you got here….You fell through the ice in Zora's Domain." Link was shocked. "That's it. I have it figured out now. Why you were so brave. Why you have pointed ears. Why you are so great with the Ocarina from what I've heard Avy talk to Chris about. You are Link, hero of time. Don't worry, I promise to keep the secret, it's obvious you're keeping it a secret so I won't say anything." Nathan walks away. Link is still shocked. Mory and Avy come back.

"So, what's the verdict." Link asked.

"She is going to see the family doctor once Dad comes and gets us. Want to come along with?" Mory replied.

"Yea, I need to talk to you guys about something." Link said.

"Ok, let's go to the front door and wait for Dad outside." She suggested.

"Ok." They left the building through the front door and saw the Jeep grand Cherokee come around after about 10-15 minutes. They all got in.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about."

"It's about Nathan. Somehow, he figured out I'm Link. He said he'll keep it a secret. I just don't know how he figured it out."

"Well, Nathan may be an idiot, but he sure isn't stupid." Avy said.

"Isn't that basically the same thing." Mory asked.

"Not necessarily. An idiot can do stupid stuff, but that doesn't mean they're non-understanding to what goes on around them. He used clues that he noticed and figured it out. As long as he doesn't tell anyone, everything will be ok." Eric explained. They made it to the doctor's office. The doctor checked her ears and said she has two acute ear infections. If she is feeling better the next day, she can still be in the play. They went home after the doctor visit.

"It's so weird not being able to hear that well. I guess this has some good points though, I won't have to wear make- up around my eyes." Avy said.

"You really hate make-up huh?" Link asked.

"Yes, why not keep it natural, hmm? The stage make up they put on you, if you had green hair, you'd be an oompa loompa." Avy said to Mory.

"It's not my fault I'm so pale. You'd look like one too. So would Link. We're all pretty pale." Mory said.

"That's because sun light it evil!"

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree." Mory pointed out

"In many ways."

* * *

~Later that night~

~Nathan and Chris's house~

The twin boys were brushing their teeth.

"I hope Avy will be ok." Chris said.

"Me too." Nathan agreed, they finished brushing their teeth.

"I wonder what will happen for tomorrow."

"Who knows." Chris's cellphone rings. Nathan looks at the caller ID and sees it's a girl calling, but he doesn't recognize who the girl is. Chris picks up the phone.

"Hey...Nothing, just finished brushing my teeth…yea, that will work…um, hold on." He put a hand over the receiver. "Nathan, can you leave."

"Sure thing, little brother." Nathan left the bathroom but stood outside to listen to the conversation. He could still hear the conversation.

"Ok, I'll meet you there…I love you too…ok, bye." He heard footsteps and quietly ran to his room.

_"Oh, I can't believe it. My brother is cheating on Avy. How could he do something like that? I wonder who this girl is."_ He thought as he paced around the room. _"This is unforgivable. I need to let Avy know."_ Nathan grabbed a warm outfit and put it on. He listened for his brother's door to shut. _"He claims I'm the idiot."_ He went downstairs and put on his shoes. His mother wasn't there because she works the night shift. His Dad was on a business trip for a week. He grabbed his bike from the garage and started pedaling to Avy and Mory's house. He made it there. It read 12:42 a.m. on his watch. He was about to head up when he saw something glowing. He set his bike down on the driveway and followed the glowing figure.

"Follow me." The glowing thing said. It looked like the image of a little girl. "Follow me."

"Ok." Nathan followed the girl. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me." She led him to the woods behind the house until they were in a clearing. He looked around and spotted the girl. She continued further into the woods. They finally stopped in front of an abandoned prison.

"Where is this place? Why'd you bring me here?"

"What was your business with Avy, Mory, and Link?" The girl asked.

"I need to tell Avy something important."

"I'm afraid…that is not an option." The girl glowed brighter until it was blinding. Nathan shielded his eyes. After the light died down. He saw a spirit with a dark aura around him. He was very tall and had a green pigmentation on his skin.

"Y-you…" he backed away. He knew exactly who that was.

"Are you scared little boy?" He grabbed a hold of Nathan without even touching him. He forced Nathan to walk into the prison and he was locked in a cell.

"Let me out!" He was banging on the doors. "Please, let me out! _I'm terrified of being trapped in a cage."_

"I don't think so." The man disappeared while laughing. Nathan sat against the wall. He was so scared. He also didn't have his cell phone because it was charging.

"What does he want?"

* * *

~McEldowney house~

Mory and Avy were asleep. It was 3:04 in the morning. Avy kept tossing and turning.

"Link no!" She bolted awake and sat up. She was breathing heavily and crying. Mory instantly woke up.

"Avy, what happened, what's wrong?" Mory asked.

"Mory, it was so scary." Mory sat closer to her and put an arm around her to comfort her.

"What happened in your dream?"

"Ganon, he…he kidnapped Link and Nathan. He was about to kill Link, I woke up then. It was so scary to see his face. It was like he was real, like he wasn't a spirit. He had a sword. Mory, I'm scared, what if it comes true like my earthquake dream long ago." Mory had no idea what to do. Sometimes, Avy would have nightmares that came true.

* * *

Like when they were eight. They were in bunk beds. Avy and Mory on the top bunk, their sister, Erika, on the bottom bunk. Avy was tossing and turning and woke up. Mory woke up too because she heard Avy sit up.

"Are you ok?" Mory asked.

"Mory, I just had a weird dream. At 4:02 in the morning, there was an earthquake. It shook the whole house."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Well, who knows, maybe there will be an earthquake." Avy looked down at the ground where she saw her old sister's alarm clock.

"It's 3:07 now."

"Ok. Then, we have an hour. Let's get some sleep." Avy nodded and they laid back down and fell asleep. Once 4:02 rolled around, the earthquake came, but both girls slept through it. When they woke up, they went downstairs to find, things on the ground, things out of place.

"Hey, what happened?" Mory asked.

"Didn't you two feel it? There was an earthquake around four o'clock in the morning." Their older brother, Josh, told the girls. The twin girls went wide eyed. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." The girls walked out of the room and into the living room to play Spyro, they didn't have the Wii system yet.

* * *

"Let's just try to get some sleep, ok?" Mory said.

"Ok, I'll try." They laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

~Link~

Link woke up. He looked around the room.

_"What woke me up?" _Link thought.

"Link, are you ok?" Navi asked.

"Yea, I just, woke up for some reason." He climbed down the ladder and opened the door. He went wide eyed when he saw the glowing girl.

"Follow me." Link nodded and shut the door. Navi tried to follow, but the door shut before she could follow.

"Link, open the door!" Navi shouted.

"Don't listen to her, Link. Follow me." The girl said.

"Ok." Link followed her. "What's going on, where are you taking me, now?"

"oh, you'll see." He continued to follow her. They made it to the clearing, but she kept on going. Link continued to follow her until they made it to a prison.

"Where are we?"

"We're at a prison."

"Why?" The glowing girl, who thought was Saria's spirit, started glowing brighter until the light was too bright for him to see. He closed his eyes, then the light died down. Link opened his eyes to see something he feared the most. Link backed away. "N-No…" His voice was barely a whisper.

"Are you afraid, Hero?" In front of him, with a dark aura around him, stood a tall man with green tinted skin and black armor.

"What do you want?"

"Revenge of course." He controlled Link's arms and legs and made him walk into the prison. He pushed him in with Nathan, then relocked it. He walked away.

"Link?" Link looked up to see Nathan.

"Nathan, how did you get here?"

"I came to your house to tell Avy something of great importance, then I saw what appeared to be a little glowing girl and I decided to follow her and she led me here. She turned into the form of Ganondorf and took control of me and forced me in here."

"I wonder what he wants from you. I already know why he'd captured me, but why you?"

"I don't know that either. Wait, why does he want you?"

"Because, I'm the one who caused him to go to the sacred realm and get locked up."

"Oh…"

"Now, what was this thing of importants that you needed to tell Avy about?"

"Chris received a call from a girl that I never heard of before. At the end of the call, I heard him say 'I love you.' I would have known if it was one of our cousins because I could see the picture. It looked like none of our cousins. I think…Chris is cheating on Avalon."

"No way. Oh that little…" Link balled up his fists. "If we get out of this, is it ok that I punch the living daylights out of him?"

"Go ahead. He's no brother of mine. This would break Avalon's heart."

"Yea it would. So, how long do you think it will take for someone to find us?"

"Who knows? I don't have a cell phone, but I do have a watch. It's currently 3:24."

"Ok. Too bad for the cell phone thing."

"Yea, if I had it, I would have been out of here long before now."

"Hmm."

"So, what now?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, I know."

"What?"

"Let's play an improv game. I start by saying one word then you say a word and we make a sentence out of it."

"Ok."

"I'll start. I" (There will be their first initial after who said what.)

"Like." L

"To." N

"Eat." L

"Cake." N

"Because." L

"It." N

"Tastes." L

"Great." N

"With." L

"Peanut." N

"Butter." L

"And." N

"Jelly." L

"With." N

"Chips." L

"And." N

"Salsa." L

"While." N

"The." L

"Clouds." N

"Rain." L

"Sun-shining." N

"Tumbleweeds." L

"On." N

"A." L

"Sunday." N

"Afternoon." L

"Ok, we are extremely weird." Nathan pointed out.

"Yes. I like to eat cake because it tastes great with peanut butter and jelly with chips and salsa while the clouds rain sun-shining tumbleweeds on a Sunday afternoon." Link repeated the sentence.

"Yea, we're definitely crazy."

"Ok, now what?"

"No idea."

* * *

~That morning~

~Mory and Avy~

Mory was the first to wake up. She looked at her little sister who was sleeping peacefully. She felt her forehead.

_"Her fever went down a bit. She might be alright enough to go to school."_ She pinched Avy's nose and she woke up. "Come on, sleepy, time to get ready for school. We've got a big day."

"I don't wanna." She said tiredly.

"Avy. You're fever has gone down. We need you also."

"I'm too tired."

"You're always tired."

"Fine, I'm getting up. Go wake Link."

"Ok, just don't fall asleep again."

"I won't." Mory left the room. Avy got up and got changed into a school outfit. She won't be in her classes all day today because their performing for the fifth graders from a few schools, and then they'll perform for the whole school. She then went down stairs and heard the phone ring, it was Chris. "Hello?"

_"Avy, is Nathan over there by any chance?" _She heard Chris on the other line, about to be in panic.

"I don't think so. Why?"

_"Well, he's not in his room, he's not down stairs, and his bike is gone from the garage. I'm so worried."_

"Ok, calm down. Don't panic. We'll find him. Do you know when he left?"

_"No. I was asleep when he left."_

"Ok. Did he leave a note or anything?"

_"No, his cell phone is here too."_

"Hmm." She saw Mory run into the kitchen, Navi right by her head.

"Avy, Link isn't in his room. Navi said something about following some glowing thing." Mory said. Avy's eyes went wide.

"Chris, I'm going to have to call you back." Avy said.

_"Why?"_ Instead of answering, she hung up.

"When did he leave?" Avy asked.

"I think somewhere around 3 o'clock." Navi replied.

"Ok, Mory, get his Ocarina." Avy has thought of a plan.

"Ok, why?"

"You and him can communicate through telepathy. Ask him where he is."

"Ok." Mory ran down to the basement.

"Will you be able to find him?" Navi asked.

"Yes, and maybe, Nathan will be with him." Avy replied.

"Nathan is missing too?"

"Yes." Mory came up with Link's Ocarina. She started playing Saria's song. She kept on playing it.

_"Link, can you hear me?" _

* * *

~Nathan and Link~

Link was sitting against the bars of the cell while Nathan was sitting against the wall opposite him. Link suddenly went into a trance.

"Link?" Nathan got up. Link was just staring at nothing, a blank look on his face.

_"Link, can you hear me?"_

_"Mory…I'm so relieved to hear your voice."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm in a prison that is abandoned in the middle of the forest. You get to the back gate and head strait in the woods, and keep going, it's just passed a clearing."_

_"Ok, stay calm, we're on our way."_

_"Ok, be careful."_

_"I will. See you soon."_

_"See ya." _She broke the connection.

"Link." Nathan said worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I zone out when I'm under a telepathic connection." Link explained.

"Telepathic connection?"

"Yes, um, how do I explain it? Uh, well you know how Saria can communicate with Link in Ocarina of Time?"

"Yea."

"That's basically it. Mory and I can communicate. She is the reincarnation of Saria."

"Oh wow."

"So, Mory and Avy are on their way."

"Ok. So, we just sit tight and relax until they arrive."

"Right."

"Ok." Nathan sat against the wall again. "I like to eat cake because it tastes great with peanut butter and jelly with chips and salsa while the clouds rain sun-shining tumbleweeds on a Sunday afternoon." Nathan said with a smile.

"Haha. I'm going to have to tell the girls that."

"Yea, Avy certainly will laugh at it."

"She's so giggly. She's a great sister."

"Yea." Nathan was trying to hold back a blush. He started developing feelings for Avy, but knew she was dating Chris, so he hid his feelings for her, but they still existed.

"Maybe we should wait a small while, once this all blows over and becomes a thing of the past to tell her about Chris."

"You're right. She tends to bottle up her emotions until she explodes. It's not healthy to do, but she always has since I've known her. She always has a smile on her face too."

"How long have you know the girls?"

"Since they moved here in 6th grade. They tended to stay away from others because they were afraid. They moved four hours away from their entire family because of their Dad's job. Plus, they're Dad traveled a lot. Mory always seemed sad, but Avy always tried to keep a smile on Mory's face. They missed their family a lot.

"My brother and I saw them eating all alone so we sat next to them and got to know them." Nathan continued. "We became great friends. After spring break, I asked Mory to be my girl friend. Everything was going great until Chris and I got into a car crash during winter break of this school year. We were sitting in the back seat and a drunk driver came and hit us. Chris came out unhurt, but I had some damage to the front of my brain. If that's damaged, that can change your personality. So, that's what happened. I'm better now, I don't know how, because brain cells don't grow back. I'm now back to being the Nathan that everybody knows. Now everything is right. You and Mory are a cute couple by the way."

"Thanks. She's great. Always so protective and sometimes acts like a mother. I always get something on my nose. Avy laughs and Mory cleans it off."

"That sounds like Mory and Avy. Mory always has been like that from what I can tell." They heard footsteps.

"Link!? Are you here!?" They heard Mory shout.

"Mory! Avy! We're here!" Link replied.

"Hold on, we'll be right there." They heard the echoing of the footsteps. And both Avy and Mory were there. "Thank goodness." Avy picked the lock and they came out. "Let's get out of here, quickly." The boys nodded and followed the girls. They were at the clearing. Nathan fell to his hands and knees. Avy heard it and turned around and sat next to him.

"Nate." Mory and Link turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I feel funny…" His voice was a low whisper. He passed out.

"Nathan." Avy said, she was trying to wake him up.

"What are we going to do?" Mory asked.

"His breathing is very shallow." Link noticed.

"What happened?" Mory asked.

"He'll be ok, I think, I don't know what caused this, but I'm sure he'll be alright." Avy told them. Link saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. The girls looked up too. They were shocked to see, Ganondorf standing right there. Link saw that Avy had the gilded sword on her back and grabbed it out of it's sheath.

"Haha, very laughable. The little Hero still wants to fight me." Ganon said.

"To protect my friends, of course."

"Oh, is that so?"

"What did you do to my friend, Nathan?"

"Well, I notice his life force he has, I can take a part of it and use it to come back for a short while. If I wasn't able to do that, he would have been possessed and killed just like all the others. Now, let's fight. If I win, I will kill you and everyone you love. If you win, I will leave you alone."

"I won't take that bet, but I will still fight. If I lose, leave my family alone, you can take my life instead."

"Very brave of you." Ganon pointed his sword at Link. Link pointed the gilded sword at Ganon. The fight was on.

* * *

Here we go? Will Link win, or will he lose his life? You'll just have to wait. *Grins*

See you soon

-Zem :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ganon made the first move, which Link dodged immediately. He's never been in an actual sword fight with Ganon, like this. Though, it wasn't long until Link was knocked down. He was hit against a tree hard by Ganon's hand. He was knocked out. Ganon was about to give the final strike, when Avy got up and grabbed the sword out of Link's hand and defended him.

"You wish to meet your demise too, Girly?" Ganon asked.

"Don't call me girly." She was, lack of a better word, pissed (Pardon my language). Ganon went for a vertical slice and Avy blocked it. They were currently pushing on eachother's sword. Avy managed to get the upper hand and cut his chest, cutting through the armor.

_"She fights like…" _Ganon started to think, but Avy broke him from his train of thought.

"You got distracted." Avy did a spin attack. While he was stunned, she rolled behind him and cut his back. She was not tired in the least.

_"That's it…she's-"_ He had no time to get the thought out because she stabbed him in the stomach, she then turned the sword.

"Make this a lesson, never mess with family of a McEldowney." Avy shouted. She kicked him off the sword. Ganon had enough strength to get up. He hit the sword out of her hand and pushed her against the tree.

"Make this a lesson to you, Hero of Light, don't pick a fight with a bigger opponent." He was about to stab her. Nathan woke up by them and went wide eyed when he saw what was about to happen. He got up and moved in front of her, just in time to be stabbed.

"Nathan!" Avy shouted. Ganon pulled the sword out of him, just as a sword went right through where his heart is. Ganon then disappeared in black mist. The gilded sword fell to the ground, behind Ganon was Link who also dropped to his knees. Avy was supporting Nathan. "Why, why did you do that?"

"What? Can't a friend protect their friends?" He asked wearily. Link crawled over to them.

"He'll be ok, Avy." Avy was crying. She and Nathan were best friends. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but Nathan isn't." Avy said. She was starting lose control of her emotions as time went on, a sign that she's been holding them in for too long.

"Come on, let's get him back to the house and call an ambulance. Ok?" Link suggested.

"Yes." Avy agreed. Link got Nathan onto his back. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, just a bump on my head. I'll be ok. Wait, where's Mory?" Link was about to panic.

"I knocked her out so she wouldn't interfere. I didn't want her getting hurt." Avy said.

"How'd you manage to do that?" They looked to Mory, who was unconscious.

"There's two pressure points where you hold them at the same time and she passes out. I'll carry her." Avy said.

"Ok." Avy went over to Mory and got her on his back. "I saw Nathan come and save you."

"I don't know why he was such an idiot."

"He cares a lot for you." They eventually made it to their house and called an ambulance. Avy laid Mory down on the couch. While Link sat Nathan on the other couch. Avy got some bandages and cleaned Nathan's wound. She, then, wrapped the bandages around his waist to minimize bleeding.

"I'll be ok, Avy. I promise." Nathan assured her.

"I hope so." Avy replied. She was able to gain control of her emotions again.

"Haha. You should smile again." Nathan said.

"How can you laugh when you're in pain?" Avy asked.

"I just can. That's what you do, isn't it? Are you hurt at all?" Nathan said.

"No, thanks to you."

"Good. What about you Link?"

"I'm fine."

"Remember that sentence we made up? I like to eat cake because it tastes great with peanut butter and jelly with chips and salsa while the clouds rain sun-shining tumbleweeds on a Sunday afternoon."

"Hahaha." Avy laughed.

"I knew it'd make you laugh." Nathan said.

"You are silly. I better call your brother. He was worried sick about you." Nathan went from a smile to a frown. He looked away.

"No, I don't want to see him right now."

"Why, did you two get into a fight?"

"Something like that. I just, don't want to see him right now."

"Ok, but I will call him once we're at the hospital."

"What about the play. They need you guys."

"We have understudies. They'll fill in for us. My fever shot up anyway."

"What?"

"Calm down. You are worse off than I am." The paramedics came in and got Nathan in the ambulance. They made it to the hospital. Mory, Avy, and Link were waiting in the waiting room. Also waiting for Chris and his mother to come. They didn't bother telling their Dad, he'll find out soon enough.

* * *

Chris came running in.

"Where's Nathan? Is he ok? What happened?" Chris asked immediately.

"Calm down, Chris." Avy said. Link scowled at him. "Nathan will be ok, I managed to stop the bleeding. We're waiting to see what will happen."

"Oh…. How are you? Are you or Mory or Aaron hurt?" Chris asked.

"No, we're ok. Aaron just has a bump on his head. And Mory is a bit groggy." Avy explained.

"You look worn out though, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, stop doting, I'm fine." Avy kept assuring him. Link continued to give him a death glare.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chris asked.

"No reason." Link answered bitterly. The doctor walked out.

"Excuse me." They all turned to the doctor. "Are you all acquainted with Nathan?"

"Yes." Avy answered.

"Well, he's getting stitches now. No vital organs were harmed, all dodged by whatever stabbed him. In other words, he'll be ok. We'll let you see him once he is all stitched up." The doctor told them.

"Wait, he was stabbed?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I don't know what, but he'll be ok is the important thing. I'll go check on his progress." The doctor walked away.

"Ok, someone explain to me, what happened to my big brother?"

"We can't tell you here. Once we're all alone, no doctors or nurses and we're with Nathan." Avy told him.

"Ok." They waited a while until the doctor came out. By now, Chris and Nathan's mother caught up to Chris and was told what was happening with Nathan. She was crying for her little baby.

"I see the mother has joined us. You may see him now." The group got up and followed the doctor "He's still a bit out of it. He's been mumbling about wanting to see someone, though I don't know who. He doesn't remember who." The doctor opened the door and let them in.

"Hey, guys." Nathan said, smiling.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Avy asked.

"I feel much worse. I'm very light headed."

"Join the club. My fever is making me light headed."

"Your fever shot up?" Mory asked, immediately her and Link both felt her forehead at the same time. Mory's hand went on her forehead first.

"Haha. You guys worry too much. I'm fine. Though I forgot to take my antibiotics this morning. Oh well, I'll take them once we get home." Avy said.

"That's our Avy, still as cheerful as ever." Nathan said. They all smiled. Link and Avy have the same smile.

"I think I need to get a hair cut, my bangs are getting too long." Avy said, part of her bangs in her hand.

"I was about to say, your hair is so short." Mory said.

"The bangs are getting too long though. Twilink's bangs are not this long."

"You and your obsessions."

"What's wrong with obsessions?"

"The fact that, if you weren't afraid of your ears getting infected, you'd have small, blue, hoop earrings like Twilink."

"True."

"You also draw the triforce on your hand. You also bark like a dog."

"Woof, woof." She did sound like a dog. _"Ganon called me, Hero of Light. So, does that mean, I'm the reincarnation of Link from Twili? _Well, we need some privacy with Nathan. No adults can be involved."

"Ok." The doctor and the twin boys' mother left the room hesitantly.

"Ok, here's what happened Chris. As long as you don't tell anybody." Avy said.

"I won't, just tell me what happened." Chris promised.

"Well, Aaron is actually Link from legend of Zelda. More specific, Ocarina of Time. Ganon is a spirit and is wanting revenge. So, he kidnapped Nathan and Link. Nathan was necessary for him to come back for a short period of time. Then, Ganon attacked. Link was knocked out, then I knocked out Mory to make sure she didn't interfere. I grabbed Link's sword and fought Ganon. He hit me against the tree, then Nathan came up and stood in front of me to block the hit."

"Wow, I could have lost you. I'd hug you, Nathan, but I don't want to cause you any pain. So, I'll just hug Avy, then hug you once you are no longer hurt." Chris hugged Avy tightly. "You are very reckless. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Nathan." Both Nathan and Link were giving Chris death glares.

_"Liar." _Link thought.

_"Idiot."_ Nathan thought.

~Later that night~

Nathan was allowed to go home. Everyone went home. They weren't bothered by Ganon to their surprise. It stayed like this for a while.

* * *

~May 31st~

Tonight was the night of the Eighth Grade dance. They were currently getting ready. The twin girls were looking at eachother in a mirror.

"Mory?" Avy asked.

"Yea?" Mory asked.

"I am never letting Dad convince us to wear dresses again."

"I agree whole heartedly." The dresses were too frilly to them. Mory's dress was green with a flowery pattern around it. It goes down to her knees and is sleeveless with a leaf pattern that goes mid-back. Along with it, she had her green necklace and green sandals. "Ok, this needs more Mory in it." She grabbed her headband and put it on. She then grabbed her jacket. A green jacket that had a tree design on the back. "There."

"Yea, mine needs some Avy." She messed up her hair so it no longer looked like it had finally seen a brush. Avy's dress was midnight blue with light green sequins on her shoulders. "I hate sparkle stuff like this." She removed the sequins with Mory's help. It looked more like stars after it was done. Her dress goes down passed her knees and she's wearing dark blue sandals. She, then, put on her light green jacket with a wolf on the back.

"You and your wolves." Avy howled like a wolf then smiled. "Like I said, wolves."

"Dad said that we can add our own touches to them. Like, my moon necklace." Link walked up from the basement.

"Do either of you know how to tie a tie?" Link asked.

"I do." Mory said. She walked over to him and tied his tie.

"Thanks. Do I really have to wear this? I can hardly move in this." Link asked.

"If we have to wear dresses, you have to wear a suit."

"No fair, you guys get to wear your jackets."

"Here, I have a personal touch for you." Mory went to the bathroom and came out with what she had for him. "It's a good luck charm that I made for you." It was a necklace with a yin and yang symbol. One color was dark green, while the other was light green. On the back, it had a carving of the triforce. She put it around his neck and he smiled.

"I love it. Thanks so much."

"It's not that great, but I'm glad you like it."

"It's wonderful. There's nothing to dislike about it."

"You two are two cute. Come on, let's go. Dad already headed out a few minutes ago." Avy said.

"Ok. Calm down, Ave." Mory said. They went outside and met their dad in the car. They eventually made it to the dance. Nathan was their only friend there at the moment.

"Hey, where's Chris?" Avy asked.

"Oh, he said that he was leaving early in order to help with the preparations, he is part of student council." Nathan explained.

"Yea, I was bored with student council so I stopped going." Avy said.

"Well, he should be somewhere. I haven't found him yet."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Avy agreed. A slow dance song was about to come on.

"Oh, Link, let's go dance." Mory said excitedly.

"Ok." Mory grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Link put a hand on her back and grabbed her hand in his hand.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes."

"Great." They danced around, just letting the music take them into a trance and let their feet move on their own. Avy and Nathan were watching the two have fun. The song slowly came to a stop and so did they. They looked eachother in the eyes. They both leaned in and kissed eachother. They were so happy that night. They eventually stopped kissing. "Wow." She was smiling brightly and so was Link. Her smile then turned to a frown. She couldn't believe her eyes. "No way."

"What?" Mory walked away from Link and was walking to a couple she saw kissing. Link followed.

"You!" The boy in that couple turned around. "I thought so. You little…" She was about to punch him, but held back. "I can't believe you."

"Mory?" Chris said in surprise.

"Wait, who is this chick?" The girl asked. "Are you his other girl friend?"

"No, I'm the twin sister of his girlfriend. Or should I say ex-girlfriend. I can't believe you'd do this, Chris. Avy wasn't good enough for you, is that it? You don't know how much of my strength it is taking for me not to punch the living daylights out of you."

"Mory, let me explain." Chris said.

"No. No explanation. It is obvious you're cheating on Avy. You…" She finally lashed out and slapped him hard. "Idiot!" She walked away.

"Mory!" Chris was about to chase after her, but Link stopped him.

"No. You are the lowest of low, Chris. I thought you were a good person. You will have broken Avy's heart. I won't hurt you, I'm not like that, just leave Avy alone." Link walked away.

"Avy, you should break up with Chris."

"Why?" Avy asked.

"I saw him kissing another girl." Mory said.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's true."

"No, no, it's a lie. Chris wouldn't…" She was in denial.

"Chris would, because he did. I saw everything. Link was there too."

"It's true Avy, I'm very sorry." Link said.

"No." She started to tear up and ran out the school.

"Avy!" Nathan ran after her.

"I can't believe Chris would do that to her." Mory said.

"I can't either. He is the lowest of the low, I can't think of any other word to describe him, he's just…" Link trailed off.

"I know what you mean. Come on, let's follow them." Mory and Link walk out of the school and find Nathan comforting Avy who was crying.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't wear make-up." Nathan said to get her to smile.

"Haha. You can always cheer us up, can't you?" Avy said, she smiled.

"Avy?" Mory said. The two turned around. "I'm very sorry this had to happen. We couldn't keep it a secret from you."

"I understand." Avy got up and hugged Mory. "I'm so glad to have you as my twin sister. I couldn't have asked for a better one. Thank you for always being there for me when I need it."

"I will always be here for you. No matter what."

"I'm glad." She stopped hugging her sister and hugged Link. "You're a great brother, Link. Thank you for being there for me also. I'm so happy we met. I'm happy for you and Mory. Please stay by her side."

"I will, forever and always. Just like I will always be there for you, Avy. You're like a sister and I can't bear to see you suffer, especially at the fault of a complete idiot." She stopped hugging him and then hugged Nathan.

"You deserve a hug, you are so supportive and caring. You are nothing like Chris."

"Thank you for your kind words." She stopped hugging him.

"Ok, enough of the sentimental stuff. Let's get back inside and dance our hearts out and pig out on the snacks they have." Avy said with a smile.

"Yea." They all went inside. Avy spotted Chris. She walked over to him.

"Avy." Chris started.

"Save it…I can't believe you'd do that. Nobody ever deserves that to happen to them. I forgive you, but I won't forget it. I am no longer your girlfriend. It's over between us. Take care, ok?" Avy walked away after that.

"Good job, Avy." Mory said, patting her little sis on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"So, what now?"

"I saw they had a chocolate fountain and little dipper things to put in it, like fruits and stuff."

"Chocolate?"

"Yep."

"There she goes again. Chocoholic."

"Of course." Avy walked toward the chocolate fountain. Nathan went with her.

"Hmm, I wonder if those two will ever be together." Link said.

"Who knows? It's kind of early for that now. Give it about half a year and maybe." Mory said.

"Yea. So, are you going to tell Eric about what happened?"

"Oh, I might, but Nathan might be down a twin."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say, nobody messes with one of Daddy's little girls." Mory said with a smile.

"Ok."

"Don't worry. He knows that you are a good person. He knows you won't do anything bad."

"Yea. I wouldn't, I'm not like that."

"I know." Mory kissed his cheek.

A few days pass. It is finally summer vacation. All during the summer, Mory and Avy visit their family in their old home town. Though it doesn't fell much like home anymore. They still go there. This time, Link was with them and they brought him along to meet the entire family. Most of their family is on their mother's side. They are going on a trip to Florida to go to Disney World. What excitement will there be in store for the trio?

* * *

Ok, normally I would be asleep, it's 4:30 in the morning when I posted this, but I couldn't sleep. So, I decided not to keep you guys waiting and posted the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review, favorite or anything, you don't have to.

See ya

-Zem :D


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is an interesting one. By the way, the thing that Avy did with the light sockets and the plug-in sockets, I actually did that when I was little. Same thing with the being scissor happy. :D Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Getting ready the morning to go to their home town. Mory and Avy were already up, but Link was still asleep. Avy brought down her suitcase.

"Is Link awake, yet?" Avy asked.

"No, you know him and sleep. Summer vacation was probably the best thing that happened to him." Mory replied.

"He loves sleep." Avy pointed out.

"Lazy boy." Navi said, she was sitting on the island. "How long are we going to be in your home town?"

"The whole summer. Luckily we got new swimsuits, grandma got a pool. We'll be going to different relatives to visit." Mory said.

"First, it's our aunt Teresa on our Dad's side. She has two kids, Elaine and Joe. We'll stay there for a week." Avy said.

"Then we'll go to our grandparents' house on our Dad's side. She is about as crazy as our Dad." M

"Then it will be our Grandparent's house on our brother's side." A

"Then our Sister." M

"Then our brother." A

"Then our first aunt on our mom's side, Aunt Michel." M

"Then it's our other Aunt, with our grandma, on our mom's side, so the last two weeks we will be traveling down to Florida, while making stops along the way." A

"That is a lot." Navi said.

"I love travel." Avy said.

"That's because you are insane." Mory told her.

"So what? To be in-sane, means you are _in_ sanity. So, technically, I'm sane." Avy pointed out. Mory poked her little sister's head. "Haha, you only do that because you know I'm right."

"You're just…..bah." She walks away. Avy laughs after her. Mory goes down to the basement to get Link to wake up. She climbs up the ladder. He's sleeping peacefully. She smiled. "Link, come on, time to wake up?" He started to wake up. "Come on, sleepy, time to get ready, we have a long trip ahead of us." He opened his eyes a little and smiled. "Come on." He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He then followed Mory upstairs. Navi immediately landed on his head.

"Why do you do that?" Link asked.

"Because I can." She replied.

"Fair enough. So, what's the plan?"

"We're just waiting for Dad to come down. Where's your suitcase?" Mory said.

"It's still downstairs."

"Ok, I'll get it." Mory went back down.

"Thank you."

"You're still tired, aren't you?" Avy asked.

"Yes, very. Summer vacation just started though."

"Yea, you'll get your days and nights turned around for sure. Mory and I travel a lot so we can adjust to time changes easily." Mory came up with Link's suitcase. Mory whispered in Link's ear. Link smiled and nodded.

"What?" Avy asked.

"Oh nothing. We better get everything to the car." Mory replied.

"Ok, three suitcases?" A

"Check." M

"A bag of stuff to keep us entertained?" A

"Check." L

"Lists of what we have in our suitcases." A

"Check." L

"Three crazy teenagers that hate girly stuff?" A

"Check." M+L

"Ok, that's everything. Come on, let's get everything loaded up." They picked up their suitcases and carried them to the car. "I'm ready for a road trip."

"Me too." Link agreed. They finished everything else to get their road trip on the road. Eric came down and they went to a gas station to get snacks and they went on the four hour road trip to their home town. Making a few stops along the way.

* * *

They eventually made it to their Aunt's house.

"Avy!" A girl shouted

"Mory! A boy shouted

"Mory! The girl shouted.

"Avy!" the both shouted. The two kids ran out and hugged Mory and Avy. One looked to be nine, the other looked to be eleven.

"Elaine, Joe, hello to you too." The twins said in unison. They stopped hugging them.

"It's so great to see you." Elaine said.

"It's great to see the two of you as well." The twins said in unison. "Oh, this is Aaron."

"Wow." The two kids walked to Link. "You have pointy ears, that is so cool."

"Aaron, this is Lainey and this is Joey." Mory said, gesturing to who was who. "Lainey is eleven and Joey is eight."

"How come when you give nicknames to people, they always have an e sound?" Link asked.

"Because, I don't know." Mory replied.

"You look a lot like Avy." Elaine said.

"Are you the lost triplet?" Joe asked.

"Hey, that's enough you two." They looked up to see someone who looked related to Eric.

"Hey, sis." Eric said.

"Hey, Eric." The two siblings hugged eachother. "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you too." They stopped hugging eachother.

"You want to come inside?"

"Nah, I've got to be headed back on the road. I'll come to visit soon though."

"Ok, I understand."

"It was great seeing you, especially doing so well. I also want to get out of here before my mother-in-law knows I'm here."

"Yea, she's crazy."

"Yes."

"Oh well. See you soon, big brother."

"See ya, little sister." They hugged one last time. Then Eric hugged his twin girls. "You two be good. If there's any drama that you can't handle while in Florida just call me, I will come get you."

"We will. We'll miss you dad." The twins said in unison.

"I'll miss you too." He stopped hugging him. "Ok, be good, be safe, call me if you need me."

"We will. Bye, Dad."

"Bye." He got into his car and drove away.

"Well, come on. I'll show you to the guest rooms." Teresa said.

"Ok." Each teen grabbed their suitcases and went inside.

* * *

The weeks pass. Every family member has met Link and they think he's one of the most well behaved and sweetest teen they met. The twin girls were trouble makers. That still stands. It is the last week they will be staying with family and they are now on the road from Alabama to Florida. They went to Alabama to visit their step-uncle for a few days and now they were on their way to Florida. They eventually made it to the vacation house. It had five rooms, four bathrooms, 6 ft. pool, games room, flat screen tv, movies, big kitchen, and a breakfast nook. Compared to other hotels, and Julia said it best,

"This is Heaven." On the trip, there was their grandmother, their Aunt Jeannine, Julia, Kayla, their Aunt Michel, Kaylee, and twins Grace and Amelia.

"We'll be splitting into different rooms." The grandma said.

"I call Julia and I share a room." Kaylee shouted. Those two were as close as Avy and Mory.

"Ok. You can have the one with the two twin sized beds. I will take the king sized bed."

"I'll take the queen sized across from you with my little ones." Michel said. Grace and Amelia were only four.

"I guess Kayla and I will take the other queen." Jeannine said. Kayla was a mommy's girl and liked to stay close by her.

"So, I guess, Aaron, Mory, and I will take the last one with the three twins." Avy said.

"OK. Let's get to the rooms." They went to their designated rooms.

"So, what is the reason we're here, I was never told." Link asked.

"Neither were we." Mory started.

"We just know we're going to swim in the ocean." Avy finished.

"Hmm, that'll be interesting." Link thought aloud.

"Yea." Mory said.

"Let's teach him how to play pool." Avy suggested with excitement.

"Again, Avy gets extremely cheerful over games." Mory pointed out.

"That was 10 chapters ago." Avy said with a smile.

"No breaking the fourth wall, Avy."

"Sorry."

"You two are great." Link said, smiling. They went to the games room where Kaylee and Julia were going head to head at Foosball. Kayla was just watching, bored out of her mind.

"Kayla, want to play pool?" Mory asked.

"Sure." She didn't talk very well because she had problems with her ears when she was 2 and it messed with how she speaks. So, she sounds like she's five, but she's actually nine.

"We'll be on teams. Mory and Aaron, you and me." Avy explained to Kayla.

"Let's wipe the table with them." Kayla said.

"Yea." The two high fived.

"Oh, you think you're so tough, huh?" Mory asked.

"We'll win for sure." Kayla said.

"Good luck. Aaron is really good at learning new things." Mory told her.

"Ok, good luck to you." Avy said.

"First I will teach Aaron how to play and then we'll have our match. We'll rock paper skissors once he learns." Mory explained to Avy.

"Skissors?" Link asked.

"That's what we call scissors, we call them skissors." Mory explained.

"That's mainly you, Mory. Not only were you queen of eggs and butter, but you were skissor happy once you got your first pair of skissors."

"Ha, you just said it. Also, you're saying I'm skissor happy? You were the one who stuck skissors in a light socket. Also your finger. Oh and don't forget you also unraveled paper clips and stuck them in plug-in sockets."

"Ok you've got me dead bang there sheriff."

"Kay, I'll teach Aaron how to play pool." Mory demonstrated how to play pool and Link did learn quickly. Mory and Avy did rock, paper, scissors and Avy's team was first. Kayla separated and sunk a stripe. The game continued and they just had to sink the eight ball. Link and Avy were equally matched in this game. Kayla shot at the eight ball and sunk it in a middle pocket.

"Yes! We won! Haha, great game." Avy said cheerfully, she wasn't one of those that rubbed it in though.

"Yea." They shook hands. "We still had the joy of beating Chris and Nathan a long time ago though. Back in seventh grade and we beat them at bowling."

"I remember. That was epic victory." The twins high fived. They looked to Kaylee and Julia, they were still playing Foosball. Same match too. Nobody appeared to be winning.

"Iko, Ava, Lee, Kay, Jul?" They turned to see Amelia and Grace.

"Gramma wants to see us." Grace finished the sentence.

"Ok. We'll be there in a minute, Melia." Mory said.

"Ok." Amelia ran out with her twin sister, Grace.

"Ok. Let's get Kaylee and Julia." Mory and Avy walked over to Julia and Kaylee. Mory grabbed Kaylee. Avy grabbed Julia.

"Let me go, I need to beat her at Foosball." They said in unison.

"No, Grandma needs to talk to us." The real twins said in unison. They stopped struggling. "You can play more Foosball once we're done talking to Grandma."

"Ok, fine." They said and left the games room. They all sat on the couch.

"Ok, here are the rules of the house. You do not bring food in to the living room, bedrooms, or, for whatever reason, the bathroom. No drinks either. Food and drinks stay in the dining room and kitchen. You keep the rooms clean. We are not your maids. That goes double for you Moriko and Avalon." The grandma said.

"What?" They said in unison.

"I've seen your bedroom."

"We don't have Jenga blocks here-" Avy started,

"we can't play dominoes. Don't worry." Mory finished.

"I was talking about clothes."

"We have a boy in our room." They said in unison.

"Just keep your rooms clean." The grandma gave up.

"Ok." They both smiled.

"We will also be going to different places. You stay with us adults. At the places we'll be going, we may see, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and other characters." When all the kids realized where it was they were going, they started screaming and hugging eachother, Except Link, he didn't know what was going on. They were going to Disney World. They eventually calmed down. "Ok, with this comes responsibility. You must stay by us, that goes triple for you, Avalon."

"Why do you keep singling me out?" Avy asked.

"I don't know, Avy, maybe she could be talking about another Avalon who was an escape artist or walked off when we were at the Zoo with our Girl Scouts troop." Mory said.

"Ok, they walked off on me, I didn't walk off." Avy defended.

"None the less, girls, you need to stay with us, if you walk off, you'll be in trouble. Unless you're on a ride. Also, no complaining about being tired. It will be hot, it will be humid, you'll have to deal with it. Understand?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Ok, go play." They went back to the games room. Kaylee and Julia immediately went back to Foosball. Kayla, Mory, Avy, and Link went back to playing pool. They switched up the teams. It was now, Avy and Link against Mory and Kayla. I bet you can guess who won that one. Then, Mory and Avy against Kayla and Link. Kayla and Link won that one. Then it was time for bed. The twin girls got changed into their night clothes, while Link changed in the bathroom. There was a small little tv in the room that Avy turned on. She knows Mory needs some kind of noise to fall asleep. Link was in the middle bed, Mory was in the bed to the left of Link and Avy was in the bed to the right. Every person in the house was sound asleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was awake and getting things together. They were packing water bottles and snacks for their day. Everyone was excited. If only they knew what lied ahead for a certain teen. They got in the cars and drove to Disney World, first they were going to Magic Kingdom. They parked the cars and went up. The adults assigned the kids to each one of them to keep a main eye on. Jeannine would watch her girls. Michel would watch her girls and the Grandmother would watch the three teens. They went on the tram to the boat dock and waited for the boat to come. Once the boat came, they got on.

"Well, this is the first I've been on a boat for a long time." Link said. Only Mory and Avy knew the reference.

"Really? When was the last time you were on a boat?" Kayla asked.

"Well, I was very young. Probably around your age."

"Wow. Did you come to Disney before?"

"No, this is my first time."

"Oh, so, where are your parents?"

"Well, they are long gone. I've been on my own for a very long time."

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"That's sad. Why did they leave?"

"Because they love me." Link said, then smiled. Kayla returned it and walked to her mother. The boat eventually docked and they got off to the Magic Kingdom.

"Ok, here are your tickets, I marked them with initials. So I know who's who. MLM, Moriko. AEM, Avalon."

"Aim!" Avalon shouted.

"Yes, JMD, Julia. KAD, Kayla. KEH, Kaylee. MLH, Michel. JED, Jeannine. AMM, Aaron. GPH, Grace. And, ADH, Amelia." She handed them to each person as she called them out. They showed the tickets and got their thumbs scanned and went in.

"Ooh, can we go to Splash Mountain, first, grandma?" Julia asked.

"Sure. Let's head there." They headed toward Splash Mountain. "I won't go on, I'll stay and watch the stuff, you guys go on ahead."

"Ok, come on kids." Michel said. The grandma sat on a bench with the stuff and they went in line for Splash Mountain. Michel was holding onto her twin girls' hands while Jeannine was holding onto Kayla's. Kaylee and Julia were holding hands and the three teenagers were holding hands.

"What is Splash Mountain, anyway?" Link asked.

"Well, there is a boat and it takes us through what appears to be a mountain, then there is a big long drop that goes all the way down to the bottom of the mountain. It's extremely fun from what I heard." Avy explained.

"I prefer actual water coasters." Mory said.

"That's because you're a plant."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I did like the Anaconda at Wisconsin Dells though."

"Haha, that was fun." It was finally time to get on. Mory, Link, and Avy were in the first row. Kaylee, Kayla, and Julia were in the second row. Jeannine, Grace, Amelia, and Michel were in the third row. The ride started. They were having the time of their lives. Then the drop came. They all became soaking wet. They were all giggling and laughing.

"That was so fun." Link said, big smile on his face.

"Yea. Where to next?" Avy asked.

"A place where it has to do with space. There's even a roller coaster that's very fun from what I heard." Mory said. She was really into scientific stuff like that.

"Ok." Avy said. They met up with their grandma and went to all sorts of different places in the Magic Kingdom, but then they all had to go. "That was so fun."

"Yea. Time to go home and relax, maybe go for a little night swim." Mory said.

"That would be great." Avy said. All good times fade. They went to the train instead of the boat. They eventually got off the train. They were following the adults, but some rude person cut in front of Link and Julia. They lost sight of their group.

"Oh no, what will we do? I can't see them." Julia was freaking out.

"Stay calm, Julia, everything will be ok." Link tried to keep her calm.

"But, we're lost, I don't see Mom anywhere. Wait, mom was wearing a pink tank top, I see someone with a pink tank top there."

"Ok, let's go." They headed toward the person with a pink tank top. It wasn't Julia's Mom, just some random lady with a pink tank top and of similar stature. "Oh well, don't worry, if I know the twins well enough, one of them will notice we're gone and pipe up."

"Excuse me." They turned around to see someone staring at them. "Are you lost? Maybe I can be of assistance." Link recognized the creepy smile.

"No, we'll find them. We don't need help. Thanks for the offer." Link said, pretending he didn't know who it was. Link grabbed Julia's shoulder and they started to walk away, but the man grabbed Link around the waist and lifted him up. "Julia! Run! Find your mom and everybody! Go!" Julia was so scared, but nodded and ran, ran to find help. "Let me go, Ganon."

"I don't think I will, Hero." He put a hand of Link's mouth and started walking away. He was getting close to the tram and set Link down, but didn't let go of the back of his shirt. "Don't scream out, that will only make things worse for you." He dragged Link over to the parking lot and shoved him in the back seat of a car. Ganon, which is what I will call him, got in the driver seat and started up the car.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I always know where you are." He started driving away. Link looked out the window and spotted Julia who found her family.

~Julia~

She ran the way they came and shouted,

"Grandma!" The grandma turned around and saw Julia running to her from the crowd.

"Julia." The grandma hugged Julia tightly.

"Grandma, Aaron was kidnapped. He told me to run and get help, we need to help him."

"Ok, you go find your mom and your cousins, I will go find Aaron, ok?"

"Grandma, I'm scared."

"Shh, stay calm ok? Jeannine!" Jeannine heard her name called and ran over.

"Oh, my baby!" Jeannine hugged Julia. "I was so scared." Jeannine brought her over to the rest of the group while the grandmother went the way she saw Julia come. Everyone was hugging Julia tightly.

"Where's Aaron?" Mory asked.

"He was being kidnapped. The man had a scary smile." Julia said through tears.

_"No, no, no, no. Link, no." _Mory and Avy were crying. They were happy Julia was safe and sound, but they were distraught that Link was gone.

* * *

What do you think? Poor Link. How long will it be until they see their little hero again? Mory won't be able to contact him because he had his Ocarina in his jacket pocket. You'll have to wait and see what will become of our little hero. Review, positive reviews please. I also welcome constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed

See ya!

-Zem :D


	13. Chapter 13

This starts right after the 12 chapter, but it will skip to when Link returns. What is the state of him? What did Ganon do to him? that won't be answered this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13

The Hero's return?

After Link was not found, the grandmother went back to the group and shook her head.

"You can't give up. He could still be out there." Mory was crying the hardest out of everybody, not including Avy, she was crying just as hard.

"I'm sorry, Moriko, there's nothing I can do." The grandmother, Rebeca, said.

"I understand." Mory said.

"Let's go home and call the police. We'll stay like we planned, but won't go to any of the parks. Michel, you can take your girls home if you wish." Rebeca suggested

"Ok." Michel said.

"No, I want to help them find Aaron. He was so nice and he would play with us." Kaylee said, tears were in her eyes.

"Kaylee. There's nothing we can do. It's out of our hands now." They walked back to the cars and went back to the vacation house. What seemed like Heaven to them, dropped down to their worst nightmare. Mory sat on Link's bed still crying. Kayla and Julia were crying to. Kayla was trying to comfort Julia. "I will be leaving tomorrow morning, Mom."

"Ok, Michel." Rebeca said.

"For now, I'm going to get Gracie and Amelia to sleep." She took her little girls' hands and took them to her room. They were crying too. Link had touched every one of their hearts.

"Mama, will they ever find Air-en." Grace asked.

"I hope so, baby." She kissed Grace and Amelia on their fore heads. _"Thank goodness I didn't lose them."_ The two fell asleep. Michel walked out of the room. She saw Jeannine kissing Julia's fore head and hugging her and showing no sign of ever letting her go. Kayla and Kaylee were hugging Julia too. Mory and Avy were hugging eachother. It affected the most. "You two better call Eric to tell him what happened." She hardly ever saw Avy cry. Usually Avy would be comforting Mory, but they were both crying and comforting eachother.

"She's right, Mory, come on, let's call Dad." Avy told Mory.

"Ok." Mory agreed, sadly. They got up, still hugging eachother and went to find their Dad's cell phone he gave them and Avy picked it up. She called her Dad.

_"This is Eric." _Eric answered.

"Hey, Dad?" Avy spoke into the receiver.

_"Avy? What's wrong?"_

"I-It's Link. H-He was…" She couldn't say it. "H-He…" She broke down crying. "He was kidnapped. Julia saw it with her own eyes but ran away because Link told her to."

_"I see…Do you want me to come get the two of you?"_

"No, I want to stay here until he's found. Grandma is calling the police."

_"You can't stay there forever, Avy. I'll come get you tomorrow evening."_

"No, I want to find Link."

_"Alright, here's what we'll do, I'll wait until your grandmother brings you back to Fort Wayne and I'll come get you."_

"Fine."

_"Ok, stay safe."_

"I will, bye."

_"Bye."_ She heard his voice falter a bit, like he was holding back tears. Link was like a son to him. He hung up.

"Come on Mory, let's go to bed." Avy said.

"Ok." They got up, they'd been sitting on the ground. "Can we put the beds together so we can sleep next to eachother?"

"Yes, of course." Avy let go of Mory and pushed her bed to Link's bed that he used. Mory crawled into Link's bed and Avy crawled into her bed and the two fell asleep. Mory dreamt about the fun times they had this summer before it all went down.

* * *

~Mory's dream~

They were in her Brother's house. Link went to the end of the hall dressed in his green Tunic and pulled out his Ocarina and played the Elegy of Emptiness. Then hid in the room. Avy was about to walk down the hall when she saw the Elegy of emptiness Statue. She screamed and hid behind the wall. Link, with Mory's help, quickly pushed it forward and hid right before Avy looked down the hall again. She saw it had moved closer and hid herself behind the wall. Link and Mory kept this going until she caught them.

"You jerks." She was smiling.

"That's what we were whispering about before we left." Mori said. Mori and Link high fived.

"You two definitely were meant for eachother." Avy said.

* * *

~Their brother's Grandparent's house~

Mory and Avy were at the table and Link walked out rubbing his eye.

"Ah, there's the kid. Good morning." The grandfather said.

"Good morning." Link said wearily.

"You don't wake up well, do you?" He asked.

"No."

"Well I know something that will wake you up. How about some chocolate chip pancakes."

"Ok."

"Great, how many can you eat?"

"How many can you make?" Avy asked.

"How about him make you three?"

"Ok." Link said.

"Oh, don't be shy to calling me Papa, the girls do, you can if you want."

"Ok, thank you for the pancakes, papa." Link smiled.

"No problem." Link sat next to Mory.

"Ha, you can never wake up." Mory said.

"I'm always tired. Also the train kept waking me up." Link said.

"Yea, you'll get used to it." The grandpa set down a plate of three chocolate chip pancakes.

* * *

~Grandma M's house~

"Come out, come out where ever you are?" Link looked around and heard a stifled giggle. He opened the door to where he hear it. "Found you Avy."

"Aw, why do I always have to laugh?"

"Your fault, not mine." He helped her up. "Now, I need to find Mory and Lainey."

"Good luck. Lainey is a great hider." Avy went down stairs to the table where Joe was sitting.

"You were found too, huh?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Avy answered.

"He's good. Lainey can almost never find me."

"Yea. Here's hoping he can't find Lainey within his time limit." They heard a yell and then a quick scream then some laughing. "Looks like he found Mory."

"Haha, Mory the one you do not want to play hide and seek with or you'll get surprised every time." They came down stairs.

"What happened?" Avy asked.

"Mory came out and surprised me." Link explained.

"You scream like a girl." Mory said, she was smiling.

"My voice hasn't gotten deeper yet, it just recently started showing signs of it starting to change." Link defended.

"I know. Good luck finding Elaine." Link walked away, Mory sat down.

"Where were you hiding?" Avy asked.

"In the passage. What about you?" Mory replied.

"The secret door in the closet on the landing." Avy said.

"What about you Joey?"

"He found me in the big cupboard at the first landing." Joe replied.

"He has five minutes to find Lainey. If he doesn't, he loses and we win." Avy said.

"Yea, though he's pretty good." He soon came in with an ashamed Elaine.

"Found her." Link said.

"Where was she?" Mory asked.

"In the toy box in the basement." Link said.

"Well, we lost. Mory's turn." Avy volunteered her twin.

~End of dreams~

* * *

Mory woke up. She was crying heavily.

"Mory?" Mory turned to see Avy, she woke up. "We'll find Link someday. He's out there, alive. He'll be ok. Try to get back to sleep."

"I can't, the memories of our times come back."

"Hold on to those memories and never let them go Mory. One day, they could be the only thing you've got." Avy fell back asleep. Mory wiped her tears and fell back asleep.

* * *

~Mory's dreams~

~School Play~

"I think the make-up is too heavy." Link said.

"Your face is orange." Mory said.

"So is yours." Link said.

"Touché."

"Ok, hurry with the make-up and costumes, we're on in 10 minutes. You need to be back stage in the next five." Mr. Brachmann said then walked out.

"I'm glad we can finally do the play. Even though we're doing it on the last day." Link said.

"Yea. Where's Avy?" Mory looked around.

"Um…" Link didn't know the answer.

"Oh no. Avy! Get down from there! You'll get hurt!" Mory shouted at Avy who was on top of a large pile of stacked up mats.

"Nope, I like it up here." Avy said.

"Avy, it's about to topple over!"

"Aw, Mory, I love being up high." The mats started falling. Nathan ran and caught her. He was working as back stage crew. His stab wound was healed enough.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks." Avy said.

"Don't mention it." Nathan helped her stand.

"Thank you so much for saving her. Last we need is for her to bust her head again." Mory said gratefully.

"I was happy to help. Luckily I caught her in time."

"Yea. You're wound didn't open, did it?" She asked.

"No, it's all good." Nathan assured her.

"Good. Avy, that was so stupid of you." Mory said.

"Sorry, but I like high places."

"Show business time." Mr. Brachmann said.

"Go, I'll clean this up with help from Rick and Matt, ok?" Nathan said.

"You sure?" Avy asked.

"Yea. Go on." They walked to the giant circle and held hands.

"Ok, this is what we do every day of a show. There's no business like show business." They started getting closer and it started as a whisper

"There's no business like show business." They were all saying and moving closer and getting louder until they were very close and shouting it. Then they all ran to do the show.

~End of dream~

* * *

Mory woke up again. This time, it was morning. Avy had just woken up and was stretching.

"Hey, Mory." Avy seemed to have lost all cheerfulness, but appeared to try and be cheerful, for Mory.

"Hi."

"Want to get some breakfast?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Neither am I. I just wanted an excuse for us to leave the room, come on." Avy grabbed Mory's hand. They walked out of the room to see they have four less people. "I take it, Aunt Michel already left?"

"Yes. It's just you two, Kayla, Julia, me, and Jeannine."

"Oh. Has anything come up with the search for Aaron?"

"No, some police officers will come by to get my address, your address and a picture of Aaron."

"Ok." There was a ring of the doorbell and their grandmother answered it and led the police officers over to the living room to ask them all questions.

"Are you two acquainted with the missing boy?" One police officer asked.

"Yes." Avy said.

"Can we ask you some questions?"

"Yes, but I don't think my sister will want to say anything." Avy explained.

"Ok." They all sat in the living room. Julia and Kayla as well. "Our first question goes to the girl Julia. What did the man look like that took the boy?"

"He was really tall. He had black hair, kind of a big nose, he also had a creepy smile on his face." Julia said.

_"That means…no, Link…" _Mory realized who it was that kidnapped him and started crying.

"Shh, everything's ok, Mory." Avy was trying to comfort her. "He will be found."

"No, all hope is lost. He'll never be found." She cried harder.

"Don't say that, you know him better than I do, he'll be ok." Her attempts to get Mory to calm down were fruitless.

"What did the boy look like?" The other police officer asked.

"Aaron looks a lot like Avy. Only light blond hair and lighter blue eyes." Julia said.

"I have a picture of him, it's in his wallet, his school ID." Avy got up, but Mory latched onto her arm. "Come on, Mory." Mory stood up and walked next to Avy, still holding her hand. With one hand, Avy found Link's wallet and pulled out his school ID. She then stood up and walked back out to the police officers. "Here's his ID. He's 5 foot 2. He answers to the names Link and Aaron. His ears are pointed because of a birth defect. He's fourteen."

"I see." The police left after getting enough information.

* * *

~2½ years later, March 13th~

Mory was looking out the window. It was the day, three years ago, she met her beloved Link. March 15th was her birthday.

"What are you thinking about?" She heard Avy ask. She turned around.

"Don't you know the date?" Mory asked.

"March 13th."

"Yea, the day we met Link. Three years ago.

"Yes, I haven't forgotten. We were planning his birthday to be this day. He'd be 17."

"Yes. Just like we are in a few days. I miss him. I miss his smile."

"I miss him too. Those police gave up too fast. If they'd just worked harder, they would have found him. He's out there still, though, he's still alive and wants to get back to you, I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Link loves you. Come on, time to go to school." Mory nodded and followed her twin sister.

"Hey, hold on a minute."

"Huh?" Mory turned Avy around.

"Where did that scar on your cheek come from?"

"Must have happened a long time ago."

"Hmm, I don't remember."

"That's because you're as forgetful as Dad said Mom was."

"True. Do you remember it?"

"Nope."

"Ok then." They grabbed their bags and they immediately saw someone collapsed in front of their front door, a few feet away from the door.

"Mory, go get Dad, he hasn't left for work yet."

"Ok. You try to wake him up."

"Ok." Avy dropped her satchel and ran to the collapsed person. She turned him over, then saw a necklace he had. She went to grab it to look at it. She flipped it over.

"Oh my goodness…Link? Link! Wake up." The boy started to wake up.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?"

"Shh, everything is going to be ok from now on."

"W-Who… am I?" Avy went wide eyed. Mory and Eric came out. Eric picked Link up and carried him inside. He set him on the couch. Mory covered him with a blanket.

"Are you going to call in for us so we can watch him, dad?"

"Yes. See if you can get him to talk to you also."

"I will." Eric left the room to make the phone call. "Hey. You should get cleaned up, want me to help you get upstairs to take a shower."

"You don't have to."

"Come on." He sat up and she sat next to him to help him stand. She helped him get upstairs and to the bathroom. "Stay right there, I'm going to get you a towel and some clothes." Mory went to the linen closet and grabbed a towel. Then ran to her bedroom to get some of Avy's clothes, she shops in the young men's section and is about the same height. She hands him the cloths.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He shut the door and she heard the shower start. She went back down stairs.

"Mory."

"Yea?"

"I saw his necklace. It had a triforce on the back of it. It was a light and dark green yin and yang necklace. It's Link."

"Really?" Mory said, she was in complete shock. How did she not recognize him.

"Oh, he also seems to have amnesia. Whatever Ganon did to him, caused him to lose his memory."

"Oh no." The shower soon turned off and after a few minutes, Link walked down, fully clothed.

"Wow, my clothes fit him." Avy said.

"So, um, what's your guys' names?" Link asked, even though he doesn't know it yet.

"I see no harm in telling you our names. I am Avalon, I prefer being called Avy. This is my twin sister, Moriko, she prefers Mory." She hoped it would stir up some memory.

"Nice to meet you." Link said. He seems to have his energy back since he took a shower.

"So, how did you get so beat up like that?" Avy asked

"I don't remember."

"Well, it's in the past now, as long as you're ok. Maybe you'll even get your memories back." Avy said.

"That would be nice."

"Want something to eat?" Mory asked.

"No, I don't need anything."

"Come on, we're not that bad at cooking."

"I don't need anything, you helped me enough already."

"No we haven't, you need help, you look starved. I'll make some bagels or something to hold you over till lunch." She pronounced bagels, bag-els. Hoping it would stir up some memory.

"Bag-els?" That did sound familiar to him.

"That's what she calls them. She's crazy." Mory explained.

"She always has." A little blue fairy landed on Avy's head.

"What's that?"

"That's Navi the fairy. Well, I'll make some eggs and bagels." Mory explained.

"A vessel without hinges, lock or lid, but within its walls, a golden treasure is hid. What am I?" Link asked. It sounded so familiar to him. He remembered it.

"An egg." There was a sizzle of eggs on the skillet because of Mory and Avy laughed. "Timed that perfectly." She went to the fridge and pulled out some bagels. "Hey, queen of butter and eggs, want some butter on your bagel?" They were trying to get him to remember everything.

"Yes please." Avy grinned. Then, Mory realized what Avy said. "Hey!"

"What, you answered to it?"

_"They're fighting like this, seems familiar in a way. Why?"_ Link peered around the corner. "I have a question."

"Shoot." Avy was sticking a bagel in the toaster.

"Do you always dress like a boy and have a boy hair cut?"

"She prefers to act like a boy than act like a girl. The only girl thing about her is she doesn't grow facial hair and other things." Mory told him. If only he remembered.

"I see." Link said.

"I'm not much of a girly girl either. I hate things having to do with being girly. That includes worrying about my nails." Mory said.

"That's because you bite your nails. I don't paint my nails, 1 because it's pointless, 2 I bite my nails also, 3, the most important, it smells horrible."

"She has Dog senses. So, what's that necklace you've got there?" Mory asked.

"Oh, this?" He lifted it a bit. "I have no idea who gave it to me, but it's very important to me somehow and I refuse anything to happen to it. It's a treasure that I wish I knew where it came from."

"I really hope you get your memory back so you can get back to your family. They are probably worried to death." Avy said.

"Yea."

"What do you remember?" Mory asked hopefully

"Just what happened since I woke up. Next thing I know, I'm being lifted up and set on a couch, that's it. Nothing else I remember, except that riddle. I remember being asked that riddle a long time ago. But I don't know by who."

"Once you've met someone, you never really forget them, it just takes a while for your memories to return. Go sit down and I'll call you out once breakfast is ready." Avy said.

"Ok." Link sat down on the couch.

"How about a temporary name? So that way we can call you at least something."

"Ok, how about…hmm, Aaron. I like that name."

"Ok." Mory and Avy looked at eachother, silently saying, 'is he getting his memory back?' Avy continued with making bagels. While Mory continued with the eggs until Avy said, "Breakfast is ready. I hope you don't mind, I didn't know how you preferred your bagel and eggs, so I put the egg on the side with cheese and I put butter on the bagel."

"That's fine. I think that's the way I like it."

"Good, because that's how I eat it." She handed the plate to him.

"Thank you." He ate at the table with them. Their dog came up and started begging. "No food for you Mieka."

"How did you know her name?"

"I don't know, I just guessed. She looks like a Mieka."

"Good guess." They continued eating. _"Please let him get his memory soon." _After they were done, Mory took the plates.

"Um, Aaron?" Avy said.

"Yea?"

"You have butter on your nose."

"Huh?" He crossed his eyes to look at it, Avy started laughing.

"Haha, that looks so funny."

"Avy!" Aaron shouted.

"What?" Avy questioned.

"Here, let me help." Mory came over with a damp cloth and got the butter off his nose. "There."

"As you can see, Mory is the motherly type." Avy pointed out.

"Someone has to be the mature one, remember." Mory said.

"I only think it's because you're older than me." Avy said

"By how long?" Aaron asked.

"Mory is older by, twelve minutes." Avy said.

"I thought it was 20 minutes." Mory said.

"I have no idea. Wait, this isn't relevant."

"I'm getting the sense of Déjà vu for some reason." Link said. He was starting to remember, it wasn't doing so good to him, he started feeling sick.

"Hey, Aaron, are you ok?" Mory asked.

"Yea, I'm just getting light headed." Link answered.

"Here, you should lay down for a while. We'll take care of you." She suggested.

"I don't want to be a burden." Link said.

"Come on, it'll be ok. You need rest."

"Ok, you're probably right." He stood up and the twins led him to the couch. He laid down and Mory covered him with a blanket.

"Navi, can you get a cold wet cloth for me?" Mory asked.

"Yea." She flew away.

"I hope your fever passes. Whatever did happen to you, looks like you healed while trying to get here. Maybe your memories are starting to come back." Mory said hopefully.

"I hope it passes too." He started to fall asleep. Navi flew over with the cloth and put it on his head. He fell into a deep sleep.

"Avy, you know what this means?" Mory asked.

Avy spoke with a smile, "He's home."

* * *

Will Link ever get his memories back, fully? Or will they still remain in the dark? What _did_ Ganon do to our little hero? This will all be answered next chapter. Look forward to it.

See ya

-Zem )':


	14. Chapter 14

Link starts to get his memory back in this chapter. He also remembers what Ganon did to him for the passed 2 1/2 years.

* * *

Chapter 14

The dreams and the Memories return

~Link's Pov, dream~

I was shoved into the back seat of the car. I don't know what's happening. Why am I so small? The one who shoved me in the car got in the driver seat. We start to drive away and I spot a little girl being hugged by someone who was crying. That little girl, why was she so familiar. I felt relieved for some reason, why? I don't know that little girl, or do I. The car doesn't stop for a long time. Until it stops at a gas station. The man gets out. I have no control of what I do. Once the man goes inside the gas station, I open the car door and run for my life. I suddenly fall down after a painful shock. Why was I such an idiot, I knew I didn't have a lot of energy. Wait, why didn't I have a lot of energy? Magic Kingdom. I was at a place called Magic Kingdom with my best friends and their family. Mory, Avy, Julia, Kayla, Kaylee, Gracie, Amelia. Those were the names of the kids. Julia was that little girl being hugged. My head hurts.

_"Hey, Aaron, wake up."_ I heard Mory in my head.

~End of dream, normal Pov~

* * *

Link wakes up after Mory tries to get him to wake up.

"Hey, you were tossing and turning a lot. Were you having a nightmare?" Mory asked. Link nods. "Can you tell me about it?"

"A place called Magic Kingdom, Julia, Kayla, Kaylee, Grace, Amelia. Creepy man…electrocution…" Link said.

"You're starting to remember. The Creepy man is someone who is after you. Those kids you listed off are mine and Avy's cousins."

"Why? Why is that man after me? I'm scared."

"Shh, calm down Aaron. Everything will be ok. He won't hurt you. Just try to get some sleep again, ok?"

"I'll try." Mory started humming Zelda's lullaby and brushing the bangs out of his face. He fell asleep again. While he was asleep, Mory kissed him on the lips.

"Sleep well, my Hero."

* * *

~Link's dream, his Pov~

The man comes, he picks me up off the ground. He's about to punch me and I close my eyes to brace for the hit. It doesn't come. I open my eyes and I'm in a gymnasium. I'm still small. Mory and Avy are there and are in dresses. They look so young.

"Oh, let's go dance." Mory says and grabs my hand. We're the same height. We are slow dancing together. Am I in love with her? My head hurts. We continue to dance and then the slow dance stops. Mory leans over and kisses me and I return the kiss at the same time. I'm in kind of a hypnotic trance. Everything flashes like strobe lights in front of my eyes. Everything of Mory. The freezer, her finding me in the harsh weather, her teaching me how to read English, her and I going to the video game store to buy gifts for Avy, the necklace, she was the one who gave me my necklace.

* * *

~End of dream, Normal Pov~

Link wakes up. It's in the middle of the night. Mieka was laying on his feet. Navi woke up when he sat up.

"Are you ok?" Navi asks

"Yea. I just had a crazy dream. Everything revolved around Mory. We were locked in a freezer. She found me in the rain storm, she taught me how to read English, she gave me this necklace. She and I, we're in a relationship." Link told her,

"You are starting to remember."

"I wish I could remember everything."

"In due time, you will remember."

"I hope so." Link lied back down and fell asleep. In that dream, he dreamt of the summer he had spent with their individual family. All of them were so adorable and fun. Then his dreams went bad

* * *

~Link's Dream~

Link was sitting against a wall. He was scared, but he didn't know why. Then, the door opened. The man he saw in an earlier dream. He came towards him and picked Link up by his arm.

"I'm not afraid of you Ganon. There's nothing you can do to scare me." He said, but he had no control of himself because he was watching everything that happened, it was a memory, not a dream.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Ganon said to him.

"Oh really, well I'd beg to be let go, if I was scared."

"Just watch, when I'm done with you, you'll be begging and crying. You'll be begging for death that will never come oh hero. However, I could go and get the other hero. I know who he reincarnated into. If you'd prefer that. Do you know who that other hero is?"

"No."

"It's your beloved sister, what was her name? Oh right, young little Avalon. She is the Hero chosen by the Gods reborn. I could switch you. She'd be in your place and you'd happily ever after with the Forest sage."

"No! Leave Avy and Mory alone. You won't touch them. Do what you want with me?"

"Great, that would just be extra work anyway." Suddenly, something came over Link and he couldn't move or breathe.

_"W-What are you doing?"_

_"I'm attacking you from the inside."_

_"Get out!"_

_"No. I also want to see if I can possess you."_

_"I won't allow you to. A Hero of Hyrule has an unbreakable spirit."_

_"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself."_ Link fell to his hands and knees and tried to get a breath. Ganon finally released him. "Don't want you to die to soon now, do we?"

"Sadistic jerk." Ganon kicked Link in the stomach.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." Ganon shot one of his magic orbs at him, making him shoot back against the wall. He didn't scream out, he wasn't going to cry. He just got up.

"Like I said, I'm not afraid of you."

"You think you're so tough?" Ganon shot a few more magic orbs at him and he hit against the wall every shot. "How do you feel now?"

"Unafraid. It still stands." He stood up straighter. "No matter what you throw at me, I can take it."

"Oh really?" Ganon left the room. Link fell to his knees. His breath was very shaky.

_"You can do this, Link. You are strong. Just think, someday you will be back home with Mory and Avy and everything will be ok."_ He stood back up and calmed himself down. Ganon walked back in. He put something on Link's back that he couldn't reach. Then he felt like he was being electrocuted. This is when he passed out from the pain. He still didn't scream, he didn't want to give Ganon that satisfaction that he wanted.

~end of Dream~

* * *

Link sat up after he woke up. He got up and looked at the time. It was 9:37. He saw a note on the end table. It read:

Dear Aaron,

Good morning, or probably good afternoon just in case. Ok, Mory and I left for school already. Feel free to have anything you want. I made some Velveeta shells and cheese and it's in the fridge. You probably don't remember, but I know you love cold shells and cheese. Enjoy. My 3Ds is on the computer desk and you can also play games on our laptop. We will be home around 2:50, since we walk to school. Hope you feel better.

You're friend,

Avy

Link smiled, then remembered all the times they had together. They were very close, like brother and sister. They would joke around and play games. Avy was like his little sister.

"Feels like so long ago. Avy, my sister. Mory, my girlfriend. Navi, my fairy companion." Mieka came up to him and rested her snout on his lap. "Do you need to go out?" She perked up and turned around and headed toward the kitchen, then stopped and looked at Link. "Ok, I'm coming." He got up and went to the back door and opened it. Mieka ran out. Navi landed on his head.

"Hey, lazy boy." She said.

"Navi, why do you keep calling me that?"

"Oh, so you're starting to remember?"

"Yes, but there is still a lot that's foggy to me. Like, what all happened those couple of years that I was in Ganon's grip."

"In time, you will remember."

"That, I kind of don't want to. But, I need to know how I lost my memory. I feel like that might be the key to getting all of my memory back."

"You'll remember in time. For now, it looks like Mieka wants you to play outside with her." Link shrugged and opened the door. He ran out and Mieka picked up on of her toys and ran around with it while Link chased her. He hasn't had this much fun in a long time. Navi watched as he ran around with Mieka. He would occasionally manage to get one of her toys and throw it, then the chase would be back on again. They continued to play outside until it was around lunch time. Link and Mieka went inside. Link remembered that Mieka likes the canned food and put some in her bowl then went to the bathroom to wash his feet, he was running around outside barefoot. Then he remembered something that happened.

* * *

~Flashback~

It was the day before the trip long trip. They were swimming in their grandma's, on the mom's side, pool. They were doing a jumping contest, whoever had the best style won. It was Kayla against Julia, Link against Avy, and Mory against their step-grandpa. First it was Kayla and Julia. Kayla won the best style. Then it was Avy and Link's turn, who ended up doing the same style and were tied. Mory won against her step-grandpa. Then they competed again. Link against Mory. Avy against Kayla. Mory won and Avy won. Link let Mory win because he knew that if Avy won, they would just do the same style over and over again. So, Mory and Avy went head to head. Avy did a back flip and Mory did a spin then kick. Both landing in the water at the same time. It was a tie. Then they decided to jump just for fun. While they were standing out of the pool. The step-grandpa came and pushed Link in. He fell into the water and came back up, they were all laughing. Link got out of the pool. Then the step-grandpa tried pushing him into the pool again, this time, Link held onto the fence.

"No, I don't want to be thrown in." Link shouted. Avy and Mory saw Link not letting go in a while so they jumped in the pool. So did Julia. Julia came up.

"Ow, ow, ow. I think I got a splinter in my foot." Julia shouted, she was starting to cry. The step-grandpa let go and fell back on the deck and got up. Link jumped into the pool to help Mory get Julia out of the pool. They sat her down.

"Ok, get ready to have your arm ripped off. Her feet are sensitive to pain and she hates splinters. She'd get them a lot at the house on Howell." Mory said.

"Howell?" Link asked.

"Yea, 1808 Howell Street. The place was horrible." Rebeca came out with tweezers and went to work to get the splinter out of Julia's foot. She cringed a lot until it's out of her foot. "You ok, Julia?"

"Yea, I hate splinters." Julia said, tears in her eyes.

"I remember the first splinter you got. You were seven. Dad had to get it out." Mory said.

"Was it the creepy house with the green mask in the closet?" Julia asked.

"Yea."

"I hated that place."

"So did we." Mory and Avy said in unison.

~End Flashback~

* * *

"What are you so smiley about?" Navi asked.

"Hmm?" Link asked.

"You were smiling."

"Oh, I was thinking of the day before the long road trip. Julia got a splinter in her foot. And we were doing jumping contests. It tied between Mory and Avy. I miss those days. Why did they have to go away? I should have been living happily here those years that I lost. There's no way to get them back like last time."

"I know, I feel so bad. Now you've grown up. You are now the age you were as the Hero of Time."

"I thought that was when I was seventeen."

"You are seventeen. Yesterday was the anniversary of when we came here three years ago."

"Then, that means, tomorrow is their birthday. I need to do something special for them. If I remember correctly, Avy likes wolves and Mory likes plants and trees."

"I'm sure they won't mind if you use their art kit."

"Ok. Time for some lunch." Link looked in the fridge and found the cold pasta. Link got down a bowl and scooped some in and sat down. "It feels like forever since I've eaten." After Link finished, he cleaned his bowl and noticed the dishwasher had been run, so he decided to empty it. He remembered where things go. He cleaned up the place for when they come home. He sat on the couch and Mieka came and sat next to him, her head in his lap. "It's great to see you Mieka."

"She missed you. She camped by the door when they came home because you weren't there."

"Aw, well, I'm here now Mieka. I remember when you were so small, you were still a little thing when I met you." Link continued to pet Mieka. It soon became 2:50 and there was a noise of a lock being undone and then a whistle. Mieka hopped off the couch and went to greet them.

"Hey, Mieka." He hear Avy say.

"How did Mieka behave?" Mory asked.

"She was well behave." Link answered.

"That's good."

"I'm starting to get my memory back."

"That's great. How much do you remember?"

"I remember Avy is like a sister to me. You, Mory, are my girlfriend. You were the one who gave me this necklace. You and I were locked in a freezer once."

"You are starting to remember." Mory was relieved.

"I have some foggy memories. Most of them are when I was wherever Ganon kept me."

"You don't need to rush things, everything you remembered is good enough."

"Ok."

"Well, Avy and I need to start on homework. Next week, Dad said you can be enrolled into the eleventh grade."

"Ok. That works."

"Great." The day continued. After homework, Avy immediately went on her laptop. "Avy, must you always go on your laptop?"

"I'm obsessed with fanfiction, ok?" Avy said.

"She has developed another obsession. She is obsessed with typing her fanfics and reading fanfics. Oh, do you remember Nathan?" Mory asked.

"Vaguely." Link answered.

"Well, Avy and Nathan are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Really? That's great. What about Chris?"

"Nathan and Chris's Grandmother said that they should live with her and it wasn't an option to deny unless they don't want to be consider part of the family. She didn't think they should be around mischievous twins like us. Chris moved there, but Nathan put his foot down and didn't want to go. So, you remember Laura?"

"I think so."

"She's the one who helped you when we first met you. She took Nathan in."

"That's great."

"Nathan and Chris haven't talked since. It's been 2 years. Their grandmother won't even allow them to talk because Nathan "isn't part of the family." But, he stayed behind for Avy. He loves her so much."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"He sacrificed a lot to stay here."

"That's great."

"Yea, just like it's great that your back and I hope you get all your memory back."

"Me too."

"Three years…I can't believe it's been three years since the day we met you. You're much taller now. Your voice is deeper too. It's so weird."

"I know. I hope it's not too weird."

"It was going to change anyway. As long as you're starting to remember who you are and who we are, that's good enough. Now, want to play Twilight princess?"

"Sure." They went out into the living room and Mory started up the Wii system.

"I can't believe they stopped production of the Wii system."

"It's kind of unfair." They played Twili for a bit until it was time for bed.

* * *

~Dream~

Link had been passed out for a few days, he woke up and he was chained.

"Good evening, hero." Ganon said.

"Stop calling me that, I have a name."

"Yes, I know. We're going to do a practice today."

"What kind of practice?"

"I will be trying to see how easy it is to take control of you. I'll be wearing you down until I do, even if it takes years to get it."

"Why do you want to possess me? Can't you just kill me while you have me here?"

"That would be too easy. Plus, I need a way to get closer to the Hero chosen by the Gods, to kill her."

"Why do you want to kill her?"

"She was the one who killed me."

"You can't seek revenge against someone who reincarnated into someone else. They won't remember, what's the point of revenge if the one you're getting revenge against doesn't remember what they did that wronged you?"

"There's the good thing, when she turns the age of seventeen, her past life's spirit will awaken within her and she will remember, that is when I'll kill her. She will be weak without her Twili by her side. Only a couple more years and her 17th birthday will come. Now, let's get started." Ganon disappeared. Link couldn't breathe. _"It was so easy possessing Zelda, let's see how easy it is for you."_ Link was struggling a bit and fought him off. It took a long time until Link blacked out. When he woke up, he felt pretty weak. "Well, it took a few days to actually gain control of your muscle movements and your speaking. You blacked out, but you still fought. Now, it's time to wear you down. Don't worry, if you start dying, I'll get you healed." Link couldn't talk, he felt so weak. "No words from our little Hero of Time?" He laughed a little. "You are weak, but I'll wear you down until I can possess you within a snap." Link was afraid, but didn't show it. He suddenly felt great pain surging throughout him. He was being electrocuted. He eventually started screaming.

"Stop it!" It eventually stopped.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to take it. I knew you'd be begging before too long." Link passed out again. That is what his life for the next 2 ½ years, sometimes he was punched and slapped, but most of the time he was electrocuted. Ganon had no idea that he also was locking Link's memory when he was possessing him. Ganon was eventually able to possess him within an hour because he wore him down enough. While Link was under Ganon's control, he made Link walk all the way to Mory and Avy's house and he released him. Ganon kept a close watch and saw the mistake he made and locked Link's memory.

~End~

* * *

Link bolted awake.

"You finally woke up." Navi said. It was around noon.

"Navi, I know what happened. Ganon was trying to possess me and in doing so, he locked my memory. When I sleep, he slowly starts to unlock it. He plans to kill Avy." Link said. He was pretty freaked out.

"When?"

"I don't know, I need to tell Mory. I need to make sure someone knows so someone can stop me. He was waiting until her spirit woke up. I was right, remembering that, unlocked every memory I have."

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter? Who know? Well, I know, but you don't. You will have to wait until the next chapter. If you review, I'll give you a small preview of the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the last chapter. Don't worry. Read the author's note down at the bottom after you read this chapter. It's the shortest chapter I've made.

* * *

Chapter 15

The final chapter

Mory and Avy came home after a few hours of being at school.

"Hey, Link." Mory said. Link got up and met them at the foyer.

"We have a big problem." Link said immediately.

"What? What's wrong?" Mory asked.

"I remember what Ganon was doing. He was trying to possess me. He wants to possess me because he's going to…" he trailed off, he didn't know what to say. He didn't believe it fully himself.

"What?" Mory asked.

"He's going to kill Avy once her past life's spirit awakens within her." Both girls were surprised. "I know why too. She's the Hero of Light. The Hero of Light was the one who killed Ganon. I don't know how long he was planning that, but it's something I remember him saying." Both girls were speechless. "I don't want that to happen."

"And it won't." Mory said, she was determined.

"How can you be so sure, Mory? Ganon won't give up. If he doesn't manage to kill me. He'll just throw Link's life away like everyone else he possessed." Avy said. She was terrified. Wouldn't you if you were told you might die sooner than you should.

"I don't know, but I promise I will not lose those I love. Mess with the Ox, you get the horns. It's bad enough the torture he put Link through, but to take your lives, he's just begging for his ending. I need to make a few calls." Mory said. She walked into the kitchen.

"Once there's something that threatens the lives of those she loves, Mory gets feisty. I just hope this won't be the end." Avy said.

"This won't be. I have full faith Mory will find a way to save you." Link said.

"You too."

"I don't care as long as you live." Link said. Avy said nothing and went upstairs.

"I hope everything will be ok." Navi said, landing on Link's shoulder instead of his head. She was holding onto his ear. Link said nothing, he looked down to the floor and began to cry. "Link…?" Navi asked.

"I don't want the ones I love to get hurt. I never should have gone to Zora's domain to investigate. Then I wouldn't have slipped into that ice. I never should have met Mory and Avy, now their lives are in danger. I should have just died from those years being trapped under the ice, right then and there, like anybody else. It's not fair. I'm so scared, I don't know what to do, I'm so lost."

"Link, you don't know what you're saying." Navi's tiny hand went on his cheek. "You aren't thinking rationally. You'll see, everything will be ok." There was a knock on the door and Nathan walked in.

"Oh, Link. The girls told me you were back. Why are you crying?"

"I-" Link started.

"Nathan." They turned around to see Mory. "Did you manage to find it?"

"Yes. Why did you need me to bring the emerald?" Nathan asked.

"I have no time to explain. We have only a short while until Avy is officially 17, all I'll say, Link and Avy's lives are at stake."

"What else can I do?"

"When I say, you need to hold Link back."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, I need to talk to Avy real quick. I want to give her, her birthday present."

"Ok." Nathan ran upstairs.

"Mory, I'm so scared." Link said.

"It's ok to be scared. We're going to head to the clearing. Where we fought Ganon the last time." Mory told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's the most open area." Avy and Nathan came down stairs. "What was the present?" Mory asked.

"It's a stone heart necklace. It's got a weird color to it and those who know me know I like weird. It's a great present. Thank you, Nate." Avy kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." The stone heart necklace was a dark color with fire orange swirls in it. (This will be important. Not very in this chapter, but in something I won't spoil here.)

"So, what's the game plan?" Avy asks.

"We're heading to the clearing, we don't have much time. I'm now officially 17, we have only 20 minutes." Mory said. They went out the back door and ran to the clearing. With only 5 minutes to spare. "Avalon, you're spirit will awaken within 5 minutes. In case this doesn't work…" Mory hugged Avy tightly. "In case my plan doesn't work, know that I love you so much and you are a great little sister. I just hope it is not the end."

"I love you too, sissy. I have a strong feeling everything will be ok." They stopped hugging. Mory went and hugged Link.

"I love you so much, no matter what happens, I will always love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Mory, I hope we can all live long and live strong."

"Me too." She stopped hugging him. She stepped away. "No matter what happens, Link." She looked like she was about to cry. Avy suddenly felt weird. She fell to the ground.

"Avy." Nathan was about to run to her.

"No, stay back. _What's happening, this wasn't foreseen in my plan."_ Avy was struggling to breath and she screamed out. Everyone was surprised when she turned into a wolf. She passed out. Link suddenly couldn't move and couldn't breathe. "I know what caused her to transform like that. That necklace you gave her, Nathan, it was a Twilight Crystal, Midna used that to transform the Hero of Light into a wolf. Where did you get it?" Mory asked.

"I bought it at a jewelry store, I was looking for something weird and I saw that and I thought she'd like it. If I'd known this happen…" Nathan trailed off. He felt at fault.

"Who sold it to you?" Mory asked.

"I don't know, it was some man." Nathan answered.

"Did he have a creepy smile on his face?"

"I think so."

"That was Ganondorf."

"You're right." Someone said. They looked at Link, though it didn't sound like Link.

"Link?" Mory asked.

"No, Link is gone now. I sold that necklace to the Twilight Princess, knowing it would find its way to Avy. I miscalculated and I allowed Link to tell you my plan. It was a mistake that I will make up for now." He answered.

"Nathan, now." Mory said. Nathan grabbed Link's arms and kept him back.

"Unhand me!" He shouted. Mory walked over to Avy and pulled off the necklace.

"You certainly miscalculated. You didn't think of me being the Forest Sage." Mory said. She put the necklace in her pocket and pulled out the Kokiri emerald.

"I have more tricks up my sleeve." Avy sat up and woke up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that for now, ok?" Mory told her.

"Unhand me, or I'll kill your friend from the inside. Do you want that?" Ganon said through Link's mouth. Nathan didn't know what to do. If he let him go, Avy and Link will be killed. If he doesn't let go, Link will die.

"Let me go." A few minutes pass and he kicked Nathan off him then hit him against a tree and shot an electric orb from his fingertips. He was knocked out. He wasn't going to kill Link from the inside yet, how would he get his revenge.

"Nathan!" Avy got up to run to him, but Link stepped in front of her.

"I don't think so." Link was stepping closer to her, making her back up. "You are weaponless and helpless. No Midna to save you." Mory came at 'Link' with the Kokiri Emerald in hand. 'Link' pushed her away. She became knocked out as well. "Ha, don't fight against someone you can't win against." 'Link' looked back to Avy, who found a stick to use as a weapon. "Well, looks like you won't go down without a fight."

"I never do. You hurt my friends and family. I'll beat you again, like my past life did."

"I wish you luck, Hero." 'Link' also picked up a stick.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand behind it has courage. In this case, it's a branch from a tree."

"Ha, ha, very clever." He said sarcastically. 'Link' and Avy battled. The fight went pretty similarly to the previous one Avy had with Ganon, just different since Ganon is controlling her best friend.

"Well, you don't know that long ago, I learned how to use a sword thanks to Link." Avy blocked an attack, but 'Link' got the upper hand and managed to make her trip backwards on a tree root. He knocked the branch out of her hand. Avy grabbed his hand, put a foot on his stomach and flipped him behind her. She got up off the ground.

"You may think I'm helpless, but I know melee." Avy runs over to Nathan to get him to wake up. "Come on, you have to wake up." 'Link' came behind her and grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back. He had a sharp branch pointed at her head.

"Haha, this is great. I can finally end the life of the Hero of Light with my own hands."

"You are wrong. That won't happen." 'Link' turned around and saw Mory was back on her feet. "You think we're going to let you hurt her or anyone else if we can do anything about it?"

"You just keep trying to save her. It's obvious who's going to win here." 'Link' said.

"Link! If you can hear me! You need to wake up! This isn't you!" Avy shouted.

"He can't hear you. Your efforts are fruitless." He said.

"Link! Please! Fight him!" Avy tried getting through to her brother. 'Link's' breath halted.

_"Leave her alone!" _Link, the real Link, shouted at Ganon in his head.

"No." Ganon said aloud.

_"Yes, leave her alone and give me my body back. You can't win, so give up!" _Link said.

"I swear, if you don't shut up, I will stab you." To anybody else, it would appear that he was talking to himself. To Mory and Avy, it appeared Link was fighting back.

_"No." _Link said.

"You asked for it." Ganon was about to make Link stab his side.

_"I won't allow you to hurt me or anyone anymore."_ Ganon couldn't make Link move. Link was trying to gain control over himself again.

"Link, I know you can hear me. It's me, Avy, come back." He appeared to be in pain. Avy managed to slip out of his grip. "Now, Mory! Do what you have to bring our Link back." Mory nodded and ran up and pushed the emerald against his chest. It was draining the soul of Ganon into it. Link, then, fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you ok, Avy?" Mory asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. You didn't get hurt did you?" Avy said.

"No. We beat him. We set Link free. He was the main victim in this. Those years of nightmare and torture, they should all fade away to nonexistence, now." Mory went to her knees. She was relieved it was over.

"I hope so. What are we going to do with that?" Avy said, gesturing to the Kokiri emerald with black smoke swirling inside it.

"This? We're going to bury it. Same with your necklace that Nathan got you. I'm sorry, but you'll turn into a wolf when you touch it." Mory answered.

"Though it may come in handy again someday. Now, you're sure Ganon won't be able to escape." Avy said.

"He won't unless someone shatters the emerald. We'll put it in a shoe box so the pressure from the soil won't break it." Mory explained.

"good idea. I have another question."

"Shoot."

"How are we going to get us home? We'd have to carry them. I don't know if you realized, but you're as delicate and muscle-less as a flower."

"Yea, true. Also, it could make the gem break."

"Ok. I remember how to wake up Link, you just pinch his nose. Nathan, I don't know."

"I might. Hold this, be careful. I'm going to wake Nathan." Mory handed her the gem and walked over to Nathan and slapped him across the face. That woke him up.

"Oh no! Mory! It broke!" Avy shouted.

"What!?" Mory stood up and turned around. She was about to freak out.

"Just kidding." She said with a smile on her face.

"Avy!" Mory shouted.

"What?" She still had a big smile on her face.

"You just… bah!" Mory turned around to help Nathan up. "You ok, Nathan?"

"Yea. Is Avy alright?" He answered. He was still groggy.

"Yes, she's just fine. She's still making bad jokes and making me nearly have a heart attack." Mory said.

"What about Link?" He asked.

"He should be ok. Even if I do the trick I usually do to wake him up, I don't think he'll wake up. I think he's exhausted. It really takes a lot out of him to be possessed I'm guessing."

"I'll carry him." Nathan got Link onto his back. They started walking back. "So, what of Ganon?"

"Mory trapped him inside of the Kokiri emerald." Avy then dropped it.

"Avy!" Mory shouted. Avy looked down at it.

"Mory! It broke!" Avy shouted.

"What!?"

"Just kidding."

"Avalon!" She was laughing her head off.

"You fell for it twice." Avy picked it up. "Let's just go home." Mory took it out of her hand. She was still grinning. They made the long walk home. Once they made it, Nathan laid Link down on the couch. Avy grabbed a shoebox and placed it inside. Then she placed Avy's necklace inside also.

"Ok, Avy and I are going to go bury this. Watch over Link, ok?" Mory said.

"Sure thing." Nathan said.

"Good. Avy, go grab the shovels."

"Ok." Avy quickly ran out of the room and came back with shovels. The two twins left. Nathan covered Link with a blanket. Eric walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eric asked.

"I'm sure the twins will be more than happy to explain to you. I hardly know what happened."

"Ok, where are they?"

"I don't know where they went, but they'll be back soon."

"What are they doing?"

"They went to bury the Kokiri emerald. They trapped Ganon inside it apparently."

"I see. So, what's wrong with Link?"

"Ganon possessed him. Ganon was trying to kill Avy. Avy is the reincarnation of the Hero of Light."

"I see." The girls walked in.

"Hey Dad." They said in unison.

"Girls, can you explain to me, what happened?" Eric asked.

"Um…ok, here it goes…" Avy explained everything.

"I'm glad you four are alright. Hopefully Link will wake up soon."

"Yea." Right as Avy said that, Link's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, dazed.

"Why am I so light headed. The ceiling is spinning." He sounded very tired. He was following the way it was spinning with his hand.

"Ok, I think he's going to be ok. He's just hallucinating." Mory said with a smile.

"Haha. That sounded funny." Link said.

"Reminds me of the last time he was sick. He was so sick that it made him act like this." Avy said.

"What's going on? Avy, why do you have shovels? Am I being buried?" He said with wide eyes.

"No, Link, you are not being buried." Mory assured him.

"Were you digging for treasure?"

"No."

"Ok." Link looked back up to the ceiling. "There's so many swirls on the ceiling, they just keep on swirling." Avy and Mory couldn't help but laugh. Everything seemed like it would turn out alright. None of them knew, Ganon would one day return with a vengeance. After this day, everything was fine. Link started going back to school. The next year, they graduated and went to college. Mory and Link got married and so did Avy and Nathan. Everything was looking up for them. Mory became a science teacher. Avy became a Math teacher. Nathan became a therapist. Link became a music teacher. Little did they know what was ahead for them.

* * *

A few questions you may have, here are the answers.

Mory and Avy gave Nathan the Kokiri emerald to Nathan to keep it safe because Avy thought it would be best.  
Ganon want Avy to have the Twilight stone because it would make her inner spirit wake up fast with it than without it.  
It takes fifteen minutes to get to the clearing on foot.  
Mory and Avy buried the shoe box in the clearing.

If you have any other questions, PM me or put that question in a review or something, let me know so I can clear it up for you.

* * *

Hello people of fanfiction. This is Zoozo00 and I will be making a sequel. It is included with this story. I won't be starting it for a while. This was the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I need to work on a few other fanfics that I started and I probably should finish them. I hope you'll be willing to check them out. I hope this was an enjoyable story and it's sad it came to an end, but a new story shall begin. You will know it's the next chapter because it will be titled. Sequel: Biographies.

See you soon

-Zem :D


	16. Sequel: Biographies

This won't be very much. It's just the biographies of the main characters.

* * *

Sequel: Biographies

Moriko Lee McEldowney

DOB: March 15

Gender: Female

Age: 38

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Greenish blue

Blood type: AB+

Family: Link McEldowney (Husband), Avalon McEldowney (Sister), Michael McEldowney (Son), Isabelle McEldowney (Daughter), Ian McEldowney (Son).

Likes: Eggs, Flowers, Plants, Animals, Family, Water, sunlight.

Dislikes: Fire, animal abusers, being called Queen of Eggs

Occupation: 7th grade Science Teacher

Link Michael McEldowney

DOB: March 13

Gender: Male

Age: 38

Hair color: Light blond

Eye Color: Bright blue

Blood Type: N/A

Family: Moriko McEldowney (Wife), Michael McEldowney (Son), Isabelle McEldowney (Daughter), Ian McEldowney (Son).

Likes: Helping people, chocolate, afternoon cloud gazing, giving advice, animals, games.

Dislikes: Dark places, not being able to help who needs it, people making fun of his ears

Occupation: Middle School Music Teacher

Avalon Elizabeth McEldowney

DOB: March 15

Gender: Female

Age: 38

Hair color: Dark blond

Eye color: Deep blue

Blood Type: AB+

Family: Nathan McEldowney (Husband), Moriko McEldowney (Sister), David McEldowney (Son), Vincent McEldowney (Son), Alexis McEldowney (Daughter), Alyssa McEldowney (Daughter)

Likes: Moonlit nights, helping people, chocolate, making jokes, wolves, playing games, weird things

Dislikes: Bright lights, loud noises, Storms, people underestimate her

Occupation: 8th grade math teacher

Nathan James McEldowney

DOB: January 9th

Gender: Male

Age: 38

Hair color: Fire red

Eye color: Brown

Blood type: O-

Family: Avalon McEldowney (Wife), Chris Elliot (Brother), David McEldowney (Son), Vincent McEldowney (Son), Alexis McEldowney (Daughter), Alyssa McEldowney (Daughter)

Likes: Twilight time of day, wolves, protecting people, food, Coffee, weird things

Dislikes: Light, annoying people, his grandmother, unable to protect those he loves.

Occupation: Therapist

Michael William McEldowney

DOB: October 10

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Hair color: Light blond

Eye color: Light blue

Blood type: N/A

Family: Link McEldowney (Father), Moriko McEldowney (Mother), Isabelle McEldowney (sister), Ian McEldowney (Brother)

Likes: Dark places, wolves, midnight blue, chocolate, games, quiet places

Dislikes: People making fun of his ears, bright light, spiders, loud noises

Occupation: 8th grade student

Isabelle Elizabeth McEldowney

DOB: April 16th

Gender: Female

Age: 8

Hair color: Light blond

Eye color: Green

Blood type: N/A

Family: Link McEldowney (Father), Moriko McEldowney (Mother), Michael McEldowney (Brother), Ian McEldowney (Brother)

Likes: Flowers, bugs, animals, trees, sunny days, music, saying cheesy

Dislikes: Darkness, people scaring her, blonde jokes, animals that bite.

Occupation: 2nd grade student

Ian William McEldowney

DOB: April 16th

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Green

Blood type: N/A

Family: Link McEldowney (Father), Moriko McEldowney (Mother), Michael McEldowney (Brother), Isabelle McEldowney (Sister)

Likes: Eggs, games, chocolate, water, sunlight, plants, animals, saying chicken

Dislikes: People scaring his sister, blonde jokes, beeping noises

Occupation: 2nd grade student

David Auto McEldowney

DOB: June 12th

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Hair color: Dark Blond

Eye color: Brown eyes

Blood type: O-

Family: Avalon McEldowney (Mother), Nathan McEldowney (Father), Vincent McEldowney (Brother), Alexis McEldowney (Sister), Alyssa McEldowney (Sister)

Likes: bright places, storms, chocolate, toffee, animals, staying close to his mom

Dislikes: Loud noises, being alone, dark places, bad smells

Occupation: 6th grade student

Vincent James McEldowney

DOB: February 27th

Gender: Male

Age: 7

Hair color: fire red

Eye color: Brown eyes

Blood type: O-

Family: Avalon McEldowney (Mother), Nathan McEldowney (Father), David McEldowney (Brother), Alexis McEldowney (Sister), Alyssa McEldowney (Sister)

Likes: Twilight time of day, wolves, protecting people, food, weird things, messing with people

Dislikes: Messes, bright places, fire, spiders, being called Vincent.

Occupation: 1st grade student

Alexis Linn McEldowney

DOB: August 4th

Gender: Female

Age: 4

Hair color: blond hair

Eye color: Deep blue eyes

Blood type: O-

Family: Avalon McEldowney (Mother), Nathan McEldowney (Father), David McEldowney (brother), Vincent McEldowney (Brother), Alyssa McEldowney (sister)

Likes: Chocolate, dark places, whatever her sister's doing, teasing her brothers, helping people, spiders

Dislikes: Being called Alexis, someone hurting her siblings, sister being scared.

Occupation: Preschooler

Alyssa Lee McEldowney

DOB: August 4th

Gender: Female

Age: 4

Hair color: blond hair

Eye color: Deep blue eyes

Blood type: O-

Family: Avalon McEldowney (Mother), Nathan McEldowney (Father), David McEldowney (brother), Vincent McEldowney (Brother), Alexis McEldowney (Sister)

Likes: Chocolate, dark places, whatever her sister's doing, teasing her brothers, helping people, spiders

Dislikes: People being overly protective, people underestimating her, storms, vacuums, bright lights

Occupation: Preschooler

* * *

These are the Biographies of the characters. Now that you know that, you know a bit more about Avy, Mory, Link, and Nathan. If you have any questions, PM me or write a review with your question. Until next time,

See ya

-Zem :D


	17. Sequel: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Michael's Pov

I get off the bus with my cousin David. My aunt will be coming over anyway. My mom said that the house we live in is the same house she spent most of her teen years in with my aunt. We get in. Our puppy walks up to greet us.

"Let's see what the damage is today." I say as I walk into the living room. I see pieces of the carpet up, uh there is a big tear in the couch cushion, oh and looks like Aunt Avy left her sunglasses and she got a hold of them. "You need to stop this Midnight."

"Raff." She replied back. Her tail is wagging fast.

"You… just… bah." I go into the kitchen and set my bag on the chair. I see Midnight spilled water everywhere from her water bowl. I facepalm. Midnight nudges my leg with her snout. She looked up at me excitedly. "Need to go out?" She heads to the door. I open the door and she runs out. Midnight has dark fur with one green eye and one blue eye. It's rare to see that.

"Do you want me to help clean up?" David asks.

"No, it's ok, I can clean it. She gets separation anxiety and I don't know how to stop it. If you punish them long after the fact, they won't get it. We don't want to kennel her because I feel it breaks their spirit." I reply.

"It probably does." David agreed. Midnight came up to the door. I open it and she comes in. I get to work on cleaning up the mess that she caused. We got her because my mom always likes to have a dog in the house. I'm still upset about the dog we had before Midnight. His name was Mieko and he developed problems with his heart and we had to put him down, he was only 13 years old. I had him by my side my whole life. When I turned 14, we got Midnight. Though she isn't the same as Mieko, no dog can be the same as Mieko, but I will still love Midnight. The door opens and that is the sign my little siblings are home. Ian and Isabelle, they are twins. They can be told apart by their hair, that's it. Other than that, they are completely identical.

"Mikey, Midnight tore a hole in the couch." They spoke in unison. They do that a lot, they hardly talk separately, the only time is when they are separate, which is practically never. Long story short, they always talk in unison.

"Yes I know, I was about to sew it up." I tell them.

"But, you're bad at sewing." They point out.

"Yes, I know, but I have to do something." I get the needle and thread and start sewing it up.

"We're going to go play in the woods, ok?" They ask.

"Be careful." I reply.

"We will." They walk out of the house to the woods in the back. I continue sewing up the hole in the couch.

"I'll go watch them." David offers.

"Ok, Dave." i say. David walks out. I continue sewing up the hole and Mom and Dad come in.

"Hey, what happened?" Mom asks.

"Midnight happened…again." I finished sewing it and I tied the knots.

"That dog. She's crazy." Dad said.

"Yes, yes she is." Mom said.

"So, I hear you got into another argument with one of your classmates again." Dad told me.

"They keep making fun of my ears." I said.

"It's something you just have to deal with. There's nothing you can do to change it." Dad says.

"I know, I just wish they'd stop."

"Well, it could be worse, you could have a problem with jealous ex-boyfriends."

"You had to deal with that?"

"Yep. Now that person is my brother-in-law."

"Uncle Nathan tried beating you up?"

"Yes, in fact, he managed to knock me out. We became friends though." I had no idea. "I was called elf, repeatedly, but I ignored it."

"However it was funny seeing the conversation you were having. Nathan would be threatening and try to be scary, and your father would just be calm and smiling. It was hilarious." Mom said with a smile.

"It was funny wasn't it." I heard Uncle Nathan's voice in the foyer.

"Hey, Uncle Nathan." I shout from the couch.

"Hey. Is Avy here yet?" Nathan asks.

"No, we just got in ourselves."

"I see. It usually doesn't take her this long to get here."

"I'm sure she's ok. Where's Ian and Isabelle?" Mom said.

"They went to play in the woods. David is watching them." I tell her.

"Ok, I'll go get them so they can wash up. I'll be back." Dad said, then he left.

"You think dad will find them?" I ask.

"No." Mom said.

"Neither do I." I get up and use skissors to cut the carpet around where Midnight messed it up.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

I walk through the woods. The day over 20 years ago has been a long forgotten memory. I'm glad things turned out the way they did. I look around. I wonder where they could have gone.

"Hello, brother." I look up and I see Avy.

"Avy, what are you doing up there?" I ask.

"I was watching the kids and I didn't want them seeing me."

"You are certainly weird."

"Says the guy who gets butter on his nose."

"I can't help it." She jumped down and landed on her feet.

"I know, but every time you have a cupcake, you get frosting your nose."

"Yea and you laugh."

"Because it's funny." She jumps down and lands on her feet. We walk through the forest and spot them playing. "Lexi, Lyssi, Vinnie, Davie."

"Ian, Izzy." They looked up.

"Aw, we just got here." Ian and Isabelle speak in unison. I wonder how they manage to speak like that all the time.

"Come on you guys, everyone else is there." I tell them.

"Ok."

"Don't forget, we're going to be going to burger night." Avy pointed out.

"We know." They walked up to us. David was holding onto Avy's hand. He is kind of like Kayla, Avy's cousin. We all walked to the house. We got in.

"Oh, you did find them." Mory said.

"With help from Avy."

"What…how…?"

"She was up in a tree watching them play."

"Not a surprise for the monkey child."

"Oh be quiet Queen of Eggs." Avy defended.

"I was two."

"Haha, you two keep arguing about that ever since I met the two of you. Anyway, you guys need to go get cleaned up." I smile at the still quarreling sisters.

"Aw, but mud is good for you." They say.

"You are not going to burger night with your arms, legs, and face covered in mud, come on now, go wash up." Ian and Isabelle grabbed a wash cloth from the drawer and ran upstairs."

"Nathan, can you help the girls wash up." Avy asked.

"Sure. Come on." He took Lexi and Lyssi's hands and went to the down stairs bathroom. I look at Michael who's sitting on the couch reading. He's reading the Hero volumes again. He likes reading those. They are the stories that are written from the companion's point of view. Avy taught them how to read Hylian.

"Vinnie, you go get washed up to." Avy said.

"Ok." He grabs a wash cloth and heads to the bathroom on this floor.

"Oh, Aunt Avy?" Avy looked around the corner to Michael. "Midnight got a hold of your sunglasses."

"That crazy dog. Where are they?" She asks.

"On the island." We look to the island and see a pair of green and orange sunglasses. One of the lenses were knocked out, the things that go around your ears are chewed up and the bridge is snapped in half.

"I guess that's what I get for leaving them here." Ian and Isabelle come back down.

"All clean." They say. Vinnie comes back in.

"Uncle, where should I put the dish rag?" He asks.

"Um…" I try to think, whether it should go in the laundry basket or actually in the washer.

"Put it in the washer, Vin." Mory says.

"Kay." He walks out. Nathan comes back with Lexi and Lyssi.

"Everybody cleaned up?" He asks.

"Yea." Ian and Isabelle say.

"Hold it…Ian, you still have mud on the back of your leg." Avy said.

"Huh? I thought we got it all. Guess not. Oh well, let's go clean up." They walked out of the room. They go nowhere without eachother.

"So, when are we going to burger night?" Michael asks.

"I was thinking once the two come back down we can start heading out." Mory answered.

"Ok." I wonder how the kids got so muddy.

* * *

~David's Pov~

I walk out of the house to follow the twins. They don't get very far until I'm with them.

"Hey David. What are you doing here?" They ask.

"I'm making sure the two of you don't get into any trouble." I answer.

"Ok." We are at the clearing. "We think that this big open area has some buried treasure somewhere. Why would there be this big open area and no treasure?"

"You two are insane."

"Why thank you." I find it creepy that they talk in unison. I have never heard them talk separately. They start digging. They're getting really muddy. "Hey, what's this…? I don't know. David, come check this out." I walk over to them. "This is a shoe box. What's it doing buried all the way out here?"

"I don't know. What's inside?" They opened it. There was a letter inside. They handed it to me. "The note reads:

Dear finder of this shoe box,

Put it back. Its contents is dangerous. Just bury it and leave it there.  
You will putting our lives and your lives at stake. Whatever you do, do not  
break that gem.

Sincerely,

Moriko and Avalon

Wow."

"Mommy and aunt Avy know about this? I wonder what breaking the gem will do." Mom, what is it that you are hiding from us?

"Put it back. Gently." I put the note back in and gently put the box back into the hole and they cover it back up with dirt. We then cover the majority of the dig spot with leaves and put more leaves around it to make it look less suspicious. Alyssa, Alex, and Vinnie come.

"Hey, what are you doing here, guys?" Vinnie asks.

"We were playing buried treasure. We foun-" I cover their mouths so they don't blow the secret. Alyssa and Alex would be curious and probably dig it back up and break the gem.

"Nothing." I say.

"Davie, I know you better than that. They found something. I may be 7 but I'm not an idiot."

"Wing awound wosie." Alyssa said.

"Yay, wing awound wosie!" Alex said.

"Ok, let's play Ring around the rosie." Vinnie shrugs. I let go of Ian and Isabelle and they get up and play that game. If only they knew where the origin of that song came from. Soon, Mom and uncle Link came to get us. We returned to the house.

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

We leave the house and go to burger night. It's where you can get a pretty good sized burger for a dollar with the purchase of a drink of soda or a milkshake. It's every Monday and we go as a family, all of us. They gotten so used to it that they have the tables already set up for us. They know what we want and they come over with drinks and then they come out with our food. Alyssa and Alex can't eat a whole burger so Aunt Avy cuts it in half. We then get a desert. It is a giant cookie with icecream, whipped cream, and hot fudge. They are huge, it take more than one person to eat one. Alyssa, Alex, Ian, and Isabelle share one. Me, David, and Vinnie share one. Mom and Dad share one and Aunt Avy and Uncle Nate share one. Each sandwich is a dollar. Lettuce, cheese, tomatoes and all that are 50 cents each. Drinks are 50 cents as well. Free refills and each cookie is 4 dollars. So we have $10 for burgers, $11 for drinks, $16 for cookies, $5 for cheese, $3 for lettuce and stuff, and $5.50 for drinks. In total that's about $50. That's good considering where we live, Chicago Illinois.

We get home after our burger night, just us of this part of the family. Ian and Isabelle head back to the woods and Mom goes to watch them. I wonder what their fascination is with that place. It's soon time for bed and I go down stairs to me room. I fall asleep pretty quickly, but I wake up due to a noise, I look around. What was that?

"Hello?" Midnight is laying at my feet and she perks up and starts growling at my closet. "Shh, it's ok, Midnight." I suddenly hear screaming. I get out of bed and run upstairs to the one screaming. Mom and Dad were in Ian and Isabelle's room and were seeing what was wrong. "What happened?"

"M-monster…win-window…." Ian seemed so scared. I'm guessing he was the one who screamed. Mom was comforting him.

"Shh, it's ok." Mom said.

"Izzy, what happened?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. I woke up when Ian started screaming. I don't know what he saw, but it definitely scared him." She replies.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" Dad asks.

"We always have the same dreams." This was the first time in a long time I heard them talk separately.

"Do you two want to sleep by us?" Mom asks them. She didn't bother asking just Ian, because she knew Isabelle and Ian go nowhere without eachother.

"Yes please." They speak in unison again. They get off the bed and go to Mom and Dad's room. I head back down stairs. I wonder what it was that Ian saw. I head back to bed. I better not think about it too much. I fall back asleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my alarm clock. I shut it off. I hate that thing. I get up out of bed and get ready for school. I wear black shorts and a dark blue shirt with wolves on them. They are hand-me-downs from my aunt Avy, she didn't wear girl clothes, she gave me all her clothes, except undergarments. She knew I had an interest in that kind of stuff. I head upstairs. Mom is cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Michael." Mom says.

"Good morning." She seemed a bit on edge. "You ok?"

"Yea, just that whole thing with the twins last night."

"I see." Mom looks kind of pale. "Are you sure, you look pale?"

"I'll be fine. I might be feeling a bit sick, don't worry about it." She handed me a plate of pancakes. "Everything will be ok." She kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for the pancakes." They're chocolate pancakes. Chocolate, my one weakness.

"You're welcome, cutie." I smile and sit down at the table and eat my pancakes. They are so good. Ian and Isabelle come down. They seem unaffected by last night.

"Where's Dad?" I ask, my mouth full of chocolate chip pancakes.

"He needed to go to the store to get light bulbs. The lights in the bathroom burned out. We have no more light bulbs, so Link went to get some." The door shut. Dad walked in.

"These are supposed to be long lasting, but the last ones we had said long lasting, they lasted four months." Dad said.

"That's fine." We heard a shattering noise. "You three stay here." Mom and Dad ran upstairs.

"Michael, what was that shattering noise?" The twins ask.

"I don't know." Mom and Dad came back down. "What was it?"

"Somehow, the window shattered in the twin's room."

"That's odd." I say.

"Yea, nothing flew through the window. The screen would have broken and it was completely intact. Guess the twins will have to sleep with us. Now, Link and I need to get to work."

"Are you sure you should be going to work? You're paler than usual." Dad said. He noticed it too.

"I'll be fine." She assured him.

"Ok, but I'm driving."

"Alright." They leave. Ian and Isabelle get pancakes and they sit and eat. I have 15 minutes until the bus comes. Mom forgot to clean up. I guess I will. I get up and put my plate in the sink and grab the skillet off the stove and I wash it and the bowl that held the batter and wash them. Then I wash my plate and the twin's plates then put them in the dish washer.

"Ok, you two. You better get to school." I tell them.

"Ok." They grab their bags and walk out the door. The neighborhood we live in is the safest neighborhood in Illinois from what I heard. They've also been walking to school since they started preschool there. It isn't very far, plus they take the shortcut. I grab my bag and head to the bus. I usually sit in the front seat, there's too many idiots back there. They think they're tough, but they aren't. They aren't even that strong. The bus eventually gets to the school and I get off. I have to wait until the first bell rings to actually go in. I hide in the shade. Today, we switch classes for related arts. I switch from art to music. I love art and music, I can express myself. The bell rings and I go to my first period class. Then my second period and then third period. That's music class. I walk that way, but I'm stopped by the guy who usually bullies me.

"Hey, elf boy." My usual bully, Kyle said.

"Hi, Kyle, how's your morning?" I say with a smile. That's something Dad told me to do so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Don't talk to me like that. Talking sweetly will not get you out of this." He grabs the collar of my shirt.

"Let go please."

"Ok." He pushed me back and I fell and skinned my arm on the smooth, hard, floor. It rubbed my arm a bit raw. It hurts, but I get up. He throws a punch at me and I catch it. He throws another punch with his other hand, with the same result. I then sharply cross my arms and he winces in pain.

"I'm not a defenseless little boy. I can hurt you worse than this, but I'm smart enough not to." I let him go and I walk to class, ignoring the pain on my arm. I'm late for class. I mentally facepalm.

"Michael, what took you so long to get here?" Dad asks.

"Nothing, I got sidetracked in the hall. Sorry." He gave me that look like he didn't believe me, but he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Ok, just manage your time a bit better. I'll excuse it this time." He knows something else is up.

"Yes, sir." A few people were shocked to see how similar we look.

"You're seat is number 15."

"Ok." I sit at the piano labeled 15.

"Ok, introduction. I am Mr. McEldowney, but you can call me Aaron, Mr. M, or Mr. Mac. I will accept any of those. I know the last name is a bit hard to pronounce. So, I will let you play your piano to your heart's content and I will let you know when this class is over." Everyone put on headphones. I too put on my headphones and started playing Midna's Lament. I hear the phone ring and Dad answers it. "Aaron here…Moriko…?" I stop playing. "Ok, I will be right there, let me call the office…ok, stay calm…ok, bye." He hangs up. I take my headphones off.

"Dad? What's wrong with Mom?" I ask.

"Uh, she's not feeling too well and wants to go home before something happens." He says. It's kind of vague.

"What?"

"I'll explain that later. I need to call the office and then drive her home."

"Ok." He calls the office. He then waits until a substitute teacher arrives, then he leaves. I wonder what's wrong with mom.

* * *

The hours pass and I finally get to leave to go to the bus, but I run into Kyle. Here we go again. Hate to seem like a coward, but I run to the bus. I need to make sure I don't miss it. I manage to get on the bus and show the bus driver my ID. I eventually get home. It's quiet. Mom is home though, it shouldn't be this quiet. I walk into the kitchen.

"Mom!" I see her on the ground, unconscious. I kneel next to her. "Mom, wake up!" She doesn't wake up. I pick up the phone and call Dad.

_"Hello?" _Dad's voice is on the other line.

"Dad, something happened. Mom's unconscious and she won't wake up."

_"Ok, stay calm, this was sort of expected. I didn't think she'd get up out of bed. Don't panic, I will be there shortly. I was about to leave. Everything will be ok."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yes, I will be there soon, bye." _

"Ok, bye." He hangs up then I hang up. Ian and Isabelle walk in after a while. They see Mom on the ground unconscious.

"Mommy!" They run to her. "Michael, what happened to Mommy?"

"Calm down. Dad said she'll be alright." After about ten minutes, Dad walks in. "Dad, can you explain what's going on."

"Hold on." Dad picks mom up and carries her to the couch and covers her up. He then goes to get a medicine bottle and gets a cup of water. Then he has her swallow it. "She has a disease, where if she starts getting sick, she'll pass out and won't wake up until she's better. She normally is out for 2-3 days. The symptoms are headache, dizziness, and feeling hungry. The last one I have no idea why."

"Well, bears have to eat a lot to stay alive during hibernation. Maybe it's her body telling her she needs to eat so that way that doesn't happen." The twins say.

"Hmm, never thought about that." Dad knelt next to her. "She'll be ok. I just have to make sure she gets her medicine every four hours."

"Does anyone else in the family have it?" I ask.

"As far as I know, it's only Mory. Her mother had it, but Avy doesn't have the disease."

"I hope none of us have it."

* * *

What do you guys think? I thought, screw it I am just going to write the sequel. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, if you didn't know, Michael is Link's spitting image. The next chapter should be out soon.

See ya

-Zem :D


	18. Sequel: Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to the next instalment of Legend of Link the Sequel. I hope you enjoy it and let's start with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

~Link's Pov~

I start on dinner. We are having spaghetti. I have gotten pretty good with cooking. I put the sauce in the crockpot and let it warm up. I look out to the living room. Mory is still asleep, Michael is reading his book for Language arts. Ian and Isabelle are playing in the backyard with Midnight. Everything seems to be going ok. I just wonder what happened with the window shattering like that. How could it do that? I stir the sauce and put the lid back on. I sit next to Michael.

"Hey." I start.

"Yea?" He asks.

"What happened before my class? I know you wouldn't be late unless you had a good reason." I ask him.

"I just got sidetracked. My lock on my gym locker wouldn't open." He tells me.

"Come on, Michael. I know you better than you think. That is not the reason, I know it."

"Please just leave me alone about it. Just let it go."

"Ok." I've decided to stop bugging him about it because he'll just be even more apprehensive to tell me and I won't get anything out of him. I go back into the kitchen and I stir the sauce. I look out the window to the backyard. They are still playing outside. I start up a pot of boiling water. We usually eat dinner a bit early so that way we can spend the evening as a family. I eventually pour in the pasta. It won't take long for dinner to be ready. I give the sauce another stir and I go to the back door. "Come inside you two, dinner will be ready soon. You need to get washed up." I shout to them. They come inside. I hand them a dish rag and they run upstairs.

"Dad the water is boiling over." I hear Michael say. I turn around and I see boiling, starchy, water slightly pouring from the top of the pot. I run over and turn off the flame. I test the pasta, it's done luckily. I pour it into the strainer and then pour it back in. I add a few tabs of butter and stir it in and it's done.

"Dinner's ready." I call out. I pull down the plates. I get the portions for the twins as they come down and I hand them their plates. Michael comes out and gets his own food and sits down. I feel bad for Mory, she's still asleep. I sit down with them and eat. I wish Michael could tell me why he truly was late for my class.

* * *

The next day, after work, I get ready to go to the store. I'm making the list now. I am getting pretty forgetful as I get older. I make the list and go to the living room.

"Ok, I'm going to the store, who wants to run along with?" I ask. Michael looks up from his book.

"I guess I'll go." He says and closes his book and puts it back in his bag.

"Ok, come on." He gets up and we leave. Once in the car, we head down the road to the store. We then get to the store. It is extremely crowded. Apparently there is a sale on something, I don't know what. We try to get through the crowd. We eventually make it through. "What should we have for future dinners?"

"Hmm, How about, Tuna and Noodle casserole."

"Sounds good." We make it to the pasta isle. I get two bags of light and fluffy pasta and put them in the basket.

"Dad, why do some people make fun of Hylians?" That's the first time he asked that.

"Because we're different. It's hard for some people to accept people because they aren't like them. They want others to be exactly like them, they'll try to change them. I have some advice for you, don't let them change you for who you are, you are you and nobody can be you and you can't be them. There is only one you and only one of them. Everyone has their own personality."

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

Wow, that sounds like pretty good advice. I wonder where he got that from. We head to the isle with the tuna. It's crowded through here.

"Stay close." He says. I nod and try to stay close, Dad goes slow so I can keep up, but someone cuts in front of me. I can't see Dad anymore.

"Dad, I can't see you!" I shout.

"Stay where you are, I'll come to you." I stay put, but it's hard when there's too many people bumping into you. I'm bumped around so much that I'm no longer in the crowd. I back up to see if I can spot Dad anywhere. It's not that hard, I just have to find the one with the pointy ears. Though I can't see him. I bump into someone behind me and I turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I start to say.

"Oh, it's ok little one." He replies. He has kind of a creepy smile. I should be backing away now. I get a bad feeling from him. "Are you lost?"

"No, my Dad is stuck in the crowd and he'll be here any minute."

"Are you sure? Why don't you come with me? You'll be safe and I can take you to the front desk where your father can meet you."

"No, it's ok. He told me to stay put."

"I insist." He grabs my shoulder.

"Please don't touch me." I move his hand away. He smirks. I turn and start to run back into the crowd, but the man grabs me by the waist with one arm. "Let me go! Dad! Help!" He puts a hand over my mouth. I see Dad come out of the crowd.

"Let go of him." Dad says. He is not happy.

"Who's going to make me?" The man said.

"Me." He runs up and hits the guy on a pressure point on the shoulder and he releases me. I run behind Dad. "Leave him alone." He smiles and Dad tenses up.

"Ok, see you some other time child." He walks away. Dad turns to me.

"Are you ok, Michael?" He asks.

"Yea. I was really scared though." I say.

"It's ok to be scared. I was too. Let's just go home, ok?"

"Ok." We leave the store. We hold hands as we leave. He doesn't want to lose me in the crowd again. We eventually get home and Mom is awake.

"Hey, the twins told me you went to the store." Mom says.

"Yes, but something happened." Dad says.

"What?"

"I think, Ganon might be back." Who's Ganon?

"What? That's not possible."

"He tried…" His voice falters. "He tried to… kidnap Michael." I saw mom's face show both surprise and fear. "I don't know how he came back, but he better leave us alone. I doubt that though."

"I can't believe this. I thought, by staying in this house my sage powers would keep him trapped. For over 20 years, it's worked."

"I wonder what happened. Wait, where's Isabelle and Ian?"

"I thought they were playing in the backyard." Dad goes to the back door.

"They aren't, the back fence is wide open." I hear him open the door and run out.

"Mom, can you explain to me who Ganon is? I know of him from the stories I've read, but is he truly real?" I ask.

"Yes. As you probably know, you're father was not of this time. His time was all the way back when this land was known as Hyrule. He fell through the ice of Zora's domain and came here. He met us and Ganon woke up because he could sense him I guess. Then, once we were 17, Ganon possessed him and tried making him kill Avy. I managed to seal Ganon's soul inside the Kokiri emerald. Staying here, I managed to keep the seal up, but I guess, it broke somehow." Mom tells me.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I don't know. We forgot about it I guess. It's been over 20 years." It would have been nice that they had told me all this stuff. We always told eachother every secret. I go down stairs to the basement. It's more of like a wolf den because I really like wolves. I'm sitting on my bed.

"Michael." I look around the room.

"Who said that?" I don't see anybody. Then someone appears. He's a really tall man with red hair. Well, Uncle Nathan mentioned something about having a brother with red hair.

"Well, I am someone who wants to help you." The voice says.

"Oh really?"

"I know that if you run away, your family will not be hurt. Ganon will chase after you and only mess with you. Your parents are afraid of Ganondorf, with Ganon gone, they'll be at ease and be happy. Don't you want that? All that matters is their happiness, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Besides, it's because of you that Ganon is attacking your entire family."

"It is?"

"Yes. Ganon recognizes you as the hero since you are his splitting image when he was your age. The other night, Ian got scared because he saw Ganon in his window. He's terrorizing your little siblings. They'll hate you once they find out that you are the cause."

"No they won't. They love me."

"If they love you so much, why did they keep the secret from you, you tell eachother everything, don't you?"

"Yes, but I haven't told them about my arm getting hurt because of that jerk, Kyle."

"They kept this secret from you your whole life. You are fourteen and just finding out now?"

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, here's the plan that I thought of. Your mom gives you lunch money right?"

"Yes."

"Well, when she gives you some, use as much as you need for lunch then save the rest, tell her you spent it all and she'll give you more. Keep saving it until you have enough for the Metra."

"Ok. Who are you, by the way?"

"The name is of no concern, just know I'm a friend." He disappears. Hmm, should I trust him? He made some very good points. Maybe, they would be better off without me. Ok then. What I'll do the day I run away is have my book bag emptied of books and folders and stuff and I have some clothes inside instead. I guess I can bring a book to keep myself entertained while on the Metra. It'll be a long ride. Ok, I have the plan in mind. I think, if I remember correctly, the Metra costs $5 a person. Ok, I know the plan. I rest on my bed and look up at the ceiling. Should I do this? I'm kind of scared. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." I say.

"Michael." I hear Mom's voice on the other side of the door.

"Please go away." I get up and lock the door and lay back down on my bed.

"Michael, unlock the door and let me in. I want to talk to you."

"You can talk to me from outside the door can't you." I don't want anyone coming in. It will make me feel bad.

"Come on, Michael. I just want to see your face." I grab a small picture off my dresser of our family and I slide it under the door.

"There you go." I lay back down on my bed.

"Ha, ha, very funny, now open the door."

"I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Michael William McEldowney, open this door right now." Hmm, she used my full name.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to see anybody right now." Because it will just remind me of how much danger you're in.

"Ok, fine. Let me just get your father." I hear her go upstairs. It's a one way lock. He won't be able to get it open either. I'm not afraid of Dad. I hear another knock on the door.

"Go away." I say.

"Michael, please open the door. I want to talk to you face to face." I hear Dad's voice behind the door this time.

"Sorry, but I don't."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see or talk to anybody right now, ok? Just leave me alone." I lay on my stomach and put my face in my pillow. I don't want to see anybody who's important to me. It will hurt too much because I know that this Ganondorf can hurt them, a lot.

"Michael, the reason we hid it was because we wanted to forget it. Forget everything that happened to us because of him. We should have told you in case this day came, you would have been more prepared. We just forgot because the memories were too terrible for us to bear." All the more reason to run away. So you won't have to live with the memory of it. "Now that you know…" I heard footsteps go upstairs. I grab my recorder, I can't find my ocarina, plus this recorder was my first instrument and I got it in seventh grade. I start playing every song I know, plus the ones that Dad taught me. There's the sound of claws outside my door. It's probably Midnight wanting to get in.

* * *

A few days pass and it's Friday. This is the day I run away. I'll go to the bus stop but I'll keep going down the road. I memorized the way to the Metra station. It takes a while, but I have my cell phone to keep track of time. Dad will realize I'm gone when it hits third period which is around 9:30. I'll be long gone by then. It's almost eight now. I get the ticket and get on the Metra. This one will take me into inner city Chicago. It's dangerous there alone, but it's worth it to make sure my family is safe. From there I will get to Navy Pier and take a boat ride to Michigan. This will take awhile.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

I wonder what's been bothering Michael lately. He normally isn't like this. I wish he'd talk to us. He doesn't even look at any of us anymore. It's finally 3rd period. Everyone walks in, but where's Michael? He must have gotten sidetracked in the hall. Each student picks up the music notes for today's song that they will practice for next week. Five minutes pass since class started and he's not here. I have to do my job, but I will listen for anything.

"Ok, class. You will be starting on a piece that came from Africa. This can be a bit difficult." I start playing it a bit. "I suggest taking it in parts until you master a small part then the next and slowly start putting them together." I demonstrate on my piano. They start playing. I get a call on my cell phone. "Aaron here."

_"Aaron, your son, Michael didn't show up at school according to this morning's attendance list. Any reason?"_

"No, I left before my kids did, so I don't know if he's still at home."

_"We can arrange a substitute to take over for you if you want to check."_

"Yes please, I better see if he's there."

_"Ok, we will contact a substitute right away."_

"Thank you." I hang up. Now he isn't even at school. Is he going through a rebellious phase? Ganon has been quiet too. Maybe, no, he wouldn't. Did Michael, run away or get kidnapped? I don't wait for a substitute teacher. "Class, the sub will be here soon, continue your playing." I grab my bag and I leave the class room. I call Mory.

_"Hello?" _She answers.

"Mory, we have a problem, Michael didn't show up at school and Ganon's been really quiet lately. I think he's done something to Michael."

_"Are you sure he isn't at school?"_

"He didn't show up for my class and I got a call from the office saying he wasn't on the attendance list this morning. I'm going to head home to check. I wanted to call and let you know."

_"Thank you for letting me know. I'll call Avy and let her know too, ok?"_

"The more family that knows the better, just don't tell the twins. I don't want them to worry."

_"I don't either. I wish you luck."_

"Thank you." We hang up. I hope he's ok. I leave the building and get in my car. I drive to my house and get inside. I see a note on the island. It reads:

Dear Izzy and Ian,

I know you'll probably be upset, but I've run away. I don't want to take any chances of any of you getting hurt because of some revengeful spirit. He'd go after all of you unless I ran away. I wanted you all safe. I'll be the one who's getting hurt. So, goodbye. I'll miss you.

-Michael

No…no, no. Why? Why? Why!? I have to go find him. Wait, his cell phone. I run to the house phone and call his cell phone

_"Hello?" _Thank goodness he answers.

"Michael, where are you?" I ask.

_"Oh, Dad, I…"_ he trails off.

"Answer me Michael, where are you, or where are you headed?"

_"I'm not telling you. I'm doing this to protect you guys."_

"Protect us?" Now I understand. "I understand how you feel. You're scared, lost and confused. I know that feeling. We will face the pain together Michael, as a family. That's what families do. I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not."

_"Dad, no, please. I can't stand you guys getting hurt. It would hurt worse than myself getting hurt."_

"We can deal with it. We would prefer to get hurt just for you to be around us. We love you so much and to never see you again, that would just break our hearts. We love you. You made our lives happier when you came to us. So, please, come home."

_"But, you'll all get hurt."_

"We don't care, as long as you're there with us, it won't hurt as much. You shouldn't suffer alone." I could tell Michael was crying. I was crying too. I remember Mory said similar words to me.

_"No."_ he hangs up. I just remembered, there's a GPS on his phone. I go to the computer and track his phone. He's on the Metra. Probably to go to Navy Pier and leave. I've got to stop him. I close it out and get in my car. I don't care if I get a ticket for speeding. I start driving toward the city. I haven't been there in a while, but I remember the way. I'm on the highway now. I swerve through traffic. Please don't get too far. I get to the town within an hour. The pier isn't too far and it's not too crowded either. I park my car and I run to the pier. I ask the one at the ticket booth for boats.

"Excuse me." I say to get the person's attention. They put down the magazine.

"Yes sir." Ok, is this a man or a woman? No time to be curious about that.

"Which boat is going to Michigan and at what time?"

"Well, the next boat to Michigan, which part, the upper or lower?"

"It doesn't matter, when does one of them leave?"

"The one for the upper is leaving around 6 this evening and the one for the lower part will be leaving at three this afternoon."

"Ok, have you seen someone who looks a lot like me only smaller?"

"No, I haven't sir."

"Oh. Can I give you my number in case you do see him?"

"Ok sir." He/she, I can't tell, hands me a piece of paper and I write my cell number and hand it back to he/she. "I will call and let you know."

"Thank you so much." I walk away and sit down. I wonder where he is. He knows the way here like the back of his hand. Before the twins were born, we would go here all the time with him. After the twins were born, we continued to come here. They loved it so much. Especially the Childrens' museum. Also the Ferris Wheel. They loved it so much. I miss those days a lot.

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

I hang up on Dad. I'm still crying. I know he wants me home, but I can't go back. I don't want them getting hurt. I feel like it's something I should do. The train stops. It will take a long time to get through the city. About an hour to the most. I need to get to Navy Pier. I get off the train with my bag. I'm a bit scared. It's my first time here by myself, but I can take them. I need to get out of here. I'm starting to get hungry. I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I'm starting to get a headache because of it. I walk and walk to the pier. I don't feel so good. I can see the Ferris Wheel. I walk onto the pier and go to the boat ticket booth.

"Excuse me." I try to get their attention

"Yes, how may I help you kid?" They put the magazine down. Is this a boy or girl? I better not stare, it's rude.

"I would like to buy a boat ticket to the next one leaving to a part of Michigan."

"Ok. How many?"

"Um, just one."

"Ok. That will be 5 bucks." I pull my wallet from my pocket and pull out 5 dollars and hand it to the man-lady. "The next one leaves at three o'clock, number 7."

"Thank you." I start to walk away, but I feel a bit dizzy, what's wrong with me? I can hardly walk straight because I'm so dizzy. I can hear a conversation that the man-lady is having. Something about finding someone or something. I need to sit before I fall over. I sit down on a bench. The dizziness continues. I have a splitting head-ache and my stomach hurts a lot. I must be catching the flu or something and a bad case of it. I've never been sick before.

"Michael." I look up. I see a blurry figure. My head hurts so much that I don't even recognize the voice.

~Link's Pov~

I'm sitting on a bench and my phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Yes, I saw the kid you were describing. He's sitting down on a bench beside the booth."_

"Thank you, I will be right there." They hang up and I hang up. I head toward the booth and I spot Michael. "Michael." I'm so relieved. I run to him and hug him tightly. I was so worried about him. He then goes limp in my arms.

* * *

Oh no, what is wrong with Michael? Any questions you may have, I will answer, just PM me or Review and I will reply. I hope you enjoyed the story. I will only answer questions that are based off passed chapters. Anyway, I give a big thanks to Demon Princess of Time, LuckyFanGirl, ZeldaFan123, maxussonofposiden, samusaran101, shadowmwape, and Sonicxjones for favoriting. Thanks also to Demon Princess of Time, ForeverSavior, LuckyFanGirl, Maxussonofposiden, samusaran101, sephchipmunk, shadowmwape, sonicxjones, Thoren Quill, tr1pp89, and Yoru95 for following. It is a big help at motivating me, especially my best friend who is like a twin sister to me, ZeldaFan123. Well, I'll be seeing you next time.

See ya

-Zem :D


	19. Sequel: Chapter 3

I've got nothin' enjoy. Oh, I probably should put a disclaimer because I haven't until now,

I do not own Legend of Zelda or it's characters. You can tell who my OC's are. I don't get why I need to tell you that I don't own legend of Zelda because it's pretty obvious that I don't. Otherwise I'd be living in Ireland. It would be kind of obvious. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. It takes off right after chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 3

~Link's Pov~

What happened? Why did he…? I have him gently resting in my arms.

"Michael? Michael, wake up!" I try to get him to wake up. Now I understand. He has the disease Mory has. I don't know how it went this far without us knowing. I better get him home and get a prescription for him. I lift him up. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem." I carry him to the car. Ok, good, I don't have a parking ticket. I put him in the back seat and buckle him in. I then get in the car. It's 3 o' clock now. At least he's safe now. I'm going to wait to call Mory while I'm driving. The drive is long but we finally make it home. I get Michael out from the back seat and carry him up. The door is shut so I carefully push the doorbell with my foot. The door opens and Mory is standing there. She looks like she's about to cry. She opens the storm door and lets me in. I set Michael down on the couch and cover him with a blanket.

"What happened?" Mory asked. She stayed calm somehow.

"Michael decided to run away because he thought we'd be safer and wouldn't get hurt. Sound familiar?" I say.

"I wonder what made him think such a thing." I wonder that too. What got into his head to do that?

"I don't know."

"Ganon might have something to do with it. That's probably why he's been so quiet."

"That could be." It wouldn't surprise me. Michael didn't know it was Ganon probably, Ganon is sly and sneaky.

"I've been thinking, once it's winter break, we should go to my vacation house that Grandma had." Mory said.

"Why?"

"I feel it would probably be best. So we can get away for a while. I was thinking for winter break, we can go to the vacation house in the mountains."

"Ok." I kind of have a bad feeling about this. "Michael needs medicine."

"Ok, I will call my doctor and ask her if it's alright to give him the same one that I take. "

"Ok." She walks out of the room.

A few days pass, Michael wakes up.

"H-huh? Where…?" He says wearily.

"Ah, you've woken up." I say. He turns to me.

"Dad?"

"Yea."

"How am I here?"

"I found you and brought you home."

"Why?"

"Well, because we love you. You are our little Michael, without you, there would be a hole in our hearts that was filled by you. You're our son and we love you."

"D-Don't you know that Ganon will hurt you and everyone else now."

"I'm willing to take that risk for you being here. I actually tried running away once too. For a similar reason. I felt I needed to leave to protect Mory and Avy, they told me everything would be ok. It would be less hard to get through it together than separately. That still stands. We are here for you." I saw him start to tear up. I hugged him and he hugged me back, he started crying. "Everything will be alright, we'll get through this together, as a family."

"Ok."

A week passes and it's finally winter break. Michael seems to be back to his old self. Ganon hasn't bothered us that much. We also got the window in the twins' room fixed. We are now packing up for the road trip. It's going to be long, but with some stops along the way, we should be there by around 9 or 10 o'clock. We'll be in West Virginia for two weeks. It's supposed to be a nice vacation house in the mountains.

"Hey, Dad, where should I put Midnight's bed?" Michael asks.

"Um, I think her bed can go on the other seat next to you in the middle seats." I reply. He nods and sets it down on the seat. "Is everybody's suitcase in the back?"

"I've got mine back there." Michael says.

"We have ours safe in the back, next to Michael's." The twins say.

"Ok, once Mory comes down with hers then we can go." I tell them.

"Great. I love road trips." Michael says, he always seems up for an adventure.

"So do we." The twins say. They all have that adventurous spirit, Mory is fine as long as she doesn't have to run or walk. Mory came down with her suitcase. I take it from her and put it in the back with the others. I shut the trunk. Michael gets Midnight onto the seat.

"Is everything locked up?" I ask her.

"Yea, I made double sure. Every window and door is locked." She replied.

"Ok, so, we'll stop at the gas station and gets some snacks and some gas and get on the road."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on guys." We all get in the car and go to the gas station. Once we're done there, we head on the road to the mountains. Mory made me drive. Isabelle and Ian keep singing random songs that pop into their head, Michael is reading a book and Midnight is looking out the window watching cars as they go by. The trip is long and over 12 hours, but we eventually make it by nightfall. It's an hour ahead of our usual time, but we have two weeks here. The scene is breath taking.

The house is in front of a large mountain with a water fall coming down from it. It falls to a crystal clear pool of water with two streams leading down the path and over an edge on the plateau. It's such a brilliant scene. The house is also great. Once you enter you can go in three directions. To your left is the living room, to the right is the kitchen and straight ahead is the stairs. Next to the stairs is the bathroom. When you enter the living room and go right, there is a family room. Once in the family room, turn right and there's three ways you can go, go straight for the dining room, go left to go to the backyard that is fenced in just in case you have a dog that likes to run off, go to the right and there is a door to the basement. In the basement, there are quite a few games, like Foosball, pool, air hockey, etc. From entering the dining room, take a right and there's the kitchen, which leads to the foyer. Upstairs are three room, all connected by a door. Mory and I will be in the middle room. Michael will be to our right and the twins will be to our left. There are two bathrooms on the upper floor.

We get in.

"Wow, it's so cool." Michael said in astonishment. That's what I thought when Mory described it.

"I agree." I say.

"Go check out your rooms." Mory says. Michael lifts up his suitcase and carries it upstairs. The twins carry eachother's suitcases and I carry both mine and Mory's suitcases up. "Oh you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did." She opens the door for our bedroom and I put the suitcases on the bed. It's a pretty nice room.

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

This is great, everything is great now. I wonder what became of Ganon. I better not even think about that. I now realize that it was Ganon who told me I should run away. That was stupid of me. I hear some whispering. It sounds very close.

"Hello?" I hear no one. I must be tired from the trip. Maybe if I splash water in my face. I get up from my bed and I leave the room. I hear more whispers as I get closer to the bathroom. I enter the bathroom and splash water on my face. I look at myself in the mirror. I see an image at the bottom corner, I turn around and I see no one. I must be losing my mind. I leave the bathroom. I walk back to my room, before I open the door, Ian and Isabelle stop me.

"Hey, Michael, Dad said that he's going to teach us how to play Pool." Ian and Isabelle say.

"Ok." I tell them. I'll just let it go for now. I don't want to freak anybody out with this, we just got over the running away thing.

"Come on, they're waiting down stairs." I follow them and we go down to the basement.

"Excellent. Ok, you three ready to learn how to play?" Mom asks.

"Yea." The twins said.

"Ok." Mom and Dad taught us how to play pool and then we went against eachother. One had to sit out.

It is soon time for bed and we all go to our rooms. Though I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about those whispers. Who was whispering? Could it have been Ian and Isabelle on their way to get me? I just don't know. Wait, I have my MP3 player with me, it can record noises, even the tiniest noises. I get up and grab my bag and pull out my MP3. I turn it on and set it to record, I set it on my bed. My parents should be asleep by now. Ok.

"Alright, I'm going to ask some questions. If you want, you can answer them. There is an MP3 player right here and you just need to say what you want to say and it will pick up. Who are you…?" I wait a few seconds. "What do you want?" I wait another few seconds. "How old are you?" I wait a few more seconds. "I'm done for now." I grab the MP3 and save the recording I put my ear buds in my ears to listen to it.

_"Who are you."_ I hear myself say. There is no reply. _"What do you want?"_

_"Help."_ I'm kind of scared. That was loud and clear. It obviously said 'help.'

_"How old are you?"_ I hear the recording say, there is no reply. I am a bit scared. I don't think I can sleep at all after hearing that. Well, I couldn't sleep before, but still. I'll probably keep this to myself. Wait, what's that noise. I get up and I follow the noise. I hear the noise down stairs at the front door. I listen hard, it sounds like someone is trying to break in. I run back upstairs and into Mom and Dad's room. "Mom! Dad!" They both woke up.

"Michael? What's wrong?" Mom asks. There was another bang.

"I think someone is trying to break in." I explain.

"Ok, uh, go wake the twins. In their room is a secret trap door, hide there and don't come out until either your father or I come get you." Mom said.

"Understood." They get up from bed and run down stairs. I run to the twin's room. They pushed the beds together so they'd sleep side by side. "Ian, Izzy, wake up!" They woke up simultaneously.

"What's wrong, Michael?" They ask.

"Someone is trying to break in, Mom said there is a trap door."

"Oh, we know what you're talking about, it's in the back corner." They get up from bed. How are they so calm? They go to a corner of the room and lift up a door on the floor. "Come on." I walk over to them and we go into the secret area.

"Mom said we have to stay here until her or Dad comes and get us."

"I wonder what's going on."

"Me too, but you know Dad is the Hero of time, he has experience in fighting."

"You don't think Daddy will actually…kill the criminal, do you?"

"No, Dad only kills when necessary. This probably won't be necessary. Just don't worry, they'll be ok." Quite a bit of time passes, the twins fall back asleep. I remain awake, what's going on down there, I can't hear a thing. Mom, Dad, please be ok. I start to fall asleep, but then I hear something.

"Michael, Isabelle, Ian, you can come out, it's safe." That's Dad.

"Hey, Isabelle, Ian, wake up." I whisper

"What?"

"I hear Dad, come on." We open the trap door and get out.

"There you guys are. It's safe now, the police will come on get the criminal. He's currently tied up." Dad explains, I wonder how he can smile so easily sometimes.

"What took so long?" I ask.

"He put up a fight, but I managed to knock him out. Then, Mory used her bracelet that she has to tie him up. She still has that thing from all these years."

"Wait, what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"She has a black and gold bracelet that she got in high school, if you undo it, it can be used as a rope."

"Ok, that is very weird, how come I never saw it?"

"I don't know. All I know, it should be safe. Michael, are you ok?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

"You look like you haven't slept a wink."

"I'm ok."

"Are you  
sure?"

"Yea." We go down stairs. Mom is holding a frying pan.

"Hello." Mom said, why is she smiling too?

"Mom, why the frying pan?" I ask.

"In case I need to knock this guy out again." The police arrive and take the criminal away. Mom goes into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa, she doesn't like coffee and she avoids giving Dad any. He cannot handle caffeine, it's funny if you give him any though. He's fine with Coca Cola, but not coffee. We sit around the table and have our hot cocoa. Afterwards, I grab my jacket, it's nearly light out so,

"Where are you going?" Dad asks.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I reply.

"Ok, just be careful."

"I will." I put it on and head out the door. Everything is a bit weird, I'm still thinking about that voice that I heard and that face that I saw in the mirror reflection. Who is this spirit? I look up and I see the image of a little girl. She looks younger than Isabelle, but older than Alex and Alyssa. She has long brown hair. She looks up at me.

"Help me, you must…" She then starts running to the edge. I chase after her. She's about to jump.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask her.

"You must follow me." She replied. I don't know what to do.

"Where?"

"You have to jump down there." She points over the edge. I look over. I see a river all the way down.

"No, I might die."

"T-Then…you won't…help me?" She starts to cry.

"N-no, no, don't cry. I want to help, but I don't know what to help you with." She stops crying and looks at me.

"If you follow, I will tell you. You'll survive." She jumps down. I'm about to follow, but a hand pulls me back.

"Michael, what were you doing?" I hear Dad ask. He's about to panic from what I could tell.

"Dad, let me go, I have to help her." I say, I try to struggle out of his grip. He won't let me go. I need to figure out what this girl wants.

"Help who?"

"The little girl."

"What little girl? There was nobody here."

"It's a little girl, I saw her. She jumped over the edge and told me to follow." Dad let me go and turned me around.

"Michael, I'm sorry, I didn't see a little girl."

"How come I could?"

"I'm not sure, let's just head back ok?"

"Sure." I feel a hand grab the back of my shirt and pull me back. Dad grabs my hand, we both start falling, but he grabs the edge.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea."

"Good, try climbing up and getting help."

"Ok." I carefully try to get myself up, but a hand grabs my foot and pulls me down to the river.

"Michael!" I fall into the water below.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

I c-can't…no…not Michael. I start crying. I lost him. A hand pulls me up from the edge.

"Link, are you ok?" It's Mory. I fall to my knees. "What's the matter?"

"M-Michael…" I start to say, I can't say it.

"What about Michael?" She asks.

"Fell…over the edge…nothing I could do…worthless…unhelpful…" I say. I continue to cry. I feel Mory hug me. I can tell she's crying too.

"Don't say such things about yourself Link, there was nothing you could do."

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Don't say that."

"Mory, I could have prevented it. I could have saved him."

"There was nothing you could have done, what happened, happened, there's nothing we can do, it's out of our hands now." I could tell she was extremely upset. Wouldn't you if one of your beloved children fell to a raging river? "Come on, the twins are probably worried." We get up and walk back to the house, I need to see if I can find him. I don't know what I can do. I can't believe he's really gone. I've used over 14 years protecting him, I should have been able to protect him from this. Why am I so damn useless!?

"Mom, Dad." Isabelle and Ian run over to us. I get down on my knees and hug them both. At least, I still have them. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"I love you guys so much." I say.

"Daddy, what happened?"

"Michael… fell over the edge, to the water of the river." Mory explains.

"S-So…he's…?" The twins hug me back tightly and start crying. Mory joins in and hugs us too.

* * *

Ooh, what happened to Michael? Sorry to leave you on yet another cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions involving this chapter or previous chapters, PM me or Review, I will return an answer.

See ya,

-Zem :D


	20. Sequel: Chapter 4

This follows right after the 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4

~Michael's Pov~

"Michael!" I fall into the water below and the current carries me around. I'm sometimes forced under water, but the current eventually stops. I swim up to the surface and look around, I'm inside a mountain. I grab the ledge and pull myself out of the water, it's so cold, I hope I don't get sick. I look around. How do I get out of here?

"I knew you'd survive." The girl said. She was floating over the water.

"Wh-why, did you want me to follow?" I ask.

"To tell you why I need help. There's a horrible person out there who killed me, I want you to help me find my body."

"Find your body?"

"Yes. Seventeen years ago, I was murdered. My mother did this. She went crazy and is still out there, I want her stopped and for my body to be found."

"Is it somewhere in the house?"

"No, she stabbed me in the chest then threw me over the edge, I'm somewhere in the pool."

"So, you just want me to find your body?"

"Yes, but if you can't find that, then at least find the five gems. With them all together, I can come back to life."

"Ok, and what do these stones look like?"

"Well, one is green, one is blue, one is purple, one is yellow, and one is red. They are in the shape of four leaf clovers. There is a hole in the center of each one so it can be made into a necklace. In my hands, they would bring me back to life, then I can seek revenge on my mother for killing me like that."

"Ok, but I don't think you should gain revenge. In truth, if you seek revenge on someone, you are no better than the one who wronged you."

"You don't know anything about the world yet, you are naïve to the world around you. You don't understand, but you are a mere child after all. If you promise to help me, I'll help you out of here. You can't go back on your promise." Should I help her? I'm not sure. Her attitude completely changed. What should I do? I might not find a way out of here. I guess I don't have a choice.

"I'll help in any way I can. I promise."

"Excellent, and you better not go back on your promise. If you do, I'll drown you."

"Ok."

"I'll get you out of here like I promised. Follow me." Sh floats over to the other side of the cave. "You remember that water fall behind your house?"

"Yea."

"There's a hole here, where the waterfall comes out. Swim down to there and you'll get out."

"Thank you."

"Before you go, let me just say, don't tell your parents or anybody else."

"I won't." I dive down into the water and open my eyes. I see a light. I swim towards it and I'm pulled out. I'm falling and I fall into more water. I swim to the surface, then I go to the ledge and climb out. I'm behind the house, just like that girl said. I try to open the back door, it's locked. Ok, I'll try through the front. I go to the front of the house. When I open the door, everything is quiet. Why is it so quiet? "M-Mom, Dad?"

"Michael!?" I look around, I didn't look to my left yet and I'm pulled into a hug. "Thank goodness. We thought we lost you." It was Dad. Mom soon joined.

"My baby!" Mom then hugs me just as tightly as Dad does. "I'm so happy you're alive." I could tell they were both crying. We stay like this for a long time. Then they stopped hugging me.

"Are you ok?" Dad asks.

"Are you hurt at all?" Mom then asks.

"No, I'm fine." I reply.

"Are you sure?" Dad asks.

"Yes, I promise, I'm ok." I assure him.

"That's a relief." Mom says.

"We're glad you're ok." Dad says.

"You guys are great." I say with a smile.

"How about some breakfast. To celebrate, how about some chocolate chip pancakes." Mom suggests.

"Chocolate?" Both dad and I say at the same time.

"I'll go make some." Mine and Dad's weakness is chocolate. We look at eachother then back at her. She walks to the kitchen.

"We're chocolate fiends." I point out.

"Not us much as you." He starts tickling me.

"Hey, stop it, haha." He keeps tickling me, but eventually stops.

"Yep, you are ok." He smiles the same smile that I have.

"You're so weird." I smile back.

"Of course I am, you have to get it from somewhere." He's right. He gives me another hug. "I'm still very relieved you're ok."

"Where's Ian and Isabelle?" I ask.

"They went upstairs because they were so upset. You better go see them." He says.

"Right. First, you need to let me go."

"Oh…" He stopped hugging me and I ran upstairs. I went to Ian and Isabelle's room. I first knocked on the door. When they gave no reply, I opened the door. I see the two sitting on their bed, looking out the window.

"Ahem, Izzy, Ian." They both look to me with shock written all over their faces. They then both run to me.

"Michael!" They say at the same time. Both hug me tight. "What happened? Mommy and Daddy told us you fell over the edge."

"I did, but I'm ok. I promise."

"Great." I won't bother which twin says what. They always speak at the same time.

"Mom is making chocolate chip pancakes."

"Really?"

"Yea, come on, let's go down stairs." They stop hugging me and we go down stairs. Dad was in the kitchen with Mom watching her cook.

"We have pancakes." Mom says. She, obviously, finished the pancakes, turned off the stove and we all sat at the dinner table to eat. They were as good as always. Mom laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dad asks.

"All I have to say, like father like son." We both look at eachother and realize what she's talking about.

"You're just as bad as Avy." Dad said and got the syrup off my nose and I got the syrup of his nose.

"It was still funny. It appears, the identical apples don't fall far from the tree." She points to the twins. They have syrup everywhere on their faces. Mom grabs a rag from the kitchen and comes back and cleans off their faces. Tonight, I will search the pool in the back for the gems that the little girl wanted, though something seems strange about it. Where did this little girl come from, how come Ganon is being so quiet?

* * *

~Later that night~

I couldn't sleep so I got up and got ready to search the pool out back. I packed my swimsuit so it's here. I have a water proof flashlight. I need to find the gems in order to help that little girl. Or maybe, it's all a trick, I can't let the little girl think that I might have figured that out though. I'll just go through with the plan. I put on my swim suit, I grab a small bag, then I grab my flashlight. I got a waterproof one because sometimes I go to visit family that lives in Mom's home town and her aunt Jeannine owns a house with a pool. In case we were night swimming, I'd be reading a book and I might get tossed in, so having a waterproof flashlight helps with that. I head out to the back of the house, where the pool is and I dive into the water. I span the flashlight around in the water. I notice something glimmer. I swim to it and I swim to the surface because I can't hold my breath any longer. I shine what I found in my hand. It looks like a blue four leaf clover. There's a hole through the center for a necklace. I look for the remaining four. I find them in this order Blue, yellow, red, purple, green. By the time I get the surface and to the other gems, I see a pair of bare feet in front of me. I look up.

"H-Hey, Dad." He's looking at me like, what are you doing swimming at this time of night. "How's your night going?"

"Michael, what are you doing?"

"Uh, swimming."

"That I can see, but why so late and with no body watching you."

"I was collecting these five gems. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to collect them."

"Why?"

"No reason." Dad gave me that look like he didn't believe me, just like the day I was late to his class. He reached a hand out and I took it with my free hand, I set the gem down with the others. He pulled me out of the water. He looked down and picked up the five gems. He looked at them strangely.

"So, how did you know those were even there?"

"Sorry, but I was told not to tell."

"Who told you that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Of course."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was out here?"

"I could hear splashing and occasionally I'd see a light outside the window. I knew someone was there and I went to investigate. I was a bit surprised to find it was you, but no other kid do I know has a water proof flashlight."

"What? It saves me when I'm dunked in the water."

"Oh really."

"Yes." He smiled, dropped the stones, picked me up and gently threw me in the water. I came up to the surface and he had a big grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ok, that's how you want to be?" I splash him with tons of water.

"Haha, come on, water bug." He holds a hand out to me. "I'll keep the gems with me. I guess you can have one of them, I better keep the rest for safe keeping." If I try to tell him no, he'll question it and I can't explain it to him. So, I just agree, I can find them later. He picks them up. "Which one do you want?"

"I'll take the blue one."

"Ok." He hands it to me. "I don't want there a risk of them falling into the wrong hands. Though, there's a color missing. There's no orange."

"Huh?"

"I get a familiar feeling from these gems, they might be carved from the sage medallions."

"Sage medallions?"

"Yea, ancient medallions that was given to the Hero of Time by each sage as a sign of they're protection."

"Wow, I learn so much about the Hero of Time from you. Some people don't know what you've been through. I think it'd be cool to go on an adventure like that."

"Well, you are in an adventure, in a way. Come on, let's get back to bed."

"Ok." We get back inside and mom greets us.

"What are you two doing? Why are you guys wet?"

"Night swimming."

"Ha, you water bugs. Why this late at night?"

"Couldn't sleep so why not? I found Michael down stairs, he said he couldn't sleep, so we went to the backyard to look at the water, because I wanted to tell him of Zora's Domain and lake Hylia and the best way to do that was show him the water and give him an example of how clear it was. He slipped in. I was laughing so he splashed me with water." Wow, he is lying so much.

"Haha, you guys are hilarious. Now, go get dried off."

"Yes ma'am." We go upstairs and Dad hands me a towel. Dad is still kind of childish. He knows how to have fun, so does mom. Not that kind of fun, perverts! I know some of you out there were probably thinking that. Anyway, enough with breaking the fourth wall, I'm glad I have great parents.

"you better get to bed."

"Right." I went back to my room and got changed back into my night clothes and went back into bed. I'm able to actually fall asleep this time.

I wake up the next morning. There's a piece of paper on the ground. I pick it up. I guess it's a note. It reads:

Dear Michael,

I know you found the gems and that your father took most of them.  
The gems are used to revive the dead, heal the fatal wounds, and bring  
the spirits back to life. Please meet me in the back yard by the pool once  
your parents have gone to the store with the twins. Yes, I know about that.

-The ghost girl

She doesn't actually give a name. A bit suspicious if you ask me. I go down stairs after hiding the note. Mom was up and was sitting at the table.

"Oh, hey Michael. Your father and I will be running to the store with the twins. Do you want to come with, or will you be ok by yourself?"

"I'll be ok by myself. I brought your Gameboy advanced that you gave me. I'm surprised it still works considering it belonged to uncle Josh when he was a kid around my age."

"Yea. What about the 3Ds?"

"Oh, I forgot it at home."

"Ah." Dad walks into the room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did Mory already tell you?"

"That you're going to the store? Nope."

"You're so silly." He ruffled my hair.

"I have to get it from somewhere, don't I?"

"Blame your mother."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You're more silly than I am."

"So you admit that you are silly."

"You're so weird."

"I know you are and so am I."

"We need to get going if we're going to beat the morning crowd. Where are the twins?"

"They are in the living room."

"Tell them it's almost time to go. Are you sure you don't want to come Michael?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok." Ian and Isabelle came in. They all left and went to the store. I went to the backyard, the little girl came out of nowhere.

"You've come."

"Yes."

"I know your dad took the rest of the gems, you only have the blue one. If put together, they will revive the dead, let ghosts have a body, heal fatal wounds as I said in the letter."

"My dad said one color is missing."

"Yes, the orange, I've hidden it in your pocket."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now, there is something I want you to do. Give me the gems that you have and I will get the rest from where your father hid them."

"Um, I don't know."

"Just give them to me."

"Tell me your name first."

"Why should I tell you my name?"

"I don't know it yet." She kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over. She kicked my back and I fell into the water. Then I felt a hand on my back. I couldn't get up to breathe. I can't stay under for much longer. Mom, Dad, please hurry home.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

We get to the store.

"What do you guys think? Beef Chow Mein?"

"That's not your chicken in your chicken chow mein." The twins sing.

"It's beef." I finish.

"You are all silly." Mory says to us.

"Well, if you weren't silly, then most likely only two would end up silly, and all three are silly."

"Well, Ian and Isabelle are twins."

"Yes, but they are, fraternal twins. Meaning they don't have the exact genetic make-up. You even said that Michael was silly. So, you have to have the silliness trait as well."

"Wow, you are using something you didn't even learn in school because you were gone." I twitch my ears when she said that. "I am so sorry, Link, I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. I hope that didn't stir up any painful memories."

"No, it's ok."

"What are you talking about?" The twins ask.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I tell them.

"Ok." We continue grabbing things we need. Including Ramen. All of us love ramen when there's nothing else around the house. Though, I feel like something is wrong with Michael, but what?

"Link, is everything ok?" Mory asks.

"I'm not sure. Call it father's intuition, but I think something is up with Michael. I feel like there's something very wrong."

"Why don't you try calling his cell phone? If he doesn't answer, call the vacation house, phone."

"Ok." I pull out my cell phone and call Michael. He's on speed-dial 4 because he said that number is funny. I don't know why. I hear it ring a few times, but there's no answer, it goes straight to his voicemail.

_"Hello, sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I might call you back, if I don't know you, don't even bother leaving a message after the beep." _That's his voicemail that he has. I hang up.

"No answer." I call the vacation house and there's no answer. "Mory, he doesn't answer. Should we buy what we have and head home?"

"I think that would be wise, it's not like him to ignore the phone." She says. She has a point. We go to the checkout lane. That's when I realize something. Where's Izzy and Ian?

"Mory, Isabelle and Ian aren't here." She looked around. "You head home and check on Michael, I'll find the twins and call you once I find them." I suggest.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." She left the store and I went to find the twins.

* * *

~Ian~

Izzy and I are side by side. Something catches my interest and I look at it. Not knowing the rest of them walked away. I looked around.

"Isabelle? Daddy? Mommy?" I start panicking. I walk around a bit to find them. I have never left Izzy's side, ever. Not even in our dreams. We take showers at different times but we are still in the same room and when one is done, the other leaves the bathroom so the one can get changed. We've worked out that system. I don't know how to be alone. "Isabelle! Where are you!?" I'm so scared. Izzy, where are you? I need you. I'm so scared.

* * *

~Isabelle~

I start to follow mom and dad, but after a moment, I realize Ian isn't with us. How did I not realize this sooner? I left my little brother behind. What kind of older sister am I? Even though I'm only older by 2 minutes, I'm still his older sister. I turn and try to find him where I last saw him.

"Ian? Where are you?" I say. I stay calm. I go up to someone. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, are you lost little girl." I can tell he works with the store by his uniform.

"No, my little brother is lost. Have you seen him? He is the same height, same face, same clothes, except he has a bit darker blond hair, also it's much shorter than mine. He even has the same eyes."

"I'm sorry Miss, I have not seen him at all. How about you come with me and we'll look for him and your family together."

"Ok. Wait, can you smile for me real quick." He looked at me weird, but smiled. Ok, it's not creepy. "Thank you, just needed to check something." I heard about how when Ganon possesses someone, they smile creepily.

"Of course." We walk around for a bit and I think I might hear him.

"Ian! Where are you?" I say

"Isabelle!" I heard him shout. He runs up to us. We both hug eachother. We have never left eachother's side before.

"I'm so sorry, Ian. What kind of sister am I to not realize you weren't with us sooner? Or to even leave your side?"

"I don't blame you, Izzy. I'm just happy I found you. Please promise you won't leave my side again." He says. I have a strong connection with him and I can tell he was terrified.

"I will try to keep that promise for as long as I can, but you do realize we will have to go our separate ways, one day." I say. That was inevitable. I knew that would happen one day, but I will hang onto our friendship and connection as long as I can.

"I know."

"So, siblings forever? Of course, why wouldn't we be? You are the best sibling ever." We say at the same time. It's great to hear the echo. We go with the store guy and search for Mommy and Daddy. We see Daddy come up to us.

"Ian, Isabelle, thank goodness."

"Daddy!" We both hug him. He hugs us back.

"I'm so relieved. You two aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, we're ok. That store guy helped us." He looked up to the man.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, I'm glad they found their family." I heard him say.

"Yes. Well, let's get going. I promised to call your mother once I found you." We go to the front of the store and sit on the bench. "Hello, Mory…? I found the twins. They are safe and sound…no, we'll take a bus or something, or maybe even a taxi…Ok, call me once you find out…bye." He hung up. "Alright you two, I'm going to call the taxi company and we'll get a taxi. Your mom is on her way home."

"Why did she leave without us?" We ask.

"Something is up with Michael. I don't know what. So I told her to go on and head home."

"I hope he's ok."

"Me too." He calls a cab company. I really hope Michael is ok.

* * *

~Mory's Pov~

Please be ok my little baby. I get to our vacation house and I run inside.

"Michael!? Are you in here?" No answer. I run upstairs to his room and open the door. I see a note on the floor. It says:

Dear Michael,

I know you found the gems and that your father took most of them.  
The gems are used to revive the dead, heal the fatal wounds, and bring  
the spirits back to life. Please meet me in the back yard by the pool once  
your parents have gone to the store with the twins. Yes, I know about that.

-The ghost girl

Huh? Gems, back pool? Oh no. I run out to the back yard and my worst fears have been confirmed. I see a figure floating in the water. I jump in and swim to it and got it out of the water. No, my baby. I start to cry.

"Michael, please, wake up." I try to get him to wake up. A brain can only go so long without oxygen before it dies. I know it has been more than five minutes. There's nothing I can do to save him. I hug him tightly and I continue to cry. Why? Why did this have to happen to my child? He was so young. I pull out my cellphone and try to use it, but it won't work. Oh no, it must have gotten damaged by the water. I have one more way to contact Link, it's the only way I can think of. I pull my Ocarina from my neck, I have it on a necklace. I play Saria's song.

_"Link…something horrible…"_

_"Mory, what happened? Is Michael ok?"_

_"M-Michael…he…he drowned in the pool in the backyard." _I could tell he was surprised even though it was a mental connection.

_"How?"_

_"I don't know. It has something to do with gems and a ghost girl. It says that you took the gems and hid them. Where are they?"_

_"Michael has one with him. The rest are in my suitcase. Why?"_

_"The note says that they can be used to bring someone back to life."_

_"Ok. Can you call me back with results?"_

_"Ok."_ I broke the connection. I set Michael down on the ground. I have to stay strong, just like Avy. I have to, I can't afford to break down now. I run inside the house and run upstairs, then run to mine and Link's room. I search his suitcase until I find different colored gems. Hmm, the green one feels…familiar. Oh well. I grab the four gems and run down stairs and put them around him. I hear a car door and I hear footsteps and I see Link. Along with the twins. Michael, then, starts coughing and coughing. He coughs up a lot of water. Then he starts to breathe. I hug him tightly. I begin crying tears of joy because my little boy is alive. Link comes over and hugs us both.

"I'm speechless as to how I feel right now."

"I know. Our little baby is alive." Link picks him up. "Can you two collect the gems?"

"Yes, mommy." They start picking up the gems. I help Link with the doors and we get him upstairs to his room. The twins had gathered the gems and brought them up with them. Michael had no idea what happened, so once he was conscious enough, we explained to him what happened. Then he told us what had happened when he fell over the edge. Who knew? Well, that ghost girl never bothered us. We all concluded that it was probably Ganon. Wouldn't surprise me. We had a great Christmas and a happy new year. Ok, I'm not pun funny. That was worse than when I went to the dessert isle with my dad once and I said this isle is deserted. Nobody was in the isle, but us. Avy busted out laughing. Link chuckled about it. We soon returned home. Little did we know what was in store for us when we returned.

* * *

I bet you can't wait until the next chapter, well, wait no longer because it is up right after this chapter. Feel free to read it. If you have any questions, PM me or write a review. I will answer your questions. I hope you enjoyed.

See ya

-Zem :D


	21. Sequel: Chapter 5

Hello, I know it hasn't been long since I last updated. :D

* * *

Chapter 5

~Michael's Pov~

We are back from our vacation, it is now February. Nothing happened the rest of the time. We had a great Christmas. I still can't get over the fact that I nearly died. I am still in shock. I don't remember much of it. I'm on a walk now. I need to get out for a bit. I walk down the road to the park. There's nobody there. Not a surprise, it looks like it's about to snow and by the looks of it, it's going to be very large flakes. That means, snowmen and snowball fights. Yay, the twins always pair up and beat me though. Snowball fights are still very fun.

"H-hey! You!" I turn and see a man who appears to be very panicky and scared. "You haven't seen my daughter have you?"

"No sir, I just got here." I reply.

"Oh…I understand." He looks like he's about to cry. I want to help, but what if it's Ganondorf possessing him. How well can Ganon act?

"What does your daughter look like?" I ask. I might as well help him. He looks like he needs it.

"Uh." He searches through his pockets then facepalms. "I'd show you, but my puppy got a hold of my wallet last night."

"Is your house near? Maybe you can get a picture of her."

"It's kind of far. We walked to the park from Parkside Drive. She's only four years old. Can we walk to my house? You can wait outside while I find a picture. Then we can split up and look for her. I'll make it worth your while."

"Even if we do find your daughter, I want nothing. It's not like a McEldowney to take money from others, if we give money, we don't expect to get any in return."

"That's very kind of you." We start walking down the road to Chalet Road. Parkside is about in the middle.

"So, what kind of puppy do you have?"

"Oh, we have a havinease puppy, only seven months old. He is the little terrible, always tearing up stuff."

"I have a puppy. She's four months old. She loves tearing up stuff."

"Oh, what kind of dog is it?"

"A husky." We turn on Parkside Drive.

"Huskies are beautiful dogs. My wife insisted we get a havinease because they are a good family dog."

"I heard they have a lot of energy."

"Oh boy they do. More energy than we know what to do with." This guy seems like he's being truthful. I'm not letting my guard down though. We stop in front of a house and he goes inside. For some reason the front door is unlocked. I guess his wife must be inside or something. He comes back out with a picture frame. I look at the girl in the photo. She's adorable. "Will you help me find her?"

"Yes, of course." I hand the photo back to him. I've memorized what she looks like and I start to walk away. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Within a blink of an eye, he grabs me and shoves me in the back of the car and locks it. He goes to get in the car. I unlock the door when he's near the driver side and run out. Parkside is close to home. I just have to get there without him catching me. I feel a sharp pain in my back and I fall. I feel the man pick me up.

"You are a very foolish boy to run off like that." He pushes me back in the car and makes sure the child safety lock is on and shuts the door. He goes to the other door and does the same. I'm scared. I wish I could contact somebody like Mom and Dad contact eachother. He gets in the car and starts the ignition.

The drive is long, but we eventually stop. It's now dark out. Mom and Dad are probably worried to death right now. The door opens and the man pulls me out and drags me into the place. We go through halls and halls of the place and then I'm thrown into a room. The guy shuts the door behind him.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious. I want revenge on that horrible elf you call a father. Imagine how heartbroken he'll feel when I return you beaten and broken. Possibly even dead. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead. I will make you fear even hearing my name."

"Who are you?" He slaps me across my face, hard.

"None of that snarky stuff. Luckily for me, I know your worst fears." His hands glowed, suddenly, there was a fire ring all around me. Show no fear.

"You are pretty pathetic if this is all you can come up with."

"Oh, I'm not done yet, boy. Tell me, is it true that when you were three, you had a sandbox? You were playing in it once and tons of fire ants came and attacked you and biting you. So, you hate fire because of it, right." The fire circle was getting closer to me. I was about to freak out, but I know not to show this guy fear.

"You don't scare me."

"Hmm, let's up the ante, shall we." The flames got closer and I hear a snap sound. I don't see him anywhere. I then feel a sharp pain on my back. I scream out in pain and surprise and fall to my hands and knees. I stand back up because of the fire. "It's so great to hear your screams, it sounds so much like your father when he was your age."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? I kidnapped him a very long time ago, I kept him for three years here, in this very room. Torturing him. He didn't scream as much as you, but he's a hero. You are just a weak, little, child. That is what he meant by horrible memories that he wanted to forget."

"My dad will find me you know. He found me when I ran away."

"He won't come after you. He doesn't care for you. He doesn't love you. The more he says he loves you, the more false it is."

"Nice try. I won't fall for that."

"Your father doesn't love you!" He snapped the whip, I'm guessing that's what the pain was, out of nowhere and hit my neck. I cringed. It really hurt. Don't cry. "He never loved you!" He hit me in the chest with the whip. "He would never love you." He hit my back again. I screamed out with every slash of the whip he made. "Now, what does your father think of you?"

"H-He… he…"

"He doesn't love you. If he did, he'd be here right now." That's right, he would be here to rescue me, like always. "He doesn't love you!" He smacked me with the whip again. "Say it. It's not that hard. He does not love you, right." I didn't give an answer. I didn't know what to say. "Answer me!" He snapped another hit on my side.

"H-He does. I know it. He'll come. I know he will."

"Wrong answer."

"No matter what you do to me, you can't break my spirit." The fire ring goes away.

"You are just as arrogant and naïve as your father. He doesn't love you!" He shoots a glowing orb at me and I think I'm being electrocuted. I scream out. He keeps on hitting me with them over and over until I can't take it.

"Stop it!" He stops.

"How does your father feel about you? If he truly loved you. He'd be here right now to save you. Answer my question." Is he right? Maybe he is. Dad would be here by now if he did love me. He'd be here to save me. He's right. "Well?"

"Y-you're right. My Dad doesn't love me."

"Great." He disappeared from the room and came back with some food. Well, I am hungry. "Now that you figured that out, you get a reward." He handed me the food. It was just a simple burger. I'm starving, so I begin to eat. "I will work on you more, tomorrow." He left the room. I decided to fall asleep. I lay down and go to sleep.

I wake up the next morning. I look around. I think its morning. My entire body hurts. I sit up.

"So you're awake." I look around more and I see Ganondorf standing. "Let's get started with your new learning." I don't like the sound of that.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

It's getting late and Michael still isn't back yet. Mory and I are extremely worried.

"I'm going to go look for him." I say.

"Will you be able to find him while it's approaching darkness?" Mory asks.

"I'll try. I just hope he finds his way back home before I get back. If he does come home, call me, ok?"

"Of course." I grab my cellphone and head to the car in the garage. I start driving around to see if I can spot him. An hour goes by and I still can't find him. Another hour and then another hour. It's eventually 11:00 at night. I won't give up on my search. I hear my cellphone ring.

"Hello?"

_"Link, I think you might want to just come home, you won't find him in this darkness. Let's call the police." _I hear Mory on the other line.

"They did nothing when I was kidnapped, I doubt they'll be able to find Michael."

_"I'm worried. I'm worried about Michael and I'm worried about you."_

"Mory, I have to find him. I can't give up. I think he might have been kidnapped though." I could tell she was trying not to cry.

_"Just come home for now, you can start your search again at daylight."_

"Ok." She hangs up and I start heading home.

* * *

~Mory's Pov~

I'm sitting on the couch waiting for Link to get home. I am extremely worried for Michael. What if he has been kidnapped? They hardly find them until it's too late. Oh, just stop thinking about it! Where is my baby? I have to know. Though I… am… waiting… very… patiently. The phone rings. I no longer have my cell phone. It was destroyed because of the water at the vacation house.

"Hello?"

_"Good evening, ma'am. Are you Moriko Mick -el-down-a." _I hear someone say. They miss pronounce my name. Haha, I always find that funny.

"It's pronounced Mac-el-down-E and yes, this is her."

_"Well, this is the hospital of Carol Stream. Your husband has been in a car crash. A hit and run came and ran the red light and hit him." _No… no… no… Link… no…

"What's his name? Are you sure it's my husband?"

_"His name is Aaron. He is also the only one with pointed ears, so it must be him."_ My heart sank so low, I don't think it can come back up again. My poor baby.

"Ok, I will be there in a moment."

_"Ok, ma'am."_ He hung up. I immediately call Avy.

_"Hello?" _She answers

"Hello?" M

_"Hey." A_

"Hi." Why do we always do that? M

_"What's up? Normally you don't call this late unless… Did something happen?" A_

"Yes, two things. One, Michael is nowhere to be found. Two, Link got into a car crash trying to find him." M

_"Y-you aren't serious? What month is it?" A_

"It's February." M

_"I was hoping it was April. Ok, so what should I do?" A_

"Can you have Nathan watch the twins?" M

_"I can see if I can convince him. Will they come over here, or will Nathan go over there? If he goes over there, then he's bringing the rest of the kids because I want to see my brother." A_

"Ok, he can come here." M

_"Ok, so which hospital?" A_

"The one in Carol Stream." M

_"I will meet you there." A_

"Bye." M

_"Bye."_ She hung up and so did I. I waited for Nathan to come. Once he did, I left him in charge of the twins and I went to the hospital. Avy was already there with David. "I had to bring David, he insisted on coming."

"That's fine." We went to the front desk. "Excuse me. Do you know what room Aaron McEldowney is in?"

"Who are you, friends or family?" The reception desk lady asks.

"Family of course. I'm his wife and this is his sister in-law." I tell her.

"You can't see him."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Look lady, my brother is very important to us. Now, you tell us which room he is in before I lay the smack down on somebody and you better hope it isn't you. Tell us, what room is Aaron McEldowney in?" Avy says. I think she held in all her emotions too long. She was not kidding. She will hurt someone if they get her angry enough. I've seen it once when we were in second grade. Someone had a hold of her arms and she couldn't get away. It made her angry and she bit his hand. It earned her a detention. The funny thing is, that was our childhood friend. He forgave her, eventually. I think she might have had a crush on him for a while too. Though this is no time for flashbacks.

"Um, you might want to do what she says. She's my twin sister and she's probably about ready to explode from holding in her emotions." I warn her.

"Y-yes, his room is 412."

"Thank you very kindly." Avy said. She grabbed David's hand and we went to the fourth floor and went to the room labeled 412. We knocked first, then went inside. The doctor we have was there.

"Ah, Moriko, Avalon, there you are. I hope the front desk gave no trouble." The doctor greeted us.

"No, no trouble at all." Avy says sarcastically.

"How is he?" I ask.

"Well, he'll live. He's pretty lucky. That car hit 15 miles above the speed limit. The police are trying to track the hit and run driver." He tells us.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He's behind the curtain. He is still unconscious. He was having a bit of trouble breathing so we have an oxygen mask on him to help him breathe."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, of course." He pulled back the curtain. What I saw, made me start crying. He has an oxygen mask on, there was cloth on his cheek, held there by some medical tape. There was some bandages around his left arm. "His left side took more of the blow. Nothing broken surprisingly. He has a concussion as well. Luckily, no brain damage that will cause harm. He has some whiplash. He has a few cracked ribs, mainly on his left. The car hit at the right side, causing him to hit his entire left on the car. The car flipped a few times and landed in the 7-11 parking lot. He hit no other cars." All this happened to my poor baby. My poor Link. I looked to Avy. I could tell she was trying not to cry. She was trying to remain strong. David was crying and so was I.

"Will Uncle Aaron be ok?" David asks.

"Yes, honey, he'll be ok." Avy assured him.

"Can we stay with him until he wakes up?" I ask.

"Sure, I know you three were strong childhood friends." The doctor says. We sit by Link's bed. I hope he wakes up soon.

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

By the time Ganon is done for now, I learned a few things. I learned not to talk, or to move, or to even make a noise. I'm so scared. He kept on punching and whipping me to make sure that I learned these things. It's bad to talk, it's bad to make any noise, it's bad to move when not told to. Ganon came back into the room and set down a sandwich wrapped in fast food plastic.

"You may move to pick up the sandwich." I go for the sandwich and carefully take it out of the plastic, somehow I made no noise and I started to eat. "We will start more tomorrow. You're doing better than I thought you would." He leaves the room. I finish eating the sandwich. I'm still very scared. I don't like pain. I decided it was safe to fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning. He drags me to a different room and throws me in the center of something that looks like a sprawled out net. I don't like where this is going. The net lifts up and traps me inside. I start hyperventilating. I hate nets, I'm terrified to be locked inside of them.

"W-Why are you keeping me in here?"

"I didn't say you could talk." I started feeling like I was being electrocuted, so I screamed out. I can't breathe. "Just think, it's your father's fault for this. If he'd just killed the pathetic hero of light, then this wouldn't have happened to you. Tell me, who's fault is it?"

"Can't…breathe."

"You should be scared of your father. He will hurt you one of these days." I was being electrocuted again and I scream. "Who's fault is it and who is the real person you should be afraid of?" He electrocuted me again. My Dad is the one I should be afraid of? He's the blame for this torture? "Answer me." He electrocuted me again.

"My dad!" I screamed.

"Correct." I can't breathe at all. He doesn't electrocute me this time. He stops for a little bit.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

I wake up. What happened? I'm in a lot of pain.

"Link?" I hear Mory's voice.

"M-Mory?" I can hardly talk and I can hardly see.

"Yes, Link, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You got into a car crash. You have nothing broken. I want to stay with you longer, but I better get home to Isabelle and Ian. I will be back with them, ok?"

"Sure." Michael…I know you've been kidnapped…I need to find you. After Mory left, I try to get up. It's not too hard. I need to find Michael. If Ganon kidnapped him, then I may never see him again. I get up and I pull the Oxygen mask off my face. I'll walk if I have to. I might know where he is. It's like I get a signal from him, I just remembered why. He still has the blue gem. I can sense him anywhere. I head there. I manage to get out and nobody spots me. Ok, I think he's somewhat nearby. In an abandoned place. I get to a bus stop. An abandoned Tenements. That's where he is. On the other side of the entire city of Chicago. I get on the bus.

"Where are you headed?" The bus driver asks.

"Does this bus go all the way to the other side of the city?"

"Yes."

"Great. Thank you. How much for the bus toll?"

"Only $3 per person."

"Ok." I feel for my wallet. I'm still in my own clothes even though I was in the hospital. I put three dollars into the box and I sit down. I take off the bandaging around my left arm. It's not too damaged. I wonder why it was bandaged up. I have a major headache, but finding Michael is more important than my health. The bus ride is extremely long, but it eventually is my stop and I get off. Michael isn't too far.

* * *

Oh, Michael, will Link find Michael? How will Michael react? This will all be answered in chapter 6, I hope you look forward to it. The "Though I… am… waiting… very… patiently…" Thing, is something my sister says to me when she's waiting for more chapters.

See ya,

-Zem :D


	22. Sequel: Chapter 6

This is a birthday present to my sister, ZeldaFan123. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It leaves off after chapter 5. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEE-CHAN! :D

* * *

Chapter 6

~Michael's Pov~

I am laying against the wall. I hate this. It's only been two days. I'm afraid, but I don't know who to be afraid of. Of Ganondorf, or my dad. He said my Dad would hurt me. I don't want to experience any more pain. The door opens. I thought I was done for the night. I don't open my eyes. I feel a sharp kick to my ribs. I open my eyes. He's back. He kicks me a few more times.

"I just wanted to cause you pain." He continues to kick me until every kick has me yell out in pain. He grabs my arm and turns it, so the elbow is pointing up. Then he slams his fist down right on my elbow. I scream from the pain. I hold my arm. It can't move at all. It's my dominant arm, my left arm. Yes, I'm left handed. It hurts so much. "I love hearing you squeal like the little naïve child you are. You shouldn't even recognize your dad. You don't know him." He kicks my right arm away from my left arm. Which hurt. "Tell me everything you've learned here."

"D-don't talk unless told to. Don't make a sound. Don't move unless given permission. It's my Dad's fault I'm here. My dad won't save me, he'll only hurt me. I don't know what he looks like. I won't recognize him." I answer. I was told to answer.

"How much do you believe this stuff?" He asks.

"I believe it with all my heart. I can't believe how wrong I've been. Everything I know is a lie." I feel like it's true. Is it? If I think differently, I'll just get hurt again.

"You learn fast for someone so idiotic. I won't let you go though."

"I understand. I don't care anymore." He continues to hit me for what feels like hours, until the doors burst open. I want to look who came in, but I know not to move.

"Looks like we have an unexpected and unwelcomed guest." Ganon says.

"Step away from him." Who is that? I recognize the voice, yet I can't put a face to it.

"He has more to learn, so I don't think I will."

"Tough." I see the man, who entered, run up and kick Ganondorf away from me. Ganon threw a punch, but the man caught it. He threw another punch, but, with slight hesitation with his left arm, the man caught it. He sharply crossed his arms. I've done that move before. He kicked Ganon in the stomach, making him double over, then he hit him hard on the back of the head. "I'm not a weak little kid anymore." He walks over to me. "Are you ok?" I don't answer, what if I'm not allowed to speak. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He helped me up. I cringe when he moves my arm. "Sorry." He carries me out. I don't say anything. I learned not to speak or make a sound. I hardly know what's going on anyway. I slowly start to fall asleep. I don't trust this person, but for some reason, I feel…safe. Why? I can't remember for some reason. In a matter of two days, I forgot about trust and I only remember pain. How was he able to make me forget that in such a short time? I fall asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

Poor Michael, why did he have to go through such torture? He starts to fall asleep in my arms. He has a lot of bruises. It makes me cry to see anyone like this, especially if it's my own child. At least he didn't disappear for three years like I did. He shouldn't have gone through that torture though. I get to a park, far away from the abandoned Tenements. I set Michael down on the bench and pull out my cellphone. I call Mory.

_"Hello?" _M

"Hey Mory." L

_"Link? Oh thank goodness. What the heck were you thinking? You are injured, why did you run off like that?" M_

"I had to find Michael. I knew where to go. I knew the risks and guess what, I found him. I was more concerned for him than my own wellbeing." L

_"I know. It's just, you scared me. How is he?" M_

"Well, he hasn't made a noise or movement since I got him out of there. He seems pretty beat up though. He'll recover eventually, but I'm not too sure of his mental health. Maybe we should schedule a few appointments with Nathan for him." L

_"That may be wise. So, where are you? I'll come get you guys." M_

"Ok, uh, something kind of funny, we are in Avalon park, along E 83rd street. On a park bench." L

_"Ok, I will put that in the GPS and come get you."_ M

"Ok, see you soon." L

_"See you soon. Bye." M_

"Bye." We hang up. I look to Michael. He's still fast asleep. The poor kid. I walk over to him. He looks cold. Sadly, I don't have a jacket to put on him. Ganon must have taken his. I wish Ganon could only mess with me. Michael is so young. Ganon kidnapped me once and tortured me. He can do it again if he wants, as long as Michael is left alone. I can take the pain to keep my child safe, I'd do it for anyone I love. I wait a long time until Mory comes. I pick up Michael and carry him to the car. This is our van that we used for the trip. For small things, such as work and stuff, we would take the smaller car, but I wrecked it. I put Michael in the back seat and buckle him in. I shut the door then take a seat in the passenger seat.

"I'm glad you're ok. Oh, and Avy is watching the twins by the way." She said that with a smile. Oh no, I know what's coming. The drive is very long and it's two in the morning once we get to the hospital to get his arm fixed, then back home, where it is now 3:37 in the morning. I pick up Michael from the back seat and Mory opens the doors. I get Michael down stairs to his bed and I come back up. Avy is there to greet me. She walks up to me then, with no hesitation at all, slaps me. Just like the day I tried to run away.

"You probably knew that was coming you idiot. You scared us to death again, but I'm glad you're ok and I'm glad Michael is now safe thanks to you." She then punched my arm. "That was for good measure, big brother." She walks into the kitchen. I then notice Mory sitting on the couch, her arms were crossed.

"I wonder if that caused a bruise." Mory says.

"I knew that was coming. She slapped me last time I scared her to death."

"She's like that when she's been worried, you know?"

"I know. I just wonder why she has to be so violent."

"She is because she cares. You are lucky she recently let her emotions go out of control."

"When was that?"

"When we were at the hospital. We wanted to go to your room, but the reception desk lady wouldn't let us know your room number. That's when Avy said that she was going to hurt somebody if she didn't know the room number and stuff like that."

"Not that surprised. She can intimidate when she needs or wants to as well."

"Yea. So, what about the appointments for Michael."

"Appointments for what." Avy asked with concern. She was now in the room.

"We aren't sure of Michael's mental stability. We were thinking we should set up appointments for him with Nathan." Mory explains.

"I see. So, how long is he going to be missing school?" She asks.

"A few days until he can get well again. Possibly even a week or up to two weeks."

"Well, it's a good thing that one of his teachers is his dad so he can get his work that he's missing, so he doesn't fall behind more than he is."

"Yea. It's like you miss a day, you've missed a week. If you missed a week, it's like you missed a month and so on."

"I agree. I wonder what happened that got him kidnapped."

"Who knows?"

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

I started to wake up. I feel different. I'm someplace warm. My arm doesn't hurt as badly as before. What happened? Where am I? I try to get up, but the pain in my side hurts too much.

"Hey, are you awake?" That's a different voice than both that man and Ganon. It sounds pretty young, but not much younger than me. I recognize the voice. "Michael?" That's David! Don't tell me he got kidnapped too. I try to open my eyes. Everything is so blurry, but I can make out the figure of David. "Hey, cousin." I don't dare talk. Ganon could be back any second. "You probably don't know, but you're home. Safe and sound. He won't hurt you anymore." Home? How am I home? This has to be a trick. Nobody would have come for me. Wait, I remember now. That man came and got me out. Then I fell asleep. I didn't want to, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I remember some trust. I know I trust David. He's my closest cousin. "Everything will be ok now. My Dad is going to be talking to you soon, ok?" Why? "I'll go tell him you're awake. Oh, also, your parents are already at work. I decided to come here instead of go to school. Well, I'll go get my dad." He got up and left the room. I'm alone now. I like being alone. That means Ganon isn't going to hurt me. Why was I so stupid? I believed what that guy said about his daughter being missing. I fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. I can't believe how idiotic I was. The door opens and I recognize Uncle Nathan.

"Hello Michael. Can you sit up for me? You can rest your back on the wall if you want." I quickly try to follow his orders, but my side hurts. I ignore the pain and sit up. I put the pillow against the wall and lay back. "Great. If you were in pain, you didn't have to do that. You could have said you were in pain if you wanted too." I shook my head. "Ok, I had a feeling, but I wasn't too sure. You don't want to speak. Well, why don't we try speaking, ok? Just say your name. This isn't an order. I'm not forcing you. You can if you want." I hesitate. I'm confused. I was told only to talk when told to, but he said I didn't have to, I wasn't fully told to say anything. What if I do speak? What if Ganon possessed Uncle Nathan? What if he hurts me? I need to know. I'll never know if I don't say anything. I take a deep breath and I try to speak.

"C-can…you s-smile?"

"Sure." He smiles happily. It's not creepy at all. "I understand why? I grew up a bit having to deal with Ganon as well." I flinch at the sound of his name. "I know the signs of him being near. The creepy smile is the most evident thing. I promise you that I am not him or possessed by him. Now, can you tell me your name?" I struggle a bit to talk. But it's much easier knowing he won't hurt me.

"M-Michael…William…McEldowney."

"Great. Looks like we're getting somewhere. I won't push you to continue, we can stop for the day if you'd like."

"W-we don't…have to…It's nice to talk…without being afraid." He looked at me, sadness was in his eyes.

"I'm glad. Ok, we can continue. Do you remember what happened before you were kidnapped? Or is it too painful to think about?"

"N-no…I was an idiot…I let him trick me…He said that his daughter was missing…He wanted me t-to help find her…I agreed to it…I-I followed him to his house…he came out with a picture of a little girl…he never smiled so I couldn't tell it was him…I gave the picture back to him… when I started to walk away, he grabbed my shoulder and made me go into his car. I went to the other door and got out and started to run for my life, but I felt a sharp pain on my back and I fell. He put me back in the car and that was it."

"you weren't an idiot, Michael. It's not your fault. You were nice and wanted to help, but it turned out to be something faux."

"It's not my fault?"

"no. Can you tell me, what all Ganon did to you?" I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. "I understand. Just let me tell you it's not wise to keep it bottled up inside. You can talk to us about it when you're ready though. I think it's wise that we stop for today. Feel free to talk to others, don't be afraid to speak." I nod. He smiles. "Great. How about I help you upstairs so you can get some fresh air, maybe get you something to eat."

"But, you can't cook."

"Hey! You're right. I can't cook very well, can I? I can even burn water. How about some fresh air?" I nod. He helps me up. My side still really hurts because Ganon kicked me so much. He helps me up the stairs and to the back door. We sit at the patio table. I look out to the forest. David comes out and sits with us.

"The forest is always so beautiful, isn't it?" David asks.

"Yes. Probably why mom loves this house so much." I reply

"Glad to hear your voice. I was worried there for a while. How about I go make lunch?" David suggests.

"If you want to. Do you know where everything is?" I ask. I've gotten used to talking to people again. That was quick. I feel safe around these people, they are my family after all. I can't put a face or a name to my dad yet, not even a voice. I don't know why I forgot what he looks like so fast.

"Somewhat. How about some cheesy pasta? Can't say no to the pasta."

"Ha, pastaterian."

"One of the many things he earned from his mother." Uncle Nathan says.

"Also his love for ice cream." I point out

"Hey. I love ice cream. Can we go get some later?" David asks

"I don't see why not." Uncle Nathan says.

"Yay!" He fist pumped into the air.

"That's my cousin for ya." I say.

* * *

~Nathan's Pov~

It's so great to see Michael is getting well quickly. I thought it would take much longer for him to open up. Both Link and Mory are social butterflies though, so I guess it's not too surprising. David reminds me of Avy and Michael reminds me of Link. They're as close as those two are.

"Alright, let's get ice cream." I say. It can be a good substitute for lunch. Plus, I feel Michael deserves something good in his life. His life was horrible the past couple of days.

"Yay!"

"Your world would come crumbling down if you became lactose intolerant." Michael says.

"Yes, yes it would." Michael is a bit like Mory too.

"Come on." I say. We get to my car in the driveway. We head over to the mall and go to Cold Stone. I remember all the memories I had I had of this place. Once we all recovered from the attack of Ganondorf, we came here and had ice cream. It was great fun. We were together again. Michael orders vanilla ice cream with cookie dough, chocolate chips, and Hershey syrup. A combination of Mory and Link's favorites. Link and Avy have the same tastes still, which I find funny. David orders Chocolate ice cream with toffee, Hershey syrup, and chocolate chips. Talk about chocolate overload. I order coffee icecream with toffee bars and Hershey syrup. Mm coffee. I need coffee in the morning to wake up, or I'm a coffee zombie as Vinnie puts it.

* * *

After icecream, we head back to Mory's house. Then I hear the tornado sirens. I get the two inside. "Don't panic. We'll go to the basement."

"I have plenty of blankets and pillows there." Michael says.

"Good, come on." We head down stairs.

"I thought something wasn't right with the clouds, but it just started so suddenly." David says, his ears started twitching. He got his mother's hearing.

"Something, sounds like a train. But the train tracks aren't close by. The tornado is either appearing as a funnel cloud now, or it is close to touching down. The way the wind was blowing, it will cut through the forest. There may be a chance it will hit us. It will head this way."

"How do you know this?"

"Mom's hearing was a trait I earned." My phone goes off.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Nathan, where are you?" _Avy is on the other line.

"I'm in Mory's basement with David and Michael."

_"That's a relief. We are getting everybody in the halls for the Tornado now. I'll call you when it's over."_

"Ok. Be safe, Avy."

"_You too. Bye_." She hung up. Oh please let her be safe.

"Can you hear the breaking of the trees? It's in the forest just like I said. It's going to get louder." David says. He is really scared, I can tell, but he's trying to stay strong for Michael. Especially since he's had enough trauma to last him a life time. Michael seems to react the same way as Mory does in a situation like this and David keeps him calm like Avy. Michael seems pretty scared. I was terrified that something will happen to us or to Avy and the others while they're at school. Wait a minute…Alex and Alyssa go to the preschool at the high school, the panther preschool thing. Ian and Isabelle are at the elementary school with Vinnie. Oh I hope the tornado doesn't hit there. Those two schools are really close by this house.

"I can hear it. It's going to hit somewhere close." Michael says.

"Or possibly us." David says. They were right. It was getting closer. The power goes out now. It's extremely dark and the sound of a train is getting closer. What's going to happen?

"Midnight!" I heard Michael get up and run upstairs.

"Michael!" I get up to follow him. "David, stay here."

"Ok." I run after Michael. He ran to the kitchen where Midnight was cowering. I looked out the window. My eyes went wide as to how close the tornado was.

"Michael! Come on!" He picked up Midnight and we ran back down to the basement. I quickly grabbed the blankets and pillows off Michael's bed and I put them on top of us. I heard a loud noise. Everything is so loud that I can't even hear at all. I squint my eyes shut, hoping it will be all over soon. The noise goes away. It all goes away after some time. I get up and look around.

"Is it gone?"

"I think so."

"I no longer hear a train." I can see the sky. I look to the stairs, they're crushed, we can't get out. I grab my cellphone. The towers are down too. I can't call anybody. What are we going to do? It's still storming and it's coming in through the ceiling. Some of it is gone. I get Michael and David to get up and we go to Michael's room. The ceiling is still there fully. I get the boys to stay warm in a blanket. Midnight jumps onto the bed and snuggles near them. I don't understand it. It's February, shouldn't it have been a blizzard. It's still winter. I find it very strange and I think Ganon might have had something to do with it. There shouldn't have been a tornado this time of year.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

We can go back to classes now. The day is almost out. It was around 1 o'clock when the tornado drill was initiated. It lasted about an hour so we only have around 45 minutes until school is out for the day. I can't stop thinking about where the tornado hit. Whether it was close. I couldn't hear it. School is soon over and Mory and I get home, we are surprised with what we seen. The whole house it gone. Some of floor is gone too. I can see the path the tornado took. It was very deep in the forest, even passed the prison. I run up to the house.

"Michael!? Are you here still?" I shout.

"Uncle Link! We're in the basement." That's David!

"David, who else is with you." I ask.

"I am, Link. Michael is here too along with Midnight." Nathan answers.

"I'll call the fire department to get you out." I say.

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

"Uncle, who was that man up there, the voice sounds familiar to me." I ask.

"That's your dad." Uncle Nathan replies.

"But, that voice belongs to the guy who saved me from Ganon."

"That was your dad who saved you." I suddenly get scared and hide under my bed. "Michael, why are you hiding?"

"I was told that he would hurt me. I was told not to trust him, I was told it was his fault I went through that torture."

"Why would you think that?"

"If I think otherwise, then I'll get hurt again. I don't like pain. I don't want it to come back."

"He's not going to hurt you. He loves you, and the entire family more than anything. He especially loves you."

"The more I'm told that, the more false it is."

"No, the more he says it, the more the truth is reinstated. What all did Ganon do to you." I flinch at hearing his name. Should I tell him? Ok, I will have to eventually, might as well now.

"He's kicked me, slapped me, punched me, electrocuted me, and hit me with a whip. He also trapped me in a net that also electrocuted me. I don't want to go through that again. It was horrible." I'm crying hard. I can still feel the pain. "I have a large bruise on my side because he kicked me so much. He kept telling me things such as all that about my dad. I learned not to talk, make a sound, or move unless given permission. I'm afraid that any minute I'm going to get hurt."

"None of us will hurt you Michael. We're your family. Your dad especially won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok, but I won't fully trust yet. That's going to take me some time."

"I understand. Can you come out from under the bed?" I crawl out. It's a bit difficult since my good arm is in a cast. Looks like I'll have to learn to be right handed for a while. The firemen come and get us out. We'll stay with Aunt Avy and Uncle Nathan for a while. David, Vinnie, and I share a room. Vinnie let my little siblings take his room so they could stay together and the twin girls won't have a cramped space. Mom and Dad will be staying in Aunt Avy and Uncle Nathan's room on an air mattress. Vinnie and David are sharing a bed and I sleep on a cot which will be folded up and stored under the bed during the day. I wonder what the future will hold for us.

* * *

Oh quite a bit, Michael, quite a bit. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell you what. If you review, I will give you a sneak preview of the next chapter. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me or write a review with your question and I will answer it. Happy birthday Onee-chan! (She knows who she is.)

See ya

-Zem :D


	23. Sequel: Chapter 7

Well, I think this is going to be the last chapter for a while. After the fourth of July, I'm going to pick up my cousin and he lives four hours away. So, it may be a while. Just know that I will never give up on this story. This story will never be discontinued! :D

* * *

Chapter 7

~Michael's Pov~

I hardly talk to dad. I still haven't learned how to trust him again. I still have to stay home from school. I don't get it. I feel fine. I'm not afraid to face others. I'm only afraid of…you know. I'm not saying his name. He can't get me at school, can he? Mom said that, since she's the forest sage, she created a barrier so even if Ganon possesses someone, he can't get in the school. Why can't I go back? I hate being stuck at home, that's why I like going places. I love the adventure of everyday life, even going to the store is an adventure. Mom, Dad, and Aunt Avy walk in.

"Hey, Michael. How was your day?" Mom asked.

"Boring. Why can't I go to school again?" I say. I was upside down on the couch, my head was hanging over the edge. "I'm tired of being cooped up here."

"The barrier isn't strong enough yet. For now, Ganon can't get in." Mom says. I flinch at that name. "But, he can through by possessing someone. Once the barrier is strong enough, he can't get in no matter what. If he tries to be sneaky and possess someone before it's strong enough, it will get him out."

"When will it be?" I ask.

"By the end of the week. You'll go back on Monday."

"Well, I guess that's not too far away."

"Yea, tomorrow is Friday."

"Do you think I can still be part of the play?"

"You'll have to audition like everybody else, but you might. Remember the play?" Dad says.

"Beauty and the Beast." I reply.

"Yep. Now, you do know that, just because you're my son, doesn't mean you'll get the part that you want."

"I know."

"Your arm will be out of its cast by the time I do the casting for the play." He smiled. Mom poked his head and Aunt Avy punched his arm.

"You're just as bad as Mory." Aunt Avy says. She has a big grin on his face to match Dad's. It's kind of weird how similar they look.

"What?" Dad asks.

"Very punny Link, very punny." Mom says

"It's not as bad as the deserted joke." Dad defends

"Deserted joke?" I ask. I never heard of that one.

"Once, Mory, Link and I went to the store with my Dad. We went to the dessert isle to get some icecream. Mory pipes up and says 'this isle's deserted." Aunt Avy tried to explain it while holding in her laughter. I swear she was about to burst.

"Yes, then you busted out laughing. Even Link laughed." Mom says.

"Correction, I chuckled." I find it funny that they are all nearly 40 and still joke around and tease eachother like they're still 14.

"Whatever, same thing." She poked his head again and he had a big grin on his face.

* * *

Monday soon came, thank goodness. I can't handle being stuck inside one place. I'm on my way to Aunt Avy's class. I have her class right after Dad's, but I run into a bit of trouble…Kyle.

"I see a certain someone broke his arm."

"Yes, my arm is broken, thank you captain obvious." He grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Don't play snarky."

"Snarky is a game?"

"I said don't be snarky." He punched me in the chest. I fell back against the wall. I'm scared now. I stay still, I make no noise, I do not speak. "Get up and fight me already." I stand up, but then I start running. I'm very silent as I run. I was not supposed to do that. I'm going to get hurt again. I just keep running and I run out of the building, only for an arm to grab me around my waist. Another arm wraps around and lifts me up. I don't say anything. I'm so terrified. I don't want to feel pain anymore. I'm carried to the parking lot.

"Hey!" Ganon turned around with me. It was Kyle. "Let him go."

"Oh, so you want to be tough." He removed one of his arms from me and shot one of those energy things at him. It blasted him against the wall and knocked him out. "Foolish child. You have no idea who you're dealing with." I'm taken over to the parking lot and shoved in a car. I don't move. I know that if I try to escape, I'll only be caught and it will get worse for me. The drive isn't that long this time and I know why. The school is only 15 minutes away from my old house. He brings me out of the car. We're parked in the parking lot across from my old home. He brings me in and drags me to my old room, which has been cleared out of my stuff so it's just an empty room. What does he plan to do to me?

* * *

~David's Pov~

I'm on my way to my next class and I look out the window and I see a man with a creepy smile grabbing Michael. I run down the stairs and run outside, the door that is forbidden for students to use. I'll take the risk. I need to help Michael in any way I can. I know that I can't do anything physically, I have the same strength of my twin sisters. I run to the parking lot and I see a bright flash. Ganon, yes I know who it is, just knocked out Kyle, the one who usually bullies Michael. I see some flashing lights of a car and that must be the one Ganon is using. I open the trunk and get in. I hear a few slams and the car starts moving. The ride isn't very long until it stops and I hear a few more slams. After a few minutes, I feel it's safe to get out. I pull the lever thing to pop the trunk open and I get out and head up to the house, well what's left of it. I run in and I silently go down the stairs, there is still a ramp there for when they got us out after the tornado a week ago. I know of a secret area where I can hide and wait for Ganon to leave. So, I open the closet down there and there is another secret door where I'll hide. Michael doesn't know this, but this secret area leads to his closet. I get close to the door and listen in.

"You were lucky the last time. Your pathetic dad saved you because of your little blue gem. I did some sleight of hand and took it from you. It is now sitting in the car. He won't be coming to get you any time soon. We'll have so much fun. Now tell me, what did you learn last time?"

"I-I learned not to talk or move without permission, not to make a sound, not to trust my dad, it was my dad's fault this was happening to me."

"Correct. You certainly can remember quite well. Sadly, I won't go as easy as I did last time." I don't know what's happening, I don't hear anything. I eventually hear, "Hmm, guess the pain was too much and he passed out." I heard the door shut. I got out of the secret area and went to Michael. He was cut up on his chest and stomach. I continue to cry. He is unconscious, but still alive. I drag him over to the secret hideout and shut the door. Mom always told me to be prepared for anything. I have bandages in my pocket and a cloth in the other. I take off his shirt and start cleaning up the blood. It eventually stops and I start wrapping bandages around him. I try not to cry too much, but I can't help it. Ganon also removed his cast and possibly broke it more. How did he get through that without screaming? He starts to wake up. He doesn't see me right away. He has pure fear in his eyes.

"Michael." I whisper. He looks at me. He doesn't say anything, but seems more afraid. Not for himself, but for me. "Don't be afraid. I've come to get you out. I don't want you to get hurt again." He still says nothing and he doesn't make a sound or move. I pull out my cellphone and I text my Mom

Mom, call the police. :David

Avalon: Why? David, where are you? Is everything ok?

I'm fine. I snuck into the car that Ganon was using. :David

Avalon: What?

Ganon was kidnapping him again. :David

Avalon: What were you thinking?

I was thinking, maybe I can stop it so he wouldn't get too hurt. :David

Avalon: Well, you are definitely getting braver. Where are you?

I'm in th :David

My phone shuts off in the middle of creating that text. It was low battery. I haven't charged it since Christmas when I got it. I only use it for emergencies, such as times like this.

"Will you be ok?" I ask.

"Yes." He says weakly.

"Good, you talked. Just fall asleep, ok? Everything will be ok." I heard something. I am so scared right now. "We have to stay quiet, he's coming back." I hear footsteps. The door opens.

"What!?" I hear something hit the wall. "That little $&!%. I'm gonna kill him once I find him!" He punched the wall. I think there's a hole through it now. It is just dry wall and he does not sound happy. I hear stomping up the ramp. He's gone, but I don't know if the police will arrive soon. The best thing is to stay here probably. Someone's coming closer. What's going on? I start to panic. I open the secret door to the closet. It's coming from the other door. I put Michael through. The other door opens. I panic and shut the door. "Looks like we have a little sneak." He came through the secret area and grabbed me. My heart started racing faster. He dragged me out and pushed me against the wall of Michael's old room, I'm to his eye level. "Where is your cousin?" Try to be brave.

"Oh, well, my cousin is at school right now." Play it dumb.

"No, I mean Michael. Where is he?"

"How should I know? You're the one not keeping track of your prisoners. Talk about poor kidnapper skills. Gees." He slammed me against the wall. That smarted a bit.

"You are just like your annoying father and mother and twice the stupidity." He's calling my parents stupid? He set me on the ground, but still holding onto me.

"Hey, they're definitely brighter than you." He punched me in my stomach and I doubled over. That hurt, that really hurt, but I can't let it affect me. Mom wouldn't let it. She'd ignore the pain. I stand up straight.

"Hmm, well someone isn't going to give up without a fight. I'll teach you the same lessons that I've taught little Michael. Only it will be much worse since you won't tell me where he is. I'll beat the answer out of you in the process." He started punching me hard in my stomach. It hurt worse because I was against a wall. He stopped. "Rule number one around here. Don't speak unless given permission." He start punching my arms and my chest. He eventually stopped and stepped back. A whip suddenly appeared. I can't let him know how scared I am. I stand up straight again. It hurts a lot, but I can't show it, mom wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Neither would uncle Link or Aunt Mory.

"No matter what you do to me. I won't tell you where Michael is. There is no amount of torcher you can do that will have me tell otherwise." He shook his head and raised the whip. He smashed it down and got my neck. He brought it back up and continued to hit me with it. He eventually stopped. I was shaking because I was so scared and it hurt so much.

"What is it you learned?"

"I haven't learned anything today except how to make muffins." He kicked me in my side. I was sitting on the ground against the wall by this point.

"Wrong. Repeat after me. You aren't to speak without permission."

"You aren't to speak without permission." He grew angrier. "What? You said to repeat after you, so I did."

"You are just as bad as your snarky mother and your father's past life."

"Why do you keep comparing us to our parents? Who we are does not necessarily have to do with our parents. Who our parents are, doesn't mean we'll be like them."

"Oh shut up with your nonsense." He kicked me again. "You are not to speak without permission. Say it." He kicked me again. I didn't say anything. "Well, say it."

"Are you giving me permission to speak?" He started kicking me to no end. It hurt a lot.

"I said don't be snarky. You aren't to speak without permission. SAY IT!" he kicked me as hard as he could. I won't say it. I won't give him the satisfaction of him winning. I refuse! He stopped kicking me and lifted me up off the ground. He put a hand around my neck and lifted me up to his eye level again. Can't… breathe. I try to claw at his hand to get it off. "Now, what are you not to do without permission? Tell me and I will stop choking you."

"I-I won't…give you that satisfaction…I won't let you win." I start to drift unconscious. I eventually black out.

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

I wake up. I'm in the closet of my old room. I get up despite the pain I feel. I open the door a little and I see David slide down the wall unconscious. I open the door fully.

"Hey, what did you do to my cousin?" I say testily.

"He was a fighter, more than you were, but you seem to dislike pain like the delicate little flower your mother is. She's weak and so are you."

"Don't talk about my mom like that. She's not weak. She's much stronger than you think."

"Oh really." He shot me with an energy blast, I hit against the wall. "Well, you are a bit stronger I guess. Your mother was knocked out so easily those many years ago." He came up and punched me in the stomach a few times. I'm scared. I'm really scared.

"I won't let you have the satisfaction of hearing my screams!"

"That's exactly what your father said, but the first night I had him in my clutches, he started screaming. He's weak, both of them." He punched me in the stomach again. He was about to go for another punch, but I stopped it. He threw another punch, but I stopped that one too. I sharply crossed my arms, then I hit him as hard as I could on his head and knocked him out. I run to David.

"David, wake up." He didn't wake up. I get him on my back and carry him back up. I'm in a lot of pain, but David had to endure pain too. I can't let this affect me, I need to get him to safety. I don't care what happens to me, just as long as he's safe. I see police cars and an ambulance come around the corner. I'm so relieved. Maybe they can help. They stop and get out. The paramedics come over to us. They see I'm cut up, so they try to help me. "Help my cousin first." They nod and take him off of me and into the ambulance.

"Kid." I look up at the police officer. "Where's the man that kidnapped you?"

"He was possessed by a revengeful spirit. The man isn't the one who should be punished. I don't think you can punish a ghost."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll just think I'm crazy. I don't care anymore." I was angry. I know not to get revenge on Ganon, but I wanted to. Then I would be going against what I believe. If you want revenge on someone who wronged you, you are no better than that person who wronged you. That's why I can't gain revenge. I just wish, Ganon didn't hurt my cousin. I suddenly feel dizzy and I have a head ache and I'm also hungry. Oh no, not good. I fall to my knees and to the ground, but I'm out before I hit the ground.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

I don't know what's going on with David or Michael and it's killing me. I've got to know what's going on with my son and my nephew. Avy said she'd get a call from the police when they found them. It's so nerve racking when you don't know what's going on with your kid. Avy and Mory are feeling the same way as I am right now.

"Link, stop pacing. You'll slip and fall." Right as Avy said that, I slipped. "See, what did I tell you?"

"You jinxed me." I get up and brush off any dirt.

"I don't have powers. The only one in this room that does is my twin and my guy." Avy points out.

"Are you sure your phone isn't turned off?" I ask.

"I made double sure."

"I hope they call soon. I'm so worried."

"So is all of us."

"How can you be so calm right now, Avy?"

"Because I have learned to keep my emotions in, remember. Inside, I'm probably more worried than you are. See, Mory's calm because I'm calm."

"Even though I am screaming and fit throwing on the inside. I'm too old to lose my head." Mory said. Avy's phone went off. Her ring tone is from a very old song called "Who Can it be Now?" By Men at Work. I bet you can guess what part is the ring tone.

"Hello…? Are they ok…? What…? Oh…oh my goodness… Ok, we'll be there soon…ok, bye." She hung up. "David has a lot of bruises on his stomach, arms, neck, and chest, possibly some cracked ribs."

"And Michael?" Mory asked

"I don't think you'd want to hear." Avy says.

"Please, we can take it."

"He's cut up pretty bad. Some of the cuts are starting to get infected. The cuts are mainly on his chest and stomach. They appeared to have been bandaged to stop the bleeding. They didn't find the man who kidnapped them."

"Will Michael and David live?"

"David yes. Michael, they aren't sure. They're taking them to the hospital."

"Let's head there now."

"Ok." We grabbed our satchels. Avy and Mory refuse to carry a purse still. Avy gets in her car, Mory and I get in our car. We head to the hospital. Once we get there, we go to the front desk. "Excuse me. Can you tell us which room David McEldowney or Michael McEldowney are in."

"No, sorry." The lady said

"Why not?" The girl at the reception desk looked up and instantly looked scared. "Remember me?"

"David McEldowney's room is room 412 on the third floor." I wonder why she seemed so scared.

"And Michael?"

"You can't see him right now. He's going through surgery."

"Ok, fine." We walk to the elevator and go to the third floor. We go all the way to room 412 and enter. We see little David, he's still asleep, but they have a heart monitor and it's at a normal resting heart rate. I looked to Avy, she looked like she was about to cry, but kept her emotions in still. She walks up to his bed and puts a hand on his cheek. "I can't believe someone would do this to a child." He started to stir.

"M-Mom?" David asked

"Yes, honey, it's me." She replied sweetly.

"Good. Where's M-Michael? I-is he…is he ok?"

"I don't know, cutie, I really don't. Everything will be ok, you'll see. Everyone will be alive and well soon." David tried to smile, but I guess he was in a lot of pain.

"I didn't give that monster the satisfaction of being in control of what I think and feel. I didn't let him influence my thoughts. There's no way I'd let that happen."

"You are very brave."

"I take…after you…" He fell back asleep.

* * *

After a few hours, a doctor came in.

"The receptionist told me you were here. I have some news. Michael will live. His health is unaffected. He will make a full recovery in a matter of weeks. The infections are all gone, luckily we caught them before they were too bad. From my calculations, he won't wake up until he no longer has a fever."

"That was kind of expected. Mory has the same disease." I said.

"We have the medicine here for him." The doctor said.

"How will David be?" I ask.

"He'll be just fine. The bruises and cracked ribs will heal in no time."

"Good." There was a knock on the door. Nathan came in with Vinnie, Alex, Alyssa, Isabelle and Ian.

"Would you like for us to bring Michael to this room?"

"That would make things easier."

"Ok, we'll get him." The doctor walked out. The twin girls walked over to David's bed. A few moments passed and they brought Michael in and put him on the other side of the room.

* * *

About a month passed and they were able to come home. The two don't seem too affected. I was worried David might hide himself, but no, he seems less shy. Michael seems to have the trust back and is back to his old smiling self. I'm glad, but it is not over. I noticed this especially when Mory started to act weird…

* * *

Well, there you go. What will happen? You won't find out until a couple of weeks. My cousin is coming to town, so I'll want to spend time with him. Until next time

See ya,

-Zem :D


	24. Sequel: Chapter 8

Hello people of fanfiction, sorry this chapter took so long, but as you know, my cousin was visiting. Then I got some writer's block this passed week. Thanks to a very special person to me, someone I love like a sister, she knows who she is. So, here we go, here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8

~Link's Pov~

"Sis, we need to get groceries after classes." Avy said.

"Ok." Mory answered. Things haven't been right for a while now. Mory keeps snapping at us and does things she normally doesn't. We were in the car to go to our jobs.

"Oh, sis." Avy said.

"What?" She snapped.

"I was just going to ask if we have a good budget."

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not the one in control of the money." See what I mean? She's been like this for the past week.

"What's gotten into you lately, Mory?" I ask.

"Shut up Link." Mory said. I've never heard her say that to me.

"I'm just wondering, I'm worried." I say.

"I said shut up. What part of shut up don't you understand?"

"I will not shut up until you tell me what's wrong?" We were at a stop light. She got out. I got out and followed her. I grabbed her shoulder. "Mory, stop." She pulled away and slapped me.

"Don't touch me." She continued walking. I touch my cheek. That hurt a lot. It also brought back memories. I shiver. Avy pulled up to the curb. I can't believe that it's been nearly 25 years since then, but I sometimes still have nightmares about it. Avy gets out of the car and goes over to me.

"You ok?" Avy asks.

"Yes. Is it starting to bruise?" I ask.

"Yea."

"Oh great, what are my students going to think. Especially Michael."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, because Michael will see it once we're at home."

"Ok. Come on. Let's go." We went back into the car. I look out the window. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Those memories are starting to come back from long ago."

"Oh, are you going to be ok?"

"Yes." I'm 38 years old, I can't breakdown crying. My cheeks will be red by the time we get to the school. I need to get over that. It happened so long ago. We get to the school. I try to keep my face hidden so nobody sees the bruise yet. I check in.

"Aaron, what happened to your face?" One lady asks.

"It's nothing. I fell and hit my cheek on a door." I say.

"Oh, didn't think you were that clumsy. Why are you so tense?"

"Um…I've got to go. It's almost time for kids to get to their homeroom classes." I don't want to talk about it.

"Ok." I left the office and went to my classroom. I hope nobody notices. I doubt that, I'm so pale that people could see it from a mile. Students start coming in after the bell rings.

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

I get to my Music class. I try to get to classes early because I'm afraid Kyle still will bully me. I'm the first one in class. I see Dad is at his desk, writing something. He looks up, but doesn't turn his head.

"Hey, Michael. Didn't think you'd get here this early." Dad says.

"Something wrong, Dad?" I ask.

"No, why would it?" He asked.

"Come on, Dad, you can't hide it. Something is obviously wrong and I'm not going to stop bugging you about it until you tell me."

"Ok, your Mom and I got into a fight."

"Oh. Will everything be ok?"

"I think so. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I might know what it is."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Sure." I take a seat at my desk, well table with a piano sitting on it. It's a high tech piano. There's no touch screen, thank goodness. Touch screens are a bit off, to me they don't work very well. I start to play and more students walk in. Class soon began.

"Good morning class, I have selected a song that you will be working on this week and next week. It's from a game called Legend of Zelda. It shouldn't be too hard, you can put your own style to it. It goes like this." He started playing a song I recognize well, Saria's song. "I would start with one hand first, then the other hand. Then slowly put them together. I would take it in sections like the songs before. It may be somewhat difficult, so I'm giving you two weeks. If you need three weeks, let me know." I know this song by heart. I've practiced it since I first touched a piano. He passed out the sheet music for it. "Remember, take your time. It's actually a fun song to play." We all practiced the song until class ended. I didn't really practice, I just played that song and just started playing a song that I made up from the top of my head. I go to Aunt Avy's class next. On the way, I run into Kyle.

"Hello." Kyle says.

"Hi, Kyle." I say.

"I'm sorry." Kyle says, that surprised me.

"For what?"

"It's my fault you got kidnapped. I'm just wanting to say sorry. Also, for bullying you. It wasn't right."

"I forgive you."

"Really? How can you so easily?"

"It's not really your fault. Plus, I'm stronger now because of it. Well, see you later." I head to class. I hope he leaves me alone. I walk into Aunt Avy's classroom.

"Hey Michael." Aunt Avy says. There's some students in class already.

"Hey Aunt Aves. What happened this morning with Mom and Dad?"

"Nothing." I can tell she's lying.

"Come on, I'm not a child anymore. Dad already told me the two got into a fight. Plus, I know you so well, I can tell when you're lying. You're like David. What happened?" I ask again.

"I'll tell you at home, we're in class right now."

"No, I want to be told now. I'm their son, I have the right to know. I can't wait, because if I wait, you won't tell me. What happened between my parents this morning?" I say. I need to know. Nobody ever tells me anything.

"Ok, Mory hasn't been acting right. Something's up with her. Link and I have both come up to the same conclusion. It's a certain revengeful soul who has come into the picture." I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You mean…?" Ganon has possessed my mother!? That little…

"Yes. Now, please go sit down, ok?" I nod. I'm satisfied with her answer. I sit down in my seat. I hope everything will be ok. "Everyone, take out your note books. Which are boring, I know, but you have to in order to know what to do for this unit."

* * *

~Link's Pov~

School hours ended and I was about to leave with Avy and Mory to head back home. I was packing up my satchel. I hope Mory will actually ride along with. Darn that Ganon, why can't he just give up already? Why can't he just leave my family alone? I hear the door open. I turn around. It's Avy and Mory. I grab my satchel and we head out without saying a word. We get in the car. The car is silent. Surprisingly, Avy doesn't turn on the stereo to listen to music, she hates silence. We are picking up Nathan from his building because their other car is acting up. Finally, I start hearing Avy start humming the song of healing. I knew she couldn't hold back from having noise.

"This silence is driving you crazy, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes." She answered within a split second. We made it to Nathan's work building. It was a bit small. We saw other's leaving. We were watching for Nathan to walk out.

"Link." I turn to Mory. "What happened? Why are we all the way at Nathan's work building? What's going on?" Is she back? She gasped. "Link, your cheek, what happened?"

"Avy and I have a feeling, Ganon possessed you. Because of that, he made you do things." I explain

"What things?" She asks. She looks like she's about to freak out.

"Slap me. That's about it, I think." I say.

"Oh my goodness. Link, I am so sorry. I hope those memories didn't come back."

"They did."

"Oh, I'm so, so, sorry." She hugged me tightly, seeming like she'll never go.

"It's ok, I understand. You weren't the one in control." A lady ran out and spotted our car.

"Avalon!" Avy rolled down her window.

"What?" Avy asked.

"Avalon, it's Nathan. He was about to leave and he just collapsed out of nowhere. He won't wake up." Avy immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Luckily, the lady stepped out of the way.

"Show me." The lady nodded. Avy shut the door and followed the lady inside. Mory and I stepped outside the car. There was a call on my cellphone.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Daddy, something happened to Vinnie. He just fainted."_ Isabelle was on the other line.

"Stay calm. Where are you?" I ask.

_"We are just outside the house. Ian ran inside to get Michael and David. What's happening? Why won't he wake up?" _She says. She seems to be panicking a bit, which isn't very like her.

"I'm not entirely sure, but stay calm, Michael and David will know what to do, ok?" I tell her.

_"Ok, when are you coming back home?"_

"We're about to get back on the road, we'll be there in ten minutes, ok?"

_"Ok, please hurry. Huh? Uh, I um…Ah, Daddy!" _The line went dead.

"Isabelle!?" I shut my phone and turned to Mory. "We need to get back home, something happened to Isabelle." Mory's breath caught in her throat.

"What happened? What's going on with Izzy?" Now Mory is on the edge of panic.

"I don't know. All I know, Vinnie fainted. Then, Isabelle just screamed. That's why we need to get back." Avy walked out with Nathan on her back. She's always been abnormally strong, she doesn't even work out. She got Nathan into the passenger seat. "Avy, something happened at your house. Vinnie passed out too. Then, Isabelle screamed. We need to get back."

"Ok, get in quickly." The three of us got in the car and we drove home. Once there, Mory and I immediately ran in with Avy. Once there, we saw Isabelle and Ian tied up.

"Dad, be careful, he's here." We heard footsteps and I saw someone we all recognize.

"Ganon. Let my kids go." I demand.

"Oh, I will, under one condition. One child, per adult." I stepped up. "I knew you'd step up."

"Where's the others?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm afraid, a certain, bus, crashed into a building that was about to go under demolition. There were no survivors. I believe the bus route was bus 7." David and Michael. No… no, this can't be happening. "By the way, Alex and Alyssa are still the daycare. All three of you, come with me and I will let your little kids go."

"Dad, don't do it!" Ganon walked over to Isabelle and Ian.

"No, we'll go, don't hurt them." All three of us spoke at the same time.

"Excellent. Let's go." He walked over to us and grabbed Avy and Mory's arms. "Unless you want them hurt, I recommend you open the door." I open the front door and we walk out. He shoved Avy and Mory into the back seat and then shoved me in. He shut the door and went into the driver seat. The keys were still in the ignition and we took off, to who knows where.

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

David and I got on the bus. Today was a long day. I hope everything's ok when we get home. The bus took off. Nobody sits in the seat next to us, we usually sit in the first few seats. The ride is quiet. David is keeping himself occupied by tapping on his book bag. He doesn't like it when there is no noise. I look out the window. It's almost spring. That means, it'll be summer vacation soon. Then, I'll be in high school. I'm kind of scared to go to high school, what if I get stuck with the bad teachers? The bus quickly swerving broke me from my thoughts. I look around. The bus swerved again, it went too much and it fell on its side and skidded a bit. I was holding tightly onto David to protect him. We stood up.

"Is everybody ok?" The bus driver asked. There was a shuffling as more students got up. Some kids looked like they banged their heads on windows, there was some blood, but it looked like everybody was ok. "Good. None of you panic. We'll get out of here." He made his way to the emergency exits on the roof. He opened them and helped every one of us out. "Another bus will be on its way. There is also some ambulances on the way to take care of those injured." Not too much after he said that, some sirens could be heard. The ambulances came and took those who have been injured to a hospital, while a bus came and we all got on and went to our homes. David and I walked through the front door. We walk into the living room and we see my little siblings tied up.

"Ian, Isabelle!" I run over to them and untie them. They hugged me tightly.

"Michael, how are you alive? We heard your bus crashed and there was no survivors." Isabelle asks. As time went on, my little twin siblings have been talking more separately than ever.

"Who told you that?" I ask.

"Ganondorf. He tied us up and took mom and dad, and aunt Avy. What's going to happen to us now?" We stopped hugging.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of you." I said.

"Yea, both of us know how to cook, we know how to clean. We will protect you, while we look for our parents." David said.

"YOU WILL NEVER FIND THEM! THEY ARE IN MY CLUTCHES AND WILL NEVER BE FOUND BY LITTLE CHILDREN. CHILDREN ARE NOTHING!" We heard a booming voice come from nowhere. We all knew who the voice belonged too.

"And hear us, Ganon, we will find them. Then we will find a way to defeat you. You can bet on that. You think children are weak, yet one beat your butt long ago. We are not as weak as you think." David surprised me by being so brave and yelling back at Ganon like that.

"WE'LL SEE LITTLE BRATS. I WILL WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice faded as he laughed. Darn that Ganon.

"Michael. Let's go and get Alex and Alyssa from the daycare." David said.

"Right. Come on you guys." I helped Ian and Isabelle up.

"Where's Vinnie?"

"He's on the couch." We turn to the other couch and there he is. Sound asleep. David goes over to him and tries to wake him up, but he won't wake up.

"Mom told me that this happened to Dad long ago. Ganon can't possess Vinnie or Dad, but he can take their energy and use it to make a solid form for himself."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, we can't stay here forever, let's go get Lyssi and Lexi."

"Right." David picks up Vinnie and gets him on his back. I take Ian and Isabelle's hands and we walk to the daycare. We head up to the front desk.

"Hello, we're here for Alexis and Alyssa McEldowney." David says.

"Aren't you a bit young to be picking up kids from daycare?" The lady asks. I recognize her, somewhat.

"Yes, but they are my little siblings. They are identical twin girls with blond hair and deep blue eyes. Only four years old, they had no preschool today, so my parents put them here. Avalon McEldowney and Nathan McEldowney." David said.

"You aren't, by chance, David." She asks.

"That's me." David said.

"Oh when I first saw you, you were such a small, shy little thing and cried your eyes out when your mother dropped you off. I see little Vinnie is here too. My opinion, he was the most behaved out of all five of you. Though, he would sometimes team up with those little twins there. And Michael, well, aren't you turning into the spitting image of your father? You will definitely be a handsome young man one day. Then the two troublesome twins, Ian and Isabelle, little mischief makers. They would always pull crazy pranks" The two just smiled. "Hold on, the only one pair of twins in your family that weren't mischievous, are ready to go." She walked into the other room and we heard a yell of surprise. She walked in, covered in flour. "I spoke too soon."

"Davie!" The twin girls ran and hugged their older brother.

"Hey, you two, I hear you were being mischievous."

"Yea." They both said with big smiles on their faces, same as aunt avy when she's been a little mischief maker. Just because she's 38, doesn't mean she can't still be mischievous.

"Say you're sorry." David told them.

"Swowy." They said. They put on their cute faces.

"It's ok, don't do it again." The lady said.

"Hai." They watch too much anime.

"Goodbye you guys, it was great seeing you again."

"Great seeing you again too." As we left, Vinnie woke up.

"What's going on?" He asked. He seemed so tired.

"Hey. We just picked up the twin girls from the daycare."

"Oh. Can you put me down, I think I can walk."

"Ok." I help get Vinnie down off David's back and make sure he's steady. We all walked home and I made dinner for us. David and I decided that we'll take turns cooking and cleaning. While I cook, he'll clean up the mess. While he cooks, I'll clean up the mess. I hope that we don't have to keep up this system.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for it to be up. I hope you enjoyed and Sequels: Chapter 9 will be up soon hopefully. My other stories will also be up soon. I need to hurry and get my stories done before school starts again, because I won't be able to work on them as much.

See ya,

Zem :D


	25. Sequel: Chapter 9

Hello people of fanfiction, I finally have chapter 9 done, I hope the wait wasn't too long. Enjoy. There will be this chapter, chapter 10, then the Epilogue.

* * *

Chapter 9

~Mory's Pov~

We don't drive for long. Avy and I both know this building. This was the first house that we looked at up here. Ganon opens his door and then opens the back door, where Link is sitting. He's showing no fear.

"Get out of the car." Ganon ordered.

"No." Link says.

"I said, get out of the car." Ganon ordered again.

"No." Link says again.

"You're acting like a disobedient child." Ganon says.

"Thank you." Link says, smiling. That weirdo. I love him. I try not to smile.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Car." Ganon orders once more.

"No." He tried grabbing him, but he was still buckled in.

"Moriko, unbuckle him." Now he's ordering me around?

"No." I say.

"I gave you an order! Avalon, you unbuckle him." Ganon is now ordering my little sister.

"I can't reach, you idiot." She says.

"Moriko, unbuckle him." Ganon orders. He doesn't seem bothered with being called an idiot.

"You can't tell me what to do." I say. I'm acting like a rebellious teenager.

"How come you weren't rebellious when you were a teenager?" Ganon asks.

"I'm making up for it now." I know what Link was trying to do, I think we both caught on. He wants to get Ganon so aggravated. I saw Link's hand move to the child safety lock and unlock it, without Ganon's noticing. Ganon shoves Link back in and shuts the door. He goes inside the house. Probably to get something to cut the belt.

"Ok, come on guys." Link unbuckles his seat belt and so do we. We get out and Avy gets Nathan. She carries him on her back while we run.

"Hey! Get back here." Ganon yells after us. Link shouts out and falls down.

"Link!" I shout. I was about to run back to him.

"Go on." He gets up and we start running again. Ganon appears in front of us.

"Nowhere to run." Ganon says.

"You only have a little bit of time left until you change back to a spirit." I point out.

"It's lasting much longer since I took from little Vinnie." Ganon says.

"Mory, keep Nathan propped up." Avy says.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"Nobody messes with one of my babies." She handed Nathan over to me and I got him onto my back. "You are certainly an idiot. Nobody. Ever. Hurts. One. Of. My. Babies." She cracked her knuckles and punch Ganon under the chin and hit him hard in the stomach with her foot. When he was doubled over, she hit the back of his neck and he fell to the ground and she sat on his back so he couldn't get up. She then started banging his head on the ground until he was knocked out. "Ok, let's go." We started to walk instead of run.

"I think you went a bit overboard." I said to her.

"It's not, considering, well 1, he tortured Link so much when he was a teenager. 2, he tortured Michael, twice. 3, he hurt my little baby, David. 4, he harmed my little Vinnie. 5, he just electrocuted Link while we were trying to escape. And 6, I felt my past life just wanted to beat him senseless." I can see why she'd want to fight him. "Let's get home before my little twins cause a big mess, yours too." She said.

"Right." As we were walking, Nathan started to wake up.

"What's going on?" He said wearily.

"You passed out earlier. Everything will be ok." Avy says.

"Oh, ok."

"Hey, Avy?" I ask.

"Yea?" She says, looking to me.

"Whatever happened to, you never fight back?" I ask.

"Being beaten up by a bunch of bullies for a basketball is one thing. Harming someone I love is another. Remember when we were at the hotel and those two guys tried to kidnap you?" She explains.

"Yea." I remember,

* * *

Flashback

"Hey girly." One said.

"What do you want?" I asked, I tried showing no fear. Though I am a bit scared.

"We just want to get to know you better." Said the other.

"Not to be rude, but I don't want to know you. Leave me alone please." I said, getting a bit more scared.

"Nah, chicky. You've got a cute face, we want to really know you." He grabbed my chin. I'm practically trembling with fear. Mine and Avy's signal. I whistle, high note, low note, long high note. Then, the man fell down.

"What did you want to do to my sister?" The other guy tried to grab her, but she kicked him in the gut. "You are lucky I am not armed right now. None of you mess with my older sis, got that?" The two guys got up and ran. Avy turned to me, she was smiling a bit. "You ok?"

"Yea, thanks to you." I said gratefully. I'm glad to have such a protective sister.

"Why wouldn't I help you? Luckily you remembered our signal." Avy smiled. "So, what did those guys want?"

"They were just pedophiles most likely. Avy, everything is ok." I say.

"Good. I didn't even hit them very hard and they got scared." Avy says. Hmm, I wonder why they'd be afraid.

"Well, you do kind of look like a boy. They probably thought you could do much worse. Seems like you held back this time." Avy smiled her signature smile. Her signature smile was her eyes closed and she turns her head to the left and she has a wide smile on her face. "Let's hope those guys don't mess with us again."

"Right. They better not if they know what's good for them. Especially if a certain protective father is nearby." She says.

"Yea, if they were afraid of you, imagine what they'd do if Dad knew about this." I say. Those guys probably wouldn't be around anymore.

"Let's get this cleaned up for the hotel people and get some breakfast."

"Ok." I found the broom and dust pan and we started to clean up. Once they were done, they took some food to their room. Avy chose the food that she liked, which most likely would be the same for Link. I find it weird that Avy and Link have the same tastes. Maybe I should consider that reincarnation thing Link was talking about. We agreed not to mention the encounter to them.

end flashback

* * *

"Those kind of times." Avy says.

"Wait, what? How come I've never heard of it?" Link says. Oh yea, we agreed not to tell him and Dad.

"Because, um, I can't remember the reason." Avy says.

"Well, that happened a long time ago. When we were still 14." Link points out.

"Yea." I agree. We continue on home. I just realized something, why couldn't we have gone back and gotten the car?

* * *

~Michael's Pov~

I finally got Alex and Alyssa to calm down. They were running around throwing paint at eachother. They got into aunt Ave's art kit.

"Hey, Mikey?" I look up to Isabelle and Ian.

"Yea?" I ask.

"Lexi has a fever." They said.

"What?" I get up and I follow them to Alex and Alyssa's room.

"Mitel, Wexi no feel good." Alyssa says.

"Let me see." I walk to Lexi and I feel her forehead. She's burning hot to the touch. She's shivering to no end and she isn't breathing very well either. I cover her up with a lot of blankets. "Ian, Isabelle."

"yes, big brother?" They answer.

"Get a few paper towels and wet them with cold water and bring them up." I order.

"Got it." They run out of the room. From the looks of it, she may have pneumonia. I hope that's not the case. I better get her to the hospital, just in case. I hear Isabelle and Ian come back up. "Here's the wet paper towels."

"Thanks." They hand them to me and go down stairs. "David, can you get me the phone."

"Sure." He leaves the room. Now it's only me, Alex, and Alyssa.

"Wiw Wexi be otay?" Alyssa asks.

"I hope so, bug." David comes in with the phone. I take it from him and type 9-1-1.

_"Hello, you've reached the Carol Stream Police department. What is your emergency?" _I hear the operator say.

"I need an ambulance to take my cousin to the hospital. I'm at 6572 Willow Road." I reply

_"Ok. I will send an ambulance to your location. Stay calm until they arrive."_

"Thank you." They hung up and I hang up.

"Why did you call for an ambulance?" David asks.

"I don't know what's wrong with Alex, it's best to get an experts opinion." I explain.

"True." It seems like a long time, but it's not very long, until the ambulance arrives. Not all of us could fit in the ambulance, so only Alyssa and David went with. The rest of us are waiting for Laura to come pick us up. The reason Navi hasn't been around for 10 years, is because she's been keeping an eye on Laura and helping her in her old age. I hardly remember Laura. I was only 4 when I last saw her. She saved my Dad's life and gave uncle Nate a place to stay when he was left behind by his family.

* * *

~Chris's Pov~

I finally was able to leave my home. I hated it there. I had to spend 23 years without my big brother, Nathan. I missed him so much, but my grandmother never let us see eachother again because he was 'no longer part of the family.' How could she say that about her own grandson? Just because he didn't want to live with rules and guidelines. I hated my grandmother for keeping us separated from eachother, but she finally let me go. She told me that she wants me to be happy again. She missed the smile she'd see on my face.

So, here I am, at a rental car place. There's only one other person there, but I don't pay attention to who it is. I don't know if he'll want to talk to me, but I hope he will. Grandma originally wanted just Nathan to come, but I had her take me instead because I knew Nathan wouldn't be happy there. He'd hate it. He had a life here, plus he loved Avy.

"Excuse me." I turn around. There's an old woman who tapped my arm. She was the one other person in the rental car place. We were both waiting for service. "I thought so. You're one of the Elliot twins. Chris I presume."

"Yes, ma'am. How'd you know my name?" I ask.

"You're brother would talk so much about you." She said.

"You know Nathan?" I ask.

"Yes. I took him in after you and your family left. My name is Laura."

"Nice to meet you Laura. Do you know where I can find him? I want to see him again."

"Oh yes. I was just about to head to his house. I need to take his son and his nephews and niece to the hospital. Apparently, one of his daughters aren't doing too well."

"He has a family?"

"Yes. Two sons and two daughters. Such wonderful children."

"I only met their eldest." I see a little floating orb with wings come out of Laura's bag. "Hi. I'm Navi the fairy. I remember you. You probably don't remember me though. Great to finally meet you face to face."

"A fairy?"

"Yep. I was sent by my companion to watch over Laura."

"Nice to meet you Navi." I think I fell asleep on the bus.

"Likewise."

"Can you tell me Nathan's address? Maybe I can take them to where they need to go."

"Oh, you don't need to do that." Laura says.

"Please, it will be easier on you if I go. Plus, there's some family I need to meet." I say.

"Ok. Navi, my book please."

"Yes ma'am." The fairy dives into her purse and pulls out a small notebook. About as big as my hand. She pulls out a pencil and writes something down and hands it to me. It's his address I'm guessing, since that's what I asked for.

"Thank you. I hope to meet you again."

"I'm sure we will. There are several strands of fate, woven together like a blanket, they may cross with eachother many times before the thread ends. I have a feeling, our threads of fate, will lead us to meet again. Goodbye for now." She walks away, Navi the fairy following close behind. I get a rental car and I drive to the address given to me by Laura. I have put it in on my GPS that I named Fi from Skyward Sword. I'm still a "Zelda" Geek at heart. I make it there. I see four kids. One of them…looks like Link, last I saw him…when he was fourteen. I get out of the car. There's another kid who looks a lot like Nathan sitting there on the steps. He looks like he's pretty young. Then there's two that look exactly alike except for their hair color and length. They all look up at me curiously.

"Hi, um. Are you…guys waiting for Laura?" They all nod. "Um, I came in her stead to take you to where you need to go."

"Smile first." The twins say. Why do they want me to smile?

"Um, why?"

"Curiosity."

"Ok." I smile.

"Ok, we trust you. What about you Vinnie?"

"He almost looks like Dad. Though, he isn't quite. I'll trust him as long as you guys trust him. What about you Mike?"

"Uncle Nathan talked about someone with red hair who was very close to him. I don't remember exactly what he said, but I think we can trust him." Ok. I have learned two of their names.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chris. I'm Nathan's twin brother." I say.

"Great." The twins say.

"So, what's going on? Where is Nathan?" I ask.

"We don't know for sure. We can't worry about that right now. We need to get to the hospital. We need to know what's wrong with little Lexi." Mike explains.

"Ok. Come on. Get in the car and I'll take you there." They all not. Vinnie and the twins get in the back seat. Mike gets in the passenger seat. I get in the driver seat and head to the hospital. I remember where it is. It's the same one that Nathan was in when he'd gotten hurt so many years ago. "So. What are your guys' names?"

"I'm Michael. The two twins are named Isabelle and Ian, the last one is Vinnie. Don't call him Vincent, he'll punch you. Never separate Ian and Isabelle unless you want to get hurt." Michael explains. I have a feeling that what he said is true.

"Ok." Well, that's new. I can't believe I'm an Uncle and I didn't know it though. "What about the other kids?"

"David, Alex, and Alyssa. David is timid and shy and likes to stay near aunt Avy. Alex and Alyssa are twins and only four years old. David is 12. Me and my twin are 8. Vinnie is 7 and Michael is 14. Alex and Alyssa can be trouble makers when left to their own devices. Vinnie is one of the more serious kids. Michael is kind of like a combination of dad and Auntie Aves. My twin and I can also be trouble makers, but we have calmed down as we're growing up." Isabelle and Ian said all that in perfect unison. Almost like they rehearsed it.

"Do you two always talk in perfect unison?" I ask

"When don't they? I've only heard a select few times where they haven't spoken at the same time. They always speak at the same time." Michael says.

"That is true. I have never heard them talk separately and I go to school with them. They've never been in separate classes either." Vinnie also speaks.

"That is amazing." I say.

"So, tell us, where have you been all our lives?" Vinnie asks.

"My grandmother separated me and Nathan from eachother. She originally wanted Nathan to come along with her instead of me. But I stepped up and said for her to take me instead because Nathan had more of a life here in Carol Stream than I did. He never liked rules. So, she took me instead for his happiness." I explain.

"What kind of person would separate a pair of siblings like that? That's horrible." Ian and Isabelle say.

"I'm glad I did it though. Otherwise. Your lives wouldn't be as they are now." I point out.

"True." The drive isn't very long, we make it to the hospital. We go to the reception desk.

"Excuse me." Vinnie says. The lady looks at our group.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She says.

"Can we get the room number where Alexis McEldowney is in?" Vinnie asks.

"Sorry, but no visitors aloud." She says.

"Look. This is my little sister we're talking about lady. I need to see her. Got it? I have the fury of an ox when I'm angered and when I can't see my family that is in the hospital, I might go as far as to make someone get a room in this hospital. By the way, do you know your blood type?" The lady seemed scared and intimidated by Vinnie. How can a small, seven year old scare someone like that?

"Um, ok the room is 343." She tells us. She seems so scared. Why?

"Thank you very kindly from the bottom to my heart to the top." I have no idea what to say to that. We all walk to the elevator and it takes us to the third floor. There, we find the room 343.

"Vinnie kind of inherited Aunt Avy's personality traits. Don't get between him and those he loves." The twins say. We enter the room and we find three more kids. One is laying on a bed. Another, who looks exactly like her, is sitting in a chair next to her. The other is a boy who is sitting on the other side.

"Hey. The doctors are seeing what she has. The doctor said, from the looks of it, she might have a sudden yet strong case of pneumonia." I'm guessing that's David.

"Do they know if she'll be ok?" Michael asks.

"it's too early to tell. We'll have to give it a few days. I hope… it's not going to…" He looked like he was about to cry. I walk over and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Everything will be ok." I tell him. I remember Avy would say something like that to keep Mory and Nathan calm. They kind of over react to things.

"Thank you. I wish mom and dad were here right now." David says.

"I bet, wherever they are, they're ok. Your parents are strong. In more ways than one."

"How do you know them?"

"Well, I'm your father's brother."

"Oh." The room is silent. The other kids have taken a seat along the wall and near the bed. Vinnie has pulled a chair next to Alyssa to keep her comforted. I can tell she's greatly affected. She'll be devastated if something happens to her. The door opens and a doctor walks in. "Any news?"

"Well, we were right. Alexis has a strong case of pneumonia. We aren't sure if it's strong enough to prove fatal. We'll find out in a few days. In the meantime, we'll do what we can to make sure it doesn't escalate." The doctor explains.

"Thank you. Have you gotten ahold of any of our parents?" David asks.

"We have. Your uncle, Aaron. He said that they were on their way here." The doctor says.

"Ok." Aaron… it couldn't be… could it? Was he really found? Is he really alive? "How long until they get here?"

"They'll be here in about 15 minutes."

"Great." The doctor nodded and left.

"They must have escaped somehow, that's great. I'm glad. I hope they didn't get hurt." Michael says.

"We'll find out in a bit." It feels like a long time for 15 minutes to go by, but I hear the door open. Four adults walk in. I recognize all four of them. Avy, Mory, Link, and Nathan. They seem a bit shocked to see me. I stand up.

"Chris? Is that… is that really you?" Nathan asks. I nod. "It… can't be…"

"It is. Grandmother let me go. I missed you so much." He walked over to me and held out his hand. I put the back of my hand against the front of his then slide off, then he does the same thing. We put our hands to fists. His fist goes on top of mine and vice versa, then together and push off. Our hands open and we hold hands and we both smile. That was our secret hand shake.

"Glad to see you remembered brother. I've missed you. I've missed you too." We talk in unison. I missed hearing his voice. He was my closest friend. The two of us hug.

"Aw, long lost brothers reunite." The two of us stop hugging.

"So Nate, I see your life is very successful. A beautiful wife and blessed with four wonderful children. Boy, was grandma ever wrong." I point out.

"What did grandmother say?"

"Said something along the lines of, never amount to anything, will be a ginormous failure, never will even get a family."

"Yea, she was pretty wrong. What about you? Do you have any family?"

"Yea. I have a wife and two girls. They are looking forward to possibly meeting you guys. I came ahead to find you."

"I hope to meet them sometime soon."

"Me too." We turn to the others. I walk over to Avy and Mory. "Hey you two. It's great to see you guys as well."

"You as well, Chris." They speak at the same time. They haven't changed much it seems.

"You don't seem to have changed at all since we last saw you." Mory says.

"It's been a long time." They both give me a quick hug. Then they sit by the bed. The only one remaining is Link. Last time we saw eachother, we weren't on good terms with eachother. I'd just broken Avy's heart last time we met. I had my reasons for doing that to her. I didn't have the heart or the courage to break up with her. I noticed Nathan slowly developing feelings for her and I wanted to help him with that. I wanted him to be happy. I knew, that Avy would have a much happier life with him than with me. I'm happy now. I have a wonderful wife and two adorable little girls. What more could I want or need? Avy is like a sister to me. Same thing with Mory.

"It's been awhile, Chris." Link says.

"Yea. I know we weren't on very good terms last we saw eachother." I say.

"It's in the past now. We no longer have to worry about the past any longer." He says.

"Great." I smile. I turn around and I look to Nathan. He was holding on to Alex's hand. Avy was there next to him. Mory was sitting next to Michael. Alyssa was holding Alex's other hand. David was sitting next to the bed along with Vinnie. Ian and Isabelle were sitting in chairs along the wall of the door. Link takes a seat next to Michael as well. I have nowhere to sit. They've been walking a lot. I'll let them have a seat so they can rest.

"Mory, Link, you can go ahead and return home if you wish. You need to continue your search for a new house. I'll call you if anything changes. Okay?" Avy says.

"Are you sure, Sis?" Mory and Link ask at the same time. They then look at eachother and then back at Avy.

"I'm positive." She says.

"Ok. Michael, twins, want to come with." Link asks.

"Well, I think I speak for the twins when I say, we'd rather stay, but I think we should leave and head back." Michael says.

"Ok. Come on." Those three walked out. I hope they make it home safely.

* * *

~Nobody's pov~

The family of five walked out of the hospital and started walking home. The walk isn't too long, but by the time they got there, everybody was tired. Despite that,

"I'm going to go check the mail, ok, mom." Michael says.

"Ok sweetie." Mory says.

"Can we come?" Ian and Isabelle ask.

"Sure." The three siblings walk out of the house and start to cross the street. Ian and Isabelle were walking ahead. Michael heard a noise and managed to push Ian and Isabelle out of the way of a speeding car, at the expense…of getting hit…himself…

"Michael!" The twins screamed.

"Ian, go get mommy and daddy, quickly." Isabelle ordered her little brother.

"Ok." Ian ran back to the house. Isabelle ran to her big brother. He was barely conscious, he was shaking, he could hardly breathe.

"Hang on, Michael. Please, hang on. You can't die on us. Ian and I couldn't bear to lose you. Please." She was starting to cry.

"I-Izzy, stay strong." Michael tried to stay awake, for Izzy. His sweet little sister.

* * *

Cliffhangers! How was that? There will be more chapters soon. This is probably the second to last one until the Epilogue. What's going to happen? We'll know in the next chapter. I'll get to work on it right away so the wait isn't too long. I know a certain person close to me probably couldn't handle it if she didn't get the next chapter soon. One of her other favorite stories was left on a cliffhanger.

See ya,

-Twilinkzem :D


	26. Sequel: Chapter 10 Start of a new

Hello people of fanfiction. I lied. This is probably not going to be the last chapter. Due to the ending of this chapter, there's probably going to be more chapters.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Michael!" The twins screamed.

"Ian, go get mommy and daddy, quickly." Isabelle ordered her little brother.

"Ok." Ian ran back to the house. Isabelle ran to her big brother. He was barely conscious, he was shaking, he could hardly breathe.

"Hang on, Michael. Please, hang on. You can't die on us. Ian and I couldn't bear to lose you. Please." She was starting to cry.

"I-Izzy, stay strong." Michael tried to stay awake, for Izzy. His sweet little sister.

Link and Mory ran out of the house and ran to Isabelle. Ian not too far behind. Link knelt down next to Michael who could hardly keep his eyes open. Link knew what he had to do. It was the only way to save him. He gripped his son's left hand in his hands.

"I'm going to do something that I won't regret." Link says.

"Link, what are you talking about?" Mory asked.

"I'm going to give him the triforce of courage." Link answers.

"There has to be another way to save him." Mory said.

"Mory, this is the reality of it. By the time any ambulance gets here, he'll be gone. I have to. It's the only way. I'll miss you guys, forever and always. I'll always love every one of you guys." Link closed his eyes and his hands started to glow, a tear went down his cheek. Then, Michael started to glow. Michael's wounds started to heal. After the glowing stopped, Link started to glow then disappear. Michael sat up, unaware of what happened.

"What just happened? Mom, why are you crying? What happened? Mom?" Michael asked.

"Your father, just gave you his triforce piece to keep you alive. He thought there was no other way. I don't think there was." Mory hugged Michael tightly. "I still have you. That much I can be grateful." She hugged him tighter. Ian and Isabelle hugged him tightly as well.

* * *

~Avy's Pov~

I'm sitting by my little girl's side. Poor Lexi, she isn't fairing to well. I hope she'll be ok. The doctor comes in.

"Excuse me, Avalon, there's a call on the phone from your sister." The doctor says. Why would Mory be calling me?

"Ok." I follow the doctor out. We get to a phone and pick it up. "Hello?"

_"Avy… something happened." _Mory said. She sounded like she'd been crying.

"What?" I ask.

_"Um, it's Link." _She started to say. What about him? What's going on?

"What about Link? You're scaring me." I said.

_"Link is gone. He disappeared. He gave Michael is triforce of courage and now he's gone. I thought I'd call and tell you." _What?

"Why'd he do that?" I ask. I'm trying my best not to cry.

_"Michael was hit by a car and he said it was the only way."_ I can't believe this. I fail and start to cry. No…my brother is gone. At least, Michael is ok. I'll miss Link to no end. I hope everything will be ok.

"Ok, I understand." I say. I can hardly say it. I'm trying to make it seem like I'm not crying.

_"I hope to see you soon. Goodbye." _She hangs up. I sit against the wall. I start to cry. I put my face in my hands and I begin to cry. I let out a sob, then another.

"Hey, Aves, what's wrong?" I hear Nathan's voice. I don't look up or make any movement. I just continue to sob. I can hear him come and sit next to me and wrap an arm around me. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to cause your distress, Avy." We sit like this for a while. I don't know how much time goes by. I just can't believe he's…gone. My big brother is gone. "Are you calm enough to tell me what's wrong?" I lower my hands from my face. I nod. "Good. Take your time ok?" I nod. I'm glad he's a therapist. That means he's trained in this kind of thing.

"Ap-apparently…A car, came and hit Michael… Link gave him his triforce of courage and now Link's gone. Michael's ok, that much I can be grateful. Link is gone though." I say through my tears and sobs. I hear more footsteps. I look up and I see Chris. He sits in front of us.

"What's wrong Avy?" Chris asks.

"Something happened to someone she cares for deeply. He's gone now. We may never see him again." Nathan explains in the shortest way possible.

"That's not true." Chris says. "We each have our own thread of fate. Each thread is woven to others like a blanket. They cross paths so many times until that thread ends, though it is a never ending thread. You will cross paths again. Whether it's in this life, or the next."

"Chris is right, Aves." Nathan says. "That's what Laura and I figured out."

"Thank you guys for being there for me." I said. I smile. Thanks to them, I have my strength back.

* * *

~Ian's Pov~

It's the day after Daddy disappeared. Ganon has been quiet since then. I can't believe sacrificed his life for Michael's. It was noble of him. Izzy and I will miss daddy a lot. We're in class now. We're taking a test for math. My worst subject. I've never been good at math or science, but I'm good with language arts. Izzy is the scientific twin.

"Excuse the interruption. There is a suspicious man on campus. We are calling a red drill until the police can apprehend him. Stay calm and get into red drill positions." After the message came on the over-com, we all hid along the wall so they couldn't see us. The teacher locked the door and shut the blinds. Isabelle and I have been separated. She gives me that reassuring look, telling me everything is going to be ok. The teacher turned the light off. Everything is silent. Then, we hear big footsteps. Whoever it was that was on the campus, he's in the school and is coming down our hall. I hear the door try to open. All of us are scared from what I can sense. Some look like they're about to cry. The doorknob breaks! The door is slammed open and the man walks in, wearing a creepy grin on his face.

"I knew I'd find you two here." He turns to Isabelle and pulls a gun out. Isabelle is showing no fear. The teacher get's up to help Izzy, but Ganon turns to the teacher and shoots the floor in front of her to stop her. "Don't move or I'll kill you too." I get up and I jump on Ganon's back to attack him.

"You will not threaten to shoot my sister and get away with it, Ganon." I said.

"Ian! No!" Ganon manages to get me off his back and throws me against the wall. Isabelle gets up to see if I'm alright. I see Ganon point the gun to her and it sounds off.

"Isabelle!" I scream. I get up in anger and vengeance. Nobody. Hurts. My. Sister. I run up to Ganon and I start punching and kicking him. "You hurt my sister. If she dies I'll kill you with my own bare hands." I continue to punch him. I feel funny though. My hands start glowing green as I punch him. Then, the man Ganon possessed disappears. Ganon disappears too with a pain filled scream. I'm breathing heavily. I manage to calm down quickly and I run to Isabelle. She's looking up at me. "Izzy, please, don't go. You said we'd always be together."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"But, you promised. Please Izzy. We just lost Daddy, I couldn't bare it if I lost you too." I tell her.

"Stay strong Ian. Know that I'm always with you little brother. Please, don't cry. Stay strong." She says. Her face is starting to lose color.

"Izzy." Her eyes, they gleam over and she's no longer breathing. Her eyes stare at nothing. Soulless. Lifeless. Gone. Isabelle…please…don't go… I start to cry even though she told me not to. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't it have been me who got shot? I should have been the one who died. I bow my head. I think of all the times I've had with Izzy. She may be gone… but I refuse to forget about her. Why?

An ambulance comes soon. They take her to the hospital and they call mommy from the middle school.

* * *

~Michael's pov~

I'm in my classroom. I'm in third period. Music. I can't help but cry as I play the songs I play. Midna's desperate hour is the song I'm playing. Then, I hear the door open. I turn around and I see Mom standing there. She's been crying heavily, I can tell. Something happened… but what?

"Excuse me, why are you interrupting my class?" The substitute teacher asked.

"Shut it. Michael come on. We need to go." My mother said.

"Ok, what's going on?" I ask.

"It's Isabelle." I feel like my heart just stopped, but I know it didn't. What happened to Isabelle? I get up and grab my stuff.

"Excuse me, you have no right to take one of my students out of the classroom." The substitute teacher said.

"Last I checked, you are a substitute teacher until they hire a new teacher. Oh, also, Michael is my son. One more thing, I happen to be a teacher here. Something happened to my daughter. You don't want to mess with me right now, chicky." Mom grabs my shoulder and we leave. I see Aunt Avy and David standing there. They'd been crying too. I've never seen Aunt Avy cry, ever. My mom told me it was rare to see her cry. It was mainly emotional pain that made her cry.

"Mom, please, tell me, what's going on. What happened to Izzy?" I ask.

"I'll tell you soon. We need to go. I won't bother signing you out." We left the building. I wonder what's going on. Why won't they tell me anything? The drive isn't too long to the hospital. We go to the reception desk.

"Hey, Lady, we need the room where Isabelle McEldowney is." The lady seemed to recognize Aunt Avy.

"Y-Yes ma'am. Room 234." The lady said. I wonder why she's so scared of Aunt Avy.

"Thank you." We went to the elevator and went to the second floor and found room 234. In that room, Isabelle was in a bed, they had no heart monitor or any I.V. for her. Ian was there of course, he had his head down on the covers, holding onto one of her hands. I think I figured out what's going on.

"Mom, what's going on? Someone, please tell me she isn't…" I say.

"I'm sorry." Mom said. She looked down.

"Why?" I said. I started to tear up. I fell to me knees. This can't be happening, my little sister, no… why? Why? Why!? WHY!? My little sister is gone. I let the tears fall down my face. First my Dad, now my little sister. I'm starting to tremble with anger. This isn't happening, it's not true. She'll wake up. I know it. She'll wake up. This is all a dream. Please, let this all a dream, it's not true. Isabelle is not dead, she's not, she's sleeping. Eventually, she'll wake up and everything will be ok. I look up, I see she is still lifeless. She won't wake up. "I'm guessing Ganon is the cause."

"Yes. Thanks to Ganon, not only have we lost Daddy, but we've also lost Izzy. I hate Ganon so much." Ian said. Curse that Ganon. There's still one thing I can do. I get up and I walk over to Isabelle. I grab her left hand. She's left handed like me. I close my eyes and I can feel my hands starting to glow. There's something helping me. I open my eyes and Ian's hands are glowing green. Isabelle is glowing Green and gold. After it goes away, I fall to my knees. I'm so weak. I just gave Isabelle half of the triforce and I think Ian helped with what I was trying to do. I hear a small cough. I look up. Isabelle is moving. I smile. She's alive again.

"Isabelle." She turned her head to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I start crying again, this time, it's tears of joy. My little sister isn't dead after all. Ian seemed to have Mom's sage powers somehow. He helped bring her back.

"You don't know how great it is to hear your voice, Izzy." Ian said.

"What happened? I thought…" She trailed off.

"Ian and I brought you back." I tell her.

"Thank you. I don't want to be away from you guys. It's scary to be away." I turn to mom. She has a hand over her mouth and starts crying too. Same with David and Aunt Avy. David walks over. I'm happy. She's alive. But, Dad is still gone. If it weren't for Dad, Isabelle and I would be dead. I still wish Dad was here. There's still something I can do. Though, I don't know if it will be too far. I'll have to try. I walk over to Aunt Avy and Mom.

"Mom, can I have your Ocarina real quick?" I ask.

"S-sure." She pulled her Ocarina off her neck and handed it to me.

"Mom, Aunt Avy, I love you guys so much." I tell them.

"we love you too, kiddo." They say in unison.

"David, you're a great cousin, and a great friend. I love you like a brother." I say.

"So are you Michael. I love you too, my brother." David says. I wonder if he knows what I'm about to do.

"Ian, Isabelle." They look at me. "You two are the best siblings a kid could ever want or need. I love you guys." I tell them.

"We love you too, Michael." Ian said.

"Our lives wouldn't be the same without you." Isabelle said.

"I'll miss you. We will see eachother again. All of us." I say.

"Michael? What's going on?" Mom asks. I put the Ocarina to my mouth and I start to play the song of time… I know the risks. I don't care, as long as mom, dad, and aunt Avy can live long and live strong, as Dad would say, forever and always.

* * *

~Mory's Pov~

I watch as Michael plays the song of time. What did he mean? There's a bright flash and I'm sitting in bed. I look around. What just happened? What's going on? I'm small… What did Michael do? What just… Now I understand. Michael sent time back to when we are 14. What's the date? I grab my cell phone. It's 3:48 in the morning. It's March 14th. The first day of Link staying with us. It's 2013 again. I lay down and go back to sleep. I get up at 6:30, like I usually do. I go down stairs and I start cleaning up Dad's breakfast mess that he always left in the morning. It takes a bit of time. At 6:45, Avy comes down and plops on the couch.

"Mory." I go to the kitchen doorway.

"Yes little sis?"

"Is our new little friend up yet?"

"No, he's still asleep."

"Hmm. What's his alarm set to?"

"It's set to 7:00."

"Ok. What are we going to do about him and school?"

"Uh, well, he needs a last name."

"Right. How about McKendelowy?"

"That works. He'll go as Aaron McKendelowy in public or when someone's around who doesn't know the secret."

"Right."

"You're still half asleep, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I had a feeling." I walk back into the kitchen. I hear footsteps as Link comes down the stairs.

"Good morning Link." I say from the kitchen stove. I'm about to start making eggs and bagles.

"Good morning." Link replies back. It's so great to hear his voice. I can't believe he's back again.

"Someone sounds tired." I reply.

"I am tired. I'm not much of a morning person." He says.

"Join the club." Avy says.

"Yea, she's more of a night owl." I point out. Déjà vu.

"Guys, do you remember anything? How come… everything's gone back in time?" Link asks.

"You remember it too?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers.

"Me too. I miss my little babies." Avy said.

"Me too."

"It was Michael. He used my Ocarina to play the song of time. It sent us back, right before Ganon attacked. I think, he did it, to bring you back, Link." I said. Link looks at me and looks like he's about to cry.

"We've only have to wait until we're old enough. Not make the same mistakes that we made last time. We can't let Michael and the rest of the kids deal with Ganon." Link said.

"Right. Now we know how to seal him up." I said.

"Though I am not getting kidnapped again. That was horrible." Link said.

"We won't let that happen again. Trust us. If that time happens, we'll come to your rescue." I tell him.

"I trust you, Mory." Link says. I give him a hug. I am so glad I can hug him now. Link hugs me back tightly. "I've always trusted you." I smile. I stop hugging him and he stops hugging me.

"Well, breakfast will be ready soon. We still have to go to school you know." I said.

"And learn the same things over again. Play auditions again. I'm going to miss being a music teacher though." Link said.

"I miss being a Math teacher. I loved my students." Avy agreed.

"I wonder if Nathan and Chris will remember." I said.

"I hope so. They are in this as much as us." Avy pointed out.

"Yea." I agree. I return to the kitchen and I get the eggs off the stove and onto a plate and bagels onto each plate. "Breakfast is ready." Link and Avy come out into the kitchen and I hand them each a plate.

"Thank you, Mory." Avy says.

"Thanks Mory." Link says after.

"No problem you guys. Watch, Link's going to get butter on his face." I said.

"Yea and Avy's going to laugh, like always." Link says, with a smile.

"Haha." Avy laughs. We all sit down around the table and ate breakfast. Link didn't get butter on his nose this time. We went to the school bus and got on once it arrived, like always, Avy covered her ears because of her sensitive hearing. Like always, we sat in the front seats. The bus drove and it made it to Nathan and Chris's stop. Nathan sat next to Avy while Chris sat behind their seat. I saw Chris poke her head.

"We're no longer together, right, Avy?" Chris asked.

"Right. Michael reverted time back and it's gone this far. We are no longer a couple." Avy said.

"Good. I wasn't sure if you remembered or not." Chris said.

"You guys remembered too?" Nathan asked.

"I think those most affected by Ganon remember." Avy said.

"I'm going to miss all the kids." Link said.

"Me too." I agree. We made it to school and we waited for the bell.

* * *

~Link's Pov~

Mory and Avy were talking about the old meals that we'd all make. Nathan and Chris were laughing. I was somewhat paying attention, but I could help but have my thoughts wonder. How will things change? Will Michael and the others be different? Will Michael look a lot like me still? Will Ian and Isabelle still be twins?

"Hey." I look up. It's Clare.

"Hi." I said.

"You seem to be new here, I'm Clare. Want me to show you around?" She offers. I know not to trust her.

"No thanks. Sorry, but Moriko and Avalon are going to show me around." I tell her politely.

"I insist." She grabs my arm and leads me into the school. I pull away.

"No, you can't force yourself upon someone like that, Clare. If they say no, then no means no. Even in Spanish. Now, leave me alone, please. Avy and Mory are to show me around the school." I tell her.

"Oh come on. Let me ask you something, what do you think of me so far?" She asked. She really had to ask?

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. I don't really want to be your friend. I know of the stuff you did to Mory. Spread rumors behind her back. Switched her lock around. Told her lies. I can't believe someone could befriend someone then betray them. It makes me sad. Good bye then." I turn around and walk out. Mory and the others are waiting for me.

"Hey. Everything ok?" Mory asks.

"Yes. I just had a small conversation with an old friend of yours." I tell her.

"I see. Well, the bell's about to ring. Let's hold the doors open for the students, brother." Avy said.

"Right." Me and Avy held the doors open for the students. Life seems like it will be alright. Why worry about the future right now? We need to focus on the present in which we are in, so that future can happen, but not involve Ganondorf. Our children should not experience that torture again!

* * *

Well, now it is going to be more interesting. There will be a bit more chapters. We'll see what happens. Things are going to be different. There won't be as many chapters as the first story. I hope you guys will like it.

See ya,

Twilinkzem :D


End file.
